


Rei Publicae et Stellas

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Cadentibus Astris [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Morgana, Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gender Politics in the Medieval World, Genderbending, I don't write rape but there is the implication it is something that happens in this world, Kara does not get or accept human gender, M/M, Major Illness, Medieval Medicine, Medieval World, Multi, Period Typical Implications, Politics, Pregnancy, So Much Politics, alcohol because the water wasn't safe otherwise, everyone things aliens are fae, just so much fluff, once upon a time this was a crack oneshot, plot and politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: With the war over surprisingly fast the region is left grappling with reestablishing alliances and power. Arthur's Charter of Alliance is his bid to bring security to all of Albion. For once he's glad of the distraction from the mess that is his romantic life. Meanwhile Karac and Morgana are welcoming in the newest member of their family. But danger is around the corner the world is in a state of upheaval.or part three of Kara and Kal landing in the world of Merlin.





	1. Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So here we are, I can't believe this is where that little crack oneshot of mine ended up. In other news who's accepted this damn thing is going to be five parts? Yes it keeps growing....but I refuse to let it get longer than five! Just...lord no. Anyways I'm working on chapter 18 of this fic right now. So there may have to be a short pause later on if you guys catch up to me. Which normally I wouldn't worry about, but I have a project in February that's going to be taking up most of my writing time. Look forward to that, I have to do a thing for FemFebruary afterall. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions about the world or just anything in the story feel free to drop by! I really enjoy talking with you guys in the comments. 
> 
> There has been a time jump of several months from the end of the last one and this one. So just be aware of that.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she spotted Morgana scratching away at the revision of the laws of Esciter. “What are you doing?” 

“Helping you fix the atrocities Cendred committed against legal codes everywhere.” She muttered dragging a line straight through an entire section of laws. 

Walking over, Gwen snatched the quill out of Morgana’s hands. “I meant, what are you doing in this room?” 

“I can’t leave you Gwen.” She looked up at her finally and snatched the quill back. “There’s just so much to do. You need me here and I can’t in good faith leave you to handle it by yourself.” 

Snatching the quill back she put her hands on her hips. “Morgana, I love having you here. Honestly, you’ve been a godsend in helping sort everything. But you’re heavily pregnant. It’s a miracle you haven’t given birth while working through the legal codes. Karac will have my head if you’re not in bed, as Banba instructed you, yesterday.” 

“I’m not an invalid.” Morgana narrowed her eyes as she seemed to accept she wasn’t getting her quill back. Instead she snapped her fingers summoning Corvus from his place by the fire. 

Gwen sighed, the hard way it was. Though she did have to bit back a smile at Corvus checking Morgana’s baby bump before sitting down protectively besides her. Honestly, that dog took it’s duty to guard her completely seriously. Shaking her head she scratched the dog behind the ears. “You’re right, you’re not an invalid. You are, however, due to give birth anytime now. Hopefully in a month's time but since we’re not positive on the conception date, you’re supposed to be in your room, resting.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, I don’t need to rest.” Morgana protested. 

She honestly wondered for her friend’s sanity sometimes. “You had false contractions yesterday. Go lay down in bed and I’ll have the law codes brought to you. Karac may not get upset at you if you continue to be willfully stupid but he’ll politely guilt everyone else in the castle. So please, go lay down.” Sometimes she wondered if Morgana had lost all of her common sense. “Don’t make me get Banba.” 

Morgana’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Help me up?” 

Giggling she caught Morgana’s outstretched arms and helped pull her up from the chair. “Please say you weren’t refusing to get up because you were stuck?” 

“No…mostly.” Pouting she linked their arms together. “Being pregnant is far more difficult than I ever realized...I’m just tired and sore all the time. And I’m constantly having to pee.” 

Stifling her laughter, Gwen led them back towards the bedroom. “Yesterday you were complaining about back pain and heartburn.” 

“It's uncomfortable, and I don’t understand why women do this more than once.” Morgana touched her protruding bump reverently. “Though, I don’t regret it.” Her face softened, her eyes crinkling with joy. 

Gwen nudged Morgana’s shoulder. “And you said you didn’t think being wife or mother was for you.” 

“Is my life anything like a regular wife or mother?” She raised a brow at her knowingly. “Sort of like how you’re a regular blacksmith’s daughter.” 

The weight of the crown on her head made itself known. “No, I suppose neither of us are doing what was expected of us.” Gwen side-eyed her friend, truly her friend and only her friend now. “You do know you’re going to have to return to Camelot or Nemeth after the baby is born, don’t you?” 

“You need me, Esciter needs me.” Morgana protested. 

“This nation needs a lot of things. Which is why I sent Brunhilda back to Saxony, on your advice mind you. She’ll be back with any willing men or women to move here. The promise of position, and opportunity should be enough to help bolster the positions. She may even get back with them before the baby is old enough to travel.” Gwen squeezed her friend’s arm. 

Morgana huffed. “Cendred was insane. Uther should have invaded ages ago. His army couldn’t have stood before a trained, well ordered and armed army like Camelot’s.” 

“With his magic? How would Uther have handled that?” She reasoned in response. “His peasants in bad armor, just had to slow the knights down long enough for his sorcerers to pick them off. Cruel, unforgivable, but effective.” 

“Fine, be reasonable.” Morgana teased gently as they made it to the living quarters they’d found for her. 

Gwen wondered how the lady she’d always served had ended up in quarters that….well Karac had made sure they were warm and safe...not much else could be said for them. Well, that and clean. “I’m sorry you have to stay here.” 

“Don’t be, you did the right thing having the noble and royal quarters emptied and sold to help rebuild the kingdom’s coffers.” Morgana released her arm and made her way to the window and looked out. “Besides, it’s comfortable.” 

Shaking her head she pulled her friend from the window and to the bed. “Please rest. One of the servants will bring you the legal books.” 

“Fine, I’m only doing this because it’s you.” Morgana pouted as she sat atop the blankets of her bed, leaning against the cracked and worn headboard. “Happy?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Ecstatic.” She had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter as Corvus jumped up onto the bed and curled up besides Morgana and between her and the door. 

“Well, I see you’re safe for now.” 

Morgana was glaring at the dog. “Corvus! You’re not allowed on the bed!” 

Snickering, Gwen left while she could. That was a losing battle her friend was fighting. As she left the royal living wing...or as it probably ought to be called, the only wing she hadn’t sold everything off that wasn’t for the staff; she spotted one of the guards. Walking over the man she waited for him to bow. “Would you go find one of the castle servants and have them deliver several of the law books to the Lady Ravenel?” 

“Of course, your majesty.” The man snapped his hand into his chest in acknowledgment and respect before turning to see to his duty. 

With a sigh she continued on her way. It was still so surreal to be royalty to these people, her people. 

Gwen strode into the courtyard. “Godwiff, any news?” 

“Not since yesterday.” He pulled at his beard. “You changed your mind on making me wear this ridiculous medallion?” His finger tapped the brass symbol embedded in a leather strap across his chest. 

She snorted, her chin tilting up. “You’re my general now. You should just be grateful I didn’t make you wear the armor.” 

////

Karac curled their lip before driving their sword into the chest of the scout from Mercia. Grabbing the body as it fell, they slung it over one shoulder. Making their way back to the rest of their men they whistled. “You get yours?” 

“We cleaned them out.” Catigen reported as he hit his chest over his heart in salute. 

Karac patted the man’s shoulder. “Good, let’s get back to the keep then.” 

“Your brother, he’s a got a good eye on him.” Catigen reported, he jerked his chin towards where Kael was searching some of the bodies, his face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Thanks for looking out for him.” They trotted over to the pile of bodies and shrugged the corpse off their shoulder and onto the pile. “You doing ok?” 

Kael glared up at them. “I’m fine….it’s just disgusting. Why do they always smell so awful?” 

“Because death is awful.” Karac stepped over and patted Kael on the back. “You’re picking this up fast. Believe me, you’ve only thrown up like...twice since you got here.” 

“Six times, but thanks for trying to make me feel better about it though.” He hopped up to his feet, shuffling them. “I’m sorry about...being angry you weren’t taking me to places like this before. I get it now. It’s not...it’s not honor and glory.” 

They felt an overwhelming wave of understanding. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders they pulled Kael away from the bodies. “Do you understand why we’re killing them?” 

“Because they’re Bayards men, he’s testing the border to see if he can invade. If we didn’t, they’d come back in greater numbers.” His eyes sharpened. “It’s foul, this country does not deserve to be attacked while it is weak.” 

Karac pulled him along as they walked back towards the keep they’d been staying at, while dealing the incursions along the border. “It is wrong, but it’s not why we’re helping. Why are we, those sworn to Nemeth not Esciter, here assisting?” 

“We should be doing it because it’s right.” He grumbled. “But we’re doing it because we want a formal alliance with them.” 

They smiled at his dark waves of hair. “Friendship, justice and the interests of Nemeth are not always different things.” 

“They are more often than they should be.” Shrugging off of their arm he turned, his brow furrowed. “When I’m King, I want to do what is right.” 

“Then work towards peace.” Karac bumped him. “You’ve still got a long way to go.” They grinned and shoved him to the side before darting forward. 

“Hey!” Kael lunged for them tackling them as they rolled over the ground. 

Karac laughed while wrapping an arm around Kael’s neck and messing up his hair. “Too slow.” 

////

Mithian poured two mugs of hot cider. “Must you leave in the morning?” 

“I must. You should be returning to Nemeth in another year. I don’t believe this place if for our family, at least not permanently.” Her mother Mary accepted her mug of cider. “Now, want to tell me why you look like you did when Karac broke your favorite bow as a child?” 

Spluttering she looked at her mother. “The better question is why aren’t you?” 

“I’m leaving to help with the birth of my first grandchild tomorrow, why would I be anything but pleased?” She raised a brow as she sipped from her cider. 

Mithian’s lips thinned as she pressed them together. “Because that woman is lying to him.” 

“Probably.” Mary gave her a look over the rim of her mug. 

She gaped across the small loveseat at her mother. “Then why are you still happy?” 

“Oh darling.” Reaching out she patted her hand. “That girl loves your brother more than anything, we both know that. If as she likely did, find someone to help with certain things, well she did it for the child not for anything else. We both know Karac wouldn’t have objected.” 

Her fingers turned white as she gripped around her mug. Mithian lowered her voice to a low hiss. “That’s different and we both know it. It would have hurt him, it still will hurt him when he finds out.” 

“Don’t you think she knows that?” Mary sighed and looked away. “So she told him it was magic. It’s protecting your brother from a truth that would hurt when there is no reason for it. I highly doubt she’s gone and taken a lover. But regardless, she’s married into our family. You ought to try acting like that.” 

“That’s...she’s lying to him!” She protested. 

Reaching out Mary patted her cheek. “And you not telling your brother about the arrangement beforehand was what, dear? Not all lies are the same. I disagree with what Morgana is doing, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand it. Of course both of you should try treating Karac like an adult, he’s more than capable of taking the hits life brings.” 

Mithian felt her cheeks burn with guilt as she looked down. “I will find out who the father of that child is.” She side eyes her mother. “And maybe I was wrong about the arrangement, but this isn’t something I can let lay.” 

“Then you act without my blessing. If you hurt a hair on Morgana’s head, there will be consequences though.” Mary leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re so very smart, so very loyal, sometimes I worry you lose sight of what’s important. Give the girl a chance when I bring them back with me.” 

Gritting her teeth she considered what her mother was asking for. “Fine, I won’t act till I’ve spoken with her. I would have likely done so anyways, but you have my word.” 

“Good.” Another pat on the cheek and then Mary was smiling mischievously. “So about that wedding of yours next spring, what are your thoughts? Because I have some ideas and we need to start planning already.” 

////

Ruth fingered her newly cut hair. No longer was it chopped in the ugly chunks the slavers had left it in. Dropping her hand she walked in her dress, it was nicer than anything she’d owned before. This part, after the victory was odd. Even several months on, the spring planting done, the long days of summer waning she still didn’t quite feel like she belonged in the large castle. But here she was, head of the nation's exports. “George.” 

The steward looked over his shoulder before turning to face her. “My lady. How might I be of service to you?” 

“Please, just call me Ruth.” She waited for him to give her a tilt of acknowledgement. “I was wondering if we could have my lesson in latin early today?” 

“Of course, my main duties for the day are done. Would you like to begin now?” 

////

Arthur swung his sword, striking Lancelot’s away from him before shoulder checking the knight. He felt the adrenaline of the fight rushing through him and grinned. Life was good, he could finally spend time training with his knights. At which point Lancelot swept his legs sending him crashing to the ground. “Yield.” 

Glaring at the point of the sword, he groaned. “I yield.” 

“Princess is bit out of practice.” Gwaine hollered from the side. 

He rolled his eyes as he accepted Lancelot’s hand up. “We can’t all spend all day trying to look good for the ladies, Gwaine.” 

There was a round of sounds of surprise and amusement from the knights. 

“Well, we have to keep up with those Nemeth knights somehow, though you wouldn’t know anything about pleasing a lady would you?” Gwaine flicked his hair to one side. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Like you’d know anything about pleasing a woman with a mouth like that.” 

“You wound me.” He clutched at his chest dramatically. “I’ll have you know none of the local ladies mind my mouth.” Gwaine winked at him. 

He smirked, suddenly having to listen to lady Alison Melwa’s small gossipy details was worth it. “That’s not what the barmaid at the local tavern says.” 

“Thought you were banned from there, Princess.” Gwaine snarked back, though the widening of his eyes showed he’d scored a point. 

“King.” Arthur jabbed his thumb at himself. “I’m allowed in the tavern. And it’s amazing what barmaids will say.” He raised his brows. 

Crossing his arms Gwaine seemed to consider his reply. “At least I got to bed her, more than once so it can’t have been that lacking.” 

“And here I thought you were having problems competing with the men of Nemeth.” He shot back. “Or are you just messing around to avoid me kicking your ass?” 

Gwaine laughed drawing his sword and entering the practice ring. “I’m always down to helping a Princess out.” 

Arthur swung his sword in a circle ensuring his grip. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. 

 

 

“I should train with the knights everyday instead of every other.” He winced, so worth it to put Gwaine on his ass. “Careful Merlin!” 

Merlin flicked his nose. “Maybe you shouldn’t have insisted on sparring every one of your knights because Gwaine got mouthy.” 

He snorted, he couldn’t help it. “He was that.” 

“I’m your court sorcerer, you should have gotten Gaius to look at this.” Merlin grumbled. 

Arthur stared at him. “You also have magic that can make this go away without stitches.” 

“That’s not how it works…” Merlin blushed slightly looking away before dabbing at the cut across his eyebrow a bit too firmly. 

“Ow! MERLIN!” 

////

Lord Bruin sighed as he sat stiffly on the bench by the roses. “Lovely day don’t you think? 

“Please, at our age nothing is lovely anymore.” Lady DuBois replied. 

Snorting he folded his hands into his tunic. “You’d think you’d be happier with Uther dead, and his son having secured Camelot in a way that would make the man roll in his grave.” 

“Oh I am, feel years younger. Doesn’t make my arthritis any better.” She closed her eyes leaning back. “But the sun does feel nice, nicer still to know Uther will never feel it again.” 

He laughed outright at that. “You’ve always been a vicious old bat.” 

“And you’ve always been a conniving one.” She shot back. “Come now, why’d you search me out?” 

“I believe our King is making a mistake in his strategy for getting this new alliance ratified.” He didn’t look at her, just enjoying the roses. 

DuBois made a sound of amusement. “You want to convince the King about seeking Bayard’s corporation in this alliance. He’ll never agree to that, nor would Bayard.” 

“If Bayard joins the alliance there is no force that could challenge us. The other kingdoms would join without issue. The entirety of Albion would share a table within five years.” Bruin stretched his hands. “You have to see the truth of that.” 

The old woman made a clucking noise. “Oh I see it, but getting that boy to see past the minor issues like slavery and border incursions.” 

“I don’t know, Arthur’s shown himself to be remarkably open minded...perhaps even too much so.” He picked one of the low hanging roses, spinning it between his fingers. “How would you go about bringing Bayard into talks?” 

She made a soft sound. “Guinevere and Mithian. Those two girls know the practicality of compromise. And they both have Arthur’s ear. Godwinn will do as Arthur says, he’s weak and he knows it. If it wasn’t for his harbors he’d have been conquered by Uther ages ago. And Rodor, Rodor has given his foreign relations almost entirely over to that daughter of his, smart man seeing talent and using it.” 

“I thought that man was cursed. Years of stillbirths and dead children, a single living daughter. Then he has an heir and acknowledges his bastard. Turns out all three of them smart, loyal, talented, damn miracle if you ask me.” He huffed. “Then it turns out the lady he went and had as a lover was a gods damned fae. Blessed by the old gods and goddesses.” 

DuBois took the rose from his hands. “Luck and blessings have nothing to do with it. Kindness begets kindness. He earned those blessings, helping all those innocents take shelter during the purge. His nation has prospered for a reason.” 

“Still a damn lucky bastard.” 

////

Morgana stared up at the plane white canopy above her. She was uncomfortable, the baby had decided that her ribs were great for kicking… Being pregnant was...it was something alright. Letting out a moan of discomfort she threw her forearm over her eyes. “Corvus, you better be suffering with me.” 

The dog let out a whine before setting his head on top of her thigh. His tail thumped against the blanket top. 

She reached out scratching behind his ears. Her thumb ran along the jagged edge of his left ear where he’d been injured in the fight against Cendred. He was a good dog. “You’re going to protect the baby aren’t you?” 

His tail thumped as he leaned into her touch. 

Sighing she smiled slightly, she’d take that a yes. “Karac should be here soon. Prat showed me that they’ve finished securing the border for now. You’ll like that won’t you?” 

Corvus let out a soft boof. 

“Yeah, I miss him too.” Morgana rolled on her side and let out a grunt. “I cannot wait to no longer be pregnant. You’re lucky you're a boy.” 

A slight whoosh escaped her as the baby kicked again. Looking down at her stomach she ran her fingers along where the kid was positioned. “Please, just one night's sleep my love...please.”


	2. Esciter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've managed to lose my glasses....which finding them while blind as a bat is not exactly easy. Fortunately I'm nearsighted so I'm able to do things that are in front of my face. However I legally can't drive without them so I'm going to have to find them soon....apparently not being able to see the lines on the road is bad. =P

Karac sat high in the saddle as they approached the capitol. They grinned at the sight of the yellow winged boar besides an axe flying above the walls. A whole week away from Morgana, yet again was awful. Glancing to their shoulder they grinned at Prat. “Nearly back to your mistress Prat!” 

“Brother, our standard!” Kael exclaimed from the back of his horse. 

Surprised Karac followed their lead and looked to side banners and spotted the familiar green and black. “Mother must have arrived ahead of us.” 

“It’s been months!” Kael kicked his heels in speeding up his mount. 

Chuckling Karac urged their own horse forward as they both broke out into a canter as they came through the gates and into the market area within. 

Kael reached out grabbing their sack of apples and sped up into a full gallop, laughing as he stuck his tongue out. 

They felt a sudden bolt of fear, arriving without Morgana’s apples wasn’t an option. Karac took off after their bratty little brother. He was lucky the capital of Esciter was less full than Camelot or they’d have trampled someone. Leaning closer to their horse they floated just ever so slightly removing their weight from the horse. It was a cheat, but one that was completely called for. 

Karac grinned as they caught up with their soon to be dead brother and snatched the sack of apples back. Pulling their horse up they eased their weight back into the saddle. “You’re shoveling a lot of stalls for that.” 

“How’s you catch up so fast? I’m a faster rider...you’re wearing chainmail, it should have slowed you down?” Kael protested looking indigent. “You cheated somehow!” 

Trotting past him Karac cuffed him in the shoulder. “You still have a lot left to learn.” Grinning they patted their horse’s neck. No need to mention flying while holding onto a saddle to reduce weight. They’d teach him later...probably. Couldn’t go showing him all their tricks. 

Pulling up in the courtyard they passed their reins to Kael. “Take care of the horses. Rub them down, clean the tack, check their hooves and make sure they get a nice cool down.” 

“You stink.” Kael grumbled hopping off his horse and taking the reins from both horses and leading them to the stables. 

Holding their bag of apples they chuckled. “You wanted to be a knight. This is your future for the next few years.” 

“You’re enjoying it too much.” 

Karac ruffled their brother’s hair. “No such thing.” 

Jogging through the gates they waved at the guards who saluted, arm to heart, as they passed. They could report back to Gwen later, she’d understand. The need to see Morgana was more pressing, even if they could hear her heartbeat. 

Prat flapped off their shoulder with an annoyed garble before landing on their head and hooking his toes into their hair. 

Karac huffed in amusement and then beamed as they found the softer sound of the baby’s heart beat. They’re family was safe and healthy. For a brief second they had to make sure they weren’t actually floating. It took all their years of training to act human that allowed them to not just bowl over the woman who grabbed them. “Mary?” 

“Oh Darling, you didn’t think you could just not greet your mother did you?” She hugged them tightly. 

Hugging her back as tightly as they dared, they breathed in the familiar scent of home. “Oh I wasn’t...um...it’s good to see you Mary.” 

She gave an amused snort. “Please, you were headed straight to that wife of yours. Exactly like you should be. Go on, I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Thank you!” Karac pressed a kiss to her cheek and last squeeze before releasing the hug and jogging to their quarters. 

Their feet barely hit the stones beneath them before they came to the door. Opening the door they paused to just watch. Karac sighed as they felt at peace. 

Morgana was leaning over the desk, writing in a ledger, likely trade or law related. Her back was to them, but they could see her hand she wasn’t writing with, was pressed against her bump. She didn’t look over just started speaking. “Gwen, I don’t care if you threaten me with Banba I’m not getting into that bed before noon.” 

Karac laughed lightly. “I’m not Gwen.” 

“Karac!” She turned and made an aborted motion to rise. Raising one hand she glared at them. “If you ever mention this I will light your hair on fire.” 

Their eyes widened in alarm? “What is it? I brought apples!” They brandished the bag of them in defense. 

She looked to the side, cheeks flushing. “I can’t get up.” 

Karac bit their lip to hold back their giggles. Nope, not going to giggling at their wife. That route led to Corvus getting their side of the bed. The great fight after mentioning how big the baby had been getting, still sent shivers down their spine. “Would you like some help?” 

“....yes.” 

Smiling they stepped to her and pulled her easily up to her feet. “I love you.” Karac pulled her into their arms and hugged her. It was slightly awkward, the bump made it a bit odd. But it was perfect. 

“I’ve missed you.” She murmured into their shoulder. 

They ran a hand down her back. “I’m not leaving your side again. For a year at least.” 

////

Mary knocked on the door. She shook her head fondly before opening the door and stepping inside. Her smirk softened into a soft smile. It would seem dinner would be slightly delayed. Padding forward she approached the side of the bed. She had to stop and coo at the sight of her son and his wife curled together and sound asleep on top of the covers. Morgana was using him as a human pillow.

She reached out pushing some of Karac’s curls behind his ear. Honestly these children. Gently she shook his shoulder. “Darling.” 

Blearily he blinked up at her. Glancing down to where Morgana’s head was resting on his chest his lips curled in contentment. Looking back up to her he rubbed at his eyes with the hand wasn't wrapped around his wife. “Mom?” He cleared his throat slightly. “Mary what’s going on?” 

“It’s time for dinner, and believe me when I say you both will regret it if you don’t eat.” She poked his nose knowing he was about to protest. “Your sleep schedule is going to be messed up enough without you getting started on it now.” 

Morgana’s voice came muffled from his chest. “She’s right.” 

“Of course I am. I expect you both to be at dinner.” She patted his head and spun round and made her way back out. 

Humming happily she spotted a smirking Kael. “You don’t go teasing your brother. One day you’ll understand.” 

 

“But mom!” He whined as he let himself be led away from his brother’s quarters. 

She caught him by the ear. “No, you’re not going to try and prank your brother anywhere near his quarters for the foreseeable future.” 

“Mom!” He winced theatrically. 

“Oh hush.” She dropped his ear and patted his cheek. “Come now, we should make sure dinner isn’t served before they join us.” 

Kael grumbled his cheeks turning red. “Why can’t he do anything wrong anymore?” 

“Oh, he still can. In fact, I’m sure the next few months will be amusing to you. But when you’re in his position you’ll understand why you can’t add to it now. He’s got enough to be stressed about. Also, Morgana would probably light your hair on fire.” She chuckled as they entered the dinner hall. 

////

Gwen couldn’t help but nervous about having to play host to the queen of Nemeth. The woman was a force of nature. She hadn’t forgotten the wake of gossip she left behind her, all conveniently critical of those she didn’t like. It was the first royal visit Esciter had had since she’d been crowned and she wasn’t really sure how to handle it. 

The problem was that the woman was here because Morgana was insane and had refused to leave Esciter till she’d been banned from travel by Banba. Which meant she’d be giving birth here, so Mary had just made the trip. Gwen wasn’t sure how to approach this. Was there a protocol for visiting royals who were just there for the birth of a grandchild?

“She’s a member of the Nemeth royal family.” George spoke up from where he was laying out the cutlery, which was simple metal since she’d sold off all the ornate sets. “They’re all weird, you shouldn’t worry about being judged.” 

She looked at her new head steward. He’d agreed to work for her after Morgana got irritated at a noble who’d come to court and ‘accidently’ made every fire in the castle roar to life. “I’m not ready for royal visits.” 

He set a jug of wine down. “It’s just you and the Nemeth lot for dinner. You already know Prince Kael and Lord Ravenel. Lady Ravenel is your friend. If something goes wrong, they’ll assist.” 

“When did you get so relaxed serving royalty?” She gave him a curious look, being at war had certainly loosened the formerly stiff servant up. 

George gave her look. “When I realized that for all the honor of serving royalty the whole lot are as far from sense as brass is from copper.” 

“So as soon as you were assigned to one.” She laughed softly as she walked over and helped light the candles on the table. 

“You’re one of them now.” He pointed out, though he didn’t protest her assistance. 

Gwen raised a brow at him. “I misjudged you in Camelot.” 

“I misjudged you too. Thought you were just another servant riding their ladies favor regardless of ability.” He lifted his chin slightly. “It certainly wasn’t for your skill with the needle.” 

Both of her brows raised. “My sewing was just fine thank you very much.” 

He gave her an unimpressed look. “A seamstress you are not.” Using the cuff of his sleeve he brushed some non existent dust off the back of a chair. “Far too much thinking too.” 

“At least I didn’t bore whoever I served.” She prodded with a smirk.

“They just don’t understand the depth and beauty of a task well done.” He sniffed, though his eyes were crinkled by the sides in amusement. 

Gwen turned as she heard the door opening. “Welcome, I’m afraid we don’t have much finery here.” She waved to the rather unimpressive set of the table. 

Queen Mary scoffed while waving her hand. “Please, you’ve turned this cesspool of a country into a stable place. If you’d asked me to sit on the ground in the dirt for dinner I’d still have been impressed.” 

“Oh,” Gwen felt her cheeks heating up and thanks the gods for her complexion. “You’re too kind.” Waving the queen and Kael in she smiled. “Please sit, the food should be brought in shortly.” 

Mary touched her elbow gently. “The food being delayed is perfect. My other son and Morgana will need the time to get here. And I am many things but too kind isn’t one of them.” 

“I could have gotten them out of bed faster.” Kael grumbled while dropping into a wooden chair at the table. 

“Manners young man.” Mary chided while straightening up his hair. “Honestly, does your brother have you living in the stables as well as working in them?” 

Gwen smiled, it would seem Mary wasn’t going to act any differently with her than she had with Morgana in Camelot. “I think it’s the warband, manners aren’t high up in Saxon priorities.” 

Kael’s face turned dreamy. “They roast so much meat.” 

“Oh honestly, you two and your ridiculous appetites.” Mary sighed as she sat down. “Sons, they’ll eat you out of your own home if you’re not careful.” 

She took her own seat at the head of the table. “I’m not sure how my father managed to feed my brother.” 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Kael looked over at her, his face open before he flinched. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, he’s still alive. Or at least I think he is.” Gwen hurried to assure the boy he hadn’t stumbled into dead family territory. “He went to discover his own way after a fight with our father.” 

Mary shooed George away while pouring their cups full of wine. “Please, we don’t need a servant waiting on us for a family dinner.” 

“Should I be worried about you dismissing my servant for me?” Gwen asked while accepting her filled cup, ease with the situation setting in. 

“Please, you’re essentially family to Morgana, which makes you close enough to it to us.” Mary reached over and patted her hand. “We’ll be spending a period of time together soon so shall we skip the formalities?” 

Gwen openly smiled at that. “I believe we already have.” 

Kael looked between them in confusion, his brow crinkling up. Shaking his head he turned his attention to her. “Do you think Brunhilda and her Saxon’s will be getting here soon?”

“The end of the week at the latest. I received news they had set sail two days ago.” Gwen replied, almost a relief for a normal conversation. 

He looked excited as he leaned forward. “Do you think Godwiff would let me train with his men?” 

“Of course.” She chuckled at how eager he was. “He’s always happy for fresh meat to train with. You could join my training tomorrow?” 

Kael grinned. “That would be great!” 

She looked up as the door opened showing Morgana and Karac making their way in, as well as the servants carrying their dinner. Gwen gave a small grin at Morgana who was waddling. Not that she’d ever tell her friend she was, but it amused her every time. “Welcome.” 

Morgana blushed slightly. “Our apologies for being late.” 

Mary stood up and quickly moved to the couple kissing both of their cheeks. “I was in confinement when I was as heavy with child as you dear. I don’t know how you manage to continue to work. Honestly, you should take better care of yourself.” 

“I’ve been trying to tell her that.” Gwen chimed in pleased to have an ally in getting Morgana to stop being so stubborn. 

Mary turned round and gripped her firmly by the sides of the face and kissed each of her cheeks. “You’re a sweetheart, I think I’ll just have to keep you.” 

Gwen gaped looking to Karac for help, he was snickering into his fist...traitor.

////

Merlin grit his teeth as he gathered magic up inside of himself. His very skin felt too tight as it pressed against him. Groaning he gathered up more of it before finally he let it rush out into the walls of the room. His eyes flew open as he poured out every bit of magic he could into the great web of magic he was making. 

The room was filled with strands of golden light as the magic formed solid links between the runes he’d carved into the walls. His eyes narrowed as the last of his magic he could squeeze out flowed into the enchantments. 

As the magic cut off he dropped to his knees panting in exhaustion. Wiping the sweat off his brow he grinned. He could feel the enchantment settling into the stone. Pushing himself up he felt a well of pride. 

“Do I even want to know?” Arthur asked from the doorway. 

Merlin grinned. “Any enchantments placed on you will be stripped away if you sleep in this room.” 

“...do I want to know?” He sounded wary now as he closed the door looking round curiously at the runes still embedded in the stone. 

He straightened his neckerchief. “We can cover up the runes eventually. But no love spells, which are a pain to narrow down and remove. No fae possession like the princess Elaine, no getting driven to madness by ritual.” He put his hands on his hips and felt pride. “This would have saved me so much trouble if I’d been able to do this when I first arrived.” 

“I don’t want to know.” Arthur grumbled before wincing and grabbing the pitcher of wine and pouring two cups. “Sit, we need to talk.” 

Merlin sat down nervously on the edge of the chair. “What’s up?” 

“We kissed, more than once.” Arthur sat down across from him and pushed him a cup of wine.

“Ah...that.” Merlin’s cheeks felt hot as he looked away. 

The king glared. “Yes, that.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Look it’s not...I don’t know how to handle this.” 

“There’s nothing to handle.” Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. “No, really.” He cut off the king before he could say anything. “We’re destined, I will always be by your side. And yes I care more than I think is...is proper. But Arthur I’m not going to ever be a lover who could satisfy you. Those types of things don’t...they don’t make me want how most people want when they love someone. And you have a chance to be with Gwen now that she’s a Queen. I want that for you. I know you love her, and she loves you. You’ll both be happy.” 

“Merlin you’re important.” Arthur’s shoulders stiffened before downing his cup of wine. “I’m not going to just take advantage of you like that.”

He sighed, his fingers fiddling with his neckerchief. “You’re not. I’ll be satisfied if you and Gwen are happy together. I...I love both of you and I want you to be happy.”

Arthur huffed. “You’re too good for your own good Merlin. I don’t like this but...I don’t know what else to do.” He dropped his head into his hands.

////

Morgana sipped at her watered down wine as she sat by the fire, curled up in a chair with a large fur. She smiled over at Gwen. “So Mary’s something else.” 

“She really is.” Gwen shook her head still looking rather dazed. “I can’t believe she got you to agree to go into confinement.” 

She pushed her hair off her shoulder. “You try saying no to that woman.” 

Snickering Gwen picked up her own cup of watered down wine, though she crinkled her nose as she sipped from it. “This really isn’t that good.” 

“I miss being able to drink wine.” Morgana sighed as she touched her stomach fondly. “It feels like this isn’t my body sometimes.” 

Her friend smiled. “You’ll be back to normal soon enough.” Gwen fell serious. “Esciter is weak without an heir.” 

“You can be with Arthur now if the two of you wish.” Morgana nudged her with her foot. “Then you’d be the one feeling foreign in your own body.” 

Gwen looked to the fire, a soft smile. “Perhaps, I need to speak with Arthur. But till a child can be born I need a named successor.” She looked at her seriously. “Most of the nobles from under Cendred are dead. The rebels killed them when we took the land after his death.” 

“I know, it was...unfortunate. Though to be fair most of the ones killed would have given you problems if they’d survived.” She shrugged, the loss of weak and cruel men wasn’t one she mourned. 

Glaring Gwen huffed. “I don’t have an educated class to draw from. This kingdom is a hairsbreadth from turning into a tribe instead of a kingdom. I need educated nobles to fill the holes in my court before I can go to this summit of leaders in Camelot this winter.” Holding up her hand she stopped her from saying anything. “I’ve invited several foreign nobles, but none have replied. They’re waiting for me to fall.”

Morgana bit her lip, Gwen had a point but she was missing the larger picture. “Once Brunhilda and the Saxons return you’ll have your pick of individuals to raise up in rank. You specifically invited those of learning. You’re forgetting you’re young, enormously popular with your people and already have alliances with both Nemeth and Camelot even if they haven’t been formalized yet.” 

“You’re missing the point.” Her friend reached out taking her hand. “I’m trying to tell you that I mean to make your child my heir in the case I die before I can have a child of my own.” 

The breath in her throat caught. “You…” She hadn’t seen that coming. 

“I already drew up the paperwork.” Gwen said softly. “You asked me to be the godmother to your child, if I was going to trust anyone with this kingdom it would be a child of yours.” 

Morgana realized she was crying. Reaching out she pulled Gwen closer to her hugging her friend tightly. “You’re making me cry.” 

“You cried over a dropped book last week.” Gwen teased gently as she rubbed circles on her back. “Though you realize this means I’ll have to grant a title and land here in Esciter to your kid. So, best godmother ever?” 

Morgana sniffed into her friend’s shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You were just you. Don’t forget who’s idea this blasted crown being given to me was.” Gwen pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Now, I do believe your husband has been waiting to steal you away since I stole you after dinner.”


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I do love the area of the world I live in, but dear lord so much rain. Like there were bits of blue through the clouds yesterday and we all were like jubilant. But it only lasted like an hour. Now its raining again. Like, I'm impervious to rain after living here so long. But its still depressing and irritating when just doesn't stop for weeks.

Morgana’s eyes opened. She slapped Karac’s shoulder lightly. “Wake up!” 

“...gana?” He muttered while rolling towards her, his eyes cracked open blearily. 

She ignored him, her magic surging, lighting up the room as the candles all lit up. “My water broke.” 

Karac’s eyes flew open. He sat up and stared at her, his eyes widening further in panic. “What do I do! What do you need? I should get Banba, yes, Banba. I’ll be right back, just hang on.” He kissed her forehead briefly before blurring out of sight. 

She winced realizing her back ache was probably contractions. Breathing through it she felt amusement at her husband. Looking up she saw a stumbling Banba and panicked Karac zooming around the room grabbing towels. 

“Gods boy, go tell the servants and then get out. It’s not your place to be here.” Banba grumbled as she pushed her hair back. 

“But...I could help, do you need hot water? I could get hot water?” He was practically blurring as he stood there vibrating. 

Banba shooed him. “Go tell your mother and then go hunt enough for the feast. The fresh meat will be good for your wife once the child comes.” 

Karac nodded hurriedly before vanishing. Banba turned to her. “Well, now that he’s out of the way we can get to business. Now, how long have you been having contractions?” 

“Since dinner I think.” Morgana blew out through her nose. “I just thought it was back pain.” 

The woman tutted. “You young people. Well let’s get you cleaned up and see how far along you are.” 

////

Godwiff chuckled as he spotted The Raven pacing back and forth in the hallway at a speed that was almost impossible to keep up with. He dropped the barrel of whiskey down. “Come lad, you need a drink.” 

“They won’t let me in.” Karac turned running a hand through his mussed curls, his eyes wide in panic. “She’s in pain!” 

He snorted grabbing the lad by the shoulder. “You’d be in the way. When the kid comes you get to help make sure your wife takes the time to recover and heal. And you already hunted enough meat to keep her healthy for a while.” It actually was slightly disturbing the number of animals, that had essentially materialized from nowhere, hanging in the courtyard. Every day he knew the lad, the more glad he was that they were allies now. 

The lad was practically pulling his hair out, his eyes locked to the door into his wife’s chambers. “I could at least hold her hand.” 

“Has she asked for you to be there?” Godwiff asked crossing his arms. He waited for the brief shake of the head. “Then listen to your wife lad, come now. We drink and we wait.” 

Karac bit his lip. “Should I hunt more?” His leg was bouncing. 

He sighed. “There are twenty deer, four boars, a truly horrifying amount of ducks and likely more than that. You kill anything else and we can feed the city for the rest of the month. Come now, drink and wait.” 

////

Merlin froze where he was standing. He looked around the small council chambers and cleared his throat. “I believe the lady Morgana is in labor.” 

“How is it possible for you to be able to tell that?” King Godwinn asked from his honorary seat at the table. 

There were murmurs of confusion and agreement from round the table. Even Arthur was looking at him in a kind of fascinated horror. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “There was a ripple...I can’t think of anyone powerful enough to cause something like that outside of a ritual, and that wasn’t a ritual.” Merlin winced slightly, his eyes turning gold as he felt another ripple in the magic around him. “And there was another one...um...I’d guess that’s what this is.” 

“I believe I’ll leave for Esciter for a time then.” Mithian rose from the table giving a polite curtsy to Arthur. “If I might request a guard to the border?” 

“Of course.” Arthur stood accepting her hand and kissing the back of it lightly. “I can give you three knights to escort you to the castle and remain with you till you return.” He grinned. “And please if you would pass a gift to Morgana for me while you are there.” 

She gave a slight nod. “I’d be happy to your majesty.” 

“We’ll miss you on this council.” Arthur offered. 

Mithian reached out catching his forearm. “I count you as a friend your majesty, your nation is strong enough without Nemeth’s aid. I believe my seat on this council didn’t have much longer anyways.” 

“True,” He shrugged unrepentantly. “May the old gods and goddesses protect you in your journeys.” 

////

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

Mary wiped at the girl’s brow. “Just breathe through it darling, you’re doing so well.” She grabbed a nearby candle and tossed into the fire. “Try and not burn down the castle if you could.” 

Morgana blew through her nose, her golden eyes glaring at her. “I’m trying!” 

Clucking her tongue Banba tapped the girl’s knee gently. “You’re connecting yourself to the magic in the air. Try and pull it back as you breath.” 

“It’s a little difficult!” She snapped. 

Mary sighed as she held the girl’s shoulders. “Can you push it into your birds?” 

“That might work.” Banba added from where she was standing at the foot of the bed. 

Gwen winced slightly from where she was holding Morgana’s hand. 

Morgana huffed closing her eyes, her teeth ground together. “I’m going to kill your son.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Mary said patiently as she helped push the sweaty hair aways from the girl’s face. “Do you want us to braid your hair back?” 

 

 

Mary was fascinated as she watched Morgana’s eyes return to green from the eiry gold as her latest contraction came to an end. Raising the cup of watered down wine to the girl’s mouth she helped her drink. “Sips only darling.” 

“Why do women do this more than once?” Morgana panted, the hours of labor clearly wearing on her. 

“Oh darling, you’ll understand when you hold your babe in your arms.” Mary comforted before kissing her hair. “You’re doing so well.” 

Banba nodded from where she was at the end. “You’ll be dilated enough to begin to push soon.” 

“Everything is going well.” Mary couldn’t describe how relieving it was that the risk of death was as low as it could be in these things. She wondered if it was the magic that was letting this go so smoothly? What she would have given to have a birth like this. Shaking her head she stroked Morgana’s cheek. This was enough, to be able to see her family grow through others was more than she could have hoped for. “You want this child, this pain will be worth it when it gives you what you wish.” 

Gwen pressed an iron symbol of the old religion into Morgana’s hands. “Do you need anything.” 

“For this to be over already.” Morgana grit out as she threw her head back as another contraction hit. “Get Karac in here now!” 

Mary glared at the door. “Don’t you dare.” She turned back to her daughter in-law. “You’re doing great darling.” 

////

Catigen stared at the sky in awe from where he was kneeling in the courtyard with the others. The sun was low in the sky, lighting up the sky in bright reds and oranges, the birds cawing ceaselessly as more and more of them circled above the castle. The sacrifices in the courtyard were being feasted upon by the black creatures. Any doubt he’d had that the lady might not have been the goddess herself was washed away. 

Bowing his head, he allowed himself to feel pride that a goddess would choose to birth her child in the kingdom he served. Truly, their kingdom was blessed. 

////

Mary pressed a cool cloth to the back of Morgana’s neck as the girl pushed. The girl’s hands were tight as they held the rope tied to the headboard as she let out a scream. The tendons in her neck stood out, sweat practically dripping off of her. 

Rubbing circles on her back Mary murmured words of comfort. “You’re almost there darling. It’s almost over, you’re doing so well love.” 

“One more push!” Banba coached from where she was waiting to catch the babe. 

Morgana let out a cry of pain before slumping back against the pillows behind her. Banba let out a sound of triumph as she lifted the babe. 

Mary wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. She watched sharply as Banba began to wipe the babe down. There was nothing to compare the feeling of unbridled joy she felt at the sound of the babe crying out. Her shoulders slumped in relief as she squeezed Morgana. “Darling, your child lives.” 

////

Morgana had never felt so sore or tired before in her life, but none of that mattered. Every fiber of her being focused to the single point of the child. She watched captivated as Banba cut the cord and rubbed the wriggling reddish bundle. 

Looking up at her Banba smiled widely, her eyes softer than she’d ever seen them before. “You have a son.” 

She reached her arms out. “Please.” 

Smiling Banba approached as she wrapped a blanket around the babe before handing the tiny little person to her. 

Morgana curled her arms around her babe. She looked down into the wide blue eyes looking back at her and knew she could never love anything as she loved this tiny bundle. Touching his cheek with a single finger, her heart fluttered. “Hello little one.” 

Her hair swayed slightly as she felt a light breeze, and then the familiar warmth of Karac’s hands on her. 

She tore her eyes away from their son and looked up at Karac. He was kneeling by the side of the bed, his eyes wet as he stared down at the babe in awe. Morgana looked back to their son. “He’s perfect.” 

 

 

Morgana nuzzled into the crook of Karac’s neck, his arms wrapped around her, theIr tiny baby resting in her arms. “What should we call him?” 

“Gorlois is a good name.” Karac murmured softly, his fingers running through the soft patch of dark hair on the sleeping child’s head. 

She smiled in contentment as she soaked in the moment. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” 

“Yet?” His voice was slightly confused. 

Kissing the forehead of her son, she breathed in his soft scent. “Next time perhaps.” 

“Oh…” The arm around her tightened slightly. “You were kinda threatening to murder me if this happened again a few hours ago.” 

“Your mother was right.” She murmured her eyes riveted to the wrinkling little sleeping face. “Anything is worth this.” 

Karac let out a soft trilling sound. “I love you.” 

Morgana’s lips curled as she heard the quiet sound. “You’ve been making that sound since you saw him. Is it a fae thing?” 

“To reassure and comfort our young.” He said pressing a kiss to her hairline. “I’m not sure, but he may be able to do it as well.” 

Running a finger along the babe’s cheek. “So, I was thinking a new name. Something not in either of our lines.” 

“What about Conner?” Karac suggested thoughtfully. 

“And here I thought you were terrible at naming things.” She nuzzled further into him. 

He grumbled. “You named your bird Prat.” 

“Streaky the cat.” She countered. 

“I was thirteen!” Karac protested, the pout audible in his voice. 

Morgana smiled against his chest. “Conner is a good name even if you suggested it. I think he looks like a Conner, what do you think so?” 

////

Gwen had to resist slumping in her throne. She kept her spine straight as she smiled in welcome to Brunhilda. “My friend, welcome back.” 

“Your majesty.” Brunhilda bowed before stepping closer. “I’ve brought five hundred men and women. Sixty of whom are educated.” 

“That’s even better than we were hoping.” She stood up and stepped to the woman and hugged her shortly while slapping her back. “Please, let the men take residence in the barracks for the night. Tonight they may eat and rest. In the morning I will hold court and see to their positions.” 

Brunhilda lowered her head. “Thank you for your kindness.” She shifted slightly. “The men would like to offer gifts to the child of the goddess. We saw the signs of the birth as we arrived.” 

Gwen blinked, but she recovered quickly. “Of course, though have the gifts sent to the Stewart George and he will see to it that it gets to the child and his parents.” 

“It’s a boy then?” The women asked her eyes alight in curiosity. 

She nodded, maybe she could get a chance to hold her new godson in the morning. “Yes, a strong healthy baby boy.” 

////

Mary’s hands were shaky as she accepted the bundle in a red blanket from her son. “Oh my darling.” She murmured as her heart swelled and overfilled with joy as she held the babe to her chest. The wrinkly, perfectly formed little face, a dark mop of hair; her grandchild was perfect. 

She rocked her arms and beamed as the child oh opened his eyes and blinked up at her. It struck her as she stared into those eyes that she knew exactly where they came from. “Karac, he has your eyes.” 

“It’s the El family eyes.” He said proudly as he hovered by her elbow. 

Mary wasn’t sure how to explain the gratitude she felt that the magic she’d so easily dismissed had been the truth. Pressing a hand to her chest she stared in awe at the face of her grandson. Her eyes burned with tears. Looking up through the sheen of wetness, she smiled as best she could with the sobs slowly clogging her throat at the woman who’d give her family this. “He’s perfect.” The first sob came out of her throat. 

Karac carefully wrapped an arm underneath her hold of the babe while wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. “Mom?” 

“You have a son.” She cried in pure joy. “He’s a perfect baby.” 

////

Gaius ground some sage in his pestle as he hummed under his breath. Looking up he checked on Merlin. “Feeling better?” 

“I hope they never have another kid.” Merlin groaned from where he was flopped across the bench. “The ripples of magic are awful. I understand why high priestesses didn’t marry typically. It was weird in the old texts they mentioned that.” 

He chuckled. “Well, you only heaved twice. I’m sure the lady Ravenel felt worse for it than you did young man.” 

“I’m in a different kingdom. How can she be affecting the magic this far away?” He grumbled. 

Gaius dropped some fresh sage leaves into his bowl. “I couldn’t feel anything. I believe the two of you as the only known high members of the old religion are linked in some way. The old members of the religion used to be interconnected as well. It helped with rituals between them. Likely you’re the only magic user in Albion to feel it.” 

“You don’t understand. It was like the ground itself was moving with the waves of it.” Merlin said into the wood of the table. “I’m going to have to talk to some of the Nemeth sorcerers. I think it's been so long since you’ve used magic you just can’t feel it.” 

It hurt that that was likely a very real possibility. Even though it was now legal the idea of using his magic was...something they feared in their soul even if their mind told them it was safe. When had he become a coward? Or perhaps it had been a while. Gaius stretched his stiff fingers. There was still work he could do. 

////

King Godwinn set his letters aside. He looked over to his daughter and knew he would do anything to protect his only child. “Elaine, what do you think of Camelot?” 

“It’s strange here.” She curled a lock of her hair around one finger. “But they’re nice, I’m laughed at less here than I was at home.” 

He gave her a pained smile, having that cursed changeling out of his daughter had helped her immeasurably. “What do you think of marrying into their court?” 

“If that’s what you wish.” Elaine ducked her head, her cheeks heating slightly. “Sir Lancelot is very brave.” 

Godwinn considered his daughter’s crush, the man wasn’t of noble birth. But the man did hold favor here in Camelot. With Sir Leon’s impending marriage to the princess of Nemeth though it was likely the knight would take his position as captain of the knights of Camelot. “Surely there are other men in the court you would consider?” 

“I know my marriage is needed for our kingdom. But I’m not in love with anyone father. So perhaps...now is not the time?” She looked at him, her large eyes nervous. 

He sighed resigning himself to his course. “I hope you find a man worthy of your attention between now and the end of our time here.” 

////

Karac scrunched their nose up, as they wiped Conner’s bottom. Dropping the soiled clothes into the hamper they wrapped a fresh diaper round. Tickling his stomach they cooed down at their son. Picking up the dark red blanket, they wrapped the tiny little baby up tightly. Lifting, they carefully cradled his head as they rested him against their chest. “Shush little one, we don’t want to wake your mom.” 

They hummed softly as they used their free arm to grab the hamper of dirty clothes and carried it to the door. It took some finagling but they managed to set the hamper outside of their door. Karac kissed the top of Conner’s head as they closed the door and moved back into the room. It was warm and dark in the room. Apparently humans prefered such conditions for giving birth. 

Moving back to the bed they looked down to where Morgana was sleeping, her face still pale. But there was a peace easily seen in her face. “You have a very brave mother, little one.” 

Conner made a gurgling sound, some spit dribbling into their shirt. 

Karac sighed. “....tomorrow.” Trilling gently they pulled the bassinet over to Morgana’s side of the bed. Checking the temperature of the bedding they pulled the blankets back. “You ready to get some sleep, little one?” They smiled as they noticed the heavy blinking as Conner seemed to be trying to stay awake. 

Conner made a sound, it was so slightly they barely heard. 

Glancing down their lips turned up. “You trying to talk already, little one?” 

It came again, the slightest of trills. Karac responded instinctively their own trill rising up. Something deep inside of their chest eased, their mind clicking. Krypton wasn’t dead. They had a child, another kryptonian. Kael and they could have children, their people weren’t gone. There was a future. 

“Karac?” Morgana’s sleep filled voice came from the bed. 

But they couldn’t reply. Their throat was thick, vision blurry as the felt their son against them. 

Blankets rustled from the bed. Despite the world losing its clarity as tears gathered in their eyes they looked over to her. She was sitting up in bed, her white nightgown more beautiful in their eyes than any gown could be. And they had thought they could lover her any more than they did. Afterall she was their mate, their partner for all of their days. But here and now they realized they’d been wrong. Because here and now, seeing her with her mussed hair, exhaustion still pulling at her, she’d never been more beautiful. They had never loved her so much. 

Karac’s eyes closed as they tried to control themselves. The blankets rustled more and then they felt arms curling round them pulling their head into their wife’s shoulder. “Love, what’s wrong?” 

How could they explain? Was there any way to explain the crushing loneliness of being the last of your kind? Of knowing that with you the last of your culture would die, only for that to be washed away. To know that it was no longer true. So they did the only thing they could do to show her. Karac trilled while leaning into her. 

The gurgling response of the slightest trill came from Conner. 

Morgana’s fingers tightened against them. “Oh my love.” Her voice was soft and filled with understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you guys asked and I realized most people wouldn't know much about medieval birth. So quick run down of the whole thing for you guys if you're interested. Though keep in mind most of my knowledge of medieval customs come from England and France. To be blunt we don't know a great deal about the whole process beyond the biologically obvious. Most of our knowledge comes from when literacy and writing had begun to spread past the church and into the general population. So keep in mind most of this is true of the late middle ages.
> 
> Obviously in the middle ages there were no pregnancy tests. Of course signs like missed periods, swelling of belly, morning sickness and the like were still there. Our customs may have changed but a pregnancy is still a pregnancy. The only way back then to be truly sure was at the Quickening. Otherwise known as when the mother first feels the baby move within her. Not widely spoken about we know pregnancy was considered a bit of a 'women's unnatural mysteries' sort of thing. 
> 
> Once the Quickening occurred a noble or royal woman would be sent into something called confinement. Confinement served the purpose of protecting both mother and child. A mother would go to a series of rooms that only other women were allowed into. The general wisdom of the time was to make it as womb like as possible to reduce stress on the baby when it was born. As such the walls and floors would be covered with thick rugs and tapestries. All of the tapestries would be 'peaceful'. No depictions of war or hunting or anything that might excite the mother. Most of if not all of the windows would be covered so that the lighting was low and the room was warm. In addition any religious relics would be brought into the birthing room.
> 
> For the actual birth the ladies of the court who were close to the mother, the midwife, and some female servants would be there. Once the women went into confinement she wouldn't see a man again till after the birth. Anyways midwives held a special place in society because they could baptize a baby if it looked like the child would die before it could be brought to a priest. The mother would be given prayer scrolls, maybe a cross, there were prayer belts, that sort of thing. Any water from a blessed source could be drank by the mother to protect the mother and if drunken from special bowls to help with the pain. 
> 
> Birthing stools were a thing that existed but like in the modern day if a mother wants to give birth laying down she gets to give birth laying down. Or if she wants the stool, she gets the damn stool. Interestingly the stool originates from much earlier in the middle ages because one of the Plantagent kings was oddly fascinated by the whole thing and liked to watch...which he was king, no one really tells kings no. 
> 
> The actual birth was well, birth. If the mother died and the child was not yet born they would perform a c-section. Only in the case of the mother already being dead because they didn't have the capabilities for such a procedure to not be deadly. Generally it was a horribly dangerous business and the infant and maternal mortality rates were horrifying. The risk of infection after the birth was really high. 
> 
> Anyways, hope that was helpful and or interesting! See you guys all on Monday.


	4. Aches and Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I give you more fluff! Fear not, the fluff isn't going to be this predominate for forever, but enjoy it while it lasts.

Godwiff stared in disbelief as the young prince held his own against a man over twice his size. He really ought to have expected this. Somehow knowing Nemeth was raising a second monster while at the same time The Raven had just had a son…. “I think there must be something to these gods of these people.” 

“Do you think a sacrifice to The Morrigan would be a good idea?” Bruhilda muttered from his side. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I think that would be wise.” In front of them Kael kicked a fully grown man back two feet. “Very wise indeed.” 

“Should we warn our brethren in the north of the danger of attacking Albion?” She asked curiously. 

Godwiff watched as the shield of the poor warrior splintered from the strength of the blow. “Do you think they’d believe us without seeing the way the gods walk among men here?” 

“No. It was hard enough to convince them Esciter wanted their presence.” She shook her head in exasperation. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen.” Her head cocked to the side. “The child, do you think he will be revealed to be a god?” 

He snorted. “At this point I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“How do we train this prince though? He’s...strong for his age.” Brunhilda seemed unsure of how to explain it. 

Godwiff considered. Nothing the boy was doing was properly impossible for someone of his stature….but well ignoring excellence like that wasn’t something he could do. Especially knowing this was what The Raven had likely been like as a lad. “Kael! Drop the shield, knife only, work on dodging.” 

////

Morgana ached, no one had mentioned the pain and bleeding that came after birth. Despite feeding healing magic to her poor pelvis it still hurt. Sitting was almost impossible at some angles, standing or lying down was best. Her breasts were heavy and without her magic she winced at the thought of how chapped her nipples would be from the constant feeding. 

She had to give Karac that his eyes weren’t the only thing their son had inherited from him, his appetite was clearly present as well. “You failed to mention how much it hurts afterwards. Though I suppose the blame for his appetite can be on his other parent’s shoulders.” She griped at Banba.

The old woman cackled. “You think that’s a fae trait? Oh girly babies only do three things; eat, poop, and sleep. If you need it use some nice lard on your nipples to help with chafing.” 

“This is normal?!” Morgana stared at the woman in horror. “But….” 

Banba patted her on the head. “Completely, I’ve seen youngsters as human as human can be, have larger appetites than this little tike. Now do you want to reconsider the nurse maid?” 

“No.” She looked down at the bundle of snoozing babe in her arms. “I could never give this up.” 

Smiling the healer chuckled. “Best be glad you’re royalty and get the time to heal up. And your mother in-law will be here to pry the little one away from you soon enough.” 

It was impossible not to laugh lightly at that. Mary had a single minded focus when it came to Conner. If she or Karac weren’t actively holding him, Mary was sure to have him. “I never thought I’d have a family like this.” 

“Happiness looks good on you.” Banba snapped out a towel as she folded it, keeping the woman from straightening up was like keeping her birds from stealing shiny things, impossible. 

Morgana looked up to her. “Do you have a family to return to?” 

“Not as such.” Shaking her head Banba smiled softly. “I’ve got more nieces and nephews than I know what to do with, not to mention I was there for the birth of every child in my village.” Her chest puffed with pride. “But I never wanted a lover or children or marriage. Would have meant losing my independence, which wasn’t going to happen.” 

She nodded in understanding. “I never thought I’d want any of this. Even when I realized that perhaps marriage was something I’d want as long as it was with Karac, I never thought children were a possibility.” 

“You mean because he’s more of a she than anything else?” Banba asked idly as she folded another of the clean diapers. 

Morgana’s head snapped up to her. “What are you saying?” 

Clucking her tongue the woman huffed. “Please, I’ll admit it took a few weeks to puzzle it out. But Karac depends too much on other’s assumption that she’s a man. It made your confusion over being pregnant a mite more understandable. Not that it’s still not ridiculous how hard it was to convince you.” 

“You….” She gaped, what was she supposed to do?! 

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Banba tossed a clean diaper at her. “I’m not a monster. Some secrets are meant to be kept. I can understand why Rodor would have done it, and we both know Karac would have been a waste living as a woman.” 

Morgana sighed as she accepted that the old woman wasn’t going to say anything, she could magically deal with it if it ever came to it. “I will admit it was...helpful to my accepting the marriage when I found out.” 

“Ah, it’s hardly surprising you’d prefer the fairer sex. Never got the appeal, but it suits you somehow.” Winking at her, Banba finally sat down in the chair by the side of the bed. “Now, I do have some questions. First off considering Karac’s not rightly human are they really a woman?” 

She couldn’t help it, she bit her lip to keep her laughter from disturbing Conner’s sleep. “Karac is...it’s all very complicated but apparently gender is something their people didn’t give a hoot about and they agree with that completely. So she’s as much of a he as she is a she. I find it easier to just think of Karac as Karac.” 

////

Arthur really wanted to hit someone. Preferably Balan who’d been sniffing around the princess Elaine over the last few days. “Please say you have some good news.” 

“Uh...the sun is shining?” Merlin squeaked. 

He let his head thunk down on the table. “Well isn’t that just peachy.” 

“Kind of?” His friend set a plate of fruits and cheese besides him. 

“You do know you don’t have to do that anymore since you’re court sorcerer.” Arthur chided in amusement. 

Merlin laughed. “I’m used to taking care of your royal ass. It’s weird not doing it.” 

“You’re never going to stop, are you?” He propped his chin up and raised a brow. 

“Nope.” Merlin sat down propping his feet up on the table as he rocked his chair back onto two legs and popped a bite of pear into his mouth. “Now what’s got you in a funk?” 

He paused. “Where do you want me to start? Balan the manwhore extraordinaire, has been sniffing around princess Elaine. Our nation is on the brink of splintering and even with Kay off settling Candor’s barony, it's still a near thing. We have more royals than I can shake a stick at going to be here over the winter to work on a treaty. Oh and apparently my sister is a goddess in human form destined to murder me. The woman I love is royalty so I can be with her, but I couldn’t wait a whole season before realizing I loved you as well somehow, so that’s fucked. But the sun’s shining so that’s great.” 

“That’s a lot.” Merlin pushed a cup of watered down wine to him. “Is the issue with Elaine all that serious?” 

He took a long drink from his wine. “Yes, when one of my knights inevitably fails to keep it in his breaches and Godwinn takes it out on Camelot it very much will be serious. If I had no way of knowing, or he was more landed than he is it would be different. But for this? It matters.” 

“Well, stick Lancelot on her protection detail.” He shrugged with a grin. “He’s still trying to get over Gwen. And he’s as noble and trustworthy as they come.” 

Arthur gaped for a minute. “That...actually is a good idea. Balan couldn’t try anything if Lancelot is there.” 

“Yup! Right, next was the political instability? That takes time, right?” His friend straightened his still present neckerchief even with his nicer clothing. “You’re the one who said a series of overwhelming victories or stability over a course of time. Anything else that’d help with that?” 

He frowned as he took a chunk of cheese and chewed it slowly. “Marriage, having a child, a tournament Karac is banned from competing in.” His brow scrunched up in thought. “Building some castle’s might help. Actually...new construction flaunts wealth and stability.” Perking up he yanked a map over and dipped a quill into the ink pot over. “That might just work.” 

“Do we need more castles?” Merlin scratched at his head. 

Arthur gave his friend an unimpressed look, honestly sometimes he was so smart and other times he forgot the basics. “If we make other people make proposals we can gain favor with the vassals and I can give it to one of the minor lords to oversee and organize to advance him in the court and gain his favor. Keep up.” 

“You’re welcome for the help.” He snarked while grabbing another piece of fruit. 

“Yeah, yeah. Who should we make get the castle ready for our guests?” He looked to Merlin hoping for help. 

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “Leon is marrying into royalty. It’ll be good practice for him.” 

“You just don’t want to have to do it.” Arthur crossed his arms. “But go on.” 

“He’s all proper, been at court forever. He’ll know what to do as anyone with Morgana and Mithian gone. Plus he’ll be mopping with Mithian gone.” He grinned. 

Arthur chuckled as he began to write down Leon’s name. “Idea’s on Gwen?” 

“Not even I can help you with that if you continue to refuse to accept that you don’t owe me anything.” Merlin groaned. “Please just be happy with Gwen.” 

He winced, and this was why he couldn’t just do that. For all of his quirks, he loved his best friend and he would sooner die than hurt him. “You know I can’t do that.” 

////

Karac heard Conner fussing. They whooshed into the nursery lifting their son up into their arms before he could wake Morgana. Conner had had a slight cough for the last few days. Holding Conner’s little head against their chest they sighed. Letting out the softest of trills, they bounced him gently calming him down. Finally taking their eyes off of the precious bundle of their son, they looked up and blushed at the sight of Gwen staring at them in amusement. 

She tilted her head to the door and swept quietly out of the room. They sighed as they followed, with Conner cradled to their chest. As they eased the door shut behind them, they rubbed at Conner’s little back. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were there.” 

“It’s cute. I assume you’ve been tuned in all day?” Gwen crossed her arms and smiled at them. “It’s sweet. How’d you calm him down that fast?” 

They smiled as they breathed in the clean baby smell as they continued to rock their upper body to keep him calm. “Practice, Kael was a fussy baby.” 

“You helped with your brother?” She asked curiously while holding her arms out. 

Karac trilled gently. “Of course, and it's alright. I have him for now.” 

“Hand over my godson and go get a nap. You two are exhausted. He’s been keeping you up with that stuffy nose of his. And he’s fine. Babies get colds all the time, he doesn’t have a fever and is breathing just fine. A little bit of a cough is completely normal.” Gwen carefully plucked Conner out of their arms. She kissed the crown of his head as she rocked him gently. “Go on.” 

They looked longingly at their son, a tickle of worry in the back of their mind. “But I’m not tired.” 

Gwen stared at them and raised a single brow, her impression of Morgana’s unimpressed look was terrifyingly accurate. “Go sleep with your wife.” 

“But Conner…” Karac cringed as the brow rose higher. 

She pointed at the door into the bedroom. “He’ll be fine. Your mother will be here anytime now. And we’ll come wake you and Morgana when he gets hungry.” 

“Thank you, Gwen.” Their shoulders slumped as they looked to their son. Why did everyone insist on helping? Of course time with Morgana was a gift, but...their son. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Go.” 

Karac slipped back into the bedroom. Pulling off their gambeson and boots before crawling into bed behind Morgana and wrapping their arms around her. They smiled as they felt her stir and shifted into them. “Hey, just sleep.” They murmured before kissing her shoulder. 

“M’kay.” She curled further into her pillow before her snores started again. 

Contentedness seeped into their bones as they closed their eyes enjoying the closeness. Family, who’d have thought. 

////

Merlin stared at the locked chest he’d found behind the secret door in the library. He could open it...or leave it...stepping backwards he left the secret room and closed the door. Not opening chests was how he kept things from going to hell. “Not opening that.” He closed the secret door.

“Don’t hurt the books!” Geoffrey scolded from behind his stack of books. 

He sighed, he hadn’t spilled anything on the books in ages. Grabbing the beastuary he’d come for he waved as he passed Geoffrey’s table. “I expanded your library.” 

Geoffrey sniffed from behind his stack. 

Chuckling, he jogged along the hall for his tower. As he passed the armory he paused and looked in on Leon. “You alright in there?” 

“I am bereft.” Leon groaned from where he was shining the spear heads. 

“Ah, still missing Mithian?” Stepping over he sat down by the knight. “You ok?” 

He looked up at him, his beard and hair were messier than usual. “I’m not strong. What if she realizes I’m not good enough for her while she’s gone?” 

“Leon, who has she been testing with the realities of her job for the crown?” Merlin shook his head at Leon’s monthly panic over being engaged to a royal princess. 

The knight ran a hand through his hair. “Me, but she could do so much better than me.” 

“She loves you.” He rested his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “You’re going to be fine. You’ve got a castle to prepare for guests. Just keep your head up. And you should probably make sure Lancelot or Balan don’t do anything rude in front of princess Elaine.” 

////

Morgana woke slowly. She was surrounded by warmth. She listened and heard the lack of noise. Cracking her eyes open she looked over to the cradle and sighed as she realized Gwen or Mary had Conner. Letting her head drop back onto the pillow she closed her eyes and smiled at the momentary peace. Shifting slightly she kissed the tip of Karac’s nose. 

“..gana?” He mumbled into the pillow. 

She giggled as she rolled so that they were facing each other. “We’re alone, finally.” 

Karac cracked an eye open. “...really?” 

“Hmmm...first time in days.” She closed her eyes while snuggling into his arms. 

He brushed her hair behind her ear. “Is it bad I just want to stay like this?” 

“Sex isn’t happening.” She opened her eyes and stared at him. “There was tearing in places there shouldn’t be tearing Karac. Magic can only do so much without proper training. I’m still bleeding from giving birth to our son.” 

“Love.” Karac kissed her forehead. “My mom is in the next room, I wasn’t suggesting we do anything like that. And I know you’ve been bleeding, I’ve been helping you bathe since you gave birth. I know you’re still healing.” He pressed kisses down the side of her face. “I just want to hold you.” 

She felt her eyes burning with tears she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. “Sorry, I’m a disaster.” Her voice cracked. 

“No, you’re full of hormones.” He corrected gently, his face fond and full of warmth. “And I know you don’t know what those are, think of them as a potions of emotions inside your body that are all over the place during pregnancy and afterwards. They’re how your body prepares for creating another life.” 

Morgana leaned her head into his chest. “Did your people go through the same thing?”

“No.” Karac ran a hand down her back. “We stopped giving birth naturally a millennium ago. I technically hatched out of a pod. Or I guess an artificial egg.” 

She snickered into him. “Of course you did. Your mother was lucky.” Sighing she imagined a world where she could have had Conner without the pregnancy, or birth. It would be amazing. 

“I miss Krypton. It’s just...the sun here is the wrong color, the air smells wrong.” His arms tightened around her. “If I could go back I wouldn’t. My family is here, my future. But sometimes…” 

Morgana ran a hand under his shirt and unlaced his vest. It was good to free him from his disguise when he got melancholy, well that and breasts made everything better. As it loosened she shifted kissing his chin. “Just because you miss krypton doesn’t mean you love us any less.” 

“I know.” He ran his hand up and down her back. There was a long pause as they just lay there together. “We should choose a home.” 

She smiled. “And how do you think we’ll manage to choose?” 

“Magic, and fae. We can spend our days wherever we want. But a single home where we return at night.” Karac’s fingers rubbed at the knots in her back.

A low moan came from the back of her throat. Sweet gods that felt amazing. “I love you.” Her eyes fluttered closed. “But what about Gedref? It’s both Camelot and Nemeth. Conner can have both.” 

She felt his smile against her. “We can start working on preparing it while we’re in Camelot for Yule.” 

“We need a new steward though.” Morgana wished she could avoid the topic. “With Gwen stealing George we’re stuck up a creek.” 

Karac made a sound of annoyance. “If she wasn’t so nice, I’d be annoyed about her stealing him.” He grumbled slightly. “We’ll just have to start looking for one. Maybe a qualified individual will just fall out of the sky? That would be nice.” 

“That’s not going to happen. And no fae steward. You and Kael may be lovely but I know the old stories well enough to know to avoid that. Well except maybe a brownie, but we’re not leaving anything to do with our son in the care of a brownie.” She pinched his side. 

Yelping he sat up, a silly grin on his face. “What was that for?” 

“Felt like it.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

His smile turned calculating before he raised his fingers and wiggled them menacingly. 

“Karac Ravenel, don’t you dare!” She threatened as she tightened in anticipation. 

Laughing he darted in tickling her sides. She threw her head back as she laughed. She fought back reaching for his ticklish area under his biceps. He fended her off before catching her mouth with his and muffling her giggles. Morgana smiled as she kissed back. Her hand reached up curling in his hair and pulling him back down. 

She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth. He let out a high pitched whine before leaning his forehead against hers and panting. “Too much?” 

“...yes.” Morgana groaned. “I miss sex...a lot.” 

Karac laughed softly against her. “I know. When you’re ready we’ll have mom take care of Conner for a night. But I’m pretty sure he’ll be hungry soon so we should probably make ourselves descent.” 

“He’s about to start crying isn’t he?” She groaned as she looked up at the canopy in resignation. 

“Yup.” He sat up before blurring away, before he was staring as presentable as always. “I’ll go get him.” 

Pushing herself up she winced. “How is he always hungry.” Raising her hand she halted him. “Don’t explain it.” 

Karac zoomed to her side and kissed her temple. “Want cooled towles for your breasts after feeding?” 

“Yes. Go get our son.” She groaned as she accepted their time alone was at an end. It had been nice while it lasted. 

Despite the aches and exhaustion, she felt her heart speed up at the first sight of that little tuft of black hair. She hadn’t know it was possible to love anything as much as she loved him. Leaning forward she reached out anxious to hold her baby. 

Karac passed the tiny bundle he had cradled in his arms over. She hummed in her best approximation of a trill as she pulled Conner into her arms. He nosed against her chest. Morgana couldn’t help it as she cooed at him. She barely noticed Karac unlacing her nightgown and pulling it down. 

She chuckled as Conner latched on. “He’s certainly your son. Even if Banba says his appetite is human, it's still all you.” 

“It’s good for him.” He floated up and over to her other side. Reaching over he wrapped an arm behind her neck as he leaned in so that he could watch Conner. “He’s perfect.” 

Morgana kissed him lightly before returning her attention to Conner. “We made that and he’s perfect.” She murmured. 

“He is, just like his mother.” Karac sighed as he kissed her temple.


	5. Settling Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've changed it to say this is going to last 25 chapters, but that's a guess. I'm working on chapter 19, I've been distracted by another project the last week or so, and I think I'm going to wrap it up around chapter 25. But that may change, it was just bugging me having a question mark there...like so much. 
> 
> Also quick note, I'm going to be gone the first weekend of March so won't be updating for a few days then. My girlfriend, some friends and I are going to Comic Con in Seattle for the four days its there.

Morgana ruffled Karac’s hair as she sat down besides him on the settee. He had the silliest pout on his face. “Why are you moping?” 

“Because how can I protect him all the time? What if someone tries to hurt him? I don’t kill kids, but other assassins do.” He turned big sad eyes to her. “He’s so tiny and delicate!”

“Darling, I enchanted all of his diapers so that if anything moving fast other than you approaches him they’ll be incinerated. I designed it for arrows, knives, or sword strikes that sort of thing. Also tracking magic as well. If anyone attempts to steal him I’ll be able to summon him right back. Or transport us right to him.” 

He gaped at her before he slumped in relief. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. And I love you’re so focused on protecting our son.” She ran her fingers through his hair enjoying how he leaned into it, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Any other enchantments? I can look out for anything that could get around them?” He asked while struggling to keep his eyes open as he tried to look at her. 

Morgana smiled, there was nothing they were going to let happen to their baby. “Well his crib is fireproof, neutralizes curses, neutralizes scrying, and I doubt a battle axe could break it.” She considered some of her other protective spells and enchantments. “All of his dresses and blankets are fireproof of course. I’d have done more but Corvus never leaves his side.” 

Karac reached out and scratched their dog behind the ears. “He’s a good dog.” 

“He certainly is.” She smiled at the now seriously giant dog. 

He shifted so that his head was resting on her shoulder. “I’ll put in the grate over the fireplace and finish sewing his dresses for when he starts crawling.” 

“When we get to Camelot, wrap all the corners with your old and damaged gambesons.” She reminded him again. At the sound of fussing from the crib she let out a groan. “He can’t be hungry. I just fed him, and you changed him and burped him.” 

“I got it.” He kissed her lightly before bouncing up and scoping Conner out of the crib. Karac dropped down onto the rug besides Corvus with Conner carefully cradled in his arms. 

Morgana smiled down as she watched Karac lay Conner down on his back on the carpet. She picked up her book of tax laws. With a flick of her wrist she summoned her quill into her hand and began to organize the finances of the country. Humming she enjoyed the sound of her husband’s trills and Conner’s giggles as Corvus licked at both of their faces. If she was sure she could get back up off the floor, she’d forget the work and join them. 

But her pride, and a chance to be productive were motivation enough to keep to the finances. As she hummed she paused at the sound of a knock at the door. “Enter.” Looking up she smiled in greeting. “Mary, I thought you were going to bed soon?” 

“And miss saying good night to my grandson?” She yanked a sleepy looking Kael in behind her into the room. “Family is more important than sleep.” 

////

Leon stared at Lord Bruin in horror. “You mean Bayard, Godwinn, Rodor, and Guinevere will all be here...at the same time!?” 

“Bayard and Godwinn cannot be placed near each other. Guinevere was born a commoner so placing her at the same level as any of the royal born royals could be construed as an insult. But of course if you place her lower than any of them you could give insult to her.” Bruin handed him a bundle of parchment. “That’s a list of who they all have announced they’re bringing with them.” 

He stared at the parchment in horror. “This is...how is this even possible?” 

“I’d go trade a favor in and get some help with Lady Melwa. Though showing up to her without an actual proposal would definitely shorten your lifespan.” Bruin patted his shoulder. “Good luck.” 

Leon stood there gaping, this was impossible, sure those were probably the four least problematic rulers in Albion, but out of the four Guinevere was the only one without long standing grudges against at least two of the others...or oh she was responsible for the evisceration of Bayard’s slave trade wasn’t she? That...that wasn’t good. “Wait! Lord Bruin! Wait….Lady Melwa is terrifying!” 

The elderly lord just kept walking away. 

His eyes were wide in panic. “She’s taken to cackling randomly for no discernible reason since her brother was fed to the dragon! Bruin! Help me!” 

////

Mithian ignored her guards as she rode into the capital of Estier. Instead she eyed her surroundings critically, there were a lot of yellow boars painted almost everywhere. She noted the bustling activity everywhere. It was a good sign the nation was stabilizing, willing peasants were effective peasants. And scared or uneasy peasants weren’t willing. 

There was an interesting mix of culture from the easily discernible saxon’s and their clothing, weapons and tents. But what was interesting about it was that people who were clearly not saxon had been adopting some of their weapons and clothing. Still in the early stages, but something to keep in mind. 

If she wasn’t considering methods of murder, she probably would have enjoyed the clearly positive changes taking place around her. Pulling up she easily dismounted. “Take care of my horse.” She ordered her escort. 

“Lady Mithian.” A man garbed as a stewart came rushing down out of the castle. He skidded to a halt and bowed before her. “We weren’t expecting you till tomorrow your highness.” 

“I would have expected those birds of Lady Ravenel’s to have spotted us.” She raised a brow and smiled at the poor man to put him out of his misery. Actually she gave him a once over. “It’s fine George, we made good time across the border.” 

George flushed at being recognized as his back straightened completely. “If you’d just follow me I can take you to your family. Her majesty Queen Guinevere left for a survey of the neighboring towns this morning.” 

“Of course, I assume my mother is here as well as my brother’s and Karac’s family?” She could feel her irritation at what she was going to have to deal with. But oh, she was going to eviscerate her sister in-law. Anyone who fucked with her family would pay. 

Her brother’s old servant waved her forward. “Of course. Right this way your highness!” 

She smiled at his brimming energy as she allowed him to lead her into the castle. “I trust my family is in good spirits?” 

“The highest.” George was practically bouncing. 

“I was impressed you went to war with my brother.” Mithian took in the walls that were surprisingly bare of tapestries but the plaster was clean and fresh. The large amount of weapons hung instead was amusing. “Will you be returning with him to Camelot?” 

“No, serving him and his house has been an honor. But I was offered a position here and decided to accept it.” He gave her a broad smile, his chest puffing up. “I’m the head steward here in Esciter.” 

Mithian nodded, she was impressed. “Well done, you’ve moved up in the world impressively quickly.” 

He looked very proud as he led her up a flight of stairs. The halls grew warm as they reached the living quarters that were being heated. She laughed as she spotted Kael desperately trying to wipe something off of the front of his tunic, likely sauce from his lunch. “Brother!” 

Kael startled looking up at her with panicked eyes before she hauled him into a hug. “Mithian?” 

She pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek. “You’ve grown so much!” 

“Urgh, Mithian!” He scrubbed at his cheek as he stepped back. His cheeks heated up a bright red. Darting in he hugged her briefly again. “It’s good to see you.” 

Mithian chuckled while reaching out and straightening his hair. “Now what did you spill down your front?” 

“Conner burped up on me.” He grumbled glaring down at his front. “It’s no fair! Mom always gets him for naps and Morgana and Karac are stingy about letting anyone hold him. So I always get him right after he’s nursed to burp him...I’m sick of being burped on.” 

She pinched his cheek as she teased him. “Little brother duties.” Her eyebrow twitched as she pushed down the irritation she felt at the baby being accepted into her family under a lie. 

“Come on, you have to meet him!” Kael gave her a serious look. “After you get to hold Conner, pass him to me, please!” 

Mithian couldn’t help it as her brother opened the door. “You’re really feeling deprived aren’t you?” 

“It’s not fair.” He pouted. 

“MITHIAN!” There was a blur and she was being hugged and spun around by Karac. 

She laughed outright as she enjoyed the familiar warmth she’d been without for nearly a year. “It’s good to see you as well. Kael and I have to go work with the men. We’ll hurry but mom and Morgana will be here while we’re gone.” 

“That sounds perfect.” She ruffled his hair. Good, he didn’t need to hear the conversation that needed to be had.

He grinned at her before kissing her cheek. “I love you.” 

Mithian smiled as she watched him dart out past her, grabbing Kael on his way out. Turning she gave a warm look to her mother before her smile turned fake as she looked towards Morgana. “Mother, Morgana. It’s been too long.” 

Mary chuckled while getting up. “I’ll leave you two alone while I go get a nap before dinner.” 

“I’ll see you at dinner mother.” She felt a frown flicker across her face as Mary passed over the bundle of the baby. Mithian glanced down at the sleeping baby before flicking her eyes back to her mother, panic bubbling up under her tightening smile. “Mother?” 

“Oh enjoy holding your new nephew. He’s mine after dinner.” Mary patted her cheek before bustling out of the room. 

Mithian breathed in and turned to face her sister in-law. “Morgana, how have you been? It’s been months and you went to war, gave birth. I barely have been able to believe the reports and letters I’ve received.” 

“It’s been too long.” Morgana stood up in greeting, a genuine look of happiness on her face. “I’m sure you want to know everything there is to know about Escetir though.” 

She carefully sat down while awkwardly holding the baby close to herself. Conner coughed lightly in his sleep. “Please, I’m far more interested in how you and my ‘brother’ were blessed with a child.” Her smile was tight as she watched Morgana’s face. Though it was a point in the woman’s favor her spy hadn’t found any evidence of her having a lover on the side. 

“What do you know about the ritual involved in becoming a high priestess?” Morgana began to put away what looked like formal correspondence. 

Mithian decided to see how detailed of a lie she was going to hear. “Enough to know you shouldn’t have been close to becoming one for years.” 

“Are you aware marriage vows used in noble weddings are old? That they have roots in druidism.” She continued, flicking her fingers as the letters zoomed over to the desk on their own. 

Raising a brow she leaned back. “I was aware of that.” Most of their official language and political acts stemmed from their past which was druidic until the romans had arrived. 

“Apparently there’s a reason priests and priestesses are married using a simple acknowledgment vow. The oaths for marriage and to attain that level of closeness with the earth are similar.” Morgana swirled her fingers, trails of pure magic visible in the air from where her fingers were traveling. “I wasn’t aware of what exactly I’d done till Banba informed me. But I couldn’t possibly have controlled that much magic, especially once it connected to Karac. Apparently the magic had to go somewhere.” She gave a delicate shrug. 

Mithian look down at the baby in her arms to hide her disgust that anyone had bought this ridiculous story. “That’s certainly quite the series of coincidences.” 

“You don’t believe me.” Morgana’s tone turned cold. “But if you’re speaking to me, it's because your spy network hasn’t given you the answer you want.” 

As expected of her sister in-law, she’d picked up on what was happening. “I must give you some credit for succeeding in fooling the world. But why do it? We both know Karac would have been more than accepting of any necessities for an heir.” 

“There’s no way to convince you the baby in your arms is as much your brother’s as he is mine is there?” She raised a pointed brow while flicking her eyes to the baby’s wrapped form. 

Mithian rocked the bundle of nephew in her arms. She may be about thirty percent set on having his mother assassinated but she wasn’t a complete monster. Looking down at the chubby little face she sighed. “I see he has your hair.” 

“Yes,” Morgana’s tone softened. “And know that it's only because of how much you love your brother that I’m not going to hold this over your head when you realize I’ve been telling the truth.” 

She looked back up to the witch. “You assume I’m going to be convinced?” 

“Conner may have gotten my hair, but he takes far more after his other parent. Which...I can only thank the goddess that powers apparently come in over time.” Morgana chuckled fondly while looking pointedly at Conner. “Tickle him, he should be waking up for his diaper change soon.” 

Mithian’s nose crinkled up, but she accepted she was going to have to play along if she wanted the truth. Reaching down she untucked him enough to wiggle her fingers against his tummy. His face scrunched up as giggles bubbled up from him. Then his eyes flew open and she found herself looking down into very familiar, distinctive, blue eyes. “He….” 

“Has Karac’s eyes.” Morgana finished for her, an amused tone to it. 

Moving her hand up she poked his little cheek, his mouth and nose were familiar as well now that she was looking for it. “That’s not possible…” 

Morgana scooped Conner up out of her arms and bounced the baby softly. He started giving a gurgly trill. She just hummed back as she rubbed his back. “Magic.” 

“But that was completely ridiculous!?” Mithian looked at her nephew and Morgana. 

////

Lancelot handed over a book on horse breeds. “I thought you might like this your highness.” 

“Oh!” She excitedly opened the book flipping through it quickly. “This is beautiful. Thank you Sir Lancelot.” 

“It’s nothing.” He offered his hand. “Are we going for a ride again your highness?” 

Princess Elaine closed the book to her chest as she beamed at him. “That would be wonderful.” 

He smiled as he led her towards the stables. The princess was a sweet person to spend time with. She was his favorite of the noble ladies, she didn’t treat him like a curiosity or entertainment. His spine straightened as he spotted Lord Balan approaching. “My Lord.” He acknowledged tightly. 

“Princess Elaine, Sir Lancelot!” The man smiled while flicking some of his hair out of his face. “I was hoping to find you before you left for a ride. Would it be terribly rude of me to ask if I could accompany you Princess?” 

Elaine giggled lightly. “It wouldn’t be rude at all. If you can keep up with me this time it would be refreshing.” 

Lancelot ground his teeth. “Yes, you were particularly slow last time. Are you sure you wish to accompany us?” 

“Oh I don’t think it’ll be any problem.” Balan showed just a touch too much teeth as he turned his attention to him. 

“This will be so much fun!” Elaine clapped as she looked back and forth between them. “What do you think we should have as a prize for the fastest rider?” 

////

Merlin frowned as he squeezed his eyes together focusing on the magic he was controlling. He was coming to hate these druid rituals with a deep and burning passion. Why were they so complicated? Not to mention the amount of adorable animals he had to sacrifice to the gods. Pursing his lips he focused on the magic in the trees around the castle. His magic curled around the natural magic in all of the trees. 

It was like grasping at smoke with a net. But slowly, tree by tree, blade of grass by blade of grass he curled the natural magic tightly to help them conserve energy for the winter. Sweat ran down his forehead as he helped bring the life around Camelot into hibernation. Snapping his eyes open he let the magic slip from his grasp. “That should do it.” 

“You are capable of magic that hasn’t been practiced in an age.” Gaius laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished.” 

Merlin beamed at the praise. “I never knew it would be like this with magic out in the open.” 

“It’s a wonderful thing.” His mentor clasped his hands in front of him as he looked out over the land around them. “There hasn’t been a royal sorcerer or sorceress since Nimunh and your abilities dwarf hers. You are capable of doing so much good.” 

He breathed in as he got up onto his feet and stretched. “How long was I in trance?” 

“Four hours.” Gaius handed him a bottle. “Take that, it’ll help with the popping from any magic knots in your system.” 

“Oh thank the gods.” He caught the potion and gulped it all down in one go. His face twisted up in horror. “What was in that?!” He yanked his neckerchief off and started scraping off the top of his tongue. 

Laughing outright Gaius plucked the empty bottle out of his hands. “Just the usual, frog spawn, sheep brain, cow urine. You should know, you’re learning properly now, there is no such thing as a potion that isn’t made from vile substances.” 

“Why!?” Merlin protested. 

////

Mary sipped at her hot cider as she scratched idally at Kael’s scalp as he snored softly on her lap. She smiled at her growing son. He was still her little boy even if he was a squire. A warm meal, some mulled wine and he was out as soon as she’d begun to run her fingers through his dark locks of hair. Looking around at her family she wished Rodor was there to make their number complete. 

Mithian had a rather shell shocked expression on her face as she double checked the law books, her eyes flicking to the couple on the loveseat. Karac and Morgana were curled together both sound asleep. Conner was giggling on the rug where Corvus was curled around him. His massive paw protectively holding him down. Conner’s cough was nothing too concerning and Karac had helped clean out any snot that had been in his nose. She remembered how fussy Mithian had been as a babe when she’d had a cold. Honestly, that child had been a nightmare when she was ill.

“So, what have you learned about listening to your mother?” She asked softly while looking over to her daughter. 

“I may have gotten overly emotionally involved in things and made unfortunate assumptions.” Mithian mumbled while glaring doing at the book in her lap. 

She bit her lip to keep from snickering. “You may be brilliant but it doesn’t always make you right.” 

“I made a judgement too quickly.” Mithian looked up with a consternated expression, her brows drawn together. “To be fair does this sort of thing happen to anyone besides Karac?” 

Mary couldn’t help it as she snickered. “She’s your sister now, you should have given her more credit. And understanding even if it was what you assumed.” She chided fondly at her daughter’s face scrunched up annoyance like it had when she’d been a girl being denied sweets after dinner. 

“I lost perspective.” Her daughter grumbled. “What more do you want from me mom?” 

She sighed as she looked at her daughter. “You ought to apologize to her, properly. Also I do believe changing Conner when he poops in his diaper next time would be appreciated.” 

“We have servants for that.” Mithian protested her nose wrinkling in disgust. 

Mary curled some of Kael’s curls around her finger. “And here I was just saying you were brilliant. You do realize this is a country recovering from war and a regime change? There aren’t enough servants for it to be taken care of by servants every time.” 

“But...we’re royalty? Do you even know how to change a diaper?” Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. 

She snorted in disbelief. “Oh darling any parent who doesn’t simply hand their family over to a nurse has changed a diaper. We used a nurse with you and the boys and we still changed diapers occasionally.” 

“He’s Karac’s son, let him do it.” Mithain stared at her nephew with true fear lighting up her eyes. 

“He’s your nephew and you owe his parents a great deal of groveling.” Mary enjoyed her normally composed daughter outside of her comfort zone. It was a rare sight after all. 

Karac let out a low sound of annoyance as he cracked an eye open and looked up at them. “If you can order men to be disemboweled, you can change a diaper. And mom, stop bugging her, we all knew that anyone who knew about my reality would be suspicious. Which this just leaves dad.” He turned his head back into Morgana’s hair and dozing back off. 

“Is he awake?” MIthian looked at him completely baffled. 

Mary carefully transferred Kael’s head onto a pillow as she got up off the settee. “I do believe it's time for another lesson from your mother.” 

“Can’t we just make Kael do it?” Mithian’s voice was just barely not a whine. 

She moved Corvus’s paw and scooped up Conner. “Oh he’s already done it. Your turn.” 

“What about Karac! Have you taught Karac yet?” She set the tax book aside though, clearly her fate was one she knew she couldn’t escape. 

Mary just laughed. “Oh darling, don’t you remember how impossible it was to get him to set Kael down when he was a baby? I’m pretty sure he’s changed the most out of all of us. He also used to help some of the young mothers who’d come to make use of our physician.” 

“Why is he like this!? Can’t he be bad at something?!” Mithian protested as she followed her over to the small table set aside for changing. 

She reached out pulling Mithian close to her and kissing her cheek. “Oh darling, he’s a disaster at a lot of things.”


	6. Clouds on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Fear not, this is going to keep updating three times a week even with the daily updates for my femFebruary collection. Which incidentally I wrote five oneshots today... 
> 
> And guys I know I've said it before, but seriously go play or watch a playthrough of Senua's Sacrifice Hellblade. Its the best horror game I've ever seen. And like really historically accurate? I mean it weaves the legends and everything into this really surreal experience. I mean they even did the hair and face paint right! But seriously its out of this world.

Gwen glanced over at Catigen. “What’s your opinion on the state of the counties we’ve seen.” 

“They’re more prepared for winter than they’ve ever been before.” His mustache twitched with glee. 

She couldn’t keep the incredulity out of her expression. “These are barely adequate winter preparations. There was only a single building in that last village, with a roof that looked like it wasn’t going to collapse in a stiff breeze.” 

Catigen snorted. “Exactly! The villages all have managed to repair a building or two. If they all sleep in the central building together they’ll stay warm, and the other roofs have been propped up so that they’ll just leak.” 

“You’re serious?” Gwen took a moment to accept that her entire nation was essentially a slum thanks to Cendred, stripping wealth and manpower from it ruthlessly for several years. “How do you suggest we improve this going into the next year?” 

He adjusted the helm on his head. “You halved the military and established most troops to manning the keeps near their homes. The people will fix their villages themselves now that they have the manpower. Not to mention the new tax codes.” 

“Those are the bare minimum. If I could relieve them for a year just to give this country a chance I would. If Cendred had failed in conquering and pillaging Camelot within a year, this entire nation would have crumbled beneath its own weight.” Her jaw clenched as she glared at the dirt road before them. “It will take years to rebuild this nation.” 

Glancing to a circling raven, Catigen stiffened. “Is just me or are the birds threatening?” 

“I’m used to her dramatics. Honestly it’s just relieving she didn’t pick wolves or bears or something that was large and predatory.” Gwen gave him a long look. “Do you want land animals circling behind us in the woods or worse...Karac apparently suggested rats.” She shivered at the horror that would have been. 

He stared at her for a long moment. “Do you have a plan for if people find out that all those ‘sacrifices and tributes’ to the ‘goddess and the goddesses's child’ are just being stored for winter? Because it's rather bad form to serve a religious sacrifice to someone as dinner.” 

“If I find out who told Karac that he should hunt for fresh meat for Morgana, I’ll castrate the man.” Her eyes narrowed as she encouraged her horse to continue walking. “He’s the one who started all of that. Now he keeps on making sure every meal has fresh meat, but his idea of what a normal portion for a human being is apparently an entire animal a night...It’s so much meat and they all copy him.” 

“At least our winter stores are full.” He shrugged. “It could be worse, they could be giving non-practical things.” 

Gwen stared at him as they rode for a long minute. “What do you want to call the toys? So many toys and you know that baby probably isn’t going to use any of them. It's a waste in a country that can’t afford it.” She felt her frustration bleeding out. It was just so irksome that her people could barely feed themselves and they insisted on giving things to the Ravenels. 

“There’s no harm in it. It makes them feel safe.” He glanced meaningfully over his shoulder to her protection detail. “The people need hope, you give it to them. And you brought us a goddess and her favor upon us.” 

She bit back her reply, that if Morgana was a goddess she’d eat her anvil. Faith, misguided or not was a contributing factor to the uniting of this country, in the wake of Cendred’s death. A necessary evil and all that. “Are you prepared for coming with me to Camelot for alliance negotiations over the winter?” 

“Of course. Though do you think it wise to leave Godwiff and Banba in charge?” Catigen twisted his mustache between two fingers. 

Gwen grinned. “The army needs to be trained. Besides, I’m leaving George here. He’ll keep everything running even if he has to train the entire kingdom in their roles himself. Never underestimate the effectiveness of a motivated servant.” 

“Fair enough.” He agreed easily. 

////

Morgana wrung out the small cloth before laying it on Conner’s head. His cough had gotten worse over night and he’d started to run a fever. She picked him up off the bed and cradled him on top of her chest. Humming she let her magic seep into him hoping it would help his body fight off whatever this illness was. 

“I got it.” Karac whooshed into the room. He handed over a small vial of a potion. “Three drops every four hours. It should help. I checked my pod, there’s nothing for this. My people haven’t dealt with disease in generations. My house had no reason to believe Kael or I would find such things necessary. Hybrid reproduction without our genetic engineering passing is...the chances are miniscule.” 

She swallowed thickly as she held Conner to her chest, his weight the only thing keeping her from falling to pieces. Her voice was clogged as she spoke. “You’re telling me he’s more human than kryptonian then?” 

“Maybe?” He ran a hand through his hair in distress as he practically vibrated with helplessness. “We gain our power from the sun. He’s so young he may not have had the time for his kryptonian side to...wake up? Or my side could be dormant. I don’t know. I brought one of our crystals but the AI systems weren’t helpful.” 

Any other time she’d have had questions about the subject of his pieces of home he’d hidden on the isle of Mara, but right now she just didn’t care. “What are we going to do Karac, he’s getting sicker.” 

“We take it in shifts, nothing matters till he’s better.” Karac dropped down on his knees in front of them. His eyes locked on Conner’s little face as his tiny little breaths came out labored. “Banba is seeing what diseases are in the area so we can know what this is. But he’s going to make it.” 

She rubbed Conner’s back in slow circles. “How can you know that.” 

Karac reached out wrapping his arms around her waist. “Because we have to have hope.” 

////

Kael could hear his mother rocking back and forth in the rocking chair as she held Conner. He could hear Morgana sleeping where she’d passed out. The whole castle was disturbingly quite. And for all that he loved his brother, he knew better than to go anywhere near where he was swearing creatively at Jor-el’s hologram in the northern tower. “Mithian, what do we do?” 

She was standing stiffer than usual. “We protect our family. I’ll continue where Morgana left off on the laws, at least by notation. She doesn’t need to worry about that right now. But we also need to prepare for the worst.” 

“What do you mean?” He felt a cold trickle at those words and the look in her eye. 

Mithian reached out and grabbed his forearm, her fingers digging into his arm hard enough to bruise if he was human. “Go speak to George. They don’t need to know, but there are things that will need to be prepared.” 

“You mean a coffin.” His voice cracked. “We don’t know he won’t survive.” 

“Kael.” Her voice was hard, eyes sharp as she looked him steadily in the eye. “We don’t know. And I for one am not going to let our brother, or Morgana, have to ask for a coffin to be made for their baby. It would be cruel. We do whatever we can do, so no matter what happens our family protects itself. Right now that means making sure they have nothing to worry about besides being there for Conner.” 

He looked down at the ground and sucked in a deep breath. “I know that...I know that children die young. But it's not fair.” 

“It’s not. But if any kid has a chance, it's our nephew.” Mithian squeezed his arm. “Go, see to all of Karac’s duties and manage them and talk to George.” 

He nodded sharply. “I’ll handle it.” 

Mithian gave a last squeeze before turning and sweeping to the records room. He ground his teeth before spinning on his heel and heading for the yard. Striding through the halls he came out into the yard and headed for the towering form of Godwiff. He made eye contact and jerked his head to the side. “Godwiff.” 

“Kid, any news on the little tyke?” The saxon crossed his arms, his voice gruff as he looked down on him. 

Kael’s jaw ticked slightly to the side. “He’s still sick. His cough has gotten worse.” 

“He’s from strong stock. Little tyke will pull through, you’ll see.” Godwiff’s eyes flicked up to the castle. 

“What’s the status of the army?” He forced his posture to remain ridgedly straight. 

Godwiff gave him a long look. “Ah, I’m keeping them on schedule. Ran first shift through their paces at first light. Second shift is off with Brunhilda just outside the walls at the moment and I’ll take third shift tonight and she’ll take fourth shift at the twelfth bell.” 

“Good.” He nodded. “Make sure our guards are all in top form when on duty, we can’t show any weakness with Conner ill and Guinevere outside of the capitol.” 

Godwiff chuckled. “Don’t worry kid, should we set up guards by the alter they put up to give offerings for the health of the tyke?” 

“Yes, make sure they’re wearing Guinevere’s sigel though. The Ravenel family are allies of Esciter, but she’s their queen. We don’t want people to start thinking we’re using her or something ridiculous like that.” He was irritated this was even necessary, but Arthur and Mithian had been effective tutors...Arthur more in a crash course of the disaster of nearly fumbling in foreign relations. 

The man let out a deep chuckle of amusement. “Oh no one thinks Nemeth is interfering, they’re worried they’ll lose the blessing of the Morrigan. They know who their queen and hero is.” 

“Good. Is there anything you need me to help with? I know I’m not my brother, but if I can help I’d like to.” Kael set his jaw ready to defend his request if need be. 

Godwiff dropped his arm over his shoulders. “Come one, you can organize the guard for the alter.” 

////

Merlin tossed the remains of the goose he’d had to butcher for potion ingredients at Kilgarah.”So any new theories on those prophecies?” 

“Do you care if I do warlock?” The lizard still ate the goose, so progress all things considered. 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I care, just because I don’t agree with all of your interpretations doesn’t mean I think the prophecy is completely without merit. And any help on keeping Arthur alive would be helpful.” Reaching out with his magic he lifted up the sheep he’d had to kill for its intestines. “Want the sheep, it's sheared this time, no wool stuck between your teeth.” 

Kilgarah snapped the sheep out of the air and swallowed it whole. Closing his eyes he breathed out, smoke curling up from his nose. “I don’t know what the future holds any longer. You’ve allowed things to happen that have changed the course of events. Fate may correct itself, or you may be on a new path.” 

“So you’re going to ignore any requests for help?” Merlin ran a hand through his hair. Honestly the dragon was a bit of a sore loser. “Mordred should be arriving in Camelot soon.” 

“I don’t see why you’re telling me this, it's not like you’ll kill him.” The dragon grumbled, while crossing his front legs. “He’s a threat if fate corrects itself. If not the tool of fate could be anyone.” 

He dropped down on the ground and stretched out, folding his arms behind his head. His new warm cloths made it almost comfortable out. Looking up at the clear sky he enjoyed the break in the endless rain of the fall. “I don’t know, I think with us all working together we might just beat fate.” 

“Fate isn’t something to be beaten.” Kilgarah shifted so that he was looming over him. “It is a force of the very fabric of this world. There are consequences to changing it and those are consequences that you can’t even begin to comprehend.” 

Merlin sat back up, that was ominous. “What are you talking about?” 

“Ask your ‘friend’ Karac what the consequences of messing with time itself are.” The dragon spread its wings before lifting up and flying off into the sky. 

The gusts of wind from his wings sent Merlin rolling. He spat out a mouthful of grass and glared at the departing dragon. Hopping up to his feet he headed back for the castle. He was going to have to talk to Arthur about this. Though he was troubled by the idea Karac might know something and not have told them. But then it had been almost a year since he’d seen Karac or Morgana. Running a hand through his hair he took off at a jog. He needed to talk with Arthur.

////

Karac glared at the projection of Jor-el. “You have to know something!” 

“I do not possess that information.” Jor-el’s form replied. “Kryptonians are immune to all known diseases. Interbreeding with the local population was not an expected outcome. With the codex on Kal-el’s pod recreating a limited version of the codex should have been viable. It is imperative that our species does not become extinct.” 

They ground their teeth. “The codex was damaged. Kal-el and I are cousins. Pure kryptonian reproduction is impossible.” Karac ran a hand through their hair in frustration. “Look, what can you extrapolate from your core?” 

“My memory core is 3.876% intact. Genetic scans for more than base screening and anomalies is impossible.” Jor-el blandly replied. 

Karac wanted to scream, what was the point of sending enough technology to rebuild krypton on a new planet, if it was so badly protected that their and Kal’s pods colliding when they’d landed had destroyed almost all of it? They should have spent more time trying to cobble things together. But after their own pod had burnt out changing their focus well...there hadd just been more important things. “Is there anything in your database on human immune systems?” 

“No. Zor-el was the zeno-biologist. The Zor-el database is located within the third compartment of the pod.” The projection replied. 

Karac grabbed a cup and hurled it into the wall. Glaring at the protection they tried to keep their cool. “The Zor-el database was destroyed. Is there anything on medical practices for stabilizing a patient?”

“Medical equipment as well as instruction for its use is in compartment six.” Jor-el replied blandly. 

Hearing a noise behind them, they spun round and slumped at the sight of Banba staring at the projection in awe. Waving the woman forward they groaned. “If you have any idea how to get useful information out of this...echo of my uncle feel free.” Turning back to the thrice damned projection they tried again. “Did any medicine or nutrient packs come in the pod that require knowledge to access?” 

“No. Kryptonians do not require medicine and with the nature of the radiation from Sol malnutrition is not a threat.” Jor-el replied. 

Banba cleared her throat. “I don’t rightly know what that is but it's not helping you is it?” 

“No.” They grit out. “If I’d just tried to fix it and the rest of what my family sent with me… Anything from when our world died...but I didn’t. There was always something else, a game with Mithian, training as a knight, duties around the kingdom. But I should have made this a priority. If Conner dies it will be my fault.” Karac’s voice was hoarse as they rubbed the tears away from their face. “It’s got to have something that can help on it.” 

She sighed as she approached and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Lad, there’s nothing else to be done but what we are doing. Working with this magic of your home isn’t going to help if it hasn’t already. Or am I wrong?” 

“You’re not.” Karac closed their eyes and struggled to keep themself from breaking. They could feel their shoulders shaking with it. 

“Oh lad.” Banba pulled him down into a hug. “I can’t tell you it's going to be alright. But you’ll get through this. Now you need to go and be there for your wife, hold your son while you have him. There’s nothing else to be done right now.” 

“I can’t lose him.” They whispered into the woman’s shoulder. “I can’t.” 

She let out a low sound of understanding. Lifting their chin up she looked into their eyes. “Yes you can. This is a common tragedy. But we don’t know the babe will die yet. Go, being with your family is all you should be doing.” 

“Alright.” Karac slumped as they turned and began to stumble back towards their rooms. It was like they were trapped in a nightmare and they couldn’t wake up. Why couldn’t they wake up?

They barely noticed that Banba had taken them by the elbow and was directing them through the halls. It was just, how could anything be this cruel? Stiffening they heard Conner breaking out into the latest batch of those awful, hacking coughs. It wasn’t even a thought, they just flew as fast as possible straight to their son. 

Scooping him up they raised him up out of the cradle and laid his little head against his chest. Karac’s heart ached at the horrible dry coughs. The coughs were shaking Conner’s entire tiny little frame with every gasp. A horrible whoop sound came from his throat as he tried to breath between coughs. 

“Whooping cough.” Banba hissed from the doorway. “Your majesty, you should not be in here.” 

Mary looked up from the rocking chair with a pained expression. “I had it as a child. But when Guinevere returns she shouldn’t be allowed near these rooms.” 

“Certainly, any servants who haven’t survived the disease should stay away from these rooms as well.” Banba hurried forward. “Keep his head up.” She instructed them. 

Karac nodded and helped prop up Conner’s head. “You know how to treat this?” 

“Yes, I can treat this.” She reached over and gripped their shoulder tightly. “Wake your wife and we talk through what we can do.” 

Morgana stepped out of the bedroom, her hair in a hasty braid. “No need. What can we do to help him?” 

Karac stepped quickly to her side shifting so that Conner was between them. “Please, there has to be something.” 

“Sit down.” She bustled over to the fire and stoked it back up. 

////

Morgana trailed healing magic along Conner’s back as she half slept. The scent of peppermint and cedar oil was heavy in the air. “You’re going to be alright darling.” She hummed in an effort to comfort him as she held him gently. He’d been sleeping ever so lightly since his last round of horrible coughing. 

“Hey.” Karac sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands full of a bowl. “It’s a bit early but if it helps it helps.” He gave her a half hearted attempt at a smile. “Some nice bone broth and raw honey will help. I’ll head out to get some ginger once he’s down for his longer nap tonight.” 

She bit her lip, exhaustion pulling at her. “Can we afford ginger? Karac, it's worth more than twice its weight in gold.” Swallowing thickly, she buried her nose into Conner’s soft hair. 

Reaching out, Karac brushed some of her loose hair away from her face. “I’ll go where it is grown. There is no price I won’t find a way to pay. You know what I’m capable of. I’ll be back by morning at the latest.” He nosed against her gently. “We’ll do everything that we can for him.” 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” She whispered while rolling into him ever so slightly. What had happened to her that just having him be away from her for a few hours made something inside of her ache. 

Karac shifted seeming to read the small bubble of guilt she felt. “I’ll be here. I’m sorry I spent so long trying to find something in Kael’s and my pods. I knew it would be pointless but I just...I wanted to find something that would fix this. I’m not...being helpless isn’t something I understand.” His voice cracked as he tried to explain. 

“I know.” She closed her eyes as she trailed her fingers letting her magic soak in. “If I couldn’t share my magic with him I would be the same. The waiting, it never gets better you know.” 

He let out a pained sound in his throat and wrapped an arm around the two of them. Holding them as close as he dared without putting weight on Conner’s back. “How do you take it?” 

“I don’t.” Morgana huffed softly. “Do I need to remind you I followed you to war because I couldn’t stand just waiting for you and managing Gedref for you?” 

“No.” Karac snickered gently, his voice fell serious. “Two weeks. We survive two weeks of this and he’ll almost surely survive. We just have to learn how to wait that long.” 

Her eyes were dry, her tears already spent as she curled into Karac, Conner sleeping uneasily between them. His little breaths were labored, sometimes the gap between breaths was just a touch too long. “I’m afraid.” She murmured, her voice rough.

“So am I.” He held her more tightly against him. 

////

Leon knocked on the door to Lady Melwa’s rooms. He straightened nervously as she opened her door. “My lady, if I could have some of your time?” 

“Sir Leon, please.” She waved him in. “I was wondering when you’d come here.” 

He swallowed nervously as he entered her rooms. “I was hoping you’d be willing to listen to my plans?” 

“And ensure you don’t accidently sentence our island to war by insulting someone?” Her lips twitched up in amusement, her eyes narrowed. 

It was...disconcerting. He really did not like this woman. She took far too much joy out of the possibility of bloodshed. “Yes, well are you willing?” 

“Of course, anything for Camelot.” She practically purred as she dropped down into her seat by the fire, pulling her wrap tighter over her shoulders. “Now, what do you have so far?” 

Leon didn’t sit, he had no interest in staying any longer than he had to. He didn’t care whether Alice Melwa liked him or not. “I believe placing Queen Guinevere's quarters in the guest rooms in the Ravenel’s wing would be best. It would make her a guest of the Nemeth royal family and place her inside their protection. With her known connection to Lady Morgana I don’t believe any will take it as her being valued less. Her men could easily be folded into the Nemeth contingent.” 

“And the implied threat of Esciter, Camelot, and Nemeth united as a single force is nothing to be laughed at.” She waved him on. “And keeping Bayard and Godwinn separate?” 

He folded his hands behind his back. “Godwinn and his daughter are already settled in the east wing. When Bayard arrives we place him besides the Nemeth party and away from Arthur and Godwinn. Nemeth is the only nation he doesn’t have bad blood with.” 

Alice threw her head back and laughed. Wiping a tear away she looked at him, clearly amused. “You’re forgetting our lovely Ravenel’s shut down his slave trade. But as you say Nemeth is the only nation he doesn’t have bad blood with here. He’ll want the barrier between himself and Arthur after the poisoned cup incident, last time Camelot and Mercia attempted an alliance.” 

“If I leave the details with you, would you write in any notations you believe necessary?” He offered out the roll of parchment with personal and rooming plans towards her. 

She snatched it from his hand and unrolled it skimming it quickly. “Of course. I’ll have it sent to your rooms tomorrow. You’ve already given me a better suggestion for this than I would have expected. Well done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....i'm sorry, sorta


	7. A Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I forgot to post this! I'm so sorry!

Gwen still felt how surreal it all was when people bowed to her with reverence. She dismounted, her garb an odd mixture of saxon and briton. It was a nice perk of being queen that she could wear pants while riding through her kingdom. Looking around the village she took in the peasants kneeling to her. Reaching up she adjusted the leather strap holding her axe against her back. “Rise!” 

The peasants straightened up, all bright smiles as they crowded round her and her guard. She grinned as she saw Catigen struggling to keep them from being overrun by well wishers. “Easy!” He yelped trying to keep her from being surrounded. 

Raising her hand she brought them all to a halt. “I would speak to your village elder.” 

There was some shuffling as the peasants parted to let an old man, his back bowed from age, his weight resting on a gnarly cane, hobble forward. “Your majesty.” He lowered his head in respect. “I am called Bruce. How may I serve you?” 

“We’ve brought enough supplies for my contingent. A place for us to set camp would be much appreciated.” She smiled warmly at the elder. “If you and perhaps a few of your fellow leaders of this community would join me for dinner?” 

“Of course.” Bruce lowered his head again. “We would be honored your majesty.” 

////

Morgana was fairly certain she was in hell. The last week had been a haze of exhaustion, fear, and the constant coughs. Worse than the horrible dry hacking were the moments when he would stop breathing. Everytime those horrible silences started she was instantly awake. The isolation was crippling as well. It was her and Karac in the hot and steam filled room. The scent of the oils clogged her nose, it had long since soaked into her skin. 

Closing her eyes she drifted before snapping awake as Conner began coughing. His whole body was wrecked with them. Reaching out she carefully turned him to his side. Letting her magic ease into his lungs, she cringed as he threw up.

“I’ve got it.” Karac said as he grabbed a wet towel and began to wipe the sick off of their son’s face. 

She rubbed Conner’s back till he was through with this latest attack. Picking him up off the bed she cradled him against her chest. Humming she rocked him. Looking over to where Karac was cleaning up the vomit she sighed. “Can you get the ginger and honey?” 

“Already prepared.” He gave her a pained look while passing over the small bowl of raw honey and ginger mixed together into a paste. 

Accepting the bowl she dipped her finger into the paste. Kissing Conner’s little head she nudged his lips with her finger. A smile curled at her lips as he parted his lips and sucked the sweet honey off her finger. “There you go, just like that.” 

“He’s kept his appetite for the most part at least.” Karac murmured as he changed the top blanket. 

She dipped her finger into the paste again before nudging it against his lips. “Can you unlace the front of my dress?” 

Karac didn’t say anything just easily slipping back up besides her. His fingers made quick work of unlacing her dress and opening it, and carefully pulling her breast out. He guided Conner down to her nipple waiting till he’d latched on, before finally pulling back. “There you go little guy.” 

“Thank you.” Her voice was soft as her eyes closed. She was half aware as Conner fed before Karac lifted him up. Sleep was so close as her dress was laced back up and the clean blanket tucked up around her. 

Cracking one eye she warmed at the sight of Karac carefully encouraging Conner to take more of the honey and ginger mixture. Knowing that for now at least, Conner was taken care of; she closed her eyes and drifted back into the lull of sleep.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, not long, when the coughing woke her again. 

////

Gwaine jogged after Merlin. “Come on! You have to tell me!” 

“Go away! Don’t you have something useful to be doing?” Merlin grumbled as he turned around, his arms wrapped around a smallish lead chest. 

He folded his hands behind his head. “You know you want to tell me.” 

“I really don’t.” His harried looking friend replied. “If you’re going to follow me at least make yourself useful.” Merlin shoved the chest at him. 

Gwaine barely managed to get his arms around the thing. “Watch it.” He yelped. “What would you do if you injured Camelot’s best knight?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen Lancelot today.” He snarked back. 

Chuckling he fell in besides Merlin. “So, what are we up to today?” 

“I’m putting protection against enchantments into every single royal chamber in this castle.” Merlin gave him a look. “You’re welcome to be my pack mule.” 

Gwaine laughed as he flicked his hair to one side. “I’m a pack horse thank you very much.” 

“I miss Kael, Arthur needs a squire. Can’t you find him a squire?” His voice turned plaintive as he turned his eyes at him. 

He laughed. “What, has princess got you acting as his wife, servant and sorcerer?” 

“No, but he’s been running off servants and it's obnoxious. If I didn’t have magic, his rooms would be filthy.” Merlin grumbled. 

Gwaine grinned. “Just kick him out of his bed till he stops running off the servants.” 

“I’m not kicking him out of bed.” His friend grumbled. “He needs a squire, he’s been having me do the work of a squire and a servant for him. But without magic that’s nearly impossible to keep up with. Honestly.” 

He shrugged as he considered it. “What about that druid kid? Mordred right? If he’s with Arthur you can see to his magic as well.” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” Perking up, Merlin straightened his neckerchief. “That’s a really good idea. I’ll have to bring up to him after super when he’s in a good mood.” 

Gwaine couldn’t help it, he lowered his tone conspicuously. “The princess is always in a better mood around you.” 

“He’d throw less stuff at my head if that was true.” Merlin replied as he swung the door open to what was going to be the Nemeth royal families quarters. 

He paused. “Why’d we pass Morgana and her husband’s rooms? Shouldn’t we enchant them?” 

“You think there’s anything I’m going to do to her rooms that she hasn’t already done?” Merlin stared at him in disbelief. 

Gwaine tilted his head back. “I don’t rightly know. Never really met the lady. She sounds intimidating as all get out though.” 

“If her rooms don’t kill anyone trying to put magic into those rooms I’ll eat my neckerchief.” Merlin replied with a shiver. 

“Well then, I’ll keep that in mind.” He dropped the chest on the ground. “So what do we do now?” 

Merlin cracked his knuckles. “We make sure that nobody can use magic to turn this summit into a disaster.” 

“You do know it's going to be a disaster no matter what you do right?” Gwaine cautioned, his face playful. 

“Of course.” 

////

Bruce straightened his tunic as his wife helped brush him down. “I don’t want to insult her majesty.” 

“She’s not a fool. If she wanted ya not to look like a peasant, she’d have sent clothing to ya.” His wife chuckled as she handed him a small jar of jam. “Besides she seems a practical sort. Was wearing proper war gear and none of those gaudy gowns.” 

He brushed his lips against her cheek. “Your right, of course, my love. I just wish to make a good impression on our Queen.” 

“She let our boys come home. Lowered our taxes, ended the slave trade. Now she’s putting in new lords. If you manage to bolox up this dinner I’ll box your ears and you can forget ever sleeping in our bed roll again.” 

Bruce failed to hide his look of horror. “Yes, dear.” 

“Good, don’t go mucking up things now.” She patted his cheek before pushing him gently for the door. 

He shuffled out using his cane as he spotted his two companions for the dinner tonight. “Eric, Claire, did you brush up on your manners?” 

Eric scratched at his cheek. His prickly beard, full of grey was groomed for once in his life; as he scratched at it. “Don’t know what I know about fancy manners and such. But I can keep my mouth shut and head lowered.” 

“Speak when spoken too.” Claire offered softly. As their village druid she was respected, though soft spoken and young. 

Bruce cut in. “Right, let’s be off then.” 

They moved slowly as they headed towards the reasonably large tent that had been erected just outside of their home. It was a bit larger than most of their houses, but hardly the large type he’d seen for most military commanders. He liked what he knew of this new Queen. She seemed practical and efficient. Exactly as rumors had said. 

He slowed, his limbs aching as they reached the guard standing outside the tent. “We’re here as we were asked?” There was probably some formal way to go about this, but he didn’t know it. 

“Go ahead and go in.” The guard grabbed the flap of the tent and pulled it open, while gesturing for them to enter. 

Bruce carefully moved into the tent. He took in that there was a table set up with food. It was fairly simple, if appealing looking food. Sitting at the table were the Queen and the highest ranked of her soldiers. He bowed as best he could. “Your majesty.” 

“Please, come and sit.” Her face was warm and open, but there was a nobility in her bearing that was striking. 

He cautiously sat down on the bench, his two companion following his example. Despite his burning curiosity he didn’t say anything. After all, royalty always spoke first if you wanted to keep your tongue. 

Queen Guinevere made a gesture to the simple meal of good bread, fresh meat and mead. “Please, eat your fill. We’ve been hunting during our travels between villages and have more than enough for our own men.” 

“Thank you.” He murmured while cautiously serving himself a piece of the meat and a roll of bread. 

Eric apparently hadn’t listened to Claire, when she’d reminded him of the second rule of dealing with royalty after always bow. “Why did you ask to see us your majesty?” 

Seemingly unaware of his and Claire’s rapidly paling complexions, the Queen gave a nod of approval to Eric. “I wish to know what is needed by my people. It is no secret that I was not born here, even if I have spilled blood here. If this is to be my home than it requires more than just my blood and sweat in the dirt. It requires knowledge and time. What I wish from you is to know what your village does well and what it needs improvement on.” 

“Improvement, your majesty?” Bruce ventured carefully. 

She smiled at him. “There is much to be grown and repaired in this kingdom. I would see Esciter grow into the great nation it once was, greater even. Since the nobles of this land are almost to the man dead it will take a while for those I have given new titles to, to establish themselves in their new land. Traditionally, the nobles would bring concerns and good tidings to me directly. With the new nobility only just having put roofs over their burned out keeps, that isn't possible.” 

“So...you want to know about our crops?” He prodded as he stared at her in confusion. 

“Yes, but more importantly I want to know what types of tradesman your village has. With unlanded Saxons of various skills arriving I wish to send them where they will be the most use. For instance does this village have a blacksmith, a tanner, a woodsman?” She gestured with her hands, her face animated with a clear passion for the subject. “Do you require men of specific skills for building dams, larger buildings, bridges, perhaps a new water mill? Did so many of your men die or decide to remain in the army that you require additional laborers? These are things I would like to handle now while we are at peace.” 

He couldn’t help it as he stared at their Queen in awe. Nobles and royals didn’t care about the little man. That was a simple fact of life. And yet...she’s freed them from Cendred. Already any promises she’d made to improve their condition, had been more than met. But here she was offering to not just give them back the lives they’d had before Cendred, but to make them even better. Bruce didn’t even realize he was crying, till Claire touched his arm. 

////

Mithian pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. “I need to return to Camelot.” 

“You can’t leave!” Kael’s voice was angry as leapt to his feet. “They need us! Family first!” 

She looked up, helplessness pulling at her. “I need to leave Esciter for our family.” 

“No!” His face flushed with anger. “You’re just sore that you were wrong about Conner. Because you don’t like being wrong! Get over yourself!” His hands were shaking by his sides. 

“Enough.” Mary swept into the room. She looked at both of them, her face flat and unimpressed.

Mithian ran a hand through her hair, she didn’t need her mother’s disapproval, to know she’d behaved badly and let her emotions control her. “How is he?” 

“Hanging on still.” She replied shortly. “Now, what is going on here?” 

She turned her head to the side glaring at the ground. Kael on the other hand spoke, his voice tight. “She wants to run away back to Camelot.” 

“I see.” The weight of Mary’s gaze fell on her. “Why do you believe returning to Camelot is important?” 

She finally looked up at her mother. “I’m the only member of this family who can’t be near Conner due to his illness.” Her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. “There is nothing I can do here to make anything better. This nation doesn’t have court politics, the court is just forming and the Queen isn’t even here right now!” 

“Ah.” Mary sighed and reached out cupping Kael’s face. “Darling, why don’t you go take Conner for a while. Karac looks like he’s going to fall over and Morgana was drooling when I left.” 

He shot her a final glare. “Of course. I’ll go take care of my family.” The door slammed behind him. 

“Well, you are going to need to fix that.” Mary said as she walked over and poured herself a cup of wine. As she poured a second cup she looked over her shoulder at her. “Do you understand what you did wrong?” 

Mithian ducked her head. “I lost myself to my emotions. I made assumptions and ignored possible outcomes.” 

“Oh darling, you’re so smart sometimes you miss the obvious.” Shaking her head, her mother handed her her cup of wine. “You are more like Ector, than Rodor or I sometimes.” 

She blinked as she looked up at her mother. “What?” 

Shaking her head, Mary sat down in a chair across from her by the fire. “Your father and I didn’t want to let Ector take you on as his successor. We fought about it for days.” She took a sip from her cup of wine. “Sometimes I still think allowing you to becomes what you are was a mistake. How could I let my little girl be consumed by duty to our kingdom? But then your father said something. He asked me how my marrying him and our trials to have children, were any less consuming than working as a spymaster?” 

There was a lull as they both sat there. Mithian didn’t speak. She knew her mother had more to say. Instead she looked into her cup and glared at the red of the wine. There was a lump in her throat as she took another drink from her cup. 

“You were always the smartest person in the room. I wasn’t surprised when Ector asked. And I listened to your father after Ector convinced him. I lost so many babies.” Grief filled her voice as she spoke. “I thought I was going to die from the pain of it, perhaps I was dying of it when we were blessed with your brothers. I didn’t want that for you. It’s true I wanted babies, and I did come to love your father. So I agreed to let you be taken as Ector’s apprentice to save you from that pain.” 

Mithian frowned. “I don’t understand what this has to do with my being an absolute idiot and jumping to conclusions?” 

“Because you are likely the best master of information Nemeth has ever had.” Mary reached out and laid her hand over the top of hers. “Darling you don’t want to face the fact you chose to hate Morgana because something scared you about her. It had nothing to do with how she ended up pregnant and a part of you knows that. You also don’t know how to handle being out of control so you’re trying to find it.” 

She winced, what was there to say to that? It rang true. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You need to understand why you feel the way you have. Once you’ve done that, do something about it.” Mary stood up. Stepping forward she kissed her forehead. “My darling girl. Do what you need to do, but don’t pretend it is for a reason it's not.” 

Mithian remained sitting there, long after her mother had left. She let her head hang as she sucked in sharp breaths of air. Her chest tightened as she felt herself falling apart. 

////

Arthur turned to his friend. “What happened?” 

“What do you think?” Gwaine scoffed while crossing his arms. “You murdered your father in front of the court. Your nobles are bit jumpy.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Do you believe they’ll come for a tournament or not?” 

“They’ll come. But you should probably invest in some better mail, for the inevitable knives in the back.” The knight dropped down into a chair, rocking it back onto it's back legs and kicking his feet up on the table. “Gotta give it to you princess, you fucked up. Didn’t know you had in you.” 

Arthur’s eye twitched at the man. “Anything I didn’t already know?” 

“Merlin’s gone and done everything to make this summit of kings not a shit show. But well,” Gwaine folded his hands behind his head. “You couldn’t keep a thing from turning to shit if you wanted to princess.” 

His fingers curled. “You’re in charge of organizing the tournament. I don’t see what you’re laughing at, if I get stabbed it's your fault.” 

“Eh, I trust Merlin to keep your royal backside in tact. Afterall, it would seem he’s a bit attached to that backside of yours.” Gwaine winked at him. 

Arthur grabbed an apple from the bowl and chucked it as head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Laughing Gwaine caught the fruit from the air and took a theatrically large bite out of it. Chewing while wiggling his eyebrows, he swallowed. “Now I happened to have good money on you being the princess in bed. Afterall you are a princess.” He grinned merrily up at him. 

“That is none of your business.” He growled. “What’s between Merlin and I is our business and no one else’s.” 

Holding his hands up in surrender Gwaine looked at him in surprise. “No judgement princess, I think it's surprisingly decent of you to be so open about your choice. Don’t let that change, if you hurt Merlin I’ll make sure you pay; royalty or not.” His face fell unusually serious. 

Arthur’s shoulders dropped. “I’ll forgive that because Merlin needs someone to drag him out of danger. But don’t think I’ll tolerate you speaking about myself or him like that in the future.” 

“You really love him.” Gwaine dropped his feet down off the table as he sat up. “Good.” 

He grit his teeth. That was a truth he didn’t want to deal with right now. “Get out, you have work to do. And I have court to hold.” 

////

Karac pushed himself up onto their elbows. Groggily they looked over to where they heard Conner’s little heart and labored breathing. He was being rocked by Morgana who was singing softly as the chair went back and forth. 

Rolling to their side they watched. It was beautiful but even the beauty of it, didn’t take away from the danger. They took this moment. Morgana was singing an old lullaby, about a knight who’s lady love sent him on a quest to earn her hand. Her voice was low, slightly off key but warm all the same. Conner was asleep for once, his little nose snuffling where his face was leaning against his mother. 

“Are you just going to watch?” Morgana looked up, a single brow raised. 

They couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled at their lips. “Always love.” 

“You’re just trying to get out of cleaning his next diaper.” She hummed in amusement as she continued to rock back and forth. 

Karac rubbed at their eyes. “I would never.” 

“If you hadn’t done that before I’d believe you.” She brushed her nose through the dark hair on his head. “He hasn’t had a fit in nearly an hour.” 

They moved till they were sitting up, their legs over the edge of the bed. “He’s been vomiting less.” Catching her eyes they felt a terrible desperate and all consuming hope. “He might live.” 

“Less than three out of ten of the children who catch it survive Karac. And it's fewer still for infants.” Morgana’s voice cracked. “I can’t…” 

“He’ll make it.” Karac dropped down on his knees before her. “I believe it, our lives are just beginning.”


	8. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger and other spices were super rare back in the day. Like if you served gingerbread to your guests it was a massive display of wealth and power. Usually each person got the equivalent of like one bite of ginger cookie. Some people even snorted nutmeg for some reason...which incidentally added to my amusement of the whole cinnamon challenge thing a few years ago. And no I didn't try to eat a spoon of cinnamon, I do love baking with it though.

Mary threaded her needle with the bright green thread. Picking up her frame she continued, where she’d left off her work in the early hours of the day. As she began to stitch the pattern of the goddess Airmid healing Nuada. As she stitched she spoke the words of the goddess. “Bone to bone, Vein to vein, Balm to balm, Sap to sap, Skin to skin, Tissue to tissue, Blood to blood, Flesh to flesh, Sinew to sinew, Marrow to marrow, Pith to pith, Fat to fat, Membrane to membrane, Fibre to fibre, Moisture to moisture.” 

“Will it help?” The steward George asked cautiously from the doorway. 

“It cannot hurt.” She replied without looking up from her stitching. 

The boy shifted awkwardly, from where he was rigidly standing. “Is it true he’s recovering?” 

“Yes, but there is nothing sure in this world except death.” Her mouth was was tight. “I lost too many to children to believe that just because he is improving, his life is secured.” 

George cleared his throat awkwardly. “My mother had eight children. Three of us are still alive. But my aunt had six children and they all survived. What the gods deem to have happened will happen. I cannot see them allowing the death of their son.” 

“I wish I had your belief. I lost mine a long time ago.” She slowed her sewing as she looked up at the steward. “When my first son died in my arms he was so perfect. But the gods took him anyways.” 

“Mother.” Kael passed George, his face pained. He’d clearly heard her words. “The Queen’s standard has been spotted. You should go great her.” 

Standing she set her embroidery to the side. “George, if you would accompany me?” 

“Of course, your majesty. If I may, perhaps you should change your dress first? You’ve spent many hours with Conner and there’s some spit up on your shoulder.” The steward gave a pointed look to her left shoulder. 

She chuckled. “I’ve let my appearance suffer in recent weeks. I’ll meet you outside my rooms.” 

“You look better than Karac or Morgana do.” Kael said with a shrug. 

////

Morgana rubbed softly at Conner’s cheek as he suckled at her breast. His little nose squished against her as he snuffled. “Hey little man, finally have your appetite back.” She smiled softly, relief warm in her bones, as she held his frame that hadn’t shaken with those horrible coughs in hours. Her milk not sending him into fits of coughs. 

“You’re beautiful.” Karac murmured as he looked at her, his hair was plastered to one side of his head. He looked different like this, when it was just them and he let his exhaustion and fear show. The fact his vest was loose leaving his body more female than male in appearance added to the effect. 

She smiled. “He isn’t sick after drinking.” There was no need to describe the agony, of watching the simple and needed attempts to trickle milk into him bringing him nothing but pain. 

“Another week.” Karac’s voice was tired. “He’s so strong.” 

Morgana let her magic leak into him, it made a noticeable difference now, his lungs clearing of the mucus. Some of that she would admit was that, she had learned to direct the magic where it helped. “He’s going to make it. I can feel it.” 

“He’s strong, just like his mother.” He grinned ever so slightly at her. 

Humming, her eyes were drawn inexorably back to Conner’s small frame. He’d lost weight in the past two weeks. His ribs were easily noticeable with the softest of touches. “We’ll need to be cautious. He’s weak still.” 

“More sun, food, and sleep.” Karac slipped their shirt off over their head. “We can provide those things.” 

The relief was indescribable that finally there was something they could do! “We might even get to sleep for longer than a few minutes.” 

Weakly laughing Karac scrubbed at his face before stripping the rest of his clothing. Walking to the metal basin he climbed into the warm bathwater. “Rao, that would be divine.” 

She swallowed as she let her eyes traced over the Karac’s body. Sometimes she wondered at how beautiful they were. It was odd to think of Karac as anything but a woman, when she saw them like this. She couldn’t help but laugh as Karac dunked their head into the water. “Enjoying being clean?” 

“You already bathed.” Karac stunk their tongue out at her as they scrubbed at their hair. “I’ll remind you that you moaned.” 

Morgana brushed her still damp braid over her shoulder. “Yes, well my bath did get cut short.” 

“I can take him, let you sleep.” They grabbed the soap and began to rub it into a lather before rubbing it along their skin. 

Well then, if she wasn’t completely exhausted; she’d have done something about how beautiful Karac was. But she was barely staying awake. Between the fear and exhaustion the idea of more than a whisper of desire, was beyond her. “Not at the moment, I need to see Gwen tonight, missing her arrival was rude enough. Just stay with Conner while I see to that.” 

“Of course.” Karac moved sharply cleaning the soap off themself. 

Conner finally unlatched from her breast. She shifted him to her other side, letting his head lay above her shoulder as she began to rap against his back. “Darling, my darling.” 

She cooed as she burped him. Conner broke into a set of coughs. Her heart clenched as she used magic to soothe him. Finally his coughs died out. Using his burping towel to wipe at his face she comforted him as best she could. Standing she walked over to where Karac was nearly done bathing. “He needs washing, would you?” 

“I got him.” Karac shifted and reached up for Conner. 

Morgana kissed the crown of Conner’s head. Looking up she kissed Karac lightly on the mouth, enjoying the moment, her family was whole. “I love you If you need me, Prat will let me know.” 

“I love you as well.” He leaned his head against her, before breathing in slowly. “Give Gwen my best.” 

////

Godwinn spotted the sorcerer across the hall and chuckled at his harried expression. “Sorcerer Merlin!” 

“Your majesty.” The dark haired man straightened, as he rose from a respectful half bow. “Is there something you require?” 

He waved off the man’s formality. “I wished to speak with you, if you have a moment to spare?” 

“What do you need to speak to me about?” Merlin cocked his head to the side curiously. 

The king chuckled at the confusion on the young man’s face. The sorcerer was clearly still adjusting to being seen and noticed. “I wish to know what you know of Sir Lancelot and Sir Balan. They both seem to have taken an interest in my daughter.” He let his tone turn knowing. 

Merlin’s mouth twitched in amusement. “I don’t know Sir Balan well, but his father is a wise man. I count Sir Lancelot a friend though. He’s the single most noble man I have ever met.” 

“Including your king?” Godwinn asked curiously. 

The man snickered. “Arthur is a great man, but he’s a bit of a prat.” 

“I see, what is your opinion on how Lancelot interacts with women? Any sweet hearts or anything of the sort?” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

Merlin scratched at the back of his head. “He was in love with Guinevere, but she loves another. But he’s been doing better since he returned to Camelot. Hasn’t moped over her in a while. He’d never treat a woman with anything less than the utmost respect.” 

“Thank you for your candor.” Godwinn considered the man before him. “I suppose for now the competition between those two knights for my daughter’s attention is harmless enough. If it becomes serious would you bring that news to me? As a friend to one of the two men involved, you would likely know of a change sooner than I.” 

Nodding, the man’s fingers pulled at the sides of his jacket. “Of course.” 

“Good...that’s...good.” Shaking his head he clapped the sorcerer on the shoulder. “If you were not the king’s lover I would consider you as a suitor for my daughter.” 

Merlin squeaked his eyes widening in surprise. “But I’m a peasant?! And a bastard at that, I don’t even know who my father is!” His voice pitched higher as he spoke. 

He laughed in amusement at the boy’s shock. “Your birth is not ideal, far from it. But you are one of the most powerful men in Camelot without your magic. With it your power is nothing to laugh at. Considering your current favor with the king you’ll be a landed lord as well as small council member before the end of the year. And you’re young, and kind.” 

////

Gwen was excited to return to her castle. Which wasn’t that odd, she had a castle. It boggled the mind really, yet here she was returning to her home. This latest round of visits had been more productive, than the anxious edge of near disaster her earlier rides through her country had been. “It’s good to be back.” 

“Indeed.” Catigen straightened in his saddle. “We won’t be here long before we must leave for Camelot. The snows will come soon, making travel between our capitals unwise.” 

“There is still time to finish securing Esciter for the winter and pass it into Godwiff’s hands for while we are gone.” She smiled at the man who’d gone from a captain in Cendred’s army barely surviving to one of her two generals and chief advisors. 

He gave her a look. “I don’t like that saxon. They’re useful enough but they are not known for their wisdom.” 

She chuckled, her two generals tended not get on well. “He’s a more imposing figure than you are. Holding Esciter with aid will be easier for him, than it would be for you. Not to mention do you think he’d do well at the negotiations of alliance we are leaving to make?” 

“No.” Catigen grumbled. “Still don’t like him.” 

Her lips quirked up. “You don’t need to like him, just work with him.” 

“It seems there’s a welcome for you.” He sounded pleased as they were greeted by the people in the street, several members of court waiting at the gates into the keep. 

She waved in greeting to those citizens who’d come to great her. As she approached the front doors into the keep she hid her concern. Karac’s distinctive form wasn’t there. Queen Mary and Morgana were the only members of the Nemeth royal family there. And she hadn’t served Morgana for years, to not be able to tell when something was deeply wrong. Dismounting she quickly looked to George. “What’s the state of my capital?” 

“The preparations you left us to complete are well in hand.” His spine straightened. “Lady Ruth is in the great hall handling a caravan of traders. Prince Kael had taken over the training of the foot soldiers, while Godwiff has been seeing to the more senior warriors and knights.” 

Gwen knew something was deeply wrong then, instead of just suspecting it. Especially with how Morgana hadn’t greeted her yet. “What’s wrong?” 

“Whooping cough has broken out in the lower city.” George winced. 

Shaking her head Morgana stepped forward and hugged her tightly. “It’s been bad Gwen.” 

“Thirteen dead so far. Likely more will follow. We’re quarentiend the quarter of the city it's in. But we found it too late.” George swallowed thickly. “Prince Conner fell ill with it a little over two and a half weeks ago.” 

She gripped Morgana’s arm as she took in her friend. The dark circles under her eyes, the simple braid her hair was pulled into, not even lip stain on her. But she didn’t seem to be in mourning. “Morgana, is he…” 

“He’s with Karac.” Morgana intertwined their fingers. “But he’s been recovering. Karac was over zealous in getting medicine for him. We’ve sent the excess to the quarantined part of the city.” 

George scoffed. “That’s an understatement. Lord Ravenel retrieved an entire kart of ginger. We have sent a crate of it to those who are ill. Another crate for the castle. But our financial shortage will be more than solved with this.” 

“What?” She looked between Morgana and George. 

Mary huffed as she stepped forward and linked their arms. “He means my son acquired more ginger than is likely in all of Albion combined.” 

////

Alison Melwa, spymaster of Camelot, poured herself some hot cider. “So, thoughts on the relationship between the king and his sorcerer?” 

“Not sure, but things will be interesting once Guinevere returns.” Gwaine popped a fig into his mouth. “Can tell you that Merlin is loyal to a fault. Nothing for you to worry about there. Whatever is up between those two nothing will prevent Merlin from protecting Arthur.” 

She poured a second cup and pushed it towards the knight she’d recently acquired. “Tell me, what do you know of our King and Guinevere’s relationship? I’ve heard the rumors they were involved. But considering it would appear he prefers male company, I find those rumors less trustworthy than I would otherwise.” 

“They were properly gone on each other.” Gwaine accepted his cup of hot cider and took a long pull from it. Closing his eyes in evident pleasure, he let out a sigh of contentment. “All very sweet, she even was able to resist my charms. And I ended up with a lovely black eye for my troubles from our beloved King.” The sarcasm in his voice was playful, if clearly evident. 

Alison considered his words. “Interesting...I want you to pursue a relationship in Bayard’s party. I hardly care the nature of the relationship, just see to it that you gain access to it.” 

“You want me to seduce some poor girl? I enjoy flirting as much as anyone. But I’m not going to ruin someone’s future for a few bits of information.” He scoffed as he took another drink. “Find someone else.” 

She raised a brow. “You think you can tell me no?” Laughing she picked up her own fig and chewed it. Really it was pleasantly sweet. “If you fail to do as I ask a little bird will find your father, Duke Vert of Brittany. So much effort to escape your half fae father and his shadow. So much running to be your own man. I wonder how long before he came for you, if he knew you were not only alive but in Camelot, serving as a knight no less?” 

Gwaine’s hands tightened, the skin around his eyes tightening and mouth thinning. “What will it take for you to forget that information?” 

“Forget? Oh my dear boy, you’re mine. Though the more you give me the more...understanding of your moral qualms I’ll be inclined to be.” She smirked at his troubled face. “Camelot needs that which you can provide, and I don’t care about your foolish ideals. It's not like I’m asking you kill someone. Just befriend, seduce, whatever you feel like. I only need the information, how you acquire it is incidental.” 

His jaw tightened as he teeth ground together. “You’re a nasty piece of work.” 

“You say the sweetest things.” Alison took a long sip of her cider while watching him over the top of her cup, her eyes twinkling in amusement. It was good to be the one with power. 

Standing abruptly, Gwaine glared at her. “I’ll take my leave then.” His voice was tight as he turned to open the door. 

“Oh and Gwaine, don’t disappoint me. Your father isn’t the only thing I know that can make your life difficult.” She set her cup down while reaching for her quill. Expanding her spy network was going fabulously. A handful more informants in the castle and she could clean up her information network outside of it. 

////

Karac sat on the wide window seat, the sun streaming down onto them. They had Conner cradled in their arms, his little face towards the sun. “This is Sol, where our life and powers come from. When you’re older I’ll tell you of Rao, the god of our people’s world and how we were blessed to be sent here under Sol’s light.” 

There was a gurgling trill as Conner looked up at them with his big blue eyes. They smiled fondly down at him, their insides warm with a love they could barely comprehend. “You are a son of Rao and Sol, which makes you very special. Uncle Jor thought we were here to guide humans, but that isn’t true.” 

“See we’re here to live.” They pressed a soft kiss against his little nose. “That’s right, you’re great purpose is to be happy. The rest can come after. You are so loved, never doubt that little one.” 

There was a noise from behind them. “Do you wish to sleep?” 

“I’m alright, the sun helps.” They looked over their shoulder at Morgana. “Why don’t you sleep? You need it more than I do.” 

She looked longingly to the bed before biting her lip. “Karac you’ve slept far less than I have.” 

“Because I’m not human.” Closing their eyes they basked in the sensation of the sun sinking into their skin. “I require less sleep than you do, and sitting in the sun is as refreshing as a nap. You should sleep while you can.” 

Morgana didn’t protest just pulling her dress off. “I’m going to go into the quarantine area in the city and help as much as I can with those that are sick there.” 

“You’ve gotten really good at easing the throat and lungs of Conner when he has as an attack.” Karac felt a well of pride in how she’d taught herself how to help. “I’m sure just a few hours will help immensely.” 

She chuckled. “I can’t believe you flew to where ginger is grown and just mass harvested it. I doubt a peasant has been allowed medicine as rare as that before in the history of Albion.” 

“I wasn’t sure how much he’d need.” Karac shrugged, what was a little too much when it came to the safety of their son? “Is Gwen well?” 

“Yes, her trip sounds like it was productive.” There was a rustle of her pulling on a nightgown. “Will you join me in bed in a little while?” 

Their eyes remained closed, face tilted to the sun. “When Sol sets, till then Conner and I could use the light.” 

Her arms wrapped around their shoulders, her warm breath puffed against their neck, her fingers trailed along Conner’s cheek. “I love you.” 

They settled against her. “I’ve missed this.” 

“As have I.” She sighed against them, her breath hot against them. 

////

Arthur knocked on the door to the small room in Gaius’s quarters that had once been Merlin’s. “Mordred, could we speak?” 

There was a scuffling sound and then the dark haired boy opened the door, peeking out through his dark bangs. He bowed his neck awkwardly. 

He smiled at the young druid. “Merlin and I were speaking about your future and I wished to see if you would approve of the idea we have.” 

Mordred nodded quickly, looking up at him curiously. 

“You’re only eight, too young to be a squire or apprenticed to anyone.” He grinned as he rested his hands on his hips with a shrug. “Not to mention, Morgana would kill me if anything happened to you. But Merlin would like you to join him in his studies of the old religion. Once Morgana returns to Camelot we can discuss your future further. Would that be alright with you?” 

Wide eyed Mordred nodded so fast it was almost like his head might fall off. 

Chuckling he reached out and messed up the kid’s hair. “Good, I’m glad you returned to us.” 

////

Leon looked up in surprise as his door opened. “Hello?” His heart stuttered as he recognized Mithian. Jumping to his feet he stepped forward and catching her in an embrace. “Mithian!” 

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I don’t understand, I thought you were not returning for another month?” He held her tightly, half afraid she’d disappear into the air if he let go. 

Mithian curled her hands in the back of his tunic. “I made a mistake, now I need to fix it. So I’ve returned early so that I can do that.” 

“A mistake?” He frowned slightly as he finally pulled back looking at her curiously. 

She laid her hand against his chest. “I let my emotions cloud my judgment, I lost myself like a fool. There are things I cannot tell you, for they are not mine to tell. But suffice it to say I owe an apology to Morgana. Till the summit I have much to do.” 

“You let your emotions get in the way?” Leon was confused. “That doesn’t sound like you?” 

She huffed. “It isn’t, till I can fix it I need to have something to do so I returned.” 

“If you need my help it's yours.” He touched the side of her face. “You know that don’t you?” 

Mithian smiled against his hand. “I do, and all I need is for you to be by my side. Although...I was thinking next summer for our wedding. What do you think?” 

“That soon? I mean I know you considered this past summer, but are you sure?” Leon’s heart fluttered in his chest. The idea of being married to her was indescribable. 

She kissed him gently. “I am.”


	9. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so excited for the Winter Games!!!!!!!

Mary put her hands on her hips as she looked at the carriage. “I want more blankets for the journey. I’m not risking my grandson getting sick again.” 

“We have more than enough furs.” Kael protested, pointing sharply at the chest of furs and blankets already strapped onto the carriage. “No one will even fit in the carriage if we pack anything else. It's only a weeks journey on the roads. That’s with us traveling slowly for the carriage. I still think you should just let Karac fly him there.” 

“Darling what if his eyes starting shooting fire? Do you realize how many blankets we went through the last time we handled a fae baby? And that’s not even taking in the possibility of him having magic. Don’t pout at me, we’re traveling as a family.” She stared her son down. 

He crossed his arms. “Then we put it out any fires.” 

She sighed. “Kael, just go get another blanket.” 

“One more, please.” He gave her a last look, before turning on his heel and trotting off to go get another blanket. 

Mary rubbed her hand up and down one arm. She knew she was being silly, Conner only had a slight cough, that could take months to fully go away. But his fever, trouble breathing, and other symptoms had faded. But a cold feeling of dread persisted even when she held the babe in her arms. At night she found her mind filled with memories of her lost babies. Her heart felt cracked, her chest tight. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there before she felt arms wrapping around her. “Mother.” Kael held her, his hair tickling her cheek. “We’re here, and even if Mithian is being a butt she’s safe in Camelot.” 

“Oh my darling boy.” She turned into him and let her heart stitch back together with his presence. 

Kael hugged her with that firm strength, that only her sons were ever possible of. Security and warmth radiated from him. “Conner is ok, he’s going to be better. And once he grows into his fae side he’ll be as safe as Karac and I.” 

“You always know what to say. You’re the heart of this family.” Mary kissed his cheek. “I’m alright now.” 

He pulled back, his startling blue eyes examining her critically, his brow crinkled in worry. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Go on, enjoy your last evening here.” She cupped the side of his face and patted his cheek. “My darling boy. I think I need some baby time don’t you?” 

Kael’s face softened before he chuckled. “Good luck prying him out of Morgana and Karac’s arms.” 

 

 

As she rocked with Conner in the chair she let herself take in his precious little face. “I remember when Kael was this little, he looks a lot like him.” 

“Apparently it’s the ‘El’ eyes.” Morgana said as she brushed her hair out by the vanity. 

Mary carefully adjusted the embroidered blanket she’d made; it was wrapped around her grandson. “They make you feel like they can see into your soul don’t they.” 

“They really do.” She huffed. “I should have known no one human could have eyes that blue.” 

Bopping his nose, she smiled as Conner gurgled. “I’ve never known a joy that could touch on motherhood.” Her voice was fond as she cradled him. 

“I never expected it for myself.” Morgana’s voice was hesitant. “I didn’t expect a lot of things for myself. But now that I’m here I believe it was that I was too afraid to hope for it. I don’t know what…” Her voice turned thick. “If Conner hadn’t healed…” 

Mary finally looked away from Conner’s chubby little face. “Losing a child is the greatest pain you can ever experience. It rips a piece out of your soul that you never get back. There comes a day where you must choose to keep living, even when your very heart feels ripped from your chest.” 

“You are stronger than I.” She swallowed. 

“Strength has nothing to do with it. If Mithian had not lived, I would have died long ago. Even with her I was on the edge of something dark and twisted when Kael and Karac came to us.” Her mouth twisted in a pained grimace. “My children, my living children are the reason for my existence. And now I have you.” Mary smiled as she looked up at her daughter in-law. “My heart has never been so full in all my life.” 

Standing from her seat, Morgana walked over slowly. “I...I am glad to count you as family as well.” 

“Never lose sight of what’s important. No ideal is worth losing family.” She reached out catching the girl’s hand. 

Morgana gave a sharp nod. “I would tear the world apart for those I love.” 

“Good.” She squeezed her hand, a deep satisfaction settling inside of her. Her family would be safe. 

////

Arthur paced rapidly back and forth in his private chambers. “What am I supposed to do?” 

“What are you upset about now?” Merlin grumbled from where he’d been half asleep inside of yet another of his books. 

He slapped his friend’s head. “About Guinevere.” 

“Propose, marry her, live happily ever after in gooey true love?” He snarked without looking over at him. 

Arthur glared at the back of Merlin’s head. “Easy for you to say. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hi Gwen, it’s been just under a year and I still love you. But I must have lost my mind because I kissed Merlin. Which I really liked it and I think I love him as well. It’s all good because he wants us to be together. You don’t mind do you?’” He threw his arms up in frustration. 

Finally Merlin turned around to face him. “Arthur...just talk to her. It’s Gwen!” 

“And it’s you!” He protested as he ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up. “You’re annoying, never shut up, drive me crazy, but you’re you! This isn’t just some mistake. It wasn’t a mistake. Why won’t you accept that?!” 

Biting at his lower lip Merlin shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Arthur I’m not...all I want is for you and Gwen to be happy. You’re the two most important people in my life. I don’t need anything else. I’m not even sure I want anything else.” He yanked at his neckerchief, eyes darting to the side. “You owe me nothing.” 

“But I love you.” Arthur stalked up to the blocked headed, idiot. Grabbing the front of his jacket he hauled him and kissed him hotly. It was all teeth and tongue but it felt like something clicking into place. Panting he pulled back. “That’s not nothing!” 

Blinking, Merlin took a second to seem to snap out of a trance. “I…” Sighing he lowered his head, shoulders slumping. “It’s not nothing.” 

“What do we do?” He dropped down onto the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees. “How can I love two people at the same time?” 

Merlin didn’t reply, just sucked in a shaky breath. 

////

Mithian wrote out yet another missive to Nemeth. She was feeling the absence of Ector who’d returned to Nemeth, in preparation of Rodor traveling to Camelot. It was the first time she’d been without him by her side, guiding her decisions. The wedge she’d driven between herself and her siblings was also weighing on her. She wondered if Karac was even aware of what had happened between her and Morgana? 

He had been so wrapped up in Conner’s illness she doubted it. “Bring me the book with the red leather cover.” She ordered as she pushed her turmoil of her own making to the side. 

Her new ladies maid scurried over with the large text in her hands. Setting it down on the table the girl curtsied. “Anything else your highness?” 

“Yes, his majesty King Godwinn will be arriving shortly. Please see to it that some wine and and sliced pear are brought up. Some small honey cakes as well if you can manage it.” Mithian waved the girl off on her errand. 

Opening up the red leather bound book, she flipped through the pages till she found what she’d been looking for. Interesting, she hummed as she read through information she wanted. She needed a way to deal with Odin, and soon. All this aid and work in Camelot and Esciter was primarily to rid the world of Nemeth’s greatest threat. 

Dipping her quill in her inkwel,l she filled out a message for one of her younger spies in Cornwall. “I wonder…” She murmured as she flipped through book of Gorlois’s legal actions in the year leading up to his death. Mithian had to give it to Morgana’s father...the man who’d raised her...the Duke of Cornwall, that he’d been an intelligent man. It wasn’t what she needed exactly, but well they did have magic… 

Tapping her nib against the top of the ink stained table, she considered the thousands of pieces of information she had. If she could pull this off Nemeth would be secure for generations. But there came risks. Not to mention there was a line, a bit grey but still a line, when it came to manipulating her family. Especially when it came to these sorts of things. 

The delicate touch or blunt honesty...then there was the timing on the whole thing. Closing the book she stood. The sound of footsteps approaching her door had disturbed her. Walking over she opened the door. “Your majesty.” 

“Princess, I was surprised you waited so long to request a private conversation.” Godwinn chuckled as he meandered into the room. 

She raised a brow in amusement as she closed the door behind her before stepping further in as well. “Now what do you believe we have to discuss?” 

“I’ve known Rodor since I was a boy. Nemeth hasn’t been completely under his sway in some years now. Which means you and that bastard of his have been taking over more duties.” He settled into a chair at the table, his hair more grey than anything else. 

Mithian approached curiously and sat across the from at the table. “It would seem no introduction for my proposal is needed. I’d like to suggest a bargain.” 

“A bargain?” He shook his head in amusement. “Very well. What is it you wish from me then princess?” 

She sat elegantly, her posture perfect. This is what she’d been born for. “I assisted in the writing of this treaty of Arthur’s. It’s bold, idealistic, historic even. By the time this summit is over it will have changed into something that might even work. But for that to happen we all have to be open to...compromise.” 

“You wish for my corporation.” He rubbed at his chin, his face thoughtful. 

Mithian waved her hand lightly. “Nothing so far as ignoring your own interests, but an open mind? Yes, I would like to see that from you.” 

“Our nations have never been friends.” Godwinn’s face closed slightly. “What are you able to give me, to ask something as great as what it is you are asking for?” 

Her lips quirked up in amusement. “You have no son, and a daughter who is not suited to ruling. To make matters worse you are old. There is little hope you would survive long enough for a possible grandson to reach maturity, which is your best option.” 

He tightened where he sat. “I don’t take threats lightly.” 

“I’m stating a fact, one you require assistance for. You need a husband for your daughter with the head for ruling. But a man without commitments that would prevent that as well as the rank for it? That is rare indeed. Even then your nation would crumble if Elaine were to die in childbirth.” Mithian pushed a sheet of parchment towards him. “You assist in this treaty being signed at the end of the winter and I’ll secure your kingdom for you.” 

Godwinn glared at her. “How do you think you can do that?” 

“I can see to it that the suitor you choose for your daughter has an appropriate title and is relieved of any foreign obligations.” She felt the elation of a well played hand. “For the suitor to be respected in a nation outside of your own would be useful.” 

He settled into the chair more comfortablely than that. “You’ll have to do better than that.” 

“Do I really? You have your eye on Lancelot for your daughter.” She leaned back in her own seat and gave him a grin. “A wise choice, he’s from all accounts a talented, intelligent, and honorable man. He also would bring a lasting close relationship with Camelot due to his friendship with Arthur. He also holds no loyalty to another kingdom, his role in Camelot is merely because Camelot has accepted him. But there is the matter of his rank. I could correct that for you. Which wouldn’t hold any taint of scandal as it would if you were to elevate him just to marry your daughter. Or am I wrong?” 

Godwinn held her eyes and she could see him trying to escape the trap she’d set, but he’d understood the implication of her threat. It wouldn’t be difficult to myre his daughter’s future marriage in scandal, weakening his kingdom and leaving it ripe for invasion. “What are the specifics of what you are proposing then?” 

She felt her face split into a smile. What guilt was there to feel? Sure she had backed him into it, but it was a mutually beneficial detail. Afterall, treating someone well when you didn’t have to was an effective way to quickly gain allies. It wouldn’t take him long to find he was benefiting from working with her. “I look forward to a long and prosperous friendship.” 

////

Gwen looked around her small council; Godwiff and Catigen her generals, Ruth and Banba her best administrators surprisingly enough, and George her steward. “I depart in the morning for Camelot along with Catigen to create treaties with our neighbors. While I’m gone Godwiff, I’m leaving you in charge of the defence of this nation. George and Ruth, continue your work enacting the new tax laws and continuing the repairs. Banba will have the final say in all matters.” 

“If something happens that requires my attention, Morgana is leaving Flirt behind...that’s the bird with the blue tie around it’s foot.” She shook her head, honestly the ravens were starting to accessorize and it was slightly concerning. “Just tell the bird you need me and Karac will see to it I’m back here within an hour.” 

Godwiff crossed his arms. “You’re taking Bruhilda with you, yes?” 

“Of course, showing a united front between those born in Esciter and those from Saxony will be important.” She looked over at Ruth. “Ruth, if you would continue finding those of ability with in this kingdom and bringing them to my attention?” 

“Of course your majesty.” Ruth gave a nod of understanding. 

Gwen shifted her attention to George. “I need you to look into selling half of the remaining ginger to be prepared and stored for our own stores.” 

The door opened, a nervou looking guard looked in. “Your majesty, there's a man who is asking for an audience with you.” 

She paused. “Is there a reason his request cannot wait?” 

“He claimed to be your brother, your majesty.” The guard was painful at attention as he stood in the doorway. 

Gwen swallowed forcing her emotions back, she knew reuniting with her brother would have to wait. “Go, escort this man who claims to be my brother to my quarters. Keep two guards with him at all time till I tell you otherwise. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“As you wish your majesty.” He bowed deeply before turning and leaving them to their meeting. 

She turned back to the matter at hand, a nervous energy filled her despite her best wishes. But it would wait. 

////

Elyan wrapped his fingers around the metal charm he wore for luck. He was in awe of the room he’d been led to by the suspicious looking guards who remained by the door, their eyes following his every move. The room was spacious, large ornate oak furniture, furs and war trophies hung on the walls. The were few trinkets of much wealth, but the room was the finest he’d seen in his life. His family’s house could have fit in this single room. 

Above the mantle was a great banner with a yellow board and an axe hanging. The door barely made a noise as it opened. He turned away from the fire and took in his sister, because it was her standing there. When last he’d seen her, she’d had a dark smudge on her nose, a dress made of thick wool neatly patched. Her hair had been pulled up to keep it out of her way as she washed the lady Morgana’s dresses. That wasn’t the woman before him though. 

Gwen was standing tall, her back straight in a way he’d never seen, like she was born to be bowed to, not to bow. Her hair was braided back, but spilled down her back, a steel crown holding it in place around her head. Her dress was a dark blue, tailored to her form and as fine as any the ladies of Camelot had worn. Around her shoulders was a fur wrap clasped at her throat with silver. “Elyan, you’re alive.” 

Stepping forward his hand twitched towards her before he controlled it. “I was north working in the perilous lands when I heard you were a queen. Had to come see if it was true.” 

“The perilous lands?” She moved further into the room, the guards shutting the door behind her. 

“Yes, I wanted to see the world. But I missed home. I was making my way back to Camelot.” He shrugged, though his eyes remained focused on her. “You look well.” 

Gwen’s mouth twitched into something that was almost a smile. But then it fell back to a placid mask that was beginning to terrify him. “You didn’t return home when father was accused of having magic, or when he was killed for it.” 

“I know.” He looked down at his feet. What was he doing here? He hadn’t meant to abandon his sister, but it was what he’d done. Sweet goddess, she’d gone to war and he hadn’t even known. 

She didn’t move, just standing there. “Arthur and Morgana saw to providing for his burial and seeing that I didn’t lose the house or smithy.” Her voice finally changed from being level to something sticking to it as she spoke. “You don’t know him, but Merlin stood besides me for his burial. It should have been you.” 

“It should have.” Elyan agreed thickly. Looking back up at her face he felt something crack inside at how she was looking at him. “I’m glad you had friends who could protect you.” 

Gwen’s eyes tracked up and down his person, he felt shabby standing in front of her. “Are you here to stay? Or do you still have more of the world to see?” 

He swallowed, his hand twitching again. “If it’s alright with you, I would like to stay.” 

“For good?” There was an edge of warning in her voice, though her body leaned forward ever so slightly. 

He nodded quickly. “Yes.” Elyan stepped forward, his arms falling open. “If I could stay?” 

Gwen didn’t answer just stepping in and flinging her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly, his eyes squeezing shut as he held her. Never again, he was never leaving his sister alone again. 

////

Morgana opened up the book of laws she’d been working on reworking for Gwen and smiled as she saw the notations in the margins that Mithian had left behind. Curling up on the large chair she began to read. It had been so long since last she’d felt useful! But Conner was sleeping and whole, she’d managed to sleep for six consecutive hours...if only because she could sleep through feedings if Karac just lined Conner up with her breast. 

It was funny what exhaustion made possible. But she was finally rested enough to do something besides change diapers, soothe Conner, feed Conner and anxiously wait between coughing fits. She had never imagined she’d be so glad of tax reform paperwork. Her lips pulled up into a smile as she felt a Karac’s hand on her shoulder as he leaned over her, kissing her temple. 

“Mom has Conner?” He asked curiously. 

Morgana leaned back into his touch. “She needed to have him for a while.” 

“I worry about her.” Letting out a sigh he hopped over and perched on the arm of the chair besides her. 

Reaching over she wrapped her fingers around his upper arm, her thumb began to trace circles. “She’s gone through a lot of loss in her life.” 

“So have we.” He let his head rest on the top of her head. 

“It’s not the same, not really.” She considered the differences. “She’s not as strong as you are, and she’s lost far more than I ever have. Her losses broke something inside of her and I don’t think it was ever fixed.” 

Karac made a soft trill as he pressed his lips to her temple again. “I don’t think grief can be fixed or overcome. It just is. It becomes a part of you, and until you are able to rebuild yourself you are nothing but a ruin left in its wake.” 

“Perhaps, I think it might be different for everyone, for every type of grief.” Morgana turned into him, breathing his scent. “You’ve been on the battlements again.” 

He shifted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Watching me with Prat again?” 

“Prat’s with Corvus and Conner.” She shook her head. “I can smell the fresh air on you.” 

Huffing in amusement he let out a light laugh. “Well that explains it.” Shifting he looked down at the text in her lap. “Do you want help with the law reform?” 

“Your sister already helped.” She captured his lips. Nipping at his lower lip, she pulled back with a happy hum of contentment. 

“Ah, well then. Should I leave you to it?” He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. 

Morgana considered his question. “Keep me company? You have paperwork for handing off control of the army to Godwiff don’t you?” 

There was a whoosh as he was gone and then back. She let out a laugh as he plopped down on the rug at her feet, leaning back into her chair. Resettling she reached out running her fingers through his golden locks as he wrote out military procedure. With her other hand she flipped through the pages of her book and sighed in contentment.


	10. Return to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who else is digging the Olympics? I've been watching on the Canadian channel and the coverage is so much better than on the American channels. So glad I'm near the Canadian border, but if you can I totally recommend the switch!

Kael closed his eyes, enjoying the wind through his hair as they rode along the road. The familiar movement of his horse beneath him, the weight of his sword by his side filled him with glee. It was like the stress and fear of the past month was washed away with every day spent traveling towards Camelot. He guided his horse besides his brother’s. “I can’t wait to see Arthur again!” 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been a better mentor to you this past month.” Karac apologized as he looked back at him, his face pained. 

“Brother…” Kael reached out touching his brother’s shoulder. “I have learned more in the last year, than I even imagined there was to learn in all of my training.” 

His brother grinned, though there was still a tightness to his eyes. “You still have a lot to learn. But you’ve been doing well.” He patted him the back, just that little bit harder than any human could. “At your rate of growth I will likely feel confident letting you take your vows when you turn seventeen.” 

“But that’s so far away! You were already a knight before you were seventeen!” He couldn’t help the whine in his voice, that was ridiculous! He’d thought he was doing awesome recently. 

Karac snickered in amusement. “That’s not typical I’m afraid. And Nemeth doesn’t need a royal leading her armies as desperately now. So no skipping months of training. Your days of mucking out horse stalls are not going to come to an end for years.” 

“It smells so bad.” He grumbled accepting his fate. His brother was not the family member willing to give in at a good pout. Well he was, but not if it had anything to do with safety. 

The chuckle from besides him caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder he saw an amused looking Morgana slipping expertly out of the moving carriage. “Karac!” 

Karac reached out catching her hand easily helping he up into the saddle behind him. “Are you sure you’re ready to ride?” He asked, his voice filled with concern as she settled behind him on the horse. 

Kael couldn’t help the cringe at those words. He knew well enough to never ask a woman if she was ‘able or ready’ to do anything. “Umm...Karac..” He hissed in warning. 

“Darling.” Morgana’s voice was light and full of amusement as her arms wrapped around his waist, and her chin came to rest on his shoulder. “I’ve had over a month since I gave birth. Even without magic, I would likely be healed enough for riding by now. But with magic I am more than ready. It's sweet of you to think of it though.” She kissed his cheek. 

“How is he not dead?” Kael gaped as he looked at them. “You almost set the guard who suggested you rest last night on fire?!” 

She gave him a smirk that promised a great deal of pain. “That’s easy enough. That guard thought he knew what I needed better than I did. He told me I should rest despite it being absolutely none of his business and clearly not something he knew very much if anything about. Your brother is very good at asking if I need something and accepting what I say. Never tell a woman something about her own body. She knows more about it than you do.” 

He nodded slowly, his face scrunched up in confusion though.

Karac laughed at his expression and spoke up while entwining his free hand with one of Morgana’s that was pressed against his chest. “It's how male courtiers often tell us to dismiss the words and council of our sister. But if mother tells us we may wish to be careful about how seriously to take her warnings when it comes to competitions, it's is entirely different.” 

“Oh.” Kael cocked his head to the side as he considered that. “I see your point.” He gave Morgana a nod of understanding as they continued to ride. Rolling his eyes at how disgusting his brother and sister in-law were he cleared his throat. “Are we returning to Nemeth after the winter season in Camelot?” 

Morgana smiled at him. “We’re still discussing it. But we were thinking of making Gedref our home.” She smiled fondly at the back of his brother’s head. 

“It’s on the border so we’ll be between our two homes.” Karac’s beamed as he winked at him. “Can’t let mom have to travel too far for her grandson. She’d string me up.” 

////

Arthur felt the weight of the golden crown on his head. It was heavy and uncomfortable, as was his chain mail, and armor. Honestly, being in full war gear for the arrival of Gwen and the Nemeth party was ridiculous. Mary was the only one who hadn’t seen him in his sleeping clothes. But then...his jaw tensed as he ground his teeth; he had no idea what to do with Guinevere back.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked from where he was clearly uncomfortable in the high collar of his court sorcerer clothing. Thick fine fabrics were restrictive in ways Merlin just wasn’t comfortable or used to wearing, even months after first being forced into them. 

“I’m fine. Do you think Karac has earned any more ridiculous titles since last we received any word?” He pushed down his anxiety over the disaster that was him being in love with two people at the same time. 

His friend...romantic entanglement? Advisor? Gods, he needed a word for what Merlin was to him. Whatever title he deserved snickered. “What could be more terrifying than ‘The Blood Soaked One?’” 

“The Morrigan’s Servant?” He suggested glibly. 

Lord Bruin cleared his throat while his son Balan coughed into his fist. “Your Majesty, is it truly wise to speak so carelessly of someone who has proven themselves so powerful?” 

“Karac? You’re scared of Karac? He’s not the scary one. Morgana is.” Arthur felt a shiver down his spine. The idea of what his sister was apparently capable of made him thank the gods he’d never truly pissed her off. 

Lady DuBois gave a cackling laugh. “Right you are there your majesty. Now, shouldn’t your scouts have not dragged us out of the castle and into the cold this early? I’m too old to just stand around in the cold waiting for royal parties to arrive.” 

“They brought a carriage, it’ll take a little while to get that through the streets with the people out to welcome Queen Guinevere.” Gaius chided from where he was standing, hands folded in front of himself. “She is a daughter of Camelot, afterall, a well liked member of the common folk. They’re out in force today for a reason.” 

“Well my old bones aren’t made for standing out in the cold.” She grumbled, though she made no move to leave. 

Arthur straightened as the first guards came through the arch into the central courtyard. His eyes caught Guinevere as she came riding through, her hair shining in the light of the sun, a great battle axe over her shoulder, a crown of steel on her head. The fur wrapped her shoulders was distinctly saxon in nature, her clothing practical. It suited her. 

Riding just to her right was Karac, with Morgana sitting behind him on the saddle. Kael behind him, others in the colors of Nemeth and the new yellow and browns of Esciter around them. The hooves of their horses across the stone courtyard, the carriage rolling behind them. 

“Arthur!” Morgana called out, her face filled with light and free of the lines of unhappiness he hadn’t even realized he’d never seen without. She dismounted easily before skipping all formality and throwing her arms around his shoulders. 

He eased as he hugged her back. Closing his eyes he held her tightly to him. “It’s good to see you, Morgana.” 

Her eyes were bright with happiness as she pulled back enough to look at his face. As she spoke her voice turned soft. “I have a lot of questions for you, like how you managed to name me your heir considering we’re not related. But it is truly good to see you again.” 

“Your majesty.” Gwen’s voice came from behind Morgana. 

He straightened as he felt a growing weight in his gut, Morgana didn’t know. Swallowing, he released her and bowed to Gwen. “Your majesty, it is an honor to welcome you to Camelot as not just a friend but an equal and an ally.” 

“It is good to be back in Camelot, even if for a short while.” She replied gently. 

Karac was grinning broadly as he came trotting over from the carriage he’d been helping his mother out of. In his arms was a green bundle with dark hair peeking out from the top. “You haven’t met Conner yet!” 

Morgana easily shifted into Karac’s side, her eyes quickly locking onto her son as she accepted the babe into her own arms. Kissing Karac briefly, she stepped back to him. Moving she moved so that he could see the babe. “Say hello to your godson.” 

“You named me godfather?” His voice thickened with emotion. Looking at the squishy little face his heart filled with an indescribable joy. The little boy’s dark hair was clearly from his mother, though his bright blue eyes were all his father’s. He was certainly adorable. “I am honored.” 

////

Morgana hadn’t expected to feel as if she was coming home as she entered her floor of the castle, but she did. “It’s good to be back among our friends.” 

“It is good to see Arthur and Merlin again.” Karac agreed as he zapped the fireplace with his eyes lighting the wood there. “I don’t understand why Mithian wasn’t there to greet us though.” He sounded troubled. 

She touched his forearm as he settled Conner in the middle of their bed. “I’m sure she’s just busy with her duties.” Morgana felt a slight wince at the memory of her last conversation with her sister in-law. “I believe I need to speak to her about something...private. When you see her please tell her I’d like to talk to her?” 

“Of course.” He cupped the side of her face. “Should I know about what you want to talk to her about?” 

“No, it's a small matter that I would rather settle myself.” She could see the crinkle in his brow. He was protective of family and she could practically feel his concern and unease at just the idea of them possibly fighting. Morgana kissed the tip of his nose. There was no need for him to worry about what she had a feeling Mithian’s absence was about. It could easily be settled, after all she understood why the woman would have doubts about the parentage of her son. 

Flushing Karac brushed some hair behind one ear. “Alright, but if you’re fighting with her I could help. I did grow up with her you know.” 

“You’re too smart for your own good.” She stepped to her chess set he’d made for her. Running her fingers over the beautifully carved pieces she let her fingers rest on top of the figure of Uther. “I miss him sometimes, how sad is that. He was a monster, I could have killed him myself. But I find myself waiting to hear his footsteps, smell his scent, see his lined face.” 

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Karac let out a thoughtful sound. “He raised you, loved you. There is no shame in loving him as well as hating him. No human is nothing but one thing.” 

“When did you become a philosopher?” She teased, her voice was tight as she pushed past her odd guilt and grief mixed with joy and relief. 

He ran a hand down her arm picking up the piece of Uther. “Shall I make you a new piece now that he no longer rules Camelot? Promot Arthur to King.” His voice was amused as he tapped the ‘queen’ piece with Arthur’s face and likeness on it. 

“You don’t need to do that.” Morgana looked over her shoulder and kissed him softly, barely a press of lips. Turning in his arms she sighed as kissed him with the aching longing. It had been too long, far too long. 

Karac seemed to agree as his hands tightened around her hips as he pulled her flush against him. He began to kiss down the side of her neck as she panted, tipping her neck to the side. Running her hand up his front she fisted her hand in the front of his jacket keeping him against her. “Gods.” 

She stepped into him using her grip to yank him to the side and shove him into the wall. Her other hand fisted in his hair hauling his mouth back to her’s. Heat pooled in her belly as she felt his hands on her, felt his stead warmth and solid presence against her. 

There was a knock on the door. 

They both let out sounds of annoyance. She released his lips, leaning her forehead against his as she breathed heavily. There was no hope of them leaving and their moment of privacy remaining when Conner started to fuss, clearly woken by the noise. Under her hand she could feel the pounding of Karac’s heart. “I’ll get Conner, you go greet our guest.” 

“I love you.” He brushed his nose against her’s before slipping past her. “I think it's time for Conner’s next feeding.” 

Morgana shook her head fondly. “I’m not that sleep deprived I’d forget that today.” She moved towards their bed, which honestly was ridiculously large and scooped Conner up into her arms. Moving to the chair by the fire she listened as Karac greeted Arthur. With practiced fingers she unlaced the front of her dress enough to free her breast. 

Tickling her son’s little cheek she drew his gurgling attention to her breast. He latched on easily, his big blue eyes looking up at her as he ate. “There you are my darling.” She ran her fingers along his cheek as he suckled. 

“Morgana, is this a bad time? I could come back later.” Arthur greeted as he entered their bedchamber, his cheeks flushed as he realized she was busy. 

She smirked at the flush to his cheeks. Raising a brow she gave him a challenging look. “Afraid of seeing a woman’s breasts? Or have you just never seen one before?” 

“You’re the worst.” He grumbled as he came the rest of the way in and took the chair across from her in front of the fire. “I was just being polite. You’re not a wet nurse, you know.” 

Morgana decided to show some mercy. “I couldn’t bare to give him to a wet nurse.” She looked down at her son’s little face. “He’s so little.” 

“He takes after you.” Arthur offered. 

Karac held out a cup of wine to Arthur as he came into the room. He looked over to her with a soft look. “Do you wish for anything?” 

“I’m good for now.” She enjoyed that he quickly slipped to her side, sitting on the arm of her chair and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Leaning against him she looked back to Arthur. “So what brings you here looking like someone stole your sword?” 

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting to the floor before he looked up at her through his bangs. “You said you wished to know how I was able to declare you heir. I have made no secret of it, I’m surprised no one told you...I should have written but so many things were happening and I just...I was afraid.” 

“What did you do?” She let out a huff of irritation. Something wasn’t right, a prickling at the back of her neck warned her that perhaps it was more serious than she was expecting. 

He swallowed. “Uther lied.” 

“He lied about a lot of things Arthur.” Morgana frowned, though a feeling of dread began to grow inside of her. 

Arthur’s hands spread over his knees. “He claimed you were his daughter.” He licked his lips nervously, as she froze. “I went through every bit of parchment from the time of your conception and birth. There is...no doubt in my or the courts mind that you are a Pendragon by blood, and thus have a claim to the throne. The treaty with Nemeth has already been amended to reflect that.” 

////

Brunhilda felt a shiver of dread run down her spine. Looking up at the sky she watched as every raven and or crow in the city took flight at once, filling the sky with darkness. The very clouds above them darkened, thunder rolling over the valley. She swallowed and turned on her heel. Training could come later, she wasn’t standing outside for when the lightning started. 

“Sweet goddess!?!” The knight of Camelot across from her yelped as he looked around wide eyed. 

She slapped her hand on his shoulder. “Best to stay out of the way of the Lady Ravenel for a while. Lord Ravenel will take care of whatever has her angry if she hasn’t turned the cause of her ire to charcoal.” 

////

Gwen didn’t bother to knock as she entered Arthur’s rooms. She’d taken care she wasn’t spotted on her way there. What they needed to speak about required privacy. She felt fear when she’d realized Arthur had been avoiding her eyes. Whatever he felt guilty about was something she needed to know. If he’d entered negotiations for marriage with someone she’d understand, it would hurt, but she’d understand. 

“Gwen?” Arthur stood up from his table. “How did you get in here?” 

She noticed his hair was standing on end. “Morgana hit you with lightning?” 

“I think she wanted to…” He reached up trying to pat down his hair. “I had news I do not think she wished to hear to give.” 

“That what the threatening clouds and upset birds were about?” Gwen took in the changes to his rooms. They mainly were filled with more parchment and books than had likely ever been in his room before. 

He nodded with a wince. “Yeah, I think she’ll like your company soon. I was furious when I found out and it’s not as...much of a betrayal was when I learned of it.” 

“Uther did something then?” She had to resist straightening his table. “That’s not what I came to speak with you about however. You’ve acting off. I just need you to tell me the truth Arthur. We’ve never lied to each other before.” 

Arthur’s shoulders slumped. “I...I don’t know how to explain, everything has been complicated and moving at a pace I can barely keep up with. I don’t even understand what is happening in my head. But you’re correct, I owe you the truth more than anyone.” 

“I have always understood what your duty and position have required of you. Now more than ever.” She gave him a pained smile that was more grimace than anything else. 

He ran a hand through his hair before holding her eyes. “It’s not my duty, it's my heart. I love another.” 

She tried not to show how the air was practically sucked out of her with pain. It was more painful than any knife shoved between her ribs. “I see.” 

“Wait.” Arthur reached out as if he was going to prevent her from leaving before his fingers curled and he dropped his hand back to his side. “I didn’t know that it was possible to love two people. But I cannot stop it, and oh gods.” He let out a sound like a wounded animal as he pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes. His frustration was clearly leaking from him. “I love you completely and unashamedly. My chest burns with it.” 

He opened his eyes, they were bore into her as he tried to convey his heart to her. “I would fight battles, conquer nations, just for a chance at standing by your side one day. You hold my heart and you always will. I don’t know how not to love you.” 

“But?” She prompted carefully. Her heart was racing with pain, with hope. 

Arthur looked physically pained. “But Merlin is the other side of the coin. He’s...I need him like I need air to breathe. He’s…” Dropping down into his chair like a sack he cradled his head between his hands. 

“Well…” She breathed in deeply before moving forward and pouring two cups of wine and pushing one to him before sitting down. Drinking deeply from her own cup. As she savored the sweet, rich wine she considered what he’d said. “You’re in love with Merlin. But you still care for me?” 

He nodded. “I love you both. How I do is different but...not different enough.” His voice was hoarse. 

“To be clear, you love him as a lover, not a friend or brother?” She needed it all clarified before she parsed out what on earth it meat for her, for them. 

Arthur reached out and grasped the cup of wine. “He’s my best friend, but I desire him as more than that. He...he says his feelings don’t matter. That he isn’t even sure he wishes for a lover or spouse. I think he’d be genuinely happy if we married and were happy and he simply stood by our sides. But I can’t...I can’t treat him like that. He deserves better than that.” 

“You’ve begun a relationship with him then?” Gwen considered what he was saying. She would need to speak to Merlin. But for now she needed to hear what Arthur was thinking. 

He nodded miserably. “Yes.” 

She took in the exhaustion he’d been covering when he’d welcomed them to Camelot. “You should sleep. This is something that will take time to work out. For now you should rest, as should I. In the morning I will speak to Merlin, I have a feeling he understands more than you.” Her lips curled up. “He was always surprisingly more in touch with his feelings than you.” 

Arthur huffed, a smile pulling at his own mouth. “He’s almost as girly as Karac.” 

“Tomorrow, after the mid-day meal the three of us should speak. For now I believe my best friend needs my presence.” Standing she stepped to the door. “Please stop torturing yourself. No one can control their heart. I’m not sure exactly what I feel, but it's not anger.” 

“You’re far too kind.” His face was soft and filled with awe. 

She gave him a small smile. “Goodnight, Arthur.” 

////

Karac laid out on the rug in front of the fire, tickling Conner’s belly. They puffed up their cheeks, causing Conner to giggle. Blowing a wet kiss against his tummy they trilled happily as Conner let out more squeals of excitement. 

Corvus flopped down besides them, his fluffy face settled besides them as he snuffled at Conner, ensuring the babe was safe. 

They scratched at the dog’s ears. “Good boy, you know to protect him don’t you.” 

“He’s a good dog.” Morgana spoke up quietly from where she was curled up in her chair, a warm fur wrapped around her. 

Karac purposely didn’t look to her tear stained face. “Rao shone upon me when I found him.” They took Conner’s legs and wiggled them. 

“I knew I might not be Gorlois’s daughter, but Uther?” She spat out his name, the fire popped ominously. 

They blew a raspberry on Conner’s cheek. “You are one of the best people I’ve ever met.” Finally they looked over to her. “When we found slavers there was never any doubt in your mind that we had to stop them. You ignored what was wise when Yale needed help. When it has been an option you have always chosen to help those weaker than yourself. You are kind, empathetic and intelligent. There is no one I would rather be bound to. Who sired you is...it's irrelevant to who you are and who you have been. In the future it is what you wish to make of it.” 

“You are too optimistic sometimes.” She gave them a pained look. “How many people have I slaughtered? We both know that it exhilarated me to ride out to war. What happens if I lose my mind to violence and vengeance someday?” 

Karac scooped up Conner as they hopped to their feet. “If that happens you will have me, you’ll have Conner, and Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, mother, Mithian, Kael, you’ll have our family here to hold your hand.” 

“You’re too good for me.” She whispered. 

They smiled fondly. “See you have it wrong, you’re the one far too good for me.”


	11. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because its relevant to this chapter age is an iffy thing with royal marriages. Generally people would not be ok with a massive age gap. For instance someone in their forties marrying a teenager was outrageous and people would be grossed out by it. If you have a young person getting married they'd likely be married to someone who was close to their own age. Also because of diet and things it was really rare for a girl to start puberty till sixteen or seventeen. And sex was straight up religiously banned before that. Interestingly enough it wasn't as unusual as you'd expect for a woman to be older than her husband. Henry VIII's first wife was older than him. And going back a few generations it was more common still. As long as a woman was within 'child bearing age' if she was older it was fine. Not to mention a long engagement or a period of waiting once married before consummating the marriage, were both common.
> 
> So the medieval era wasn't this world of child brides that we get told it was. Also according to the church if a woman didn't orgasm during sex then it was sinful. Fun fact we don't get told. And modern marriage laws are basically the result of the medieval clergy running around begging people to stop having sex all the time. Like one of my favorite medieval stories, the punch line is that the lady sticks the wrong lips out the window for a kiss because her suitor has displeased her.

Elyan unlocked the door to his childhood home. It was dusty, the smell of the place was the same as he remembered. The metal, coal, smoke, straw, it all was achingly familiar. “I should have come home sooner.” 

“Will you stay here, reopen the smithy?” Gwen asked from the doorway.

He shook his head. “No, I won’t leave you. My place is with you. Or are you trying to get rid of me? I suppose you don’t need a smith now that you’re a queen.” Over his shoulder he gave her a tight smile. 

“I’ll always need my brother.” She just smiled softly. “But I could use a knight, if you’re still as good with a sword as you are at making them.” 

Elyan grinned. “Better even, I’d be proud to be a knight serving you.” 

“Then kneel.” Her voice turned formal, calm and even with a current of implicit command. 

His eyes widened. “Now? Shouldn’t there be a ceremony? Or white cloaks or something?” 

“I’m the queen, and I could use a knight now and a ceremony is not required.” She gave a whistle, summoning Catigen who’d been standing outside the door. “General, would you witness the knighting of a new member of our forces?” 

Catigen gave him a sharp look. “Of course, your majesty.” 

“Then lend me your sword.” She held out her hand accepting the blade without even checking to see if she would be obeyed. “Kneel, Elyan son of Tom.” 

So he kneeled before his sister and felt in his sou,l that this was where he was meant to be. 

Gwen spoke evenly. “Do you swear to serve the people of Esciter with your life. To place the good of your kingdom above yourself. To protect those weaker than you with body, soul and mind?” 

“I so swear.” He replied, his hand clasped over his heart, his head lowered. 

She continued. “Do you pledge your life, blood and soul. Your sword, your arm and your shield to the service of Esciter till the end of your days?” 

“I so swear.” He replied solemnly. 

“Do you swear it by the old gods and goddesses?” She asked. 

Elyan swallowed. “I so swear.” 

The sword tapped his shoulder. “Then I knight you Sir Elyan, knight of Esciter.” She proclaimed as she tapped his other shoulder. “Rise.” 

////

Yale smiled brightly, “Morgana!” 

“Yale, it has been too long.” Morgana greeted as she walked towards her in the hallway. 

“It truly has been. You and Lord Ravenel will have to join Escanor and I for dinner one night when we are not all expected in the main hall for the meal.” She hugged her friend eagerly. It had been too long since she’d had a friend who wasn’t the Lady DuBois. 

The lady nodded. “Of course, perhaps in Karac’s and my quarters so that you may meet our son?” 

“I can’t believe you went off to war and have come back with a son.” It was completely insane, honestly the world had changed in the last year. “Or that you are a witch? I would never have guessed.” 

Morgana’s face turned thoughtful. “You’re not concerned that I’m witch?” 

“Well I’m married to a man who is half giant so it would be rather hypocritical of me to disapprove of such things. I assume it was Mithian’s idea to marry me into a magical family?” There was no point in mentioning the months of discussion with Escanor that had been required for her not to instinctively fear magic. 

She laughed. “It was Karac’s actually, I believe.” 

“Really?” She shook her head. “He chose well, I find my marriage pleasant rather than horrifying.” 

Morgana smiled as she squeezed her forearm. “I’m happy for you. If you’ll excuse me, I was on my way to corner my sister in-law.”

“Of course. I look forward to dinner together.” Yale stepped back letting her friend to return to her destination. She decided that she would find Escanor and warn him that she had arranged a dinner with the Ravenel’s for them. 

////

Mithian set down her stack of books as she spotted Morgana. “I see you found me. Avoiding you has been cowardly but I had hoped for more time.” 

“You hardly owe me an explanation. In your shoes I would have assumed the same.” Morgana waved off while taking the books from her hands. “Now, is it just injured pride or is there something else that is bothering you?” 

She sighed as she accepted this conversation was going to happen whether she wanted it to happen or not. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Mithian gestured to the other side of the bench. “I’ve known the impossible was possible since I was a little girl and first met Karac. But in this one moment I believed the worst, I ignored the other options. Beyond all that, I took it as an excuse to hate you.” 

“What do you mean?” Morgana took the seat on the bench, her eyes sharp as she took her in curiously. 

Mithian considered how to explain it. “If you had done as I chose to believe you had, what did it mean? That you had realized what had to be done and chosen to lie in such a way that you spared him hurt. There was nothing there, yet I used it as an excuse to plot against you. It was wrong of me.” 

“Why?” Morgana’s voice turned tight, her face closing off. 

She was forced to keep prevent herself from flinching at the hurt hiding in her sister in-law’s face. “You scare me, and fear is not something I am used to or handle well.” 

“Because I have magic?” Her eyes narrowed, shoulders falling back in challenge. 

Shaking her head, Mithian folded her hands together. “I have spent my entire life protecting my family. Handing over that protection to another, scares me more than anything. I failed to trust you when I should have.” 

“You chose me for your brother. Why do that if you so distrusted me?” Morgana was closed off. 

She reached out to touch her hand but stopped, it would not be welcomed. “Because I think I knew you were special. That you belonged, that you could be trusted and that scared me. I’m not good at losing control. I am truly sorry for what I have done. There is no way to undo it, but you deserved to understand how I had wronged you. I do not require your forgiveness, nor do I expect it. Only know that I give you my word I will not make this mistake again. You are family in every way that matters.” 

“You…” Morgana’s brows pulled together. “You were afraid because you love your brothers. I can understand that. If we’re family I think I can forgive you for that.”

This time she did reach out catching her...sister’s hand. “Thank you, I will do better.” 

“We’re human. Neither of us will ever be perfect.” Morgana smiled. “I’m unused to people willing to admit their wrongs. It’s refreshing.” 

“I really wish I had murdered Uther earlier.” Mithian grumbled, really it had ended up being pointless keeping him alive anyways. 

Raising a brow, Morgana looked amused. “Why didn’t you tell me he was my father when you were in Esciter?” 

“I thought Arthur would have written you.” She blinked in surprise. “That idiot didn’t think of it did he? Wait, is that why we had a thunderstorm yesterday?” 

////

Mary poured a cup of hot cider and passed it to Gwen. “It’s delightful having you in the same wing as us. You’re practically family to my new daughter, which makes you family to me.” 

“That’s far too kind.” The girl’s dark skin hid most of her flush, but it was still apparent. 

She smiled pleased. There was a goal to this conversation. “I had originally wished you were familym rather than as good as family. But my daughter informed me your heart belonged to the young Pendragon. It would seem his inclinations lie elsewhere however.” 

“I am..surprised she mentioned that to you.” The girl sipped from her cup. 

Mary felt bad for the girl, to find the man you loved prefered the company of other men couldn’t be easy. “I bring this up now because if you are not likely to become a member of the Pendragon family, I would ask you consider becoming a part of our family in truth.” 

“You mean to propose a match between myself and one of the lords of your court?” Gwen sounded surprised as she looked at her curiously. “That is very kind of you.” 

She couldn’t help it, she tsked under her breath fondly. “Not with one of the lords of my court. To my son.” 

Gwen froze for a moment as she stared at her incredulously. “Kael? But he’s barely fourteen years, surely you would rather he marry a girl closer to his own age.” 

“You are barely over twenty years yourself. It is hardly all that large of a gap. Of course, a marriage would wait till he’d earned his knighthood. But I would be proud to accept you as a daughter in-law.” Mary reached out and patted her hand. “Consider this an informal offer. You risk no insult by refusing. But I ask that you consider it.” 

Finally Gwen gave her a slow nod. “I will consider it, it is not something I would have otherwise thought of. But I am flattered you would consider me worthy of such an honor.” 

“Excellent.” She picked up her own cup of cider and drank the warm, sweet drink. “Now then, what are your thoughts on this princess Elaine? She seems a silly girl to me.” 

Smirking into her cup, Gwen nodded. “She seems sweet, assuredly kind if her treatment of animals is anything to go by.” 

“How a man treats those below them is the best measure of their person.” Mary agreed with the girl’s wisdom, in focusing on her treatment of animals. “This winter will be interesting, don’t you think?” 

“Indeed, but why not pursue a match between the princess Elaine and Kael?” Gwen asked as she raised her cup again. “She seems kind, and she’s younger than I am. Not to mention she isn’t a queen in her own right.” 

She smiled at the question. “Oh, I’m sure she’d be suitable enough, but I want better for my son than ‘suitable enough’. Not to mention I don’t think Kael would know what to do around a woman who didn’t speak her mind and tell him what to do occasionally.” 

////

Gwen froze as she saw a fidgeting Merlin waiting for her outside the queen’s chambers. “Merlin.” 

He raised his hand in greeting, that silly endearing smile on his face. “Hey!” 

She took three steps and hauled him into her arms into a tight hug, completely ignoring Elyan’s hand twitching for his sword. “I’ve missed you!” 

“It’s good to see you!” He hugged her tightly and without reservation. 

Pulling back she left her hands on his forearms. She smiled at the rich, blue, velvet jacket he was wearing with it's silver trimmings. “It would seem I’m not the only one to have come up in the world, since last we met. Congratulations, I’m happy for you.” 

“You’re a Queen!” He laughed in amusement as he pinched the sleeve of her gown before dropping his arms. “What was it you said at that first feast I served at, some women are born to be Queen?” 

She rolled her eyes as she punched his shoulder. “You would bring that back.” 

“Well, you’re the Queen and Morgana is still just a lady...a terrifying high priestess, but a lady all the same.” He rubbed the back of his head as he grinned merrily at her. 

Gwen glanced at her brother. “Elyan, this is my friend Merlin, I’ve told you of him before. Merlin, this is my brother Sir Elyan. He’s taken a post as my guard while we’re here in Camelot.” 

“It’s an honor to meet any relative of Gwen’s.” Merlin shot her a concerned look before holding out his hand to Elyan. 

Elyan took his hand shaking it. “It’s good to meet one of my sister’s friends, who helped her while I was not here to do it.” 

“Merlin, walk with me?” Gwen gestured to the hall. 

He fell into step with her. “Always.” 

She flicked her wrist, indicating for Elyan to fall out back. “So, I spoke with Arthur last night, he explained. He wasn’t particularly coherent?” 

“Ah.” His face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Gwen looped her arm through his as she understood, it would seem both of the boys loved each other as far more than just friends. It hurt, but she was happy for them and there had been no promise between her and Arthur. “So how long have you loved him?” 

“I don’t know, perhaps I always have?” Merlin shifted awkwardly. “But I don’t...I want you both to be happy, but he won’t listen to me. He thinks because we’ve kissed that he owes me something.” 

She squeezed his arm. “It’ll be alright. You two should be happy. I just received what I believe is my first offer of marriage since I became queen.” 

“What?! Who?” Merlin frowned, his arm tensing under her hand. 

Gwen looked at him oddly, it was like he was jealous over her which...she had to be imagining things. “Queen Mary brought up the possibility of uniting with her son, Kael. I’ll be alright, you don’t need to put your own happiness to the side for my sake.” 

“I’m not! I don’t know why you and Arthur can’t understand it. I’d be happy for you two to be together and happy. You’re my best friends! I’m not sure I even am capable of the type of love that Arthur and you have. I wish everything would just go back to how it was. You shouldn’t be marrying some royal you don’t love!” 

She stopped in her tracks and turned him gently so that they were facing each other. He was looking stubbornly to the side avoiding her eyes. “Merlin, you’re not just being kind are you? You truly want Arthur and I together.” 

He nodded, looking miserable.

“But you want more than simple friendship from Arthur don’t you?” She felt several things beginning to make more sense. It was...well she needed to think on it. 

Merlin shifted his weight while pulling at the edges of his sleeves. “I don’t want sex like the other men do. Maybe with Arthur or someone I loved it might be ok? But I don’t long for that. I just want my friends to be together and happy.” 

“What about me, what do you feel for me?” She watched him carefully. 

“You were my first friend in Camelot, I love you.” His toe dug at the ground as he looked down. 

////

Morgana groaned as she had to pull her mouth away from Karac’s. “If that is something that is unnecessary, I’ll kill them.” 

“It’s Gwen.” Karac said after looking at the door. He let his head flop down on the bed. “She looks upset.” He threw an arm over his face and let out a long sound of frustration. “Tonight?” 

She huffed. “Your mother will have returned Conner by then.” Accepting that she was going to have to leave her bed. 

Sitting up she rolled off of Karac and straightened her dress. Pushing her hair out of her face she left the bedroom and walked through into the sitting room and opened the door. “Gwen, what’s wrong?” Her brows pulled together as she pulled her friend in. She could clearly see the conflict in her face. 

“Can we talk?” Gwen leaned into her touch. 

Morgana accepted she wasn’t going to be going back to her bed and having her way with her husband anytime soon. “Of course, come on in.” 

“I’m sorry for just coming here but I didn’t know who else to talk to and everyone just keeps...I needed a friend.” Gwen hugged her. 

Rubbing her friend’s back she frowned, something had happened. Considering it was Camelot her money was on Arthur doing something stupid. “You’re always welcome here. Come sit down. We’ll handle whatever has happened.” Gwen nodded against her and allowed herself to be pulled along to the settee. 

Morgana looked over to the door into their bedroom. “Karac, would you give us some privacy please?” 

“Of course.” He whooshed so that he was standing besides her. Resting his hand on her shoulder he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll go work with Kael in the training yard while you’re busy.” 

She winked at him. “You do that.” 

Gwen looked between the two of them while Karac left the room. Understanding dawned as she looked to the bedroom door and assuredly spotted the rumpled bedding. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Morgana had to catch her hands to keep her from standing up. “Please, you need us and I could use a friend as well.” 

“If you insist then. I’m sorry for interrupting you.” She insisted on demurring. 

Morgana clasped their hands together. “So tell me, what has my idiot brother done this time?” 

“The rumors of him and Merlin being more than friends; they’re true.” Gwen moved so that she was cradling her head between her hands. 

“Wait...really?” She couldn’t help it, she was not expecting that. “They were always close but really?” 

Gwen shot her a look. “Yes, Arthur says he loves both of us and Merlin said something quite similar. I think they were both being completely genuine. Arthur is torn and refuses to let himself choose because he’d see such a thing as a betrayal to the other. Merlin insists he wishes for Arthur and I to be together because that would make him happy. And to top it all off, Mary suggested I consider a match between myself and Kael! How do you handle this sort of thing?!” 

“That’s…” Morgana got up and grabbed a bottle of wine. She looked at the the cups and decided not to bother. They’d be drinking the bottle without it. “So, let’s start with the easiest to handle issue before we handle my brother and Merlin.” 

She looked at her incredulously while accepting the bottle and tipping it back. “How is the queen of Nemeth offering her son in marriage to me easy?” 

“Did she formally propose an alliance held together by marriage?” She smirked at her poor friend who was clearly out of her depth. 

Gwen shook her head. “No, informally suggested it. She was clear that there would be no insult if I refused but…” 

“Then it is a simple matter of refusing if you do not wish to.” She rubbed the back of her friend’s shoulder. “So do I need to help you curse Arthur?” Morgana felt her magic buzzing beneath her skin at the idea of her friend being hurt. 

Gwen shook her head. “No, I think...I’m thinking of something insane and I need you to talk me out of it.” 

Insane? She raised a brow as she ran over what Gwen had just said. “They both love you...and each other. You’re thinking of taking them both?!” 

“It’s completely insane.” Gwen’s face darkened as she took another long drink.

Morgana tilted her hand to the side. “Well, it's certainly not traditional. But when a woman is of our rank, taking a lover as well as a husband is hardly unusual. And for a man to have a wife and a lover is expected. At least a dalliance on occasion if no lover. A wife and husband sharing a lover is perhaps unusual but I hardly see how it would matter.” 

“You don’t think it's insane?” She asked quietly. 

“No, I don’t think it's insane if it is what makes you happy.” She hoped that it was enough to convince her friend that choosing happiness was alright. Especially after everything. Elbowing her friend she wiggled her eyebrows. “And you’ll never be lonely with two men at your disposal.” 

“Morgana!” Gwen’s voice went high in outrage. 

She shrugged unrepentantly. “Believe me, the frustration is real.” 

“Frustration? You and Karac are hardly apart.” Gwen scoffed while rolling her eyes. 

She felt her own cheeks heat up at that. “We haven’t been together in that way since Conner was born.” 

“Truly?” She looked at her in surprise. “Are you alright?” 

Morgana’s mouth tightened into a wince. “After birth the idea was...less than appealing. I could barely sit let alone engage in those activities. Then, well, once my body had healed enough with aid of my magic, Conner was sick and between feedings and caring for our son we barely had enough time to sleep. Which is without considering our duties.” 

“And I just interrupted you in a rare moment of freedom?” Gwen was still flushed with some embarrassment, though she was giving her a playful look. 

She sighed. “Yes, though I think...perhaps I am glad of that.” 

“Why?” Gwen frowned while taking her hand. 

Morgana looked to the fire place. “My body is different since last we were together. I know that Karac won’t care, but a part of me...I worry it won’t be the same.” 

“He looks at you like you’re the center of his world.” Gwen smiled warmly at her. “Even if it's different, I expect it won’t be worse.” 

She bit her lip. “Enough about me. How are you going to handle those two fools that you clearly love?” 

Gwen touched her arm. “Before we do that, I’ll make your excuses for dinner. I know you don’t approve of a wet nurse, but I doubt he’d suffer from having to take his super from a wet nurse just this once. I could take care of him for the night and find a wet nurse for the night.” 

“Why, are you leaving me free to ravish my husband?” Morgana smiled fondly at her friend. 

“Yes, and you can repay me by sparring me the details.” Gwen huffed.


	12. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! So I went to this little bar with my dad for lunch today. And it was...it was like a redneck hole in the wall. Everyone was in flannel with hats and boots. No windows, crappy chairs, crappy beer, but damn their burgers were good. Also the bartender was really queer looking. Like she was so butch. It was great.

Karac kissed the soft skin of Morgana’s belly. Nosing against her they smiled; feeling her muscles twitch, one hand curling around their jaw and pulling them lightly. Looking up at her they rested their chin on her. “You’re very distracting you know.” 

“I love you, but I don’t think I can take anything else.” Her voice was breathy as she was laid out exhausted and thoroughly pleased from her wake up. 

They couldn’t help it, they were feeling quite smug. Shifting their attention they pressed soft kisses to the stretch marks she’d gained from carrying their son. “You’re beautiful, how am I ever supposed to leave this bed?” 

Huffing softly she pulled them up her body, till their mouths were pressed together. Lazily, they moved their mouths against each other. Finally she pulled back, their lip between her teeth before she released it with a pop. “Who said anything about leaving this bed?” Her fingers ran through the short hair at the nape of their neck. “I’ve missed this, us.” 

“Hmmm…” They nudged the side of her jaw with their nose. Mouthing along her neck they sighed. 

Morgana let out a soft sigh as her hand trailed up their back, magic sinking into their skin with a tingling sensation that was pleasant. 

Karac propped themself up on their arms and looked down at her in awe. She was beautiful like this, bare and flushed with pleasure and happiness. “You’re the most sublime creature I have ever laid eyes on.” 

“You say that like you have never seen yourself.” She ran a finger down their face, over their lips, and down their chest. “Just lay here with me till we need to prepare for our day at court?” 

Their chest filled with warmth and rightness. Rolling to their side they moulded their bodies together and sighed in satisfaction, as the soft morning light spilled across them. “Would you like me to take Conner this morning?” 

“This afternoon, if you can. I need to feed him soon.” She closed her eyes as she kissed them softly. “What do you have waiting for you this morning?” 

Karac traced lose patterns along her hip. “I need to speak with Godwinn and Mithian not to mention Brunhilda. I’ll meet you for a midday meal?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” She nuzzled against them. “Don’t let your mother take Conner tonight, we needed last night. But…” 

They smiled, brushing their lips against hers. “I understand, he belongs with us.” 

“He’s so perfect.” Morgana’s voice was filled with an almost painful love. 

Karac’s arms tightened around her. Their eyes soaked in her features. “Rao has blessed us.” 

////

Godwinn straightened his formal tunic. He had received word that Lord Ravenel was willing to speak with him this morning. It was an important meeting. While his kingdom and Nemeth had never been on good terms that had never properly mattered. But Nemeth had become terrifying between the princess Mithian and the bastard Lord Ravenel. “What should I expect of Lord Ravenel?” 

His guard, Sir Bors passed over his sword. “I have asked those who have met him and been warned not to take his appearance as a sign of his skill.” 

“I see. Well, let us see the knights of Nemeth and Camelot train. It will be a good manner to take stock of this harbinger of death.” He buckled his sword to his belt before leaving the room, his guard on his heels. “My daughter still has those two knights chasing after her. Do you believe I should step in and remove that womanizer from her?” 

Sir Bors made a thoughtful, if gruff sound. “Perhaps. Though I believe Sir Lancelot is doing an admirable job of protecting her from his interest.” 

“We shall see then. I’ll need to speak to this Sir Lancelot about his intentions soon. Especially considering the offer the princess of Nemeth brought to my attention.” His jaw clenched at the reminder of just how dangerous that girl was. He’d underestimated her and it had cost him. With her brother he wouldn’t make that same mistake. 

As they moved along the walkway overlooking the training grounds he eyed the knights in their bright colors. His eyes narrowed as they spotted a man wearing a green cloak with the black griffin of Nemeth. The way he was standing in relation to the others showed command. He could only see him from the back, but he seemed young. “Do you think that one is him?” 

“He doesn’t seem particularly imposing.” Sir Bors remarked. “But he’s not a small man.” 

Godwinn nodded thoughtfully as he watched the man. A lanky looking boy with dark hair came trotting over towards the man. He watched curiously as he took in the boy. His clothing was easily recognizable as royal in both color and quality. Clearly this was the prince Kael of Nemeth which meant he had been right, this must be his brother. 

The man who must be Lord Ravenel, turned to greet his brother. Godwinn blinked. “That’s The Raven, The Blood Soaked One, The General of Nemeth?!” His voice was thick with incredulity. 

Sir Bors gaped. “That’s not possible.” 

“We’ll find out shortly.” He headed for the stairs down into the yard. Best to greet the man and not keep anyone as dangerous as Lord Ravenel waiting. It was likely the man he’d thought was the lord was in fact not. Still, he was a knight of Nemeth and could point them in the correct direction. 

Godwinn ran a practiced eye over the various knights in the yard as they approached. The closer they got the more it became clear that the young knight in the green of Nemeth and Sir Leon were in charge of the drills being run by the men. “What do you think Bors, impressive isn’t it?” 

“Indeed, the young Pendragon has kept his army in peak form since becoming king.” The knight agreed, his tone impressed for good reason. 

Camelot and Nemeth’s armies were larger and far more impressive than his own. He was allied with Camelot for a reason after all. Godwinn approached the young man he’d thought might be the Lord Ravenel. He felt doubt as he looked at him. The man was young, handsome but effeminate. His frame was lean and built for speed rather than strength. His black jacket was embroidered with a great deal of detail around the collar in silver thread. “Greetings.” 

“King Godwinn.” The young man turned to face him and smiled with a humorous twinkle to his eye. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I was surprised to hear you wished to meet with me.” 

He couldn’t help the way his eyes widened. “You are Lord Ravenel then, you’re younger than I was expecting.” 

The Lord laughed. “I hear that a great deal.” He looked to his brother. “Kael, go switch the men to shield drills and join them.” 

Godwinn watched as the boy followed the orders instantly. He ran an eye over the Lord besides him again. The expectation of being obeyed had been clear. 

Lord Ravenel waved him forward. “What was it you wished to speak with me about?” 

“Do I need a specific reason to speak with a man who is likely to become an ally?” He folded his hands behind his back. 

Nodding, the man led them out of the way of the knights running through drills. “No, I would not have expected you to wish to speak to the son of a man you are known to refer to as filled with more arrogance than sense?” 

“He’s not the one who leads Nemeth any longer.” He replied, his eyes narrowed at his own words being repeated back to him. It would seem one of his servants served Nemeth. 

Lord Ravenel cocked his head to the side. “I’m unsure of what you mean. Rodor is king, my sister and I have been taking more responsibility for our people. Neither of us are rulers nor aspire to be so.” 

“You lead your kingdom’s armies. Your sister runs the diplomacy and information of the kingdom. What is left besides simple management that even your mother could be expected to perform?” 

The man tensed, his face tightening. “I understand why your kingdom has always depended on Camelot for stability and safety.” 

“Careful.” Godwinn warned as the insult hit home. He understood the implication that anything negative when it came to Rodor was off limits. Even if they were used to give compliments to the young lord. 

Ravenel gave him a sharp look. “This seems more the type of conversation that my sister is accustomed to. Perhaps you should speak with her?” 

“I believe I have spoken enough with your sister.” He was beginning to believe this had been a mistake. “I must admit I am surprised you are not wearing mail despite being in a training yard.” 

The Lord’s face filled with light as he beamed. “I’m taking over for the care of my son soon and I wouldn’t want him getting scratched on my mail.” 

“I remember those early days of fatherhood.” Godwinn missed when his little girl was just a little baby. Well, feeling out this man on Nemeth wasn’t going to happen. Finding common ground wouldn’t be difficult at least. “Has he started crawling yet?” 

////

Mithian raised a brow as she watched her brother and the king of a foreign kingdom speaking with wild hand movements as they made silly faces at a giggling Conner on the rug. She blinked...the insanity remained before her. “Is this a bad time?” 

“Mithian!” Karac beamed up at her. 

She sighed. “What on earth are you doing?” 

Godwinn at least had the good grace to look sheepish. “My Elaine teethed on my crown, and I thought this little fellow might feel the same.” 

“He’s been gumming it to!” Karac added on. “I think we’ll have our first few teeth showing in another week or so.” 

She sighed as she stepped over and dropped down on the rug. “Well, I suppose our conversation involves King Godwinn. We need to speak about Lancelot.” 

////

Morgana paged through her and Karac’s finances as well a map of Gedref. She was eager to build a home of their own. It helped that now that they weren’t in Esciter and she didn’t have duties pulling at her in a hundred different directions. She heard a soft squeak of her door opening. Turning she looked curious as to who would enter without announcing themselves. “Mordred.” She breathed out, her face splitting in joy. 

She lunged out of her chair and caught the young druid boy up in her arms. “You’re in Camelot, Are you alright?” 

“Morgana.” He murmured into her chest. 

Releasing him she took in his face. Curling her hand along the side of his face she beamed at the boy who was so close to her heart. “I would have found you immediately if I’d known you were here.” 

His lips pulled into a quiet smile, leaning into her touch. “I felt it when you arrived.” 

“You are staying here right?” She straightened his hair with a fond look. He couldn’t be older than nine. “If not we’ll find you a room.” 

Mordred nodded shyly. “I am staying in Merlin’s old room. He’s letting me help him with his books.” There was a tinge of excitement at mention of those books. 

She frowned at the mention of the room. “That little closet of a room in Gaius’s chambers? That won’t do at all. We can do better than that for you.” Running over the rooms on their hall she winced. With Gwen staying with them, the guest rooms were taken. But...the servants quarters right off her and Karac’s room hadn’t been taken. Of course it wasn’t the best but it was better than Merlin’s old quarters. 

“It’s alright.” He assured her before she could offer. 

Morgana straightened his blue cloak. “Well we can do better than alright. If you want you could take the servant’s room, here with Karac and I? It’s not overly large but it's yours if you wish.” 

“Really?” His eyes widened as he bit at his lower lip. 

She hugged him. “Yes, you are always welcome in my home.” 

////

Balan stopped in his tracks as he spotted a woman he hadn’t seen in years. Just down the hall the Lady Morgana was guiding a young boy with a hand on the back of his neck. She had a large armful of blankets in her other arm. While the boy had arms overflowing with possessions as he trotted along besides her. 

His eyes barely took in the boy longer than it was required to tell he was likely a young servant that the lady was assisting. Instead he found himself eying the lady who wasn’t a young teen just growing into her beauty. No, she was a breathtakingly beautiful woman grown. Her dark hair fell like a waterfall down her back. Her pale skin left the eye drawn to her green eyes and the red of her lips. The dress of green velvet that she was wearing was laced up the front leaving her bosom appreciably visible. 

She finally looked up from the boy and caught sight of him. “Sir Balan! It has been a while, I had heard you were back in Camelot.” 

“It is good to see you again my lady.” He gave her a playful bow. “You didn’t make my job easy for me. Did you have to write all your notes in code?” He gave her a smirk. 

Morgana raised a brow at him as she guided the boy with her over towards him. “And leave Camelot’s secrets unprotected?” 

“Yes, I’m sure our enemies just need the knowledge of the cost of a tournament to conquer us. Or at least it ought to be, given how difficult your notes are to read.” He realized he was going to have to bring up the boy. “And who’s this young man?” 

She ran her fingers through the boy’s hair as she encouraged him to step out from behind her. “This is Mordred, he’s going to be the apprentice of Merlin in a few years.” Morgana looked down to the boy meeting his eyes. “Mordred, this is an old friend of mine, Sir Balan.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you then, Mordred.” He winked at the kid. “Now, do either of you two require any assistance to carry all this? I happen to be an excellent carrier of various items.” 

Morgana looked down at Mordred and seemed to have a silent conversation with him. Finally she looked back at him. “I think we’ve got this. Perhaps we can catch up later this afternoon?” 

“That sounds like a delightful proposition. Will you be in your chambers so that I might call upon you?” He relaxed onto his heels as they spoke. It had been ages since he’d been around a woman who could keep up with him. 

She nodded. “The weather is still nice enough, I could use a chance to stretch my legs. What do you say to a turn around the gardens around the third bell?” 

“I believe that would be wonderful.” He gave a playful bow before moving out of their way. “I’ll see you then.” 

Her laugh was light and lovely. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

Balan couldn’t help it, he watched her leave. Well, he was going to be eagerly awaiting for their walk. For now, the first step in finding if a woman was open to seduction was knowing the competition. So, to find her husband then. Whistling he made his way along the halls to see if he could spot someone who could point him in the correct direction. 

As he came round a corner he spotted a knight of Nemeth, excellent. His luck was holding then. “Greetings!” 

The man turned and gave him a polite nod. “Do you require something?” 

He held out his hand. “Sir Balan, and you are?” 

“Lord Ravenel, but please just call me Karac.” The man accepted his hand shaking it cheerfully. 

Well, look at that. Surely today the gods were shining down upon him. Although, he gave a second look at the man. Honestly, someone had given the man an unearned reputation. It would seem Morgana had married a boy who skated by on the accomplishments of others. He seemed nice enough, but well Morgana deserved better than nice enough. “Just the man I was looking for. I hear you’re the man to see about organizing a hunt before the weather turns completely.” 

“I’m afraid that would be my sister, Mithian.” The Lord shrugged while giving him a good natured smile. “She was always the better hunter out of the three of us. But if you wish to organize a hunt, she’d be more than willing to discuss such a thing with you.” 

Balan grinned, well it wouldn’t be difficult to steal a woman away from a pansy like this. And no fear of any possible duels over the lady’s honor. It really was his lucky day. 

////

Lancelot stood stiffly in front of the princess Mithian. “You summoned me?” 

“I did. It has come to my attention that you are courting the princess Elaine?” She hadn’t looked up from her writing since he’d entered the room. 

He swallowed nervously. “I am, though I am unsure of whether she is open to such overtures.” 

“Enough so that her father is concerned about what a man of your standing offers.” The princess dipped her pen into her ink before going back to her letter. “Which is where I come in.” 

Stiffening, he felt a horrifying amount of fear. Was his heart so weak that he was destined to always love those who could never be with him? “I’m a knight of Camelot.” 

“And you were born a commoner and hold no lands, titles, or wealth to make you appealing as the husband of a princess. Those things are fortunately for the most part easily fixed.” Finally her eyes turned up and onto him. It felt like she was looking through him. “So tell me, are you worth the effort?” 

He swallowed. “I love her, if there is a price to be paid to have a chance with her I will pay it.” 

“Excellent.” A disconcerting smile spread across her face. “In that case, you will join Queen Guinevere and myself for luncheon tomorrow at the twelfth bell. If I do this for you, you will owe me a debt, to be called in at my convenience.” 

Lancelot felt his fingers trembling slightly as he tried to stand properly, lest he show weakness to this women. “So long as you do not require me to perform a task against Camelot, Arthur or against my oaths as a knight.” 

Standing she held out her hand. “Then we have an agreement.” 

////

Morgana laughed as she walked besides Balan, it had been far too long. “So, what is this I hear of you courting the princess Elaine?” 

“Surely you understand my motives? I believe they’re the same as for why you flirted with nearly every male of rank here in Camelot last I was here.” He gave her that knowing look that had made him such a fun conversation partner the last they’d been around each other. “If I’m in love with a pretty little princess who’s as dull as dirt my father won’t be pushing me towards an arrangement.” 

She shook her head at his remarks. “She sounds sweet enough, no need to be cruel.” 

“True enough.” He shrugged. “She’s certainly not the type I’d care for. It is certainly amusing to watch that knight, Lancelot, imagine murdering me every time I make overtures.”

It wasn’t surprising he’d find courting a woman for amusement’s sake fun. “You haven’t changed.” 

“Oh I’ve changed lots, I know not to brag about bedding a married woman.” Balan winked at her as he gave a half shrug. “I have even learned to avoid romantic entanglement.” 

“Is being married that horrible of a prospect for you?” She touched her wedding ring lightly. 

He shivered theatrically. “I’m not made to be tied down. I’m a lover, not a husband. Besides, I have cousins who can continue the family line and can have spawn to inherit our lands. Why should I be miserable and undoubtedly make some poor lass miserable with me? I’ve always prefered the company of women over that of maidens.” 

“I hope your strategy works for you. I’m sure you’ll be completely heart broken when she choses Lancelot over you.” Morgana smirked as he clasped his hands over his chest.

His face contorting into a ridiculous imitation of heartbreak. “Why I’ll be to wounded to even think of another girl for a year at least.” 

She reached out shoving his shoulder. “You, my friend, are ridiculous. It’s a good plan. I must say I never led a man on this far.” 

“No, you were always the master of looks and the gentle trailing fingers over the shoulder.” He chuckled easily. “I seem to remember a kiss in the shadows at a feast?” 

Morgana huffed. “I was drunk, and it was my first feast. You’re never going to let me forget that are you?” 

“And forget the sweet taste of your lips?” Balan waggled his eyebrows at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Please, I’m certain there was a great deal too much slobber.” 

“Well, it was a first kiss.” He coughed into his hand. “It was really bad though.” 

Morgana felt her cheeks heating, really she’d been fifteen, drunk and completely out of her depth. “I suppose I should be grateful it was so terrible. It would have been a shame to lose your friendship.” 

“I don’t know, we would have been good together.” He cocked his head in thought. 

She shook her head fondly. “And when Uther found out you’d defiled his ward? Even if you managed to survive, I doubt either of us would have been glad of it. I wasn’t your type and we both know it.” 

“I thought all women were my type?” Balan grinned at her, his eyes alight. 

Morgana remembered the many women the man had sweet talked into his bed. “You always liked the older women over the maidens even if you weren’t one to turn down an opportunity. And we can be friends now, which would have certainly been awkward if more had happened between us.” 

“You’re correct as always.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Do you still play chess?” 

She perked up at that. Playing Karac at chess was fun enough, but he was the only one to willingly play with her often. A new opponent would be more than welcome. “I do, is this a challenge?” 

“I do believe this will be the most difficult challenge I’ve found for myself.” Balan’s eyes lit up in excitement.


	13. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I'm going to be working on the second draft of an original book pretty soon. Which means I'm going to be stepping away from writing fanfiction that is plot heavy for a few weeks. Fear not, it'll probably take me two or three weeks to write the second draft. But it does mean that after I post the last chapter of this fic there's going to be a break before I start posting part four. Once I finish up my second draft of my book I'll pick up either part four of this or OAFA. It'll probably depend but I want to finish up both of these series before summer. While I'm working on my book I might write a couple of oneshots, or something that's just light and fluffy as a way to give myself a break. But the long series are going to take a slight breather. Figured I should give you all a heads up!

Mordred woke sharply, his heart was beating out of his chest, his eyes wide as the pitcher across the room exploded. He was tense as he took in the room. That was right, he was in a room next to Morgana. He was safe, he wasn’t being chased by knights of Camelot. They were his friends now. The cold sweat down his back, and panicked breathing told him he wouldn’t be sleeping again. 

He slipped out of his bed, the terror was clinging to him. The prospect of a night alone hiding beneath his blankets was terrifying. Instead his feet pattered lightly over the cold stone as he darted to the door.

Easing his hands onto the door handle he pulled it, easing the door open he slipped through. He looked around the room. Instead of being lit by the light of the moon as his room had been, this one still had a warm fire burning on the hearth. The whole room was engulfed in a soft warm light. It smelled nice he realized. 

Padding to the side of the bed Morgana was sleeping on he felt guilty. Was he really going to wake her because he’d had a night terror? Swallowing thickly he reminded himself she’d told him to come to her for anything. Frowning he glanced warrily at her husband. It was odd to think of her being married. He didn’t want to risk being punished by the knight. But, it was Morgana.. she would protect him right? Reaching out he carefully prodded her shoulder. 

She let out a soft moan as she turned her head to the side. Eyes still closed she sleepilly murmured towards the blonde lump besides her in the bed. “Karac, it’s your turn.” 

Mordred poked at her shoulder again. “Gana.” He whispered while giving a leary look at the still sleeping man besides her. 

Her brows scrunched up together as she blinked awake. Her eyes focused on him. A slow moment passed before she spoke. “Mordred? Darling is something wrong?” 

Biting his lip he ducked his head looking at the ground. “I had a dream…” 

“Oh darling.” Her voice softened, her face turning kind and warm. “You can’t sleep?” 

He shook his head. “It’s silly…” 

“It’s never silly to be afraid.” Sitting up she lifted up the blankets that were laying over her. “Do you wish to sleep here? You’ll be safe from any dreams with me.” She looked up to the intricately carved headboard. “I made sure no dreams would find me here.” 

His shoulders slumped as he let her draw him into the warmth of the large bed. He let her guide him over her and into the middle of the bed. She pulled the blankets back over before settling back against her pillows. “Sleep, you’re safe here.” She brushed some of his hair back, her magic seeping into his mind easing his fears. 

Mordred let out a sigh as he snuggled down against her. As he closed his eyes he heard and felt the knight shift and let out a soft question. 

Morgana just kept running her fingers through his hair, pulling him back into sleep. “Just a bad dream, go back to sleep.” 

“Love you.” The man murmured before his soft breathes evened out again. 

He felt himself relax more. Anyone who trusted and loved Morgana couldn’t be that bad. With a sigh he let himself drift off. 

 

 

Mordred woke slowly the second time he woke. He was warm and comfortable, it felt like he was laying on a cloud. Cracking an eye open he took in the sunlight filling the room. Part of him felt guilt that he was still in the bed, but he was too comfortable for it to be more than a flicker. Sitting up he scrubbed at his eyes blearily. He smiled as he saw Morgana. 

She was rocking in a wooden chair, her baby in her arms as she suckled him. He hadn’t seen the baby before, but he smiled at the sight all the same. Standing by her side while lacing up his jacket was the knight. By the light of day he wasn’t an intimidating fellow. Mordred felt the last of his unease dissipate. “Morning.” 

Morgana looked over to him, her face soft. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, thank you.” He ducked his head flushing at the reminder of his position. 

“Do you have any tasks for the day with Merlin?” She asked gently as she rocked. 

He shook his head. “No, Merlin’s busy with important things.” 

The knight let out a soft and amused laugh. “Well I happen to know Morgana has meetings all morning. But you could come with me? I’m working with my brother on his dodging. You can help me chuck rocks at him.” 

Mordred looked up at the friendly smile. “I wouldn’t be in the way?” 

“Not at all.” Karac stepped over and held out his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve formally met. My name is Karac.” 

His lips quirked up, he liked this man who felt like the sun. “Mordred.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you Mordred. My wife speaks very highly of you.” The blond stepped back to Morgana pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

Mordred hadn’t really been around a married couple before. So much of his life had been on the run or with druid masters willing to help him. It was odd, but nice to see the clear affection between the two in front of him. “I’d like to go with you.” 

“Make sure Kael doesn’t throw any rocks too hard.” Morgana warned her husband. 

He held his hands up in surrender. 

She looked over to him. “You have fun. We’ll take you to the tailor this evening.” 

Climbing out of the bed he moved over to the door into his room. “Do I need to hurry?” 

“Take your time, Conner will take a while to get ready to come with us.” Karac touched the babe’s cheek, before kissing Morgana’s cheek. “I’ve got all the kids today apparently.” 

////

Gwen straightened her skirts before knocking on Arthur’s door. She opened it and went in as soon as she heard his voice calling for her to ‘enter’. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“No, not at all.” Arthur stood up, his knees banging on his table as he moved too quickly. Merlin whose fingers were ink stained as he was hunched over a book nearly lept out of his skin. 

She smiled at the two of them exchanging looks. “I believe the three of us need to talk before Bayard arrives later tonight.” 

“Oh, I um…” Arthur waved to the chair around his small table. “Sit, please.” 

Gwen couldn’t help the amused snicker at how painfully awkward they both looked. Sitting down she folded her hands in her lap and decided to prevent anyone from trying to force small talk. “Correct me if I’m wrong but our situation is that Arthur is in love with Merlin and me. Merlin isn’t sure he wants a lover but he loves both Arthur and me in his own way. Is that about right?” 

Both boys nodded while looking miserable. She held up her hand before they could say anything. “Shall we not insult each other by trying to apologize for our feelings?” 

Arthur cleared his throat. “I don’t know what else there is to say, let alone what to do. I will not hurt either of you, but even without a decision I’m hurting the two people I love.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes pained. 

“I just want you two to be happy.” Merlin snapped as he gestured to both of them. “You need to stop concerning yourselves with me. I’ll be happy just being your friend.” 

She sighed as she looked between them. “You two are far too honorable for your own good. I’m aware my solution is...unorthodox. But did neither of you take into consideration I spent over a year trying to get Merlin to notice me?” 

“Oh…” Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked between the two of them. He opened his mouth as he gaped, she was fairly sure he’d just gotten it. 

Merlin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?” 

Reaching out she patted Merlin’s hand. “I am proposing that none of us need be heart broken for no reason.” 

“Oh.” Merlin blinked quickly. 

“That is if that is something both of you are open to?” She bit her lip, fingers twisting in her lap. 

////

Karac grinned as they watched the boys. “Mordred, don’t be afraid to use your magic to chuck some of those rocks if you feel like it!” They held Conner so he could watch the activity around the training yard. 

“I know you’re excited about being a father, but is it wise to bring an infant to a training yard?” Brunhilda demanded from behind their elbow. 

They kissed the top of Conner’s head as he looked over at her. “It’s good for him to be entertained. Also it keeps him awake till his next nap time.” 

“So you are still at least somewhat human underneath it all?” She grumbled. 

It amused them how everyone seemed to expect them to be a wreck at all times. “I require less sleep than humans, I take two out of three wake ups at night so we both can function.” 

“You’re a dream husband. If I was interested in men I’d snap you right up if I didn’t know you wouldn’t be interested.” She shook her head. “How long did it take to woo your lady? Did ya just smile and start talking about how women make excellent warriors?” 

Karac flushed bright red. “Actually, she tried to stab me several times and then nearly exploded me with magic.” They smiled fondly. “But after that we became friends and she was just…Morgana” 

“You…. how are you alive?” Brunhilda was staring at him in horror. “Don’t you know when to run away?” 

They shrugged. “She just seemed really sad. How could I leave her alone?” 

“Let’s pray your son inherited his mother’s brains.” She slapped her hand on his back in sympathy. 

Karac chuckled while lifting Conner up so he could look at Brunhilda. “Do you think you got your momma’s brains little one?” 

Conner gurgled while reaching out with his little hands for her face. The hardened saxon warrior melted as she leaned into the baby’s touch. Her voice turned higher. “Well aren’t you just a little warrior.” 

“He could be a scholar.” They bounced Conner lightly, though their heart tightened at the idea of Conner ever being in danger. 

Brunhilda gave them an incredulous look. “With you and your lady as parents?” 

////

Lancelot realized he had moved past Gwen when he didn’t feel even a twinge of pain or jealousy as he spotted a dark bruise on her neck that she’d clearly attempted to cover. Instead he felt amusement and genuine happiness for her. Something inside of him untwisted as he found that he had moved past his first love. “Your majesty.” He bowed to her without malice or hurt. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you as well.” Gwen sipped at her hot cider from where she was sitting besides the princess Mithian. 

“Come on in Sir.” Mithian smirked as she waved him in. “Help yourself to the cider if you wish for some.” 

He approached cautiously, his instincts told him to run from the princess but he held firm and made his way further into the room. “I’m unsure of the procedure for this?” 

“There isn’t a formal method really to what we’re about to do.” Mithian shrugged as she gave a grin at Gwen. “For both of you the methods of buying political favor while benefiting yourself are...something you require an introduction to.” She gave a considering look towards Gwen. “Well perhaps less so for you, your majesty.” 

He shifted awkwardly. 

She smirked at him. “I’ll break it down in its simplest terms for you. You need a title and wealth in addition to your knighthood if you wish to marry a princess. Guinevere here needs all the educated nobles she can get her hands on since her peasants murdered all the old ones. I need the favor of King Godwinn by arranging the marriage of his daughter to someone who’s not Sir Balan. I assume you’ve pieced together how this presents all three of us an opportunity?” 

“You….” He stared at her in disbelief. 

Gwen let out a sigh. “Mithian, he’s not a noble. He’d have agreed without the implied threats I’m sure you used to get him here.” She looked over to him. “She’s an ally. You can trust her as much as you should trust anyone, so long as you have no ill intent towards Nemeth.” 

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to help?” He looked at the princess incredulously. 

Mithian sipped at her cider. “You have no idea just how rare an honest and good person is do you? But fine, if you wish to move without the political speech; I’ve made the introductions and informed you both of what you can do for the other. Mutually beneficial for all of us. If you require my presence or expertise to organize the particulars I’m happy to be of service.” 

////

Mary knocked on the half open door. “Gaius, I was hoping to find you.” 

“Your majesty, may I be of service to you?” He straightened up from where he’d been bent over a potion hanging over the fireplace. 

She trailed her fingers along the potion bottles. “Tell me, do you require anything in the treatment of the ill?” 

“I could use a new apprentice since my old one seems to have a grander destiny than the life of a simple physician.” He gave her a self deprecating smile. “More ingredients are always appreciated. Is there something more specific you wanted to know?” 

Picking up a shining bottle she focused on the way the light bent through the liquid. “I was wondering if I could be of any help? I find I need something to do. Rodor won’t be here for another day and I could use something to keep my hands busy.” 

“Ah,” His face softened into a look of understanding. “There’s a new mother whose child has colic. I have a potion I was meaning to bring to her. The lady Alison. I’m sure she’d be honored by you delivering it to her.” 

She smiled. “Thank you.” 

////

Morgana paused in the archway to watch the boys. She couldn’t have kept from smiling if she’d wanted to. They were adorable, and it was something she hadn’t even known she wanted. But with her people safe and under a kind and good king there was no need to fear for them. With Uther dead she was free. It was like a dream that she could have family, to be loved and belong in a way she hadn’t since she was a little girl. Funny how that had worked. 

Out in the garden her boys were messing about, clearly training had turned into play some time ago. Corvus, the good dog that he was, was curled protectively around the sleeping Conner. Kael was running for it while Karac chased after him, Mordred balanced on his shoulders. 

She walked over to their dog. Scratching the top of his head, she sat down on the ground besides him. Leaning over she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the clearly peaceful face of her son. Conner was holding onto Corvus’s ear, with his chubby little hands. With careful fingers she freed Corvus from the grip of her babe before lifting Conner into her arms. “Good boy, Corvus.” 

He woofed softly before nuzzling into her side. 

Trailing her fingers through his fur she used her other arm to cradle the miraculously still sleeping baby. Looking up she watched amused as Kael tripped and went sprawling. Karac and Mordred dog piled him. 

There was a great deal of giggling and yelps of glee as they tustled about. Shaking her head she ran her finger along one chubby cheek of Conner’s. He made a soft noise as he began to wake. “Hey darling, I happen to know you’re hungry.” She hummed softly as he blinked up at her.

Reaching his hands up he made grabbing motions towards her, happy gurgles and a trilling noise bubbling from his mouth. 

“Well hello there.” She let his little fingers curl around her finger. “You ready for your mid day meal there?” 

Laughing softly at his eager little face. “You certainly have you father’s appetite.” She easily unlaced the front of her dress. It amused her how quickly Conner latched on. Humming she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“How is my favorite lady doing?” Karac huffed as he dropped down behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. 

Closing her eyes she leaned back into him. “I’m doing well, I’m worried about your mother though.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” His arms tightened around her slightly. 

She tilted her head so she could kiss him lightly. “She’s seemed...sad.” 

“Ah,” He nuzzled against her. “She’s always had fits of melancholy. Just let her fuss over you if she wishes to. She’ll want to spend more with Conner most likely. If she shuts herself in her rooms we send Kael in.” 

Morgana looked over to where Kael and Mordred were in the midst of an epic battle of keep away. “I don’t know how she managed to keep going.” Her throat clogged with pain at the idea of losing her child. Looking down she reassured herself Conner was alive. “If we’d lost him…” 

“We didn’t.” Karac’s arms tightened. “We’ll never lose him.” 

She closed her eyes and soaked up his certainty. They were quiet as they just sat there together. Morgana felt her warmth being returned as Conner suckled. “Do you ever think about having more?” 

“Babies?” He shifted so that he could tickle at Conner. “Yes, but I know we hadn’t exactly planned on having children when Conner came around. I’m content. You are more than I could have dreamed for myself, and Conner is...he’s perfect.” Karac let out a chuckle. “And I have a feeling Mordred is as good as your child. This is...it’s more than enough.” 

Smiling she enjoyed the warmth of his touch. “But if we could you would want more than just Conner wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes.” He kissed the side of her neck. 

Morgana tilted her head to give him more access. “When he’s older, we should try.” 

“You’re sure?” He lifted his head, his voice hesitant. “I know you mentioned this earlier, but you’d just given birth. I didn’t want to assume.” 

Twisting so she could meet his gaze she nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I hadn’t known this was something I wanted. I think I was too scared of so many things I was afraid to even dare hope for this.” 

Karac brushed their noses together before kissing her softly. “I love you.” 

A groan came from not far away. “Are you two ever not disgusting?” Kael’s face was scrunched up in clear distaste. 

“Nope.” Karac replied with an unrepentant smirk. “Are you still showing Mordred the best way to sneak into the kitchens?” 

Kael rolled his eyes. Reaching out he grabbed Mordred’s hand. “You two just stay here being gross then.”

Morgana buried her face into Karac’s shoulder as she laughed as the Kael dragged Mordred off into the castle. Her shoulders shook with amusement. 

Karac easily lifted Conner up as he finally stopped suckling. She shifted so she could watch him carefully burping their son. “How did you get so good at all of these things?” 

“I helped with Kael.” He winked at her while he patted on Conner’s little back. “I was assigned with his protection afterall.” 

She couldn’t understand how his mother and father had left the weight of a dying world on a their child’s shoulders. It was cruel, only a miracle had caused it not to be a disaster. But she knew better than to criticize them. At least at this moment. Instead she kissed his jaw lightly, before changing the topic. “You know we’ve never been on a proper hunt together.” 

“Yes we have?” His brow crinkled up in confusion. “It’s how we started becoming something more to each other.” 

Morgana patted his cheek. “Darling, we never actually got to hunt. And what hunting you have done since we’ve met was because Banba told you fresh meat was good for new mothers so she could get you out from under foot.” She raised a brow. “I’m suggesting we go on a proper hunt.” 

“Sir Balan was going to be talking with Mithian about organizing one. I’m sure mother would watch out for Conner if you wished to go.” He cocked his head to one side. 

She kissed his lips, slowly. “That sounds lovely.”


	14. Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the last chapter of this today. It's kind of crazy.

Bayard road atop his horse as he led his party into Camelot. This time he’d been wise enough to bring a full complement of soldiers. The only reason he’d accepted this invitation was the presence of the other monarchs. He was not getting thrown into Uther’s dungeons again. His hands tightened around the reigns. “That tree is new…” 

“Indeed your majesty.” Sir Aglovale replied, the dark haired knight was giving it a tense look at the tree. “I don’t know what magic can do something as grand as that.” 

His nephew, Erec piped up from behind him. “Perhaps his court sorcerer truly is Emerys?” 

“Legends and prophecies are the stuff of old women round the fire.” He gave his nephew a look. “Trust the steel in your hand over the tales told by the fire.” 

Reigning up his horse he looked behind his shoulder. He raised a hand halting his party. “It would seem we timed our arrival the same as the Nemeth party.” 

Riding up the other path into the courtyard the king of Nemeth, Rodor and a shockingly tiny group of knights came cantering forward. He took in the older king and couldn’t help it as he spoke out to the man as he approached. “Ten knights to escort a king?” 

“Greetings to you as well Bayard.” The man chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at his knights. “I was safe enough. And besides, I already have more men than I’d like here.” 

He frowned. “Surely the road couldn’t be safe enough for this little protection?” 

Rodor held out his arm, a large raven landing on it. He smiled at him. “My daughter in-law kept an eye out for me. If I’d been in any danger my son would have aided me.” 

“She is a witch then.” Bayard eyed the bird cautiously. “Congratulations on your first grandson. Your children have been a credit to you.” 

His chest puffed up in pride. “As have yours.” 

“Thank you. So, have you met this kinslayer of a king before?” Bayard guided his horse besides Rodor’s. 

Rodor shook his head. “I have not, but I believed you had?” 

“Briefly, he didn’t strike me as more than an arrogant toerag who was overly attached to his manservant.” Bayard scoffed as he dismounted. He plastered on an appropriate expression as he strode forward to the welcoming party. 

Arthur stood there, his red cloak falling over his shoulders, though he was wearing his chainmail and clearly ready for an attack. He stepped forward offering his hand. “Welcome King Bayard. You honor us with your presence.” 

“I was honored by your invitation.” He accepted his hand, squeezing tightly. “Are you not going to greet Rodor?” 

Arthur looked amused as he looked over his shoulder. “I believe the Nemeth party will be occupied for some time.” 

Bayard looked behind him and stared at the scene. His fellow king was hugging his wife, several young people crowded around him. Shaking his head he focused back on the Pendragon. “I see. Will I be in the same chambers as I was on my last visit to your city?” 

“No.” He gestured for him to follow him. “I didn’t think anything from your last visit was worth revisiting.” Arthur gave him a pained grin. “No, you’ll be in the west wing and security for your area will be entirely at your discretion. If you require assistance from my men I will of course have it provided to you.” 

Bayard gave a nod of acknowledgement. Well, at least the boy wasn’t as much of a fool as his father. “My men are capable of providing for my protection.” 

“Of course.” He gestured to a young knight. “This is Sir Balan, he’s who will be see to any and all needs you may have while in Camelot.” Arthur waited till the knight had bowed. “Of course, anything can be brought to my personal attention if you feel it is necessary.” 

He gave a sharp nod to his personal guard, Aglovale, before returning his attention to the new king. “Well do you intend to accuse me of poisoning you in the middle of a feast again?” 

“Ah,” Arthur cleared his throat. “This time we have magical protections in place lest a sorceress or sorcerer attempts to use these talks as a method to gain entrance. Also as I wrote in your invitation without proof no attacks on mere accusation will be made. You have my word, on my honor.” 

Bayard snorted. “Yes, the honor of a man who’d stab his own father in the back.” 

“I stabbed him face to face actually.” The king’s voice was tight. 

He gave an amused scoff. “No less than the bastard deserved.” 

////

Rodor hugged his children tightly to him. Reaching out he ruffled Kael’s hair. “You’ve gotten so big!” 

“Four inches this year!” Kael beamed as he puffed up in pride. 

“Good for you son.” He gave another ruffle to his hair before shifting his attention to Mithian. Cupping her jaw he smiled. “So grown, you’re beautiful as always my darling.” 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Kissing his cheek as she pulled back, her whole face softened with a bright light. “I’ve missed you father.” 

“As I’ve missed you love.” He took in how grown she was. It wasn’t like with Kael who’d clearly been growing like a weed. But rather in the look around her eyes, a weight to her shoulders that told him the independence this trip had granted her weighed heavy. “You make me so proud.” His voice was thick with the truth of it. 

Mithian gave him another hug. “I’m glad to have not disappointed you.” 

Rodor felt torn, but knew that the conversation with her would have to wait. He turned to his eldest son and took in the most changed of his children. “Marriage and fatherhood suit you son.” 

“I’d like to introduce you to Morgana.” He gently led a his young wife forward. Karac’s eyes were full of adoration as he looked at his bride. The amount of love practically radiating from him was nearly palatable. “And this is our son, Conner.” And there in the girl’s arms was a dark haired child. 

He opened his arms as he stepped forward. “I can see why my family is so enamoured with our newest members. I look forward to coming to know you.” Rodor laughed as he wrapped the girl and babe in a hug. She’d already know they were a family of huggers if she’d married his son. Afterall Karac’s touch starved nearly constant hugs were how the rest of them had come to hug as often as they did. 

She let out the softest of sounds of surprise, but accept the gesture. “It is good to meet you as well your majesty.” 

“Please, just Rodor my dear.” He beamed as he stepped back taking in his family. “Come, I believe we have only a few hours before our presence will be required at the feast tonight. I would like to hear as much as I can beforehand.” 

Karac looked slightly awkward as he touched his arm lightly. “We’ll be joined with a young warlock, Mordred. He’s a boy Morgana and I have taken in.” 

He looked at his son curiously. Based off the looks the others were giving him this was new to all of them save Kael. Patting his son on the back he smiled. “I look forward to meeting a boy so important to you.” Though if Morgana’s look of surprise and gratitude the boy was someone dear to her. “But enough standing around, my old bones can’t keep this up forever you know.” 

////

Gwen sipped from her cup of mead as the feast filled the hall with life. She’d never spent a feast as anything more than a serving girl. Yet here she sat, a Queen at the head table. She was pleased she at least was sitting between Rodor and Arthur, Bayard and Godwinn on Arthur’s other side. “How as your journey here Rodor?” 

“Cold.” The man chuckled into his mug. “Has my family been driving you too crazy?” 

She flicked her eyes to the Nemeth royal family and other various royals and nobles of the highest order on the two tables just below the head table. How had the world gotten so topsy turvy that she ranked above Morgana? “I am grateful for the time they spent in my court.” 

“You and the lady Morgana were friends before your crowning were you not?” His face was warm, no sign of it being a hidden insult. 

With that in mind she replied honestly. “Yes, we’ve known each other since she was first introduced to the court.” 

“Sounds like my friendship with Sir Ector. We met as squires when we were just boys.” Shaking his head he reached out taking a slice of bread and spreading the thick mixture across his bread. “How has rulership been treating you?” 

Gwen guarded her instinct to answer to the friendly old man. She didn’t need Mithian whispering into her ear to trust no one. “I find it a surprising challenge. But not as insurmountable as I had expected.” 

“Well said.” He chuckled. “I always compared it to being thrown into a lake and told to swim. I inherited my crown in my twenties. Those first years were the hardest of my life.” 

“Any words of wisdom?” She beckoned a servant forward to fill her chalice. It was still odd to expect servants to do her every bidding. 

Rodor gave her an amused look, though there was a sharpness to his expression that reminded her of Mithian. “You mean words of wisdom from my years of old age?” He waved off any apology. “It’s simple enough, you’ll make mistakes. What’s important is how you handle those.” 

“I assume dealing with mistakes the opposite of how Uther did would be at the heart of that advice?” She took a bite from her glazed goose. 

He let out a great roar of laughter. “Well said. Yes, admit your mistakes even if it's only to yourself. And then do something about them. You know I’m not sure what’s worse; men like Uther who are incapable of admitting their mistakes, or men who admit them but do nothing but wallow in self pity over them.” 

“Can they both be equally vile in their own ways?” She chewed at her dinner. 

Arthur cleared his throat catching both of their attentions. “Shouldn’t the politics at least wait till our first meeting?” 

“Of course.” Rodor raised his cup to him. “Where did you find these musicians? They are quite good.” 

“The druids have had many surprising skill sets to offer.” He waved to the man on the lute who was currently performing. 

Gwen felt nothing but pride at how well Arthur had been taking magic. “It certainly has enriched this kingdom.” 

“My own kingdom has appreciated no longer having to hide our religion and our customs.” Rodor shook his head. “Uther’s rule was a dark time.” 

Bayard on Arthur’s other side clanged his chalice down. “Dark time? Man was a monster. How your conscious allowed you to pay lip service to such a man is something I will never understand.” 

Godwinn’s hand tightened dangerously around his utensils. “Do you forget the constant wars from before he was on the throne? A monster perhaps, but one who brought stability. How do you fund your army again?” 

“Uther is dead. What any of us did to survive his reign is of little concern.” Gwen cut in before the kings could come to blows. “We are here to find common ground. Not rehash old wounds.” 

Arthur shot her a thankful look. “Guinevere is right. My father’s crimes need not be rehashed. We all know them, there is blame to be had on all sides. If we wish to assign blame for past sins we will be at this table for a months. Please, drink, eat, enjoy our entertainment.” 

Gwen reached out and touched Arthur’s arm lightly. “Tell me Bayard, I hear you spent a year in Britony a few years ago. Was the food as different as I’ve heard tell?” 

“Hardly anything of note, though I suppose for one of your birth it would have been far beyond anything you’d had before.” Bayard replied, he barely spared her a glance over the rim of his chalice, his voice snide. 

Gwen’s jaw tightened, but she pushed past her irritation. “Perhaps so, I’ll have to make a point to make a visit for myself. Afterall my coffers can afford it, it’s been how long since you’ve been able to do so? I’ve been blessed in war and peace. The trade for ginger is surprisingly lucrative.” 

Arthur made a choked sound as he tried to muffle his amusement. Rodor had no such compunctions as he openly laughed. “She has you there you. Well said, your majesty.” He winked at her before returning his attention to Bayard. “So, which of the champions here do you think you could still take on then?” 

“I must say Lord Ravenel hardly looks more like a girl than some sort of half fae champion.” Godwinn spoke up. “Surely his legend is exaggerated?” 

Gwen laughed outright. Wiping a tear away as her laughter finally died down she chuckled. “Oh, his legend is an understatement if anything. He may look harmless, but he is anything but. He earned his title of the Blood Soaked One in the battle that gave me this crown. He took out most of Cendred’s sorcerers. I’m not entirely sure how he did it, but he showed up covered in blood. It looked like he’d swam through the stuff, pieces of flesh hanging off of him.” She cringed at the memory. “He looked more demon than man.” 

“You expect us to believe that?” Bayard scoffed, though Godwinn fell oddly silent. 

Arthur spoke up. “I can’t say I’ve seen him at war. But I know in the tournament fighting him was like standing against an indomitable mountain. If my win of the melee wasn’t because he threw it, I’ll eat my crown. I remember looking up at him through the visor of my helm and he stood there as if he hadn’t been in the thick of it. He was fresh then as he’d been in the beginning.” 

“You should know better than to trust appearances when it comes to fae.” Rodor chuckled as he cut into his boar. “Trying to hide my son’s lineage was always destined to fail. He’s a bit too outstanding to be mistaken for being fully human.” 

Godwinn looked over at Rodor. “So it’s true what they say, that the boy’s mother was of the fae?” 

“What do you think would cause me to stray from my wife?” Rodor looked insulted at the idea he would stray from his wife for a mere mortal. “When a fae royal gives you their attention you don’t argue about it.” 

Bayard raised his chalice. “Fair enough. It would take a stronger man than I to turn down a woman like that.” 

Gwen considering the other monarch. “I wasn’t aware you were strong enough to resist even mere mortal women?” She really was enjoying her newly developing friendship with Mithian. 

The other men all broke into laughter as Bayard shrugged unrepentantly. Finally, peace at last for now. She quietly observed as the older kings brought up past conquests. It was distasteful, but they didn’t seem to want to strangle each other any longer. Also it was quite entertaining to watch Arthur turn progressively more flushed by every joke about preferring the ‘sword’. 

////

Mithian laughed, high and light as she watched her brothers looking at the head table in horror and disgust. She had a feeling she knew what the kings were talking about based off their expressions. “So how did mother convince you to not bring Conner with you?” 

“Mordred is too young for these feasts still.” Morgana ran her hand down Karac’s arm. “He’ll stay with Conner and a servant till Mary leaves the feast early and takes over. Your mother is...most persuasive.” 

She grinned. “She is at that, I can only aspire to her level.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Leon looked at her, his face warm. “You are more than persuasive.” 

Lancelot shook his head. “How did you earn me a seat at this table by the way?” He looked at the various royals at the table. 

“You’re a Duke now, I didn’t have to do anything for this to be your seat. It’s yours by right.” She gave him a silent toast. It was amusing to watch understanding dawn as he finally pieced together exactly why she’d dragged him kicking and screaming into the nobility in the manner she had. 

He stared at her with wide eyes. “Thank you.” 

She gave him a smile as she nodded to the frowning princess Elaine. 

Lancelot quickly turned his attention to the princess. “I’m still adjusting, would you be willing to explain some of what I’ll need to know?” 

“Of course!” Elaine smiled fondly at him, then she flushed. “Though I’m not sure what good I’ll be at that though. I’m always making mistakes.” 

Mithian shifted her attention away as the two flirted. Instead she took a bite of her pie. Smirking she noticed that her brother Karac was bright red. She caught Morgana’s eyes and snickered as she noticed that her hand was certainly no where appropriate. Morgana just smiled right back as she continued to eat as if nothing was wrong. 

She realized as she was chewing that she wasn’t the only one looking at Morgana. That was interesting. “Sir Balan, what do you think of the feast?” 

“I can’t wait for the dancing!” He gave a look at Morgana. “That is if I can have a dance with you for old time’s sake my lady?” 

Morgana apparently missed the flirtation for what it was, instead she just looked excited. “Of course! I have to say I missed you at the dances after you left.” She turned a soft look at Karac. “But then most men seem to find dancing a feminine past time when not performative.” 

Mithian had to cover her mouth as she tried not to choke. That poor knight thought she was talking about him. “If you’re so fine a dancer I hope you’re willing to dance with more than just my sister.” 

“Of course.” Balan turned his, admittedly charming smile on her. “I’m always willing to dance with a beautiful woman, your highness.” 

She caught Leon’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Though based off his still relaxed position he wasn’t threatened. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

Karac shifted, likely moving Morgana’s hand to less interesting locations. His voice was rather high pitched. “Mithian, I hear you’re organizing a hunt soon?” 

“Are you finally going to attend a hunt?” She raised her brow in surprise. “You hate hunting?” Glancing to Morgana she let out a sound of amusement. “Ah, I see Morgana is the one with sense. Though how she convinced you is beyond me.” 

Morgana kissed his cheek lightly, her face chuffed. “I simply asked.” 

“I have a feeling I can’t ask in the same manner as you.” She ignored Kael gagging to her side. “But yes in two days time. Think that beast of yours you call a dog will come with?” 

“Corvus is an excellent dog.” Karac pouted. “But, no he’ll stay with Conner. He won’t leave the baby’s side.” 

Their conversation was interrupted as shining lights began to dance about the ceiling. Mithian shifted to watch the show. It was impressive how Merlin was forming birds, dragons, various creatures of the sky dancing about the high arches of the room. As she watched the lights she sipped at her wine and relaxed, it was a good night. 

////

Morgana’s blood was rushing, her magic buzzing beneath her skin, as she turned into Karac. The music was filled with drums and the sound of the croon horn. Her very heart was beating with the tempo. This was life! She felt drunk on the magical buzz from this many people in one area, not to mention the cups of wine and mead she’d had. Goddess it had been so long since she’d just felt free and wild. 

Her hands met Karac’s as he easily turned her with the steps, his face filled with delight. She realized she needed him, now. As she danced along the line she waited till she came back to him and pulled him off of the dance floor with her. Speaking into his ear she hissed. “Take me to bed.” 

He let out a whimper as he let her lead him out of the great hall. As the door closed behind them his hands were on her hips pressing her into the wall behind a pillar, just out of sight of any in the hall. Then his lips were on her, bruising in their insistence. 

She panted into his mouth, her hands curling in the back of his jacket. They needed to go, get to their rooms. But ah, there she felt his teeth scraping up her neck. Her head fell back against the stone of the wall. “Karac.” She ran a hand into his hair, curling it tightly in his thick hair. “Our room.” Moaning she felt him pressing against her. 

“Gana.” He groaned into her neck, voice rasping with need. 

Morgana slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him as sound filled the hallway, the doors having been opened again. She huffed in amusement as she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. “Shush.” She whispered as they listened to the sound of people passing them by. 

Finally when they were alone again she burst into hysterical giggles as she pulled back. He joined her and soon they were both half hunched over giggling together. Reaching out she laid her hand on his shoulder to help keep herself upright. “Oh gods that was close.” 

“We’re insane.” Karac managed to get out between laughter. Straightening he smiled, teeth bright as he gave her that look that was just joy. “Come, let’s go home.” 

She stepped to his side and wrapped her arm around his. Leaning up she kissed his cheek. Trailing her lips she nipped at his ear. “Let’s go love.” 

Karac shivered against her. “You’re evil, you know that?” 

“I thought it was one of the things you loved about me?” Morgana smirked as she pulled him slightly pushing them into movement towards their chambers. 

He sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. “Of course.” 

As they walked they fell into an easy silence, the light of flickering torches and the light of the moon their only companions. She flicked her fingers opening the door into their chambers as they reached them. Morgana smirked at him as they finally reached their bedroom. Reaching up she unfastened the dark green cloak around his shoulders. As it hit the ground she shoved at his shoulders sending him down onto the bed. 

He let out a soft sound of surprise as his back hit the mattress. “Oh.” His eyes locking onto her, pupils blown. 

She smirked as she unlaced the front of her dress.


	15. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm out of town and will get to answering any questions or comments tomorrow night! I'm not ignoring you guys, just spending time with a friend.

Karac woke, a pleasant ache in their body. Sun was soaking into them as they laid comfortably in their bed. The warmth of Morgana besides them. All was right with the world. They kissed the crown of her head as she lay pressed against their side. Using their thumb they brushed her hair behind one ear. 

Morgana’s lips pulled up. “It’s early.” 

“Want to go back to sleep?” They murmured against her. 

She shifted, their hands falling to the small of her back. “No, Conner will be hungry soon.” Her voice was still thick with sleep. 

“He’s still asleep.” It was subconscious to keep an ear out on his fluttery little heartbeat. 

Morgana let out a soft sound, as they rubbed circles along her spine. “Hmm….is he now?” 

////

Mary laughed as she spotted Karac fumbling as he tried to lace up his latest jacket. 

“Mother!” He forced a smile onto his face. “Oh no, was he any trouble?! I didn’t hear him wake up after that early morning diaper change. Gosh, I’ll take him. Sorry for troubling you.” 

She bounced Conner slightly as he began to fuss again. “I’m afraid this little man needs his mommy.” 

“Oh right, she’s just in our bedroom.” He waved her towards the bedroom. Though he moved closer, clearly anxious to check on Conner for himself. His fingers were twitching at his side. 

It was adorable really. She stepped towards him and patted his cheek. “I have a feeling you have an errand to run?” 

Karac’s shoulders slumped. “Right, breakfast...we really need to find a personal manservant or ladies maid.” Shaking his head he kissed her forehead lightly before kissing the top of Conner’s head. “I’ll be back shortly.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Mary chuckled softly as she made her way through the open door into the bedroom. She smiled in greeting to her daughter in-law who was still in her night shift, but was brushing her own hair. “Now are you truly so in need of a personal servant you’re driven to handling your hair yourself? Or do you just enjoy the practice?” 

Morgana turned to face her. “Some of both.” She stood carefully accepting Conner into her arms. “Well hey there little man. Were you good for your grandmother?” 

“He was a doll, though a bit fussy. I believe he might be beginning to teeth.” She moved to browse through the girl’s wardrobe. “What do you think you’ll wear today?” 

The sound of Morgana settling in the rocking chair and letting Conner nurse. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“You’re right, I don’t.” She looked through the dresses. “Perhaps something a bit warmer than what you were wearing last night?” 

The girl hummed in amusement. “Of course, what do you think of the mauve gown with the golden embroidery?” 

“It’ll certainly match Karac’s black. Which, what is with him wearing so much black recently?” She turned raising a brow in question. 

Morgana rolled her eyes. “There was a trader in Esciter who made a mistake and dyed their fabric black. The girl was in tears about how her father would never forgive her ruining their wares. Of course he had to buy all of it. And because it's Karac he’s been making a slightly disturbing amount of clothing from it.” 

“I should have known it would be something like that.” She shook her head fondly as she pulled the mauve dress out of the wardrobe. “Well at least it's not the bright blue and red monstrosity with yellow accents that Kael tried to pass off as fashionable. How he even found a tailor willing to make the thing I don’t know.” 

“He can be quite persuasive, it’s the eyes I swear.” Morgana tsked under her breath in annoyance, but her eyes remained soft and warm. 

Mary smiled. “I agree completely.” She stepped over to the chest of Conner’s things and pulled out a clean diaper, he’d be needing it soon. “Perhaps if you have his black jackets stored he won’t notice?” 

“I think I’ll have to mention I miss seeing him in color.” The girl smirked playfully.

“That would work.” She shook her head in amusement. “So, how’s the plans for moving to Gedref going?” 

////

Gwaine frowned as he watched Balan carefully adjusting his clothing. “I thought even you’d have given up on the princess by now? Nothing to be ashamed of, Lancelot is like a character from a story.” 

“I’m not aiming for the princess’s favor.” Balan scoffed as he touched his hair carefully straightening it. “She’s sweet, but pretty, innocent girls with wide eyes aren’t my type.” 

He raised a brow as he looked at the other man incredulously. “If she’s not your type why bother with courting her?” 

“Well now that I’ve clearly failed, I can be heartbroken for a while and be free of marriage contracts being brought up.” Balan cracked his neck as he grinned at him. “Which leaves me free to pursue a woman who is anything but a wide eyed innocent maiden.” 

Gwaine laughed as he buckled his sword around his waist. “That’s brilliant, I have to hand it to you. So are you sure colors are wise for a man with a broken heart?” 

“I’m being strong and not giving up hope. I have some lace I’m presenting to the princess later tonight.” He slapped him on the back. “Don’t fear for me, I know how to handle my father. But are you up for helping me win over my lady love?” 

Shaking his head he grinned. “Sure, who’s this lady worthy of your attentions?” 

“The lady Morgana.” Balan sighed, his eyes glazing over. 

Gwaine choked. “You’re not serious?” His eyes widened in horror. “You want to go near a woman who’s chosen by a goddess? And not a goddess known for her mercy. And that’s not even getting into how terrifying her husband is?!” 

“Isn’t she divine? And I can handle that girly boy of a husband.” Balan scoffed. “Don’t know how he earned his reputation, but any of us could take him down a few pegs.” 

Gwaine’s voice came out a strangled squeak. “Have you seen how his men treat him?! The way the men of Esciter practically worship him? That is a dangerous man!” 

“Then it's a risk worth taking. She’s sublime, just the way she walks like a queen…” He smiled broadly as he carefully tucked a handkerchief in his pockets. “Still up for helping me?” 

Gwaine felt his mind racing, this was a disaster, it was an international incident if Karac murdered him. He was only glad that Balan wasn’t paying all that much attention to him. “Of course...what first?” 

“Why showing her what freedom feels like.” Balan smirked proudly. 

He nodded weakly, he was going to have to go to Arthur...Arthur would know what to do. Maybe Merlin? But well going to Arthur was going to Merlin so that was that wasn’t it. 

////

Arthur was going to be sick from how much he’d drunk the night before. He chugged his cup of watered down wine. Dropping into his chair he waved Karac over to his small table in his private quarters. “Merlin, talk.” 

His head snapped forward as Merlin slapped his head. “Apparently this one is weak to the horror of three old fogies and only Gwen for support in sanity.” Merlin said as he sat down as well. “Uh...no way to ask this...Arthur?” 

“I hate you.” He grumbled as he looked up. “We need to talk to you about something the stupid big lizard said about destiny and changing it? Something about horrible consequences?” Arthur squinted blearily at his brother in-law. “Can you explain that?” 

Karac fell serious as he sat down. “Changing the timestream is a punishable offence. There was an organization in my old world. They managed...time, history. When a person tried to change history they would step in before the changes could ripple out.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“What does that mean, change ripple out?” His worry wasn’t helping his stomach deal with a hangover. Gods he was going to have to never drink more than two cups. 

The fae tapped his finger on the table top. “Catastrophe usually? But this isn’t a time traveler changing the timeline, if we’re changing it ourselves it is the established timeline. This is even if humans develop enough to either influence other worlds or establish time travel themselves.” 

“But you’re not connected to our time?” Arthur crossed his arms. “Does that change things?” 

Karac let out a sound of frustration. “If I’m an aberration that should have died then anyone looking for aberrations should have already shown up to remove me. But if the course of time is truly being changed then someone should have arrived.” He winced. “They haven’t, which….” 

“Then the prophecy isn’t real?” His head was pounding and this wasn’t helping him understand this. It was helpful that he’d been getting really good at just glossing over the crazy in his life and figuring out the important facts. 

The man shrugged helplessly. “Maybe? Maybe it was a possibility of one path history could take, maybe the most likely even. But time is...it changes, it’s like a river. To do something big enough to put a dam in that river is almost impossible without being a foreign object.” He waved his hands trying to show what he was describing. “Or maybe the prophecy is of a timestream we’re not in, but in a parallel one.” 

“If you’re wrong, if you have changed fate by being here what happens?” Merlin cut in, his face was serious. 

Karac grimaced. “Your version of time...protectors? Would show up to push the stream of fate back on course. Which would likely involve the erasure of the problem. But if this is a change of course that doesn’t cause massive fluxuations in later periods of time in the course of history, well then no one would bother.” 

“Why wouldn’t this change history significantly?” Arthur frowned as he leaned forward. “I’m a king of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the islands, and the continent if we’re being honest. I would think even small changes in what happens around me would be important? Not to mention Morgana is my heir. If I die she becomes queen. Any of these things change even a little the royal history and course of this kingdom’s history changes.” 

Karac made a sucking sound as they winced. “In the development of a society Albion...the human world is…” He licked his lips. “Early, this is a new world just discovering itself. This world has every chance of lasting for millennias. Thousands of life times. It might not change things as drastically as you’d imagine.” 

“Is there any way to protect ourselves and you from any effects.” Arthur wished Morgana was here, but she had established firmly that mornings were not to be interrupted till the meetings started later on. She was both scarier and less terrifying since she’d become a mother. 

Merlin nodded sharply. “We’re not letting anything destroy what we’re building.” 

“You want to protect me?” Karac said in disbelief while blinking rapidly “I um...well there’s nothing to be done unless we’re attacked.” 

Arthur grunted as he leaned back in his seat. “So we sit and wait. Excellent, just what I was hoping you’d say.” His voice was thick with sarcasm. 

Karac gave him a shrug, “Sorry I can’t give you anymore than that.” 

“It’s fine, I’m not sure what I was expecting honestly.” Arthur took a long drink of his watered down wine. “Keep me updated on anything that changes.” 

Merlin grabbed the pitcher and poured two more cups of the stuff. “So any plans on keeping the kings from strangling each other? Or you from strangling them when they dismiss Gwen?” 

There was a loud knocking on the door before it swung open. “Princess! We’ve got a problem involving your sister.” Gwaine came barging into the room. 

“Something’s wrong with Morgana?” Karac was on his feet instantly. 

Gwaine stared at Karac and let out a low sound. “Shit.” 

Karac stepped forward and grabbed Gwaine by the front of his clothing. “Has someone threatened her!?” 

“Hey, let him go.” Arthur stood up and reached out and grabbed Karac’s shoulder. “Release him, now.” 

He finally released Gwaine. His eyes were narrowed and it was slightly disturbing how his eyes were glowing ever so slightly. Under his hand, the man’s shoulder was a rock slightly vibrating violently. 

Arthur looked to Gwaine. “What’s this problem?” There was no mistaking it for anything but an order. 

“Look, I um…” Gwaine looked around in panic. He swallowed. “Please don’t do anything rash but see the thing is…” 

Merlin raised his hand separating them all with a gentle push of magic. “Let’s all calm down. Karac, you’d know if Morgana was in immediate danger. Arthur, you know he won’t let anything happen to Morgana.” He turned his attention to Gwaine. “Now explain before they go running out of here.” 

Arthur felt a shiver at the commanding tone in Merlin’s voice. Ignoring it, he focused on the knight standing before him looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Balan is planning on attempting to seduce the lady Morgana…” His voice pitched up high at the end. 

He froze...oh. Nervously he braced himself while turning to face his brother in-law. 

Karac’s face was blank for several agonizing seconds before he burst into uncontrollable laughter. His whole face scrunched up as he bent at the waist, his air coming in gasps between laughs. 

Arthur shared a concerned look with the others. “Is he alright?” 

“Murder is bad?” Gwaine said slowly. 

Shaking his head, Karac wiped at his eyes. “This is amazing, that’s what was with the looks he was giving to her at the feast?” 

“Wait..what?” Arthur gaped at the man. Who was amused if not excited about another man attempting to seduce their wife? 

Karac waved his hand. “She’s always giving me a hard time for not recognizing when I’m being flirted with. This is amazing, she hasn’t picked up on it yet! She can’t give me a hard time now! I wonder how long it will take her to catch on?” He looked around all three of them seriously. “You can’t tell her! This is too good.” 

Arthur sensed Merlin opening his mouth to say something stupid. He elbowed him in the gut, hard. “Of course not. If she finds out we didn’t tell her, it's your head though.” 

“Oh it’ll be fine!” He grinned brightly. “She can’t be upset after the whole thing with lady Elaine in Esciter.” 

////

Rodor took in the meeting hall where negotiations were going to be taking place. He was impressed, the young king had clearly prepared. In the center of the room was a round table, it was a stroke of brilliance really. No one man was at the head of the table this way, no rank or trouble over seating. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Mithian said softly from where she was standing at his elbow. “I do believe that this charter is inspired as well. To call it a simple treaty would be a disservice to it.” 

He stepped forward, examining the ornate chair with griffins carved into the wood. Each chair, or rather throne was clearly made for the monarch who would be sitting in it. It was impressive that there were simpler seats on either side of each throne for advisors. The long benches around the hall, set aside tables for scribes. The shelves of what he assumed were copies of every treaty any of their countries had agreed to in the last three generations. “Who’s idea was the round table?” 

“Arthur’s.” She said simply. “Honestly most of this was his idea. Polishing his ideas was really all the rest of us did. I have to admit his first idea was too ambitious, but he’s open to compromise. I believe these negotiations will go well for Nemeth. I wouldn’t be against you signing the document as it is, though I doubt it will remain so intact for long.” 

Nodding he ran his finger along the top of the table. “What do you believe the largest pieces of contention will be?” 

“The trade tariffs, the elective clause, military hierarchy, resource regulation, expansion prohibition, and finally what I believe for us will be the most difficult, the standards for new parties to join and sign onto the agreement after it's finalization.” She smiled as she faced him. 

He carefully pulled out a heavy, and highly decorated broach. Catching her hands he carefully pressed it into her hand. “I am so incredibly proud of you my daughter. You have surpassed every dream, every hope I have ever had for you.” 

“Papa…” She glanced down at the broach in her hand. Her eyes widened as she touched it reverently. Looking up she spoke slowly. “You’re choosing me for this honor?” 

Rodor clasped a hand on her shoulder. “I have three beautiful children, all of whom have proven to be exceptional. But you my daughter, my true born child, you’ve surpassed your mother and I in every way. Who else would I give this honor to? I know you will do it justice.” 

“But regent...is there something happening that I should know about? Why name me regent now?” Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, concern plain to see on her face. 

He took her head between her hands and kissed her head gently. “No, but it was time I did this. You’ve earned it in your time in Camelot. Having you leave our home to find your own path was truly for the best.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” She was choked up as she looked at him with eyes damp from emotion she was biting back. 

“There’s nothing for you to say.” Rodor cupped her cheek. “Just stand by my side.” 

////

Morgana smiled as she entered Arthur’s chambers. He was in full regalia as a king, it was surprising how much it suited him. “Ready to change everything?” 

“Good of you to join us. I was wondering when you’d get here.” He snarked from where he was standing by the window looking out over the city. 

She raised a brow, “Snarky are we today?” 

“Had to take on the roll, what will become of Camelot when its lady is far too cheerful?” He gave her a half grin over his shoulder. 

Shaking her head she stepped to his side and straightened his familier red cape. “Well you try having a new baby and getting out of bed early.” She smirked at him as she took her place by his side. “And I have a feeling you’re going to be absolutely disgusting when you have your own kids.” 

“Please, I’m not going to be as bad as you.” He scoffed while nudging her with his shoulder lightly. “I’ve missed you you know?” 

“I’ve missed you as well.” She hooked her arm around his. “It’s still odd to think of you as my brother, though perhaps not so strange.” 

Arthur shivered, his face scrunching up. “I can’t believe we used to flirt.” 

“At least we never did more than that.” She grimaced at the thought. “Uther would have put a stop to it wouldn’t he?” 

Arthur’s jaw clenched. “He didn’t stop what interest we did show. The more I learn of him the less I believe he’d have done the sane thing. He was truly mad.” 

“Perhaps.” Her arm tightened around his. “But perhaps it was just who he was. How many monsters in the skin of man have we met? Have we yet to meet? It seems weak to me to count them all as insane.” 

He glanced at her briefly. “Maybe. I am glad you know, that you’re my sister.” 

“I am too.” She looked up at his face. “Are you ready to propose your charter?” 

Arthur gave a nod. “I am. Ready to stand by my side and help keep the old Kings in their places?” 

“I’m afraid I won’t be at your side.” Morgana grinned as she stepped away from him. “Gwen asked first. You should get used to her picking your best assets.” 

He blew out a long breath. “Fine, I suppose Karac is sitting with Rodor?” 

“And Mithian of course.” She smiled as she moved towards the door. “You should ask Lady DuBois to sit in with you.” 

Arthur groaned as he opened the door. “I already asked her to attend. I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.” 

“Smart.” She stepped out into the hall. “You’ve gotten smarter. Being King is good for you.” 

“So no chance of being able to pass off this crown to you?” He grinned at her. 

Morgana slapped his shoulder. “Not on your life. You better not die till after you’ve had several heirs who are fully grown. I don’t want to be queen. Or you better not go and do something awful enough I have to pull an Arthur.” 

“Pull an Arthur?” He cocked his head and looked at her curiously. 

Morgana patted his shoulder. “Why murder a king and take the throne. Classic move by the way brother.” 

“I hate you.” He grumbled under his breath.


	16. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've been sucked back into an old video game of mine and I'd forgotten how much I loved it! Also it's so weird not to be writing this fic every day....like it's just so odd.

Rodor took his seat at the round table. “So what is this proposed charter that you have brought us all here to see? Or are you planning on dragging out this reveal of what you have further?” 

“Before you all is a copy of my proposal. Though I believe you know exactly what is contained within it?” Arthur gave him a knowing look. 

Bayard opened his roll of parchment. “Enough chit chat. Let’s see what this is.” 

He held back his scoff, though out of the corner of his eyes he could see how Mithian’s eyes were sharp and focused on the other king. Well, that would likely be less of a problem after today. His girl was very talented at what she did after all. Turning his focus to the parchment he read slowly. While he had a good idea of what it contained, he couldn’t help himself from staring at the document in awe. 

It took the better part of an hour to finish reading the lengthy document. “This is…” 

“Preposterous is what it is.” Bayard cut in. “Some of this is certainly an option, but all of this? The sovereignty of my kingdom is not something I am so willing to discard.” 

“All of our kingdoms would remain sovereign.” Arthur said firmly. He looked around the table holding all of their gazes. “What I am proposing is a union of our nations to protect our interests. I can’t be the only one, who has seen the fate of nations of comparable power and size to our own. The raiding parties of the saxons and north men show no sign of stopping and every sign of increasing. To stand strong we must unite, or we will fall.” 

“Just because you’re afraid doesn’t mean we are.” Bayard cut in. 

Shaking his head, Arthur held control of the room. “We all should be afraid! What will the cost be to hold back these invaders that press harder and harder every year? Hundreds of lives. Even if we win each and every battle it will leave us weak and broken.” 

Rodor nodded. “He’s right, without my general and son Lord Ravenel my kingdom would already be in a far weaker position. Even if it is not by this method we need to do something.” He looked to Godwinn. “You exist because of your treaties with Camelot. You are the weakest nation among us gathered here.” He frowned at Bayard. “And don’t think you’re the mightiest either.” 

“Perhaps comparing the sizes of our armies is not the most productive use of our time at this point in negotiation.” Guinevere cut in. “I agree that something must be done. So I say we take the rest of the day to look over this proposal further. Let our advisors read it. Then meet again tomorrow to decide whether to go forward with this particular charter or form a different one.” 

“She’s right.” Godwinn replied easily. 

Arthur gave her a thankful nod. “Please, we have the entire winter season to make at least preliminary agreements. Let us not squander it.” 

“Till tomorrow at the twelfth bell then?” Rodor proposed. 

////

Lady DuBois spotted the man she was looking for. “Merlin, I’ve been meaning to have a word with you.” 

“You did?” The man’s spine stiffened, his voice nearly cracking. 

“Yes, yes.” She gave a pointed look at his arm. 

It took him a second before he held his arm out. “Sorry, right.” 

She looped her arm through his as they walked along the hall together. “Now, I have some questions about your duties as court sorcerer.” 

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Merlin looked at her curiously. 

DuBois patted the arm she was hanging onto. “What about a little sorcerers duel between you and Morgana in the courtyard? Surely that would be...within the scope of your duties.” 

“You want me to fight Morgana...the witch who thinks dislocating a man’s shoulder while trying not to hurt him is a success?” His voice squeaked properly at that. “They think she’s a goddess in human form!” 

She chuckled. “And from what I can tell you are magic itself. Besides, I have a feeling she’s a bit calmer now that she’s a mother. It tends to take some of the edge off.” 

“I can ask her, I’m sure she’ll agree to it.” He sighed his shoulders slumping. “And it would be nice to practice magic with someone who can use it as well.” 

Patting his arm again she grinned at the poor lad. “Off you go, I expect to see a show in the courtyard. For now I have a certain knight to go find and bribe.” 

“Who?” Merlin paused looking at her, clearly nervous. 

DuBois realized she had a helpful option standing in front of her. “Why Lancelot, he’s the best knight in Camelot isn’t he?” 

////

Kael jogged towards Mordred. He liked the kid, he was a good five years younger than him, but finally someone whom he was reasonably sure he would be able to actually be friends with. Not that the other squires were bad friends, it was just that he traveled so much there wasn’t much of a chance. “Hey!” 

Turning the boy smiled up at him, his shoulders carefully pulled together, as he bit at his lip. 

He skidded to a halt and beamed. “Want to go out into the yard? Morgana and Merlin are going to practice magic together! It’ll be amazing!” 

“Yes!” Mordred’s eyes brightened in excitement, his weight shifting forward onto his toes in expectation. 

“Come on!” Kael grabbed his hand and hauled him towards the fields. “I bet Morgana is going to win!” 

There was a stretch of silence as their boots hit the floor, echoing off the walls. Finally Mordred panted out a reply. “Half a golden coin that Merlin wins.” 

“You think he’ll win?” He raised a brow while looking over his shoulder as they ran along. 

Looking a bit guilty. “He’s Emyris.” 

“Who cares if he’s a special warlock or whatever, Morgana’s family. I’ll take that bet. You can buy us candied apples when she sweeps the floor with him.” Kael had no doubt that she’d win, or she’d better win. 

They came flying down the stairs and out into the yard. He pulled them along through the knights. Giving bright smiles to the men he’d come to know he managed to get them into the front of the crowd. He grinned brightly, they’d made it in time! 

Looking eagerly around the field, he eagerly vibrated in excitement. Merlin was swinging his arms as he jumped up and down, rolling his neck. Across from him, Morgana was wearing her familier mail and metal pieces. Her hair was braided back, a vicious grin on her face. Kael could practically smell the power crackling in the air. 

He shifted so he could talk to Lancelot. “Who do you think will win?” 

“Merlin.” Lancelot replied without a moment of hesitation. “I’ve learned to never underestimate him. You’ve worked with him, you should know he’s stronger than people assume.” 

Mordred piped up. “He’s betting on Morgana.” 

He shot the kid a glare. “Thanks,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. Turning his attention back to knight he realized that the other knights were listening in as well. “She’s my sister, and she helped win a war while pregnant. Merlin doesn’t stand a chance, raw magical power or not.” 

“But she’s a girl.” One of the knights in Bayard’s blue protested. “Six gold coins on the court sorcerer.” 

One of the men in the brown of Esciter stepped forward. “I’ll take that bet. The Lady Ravenel will end that man.” 

Sir White of Nemeth cleared his throat. “I’ll take it as well.” 

“Merlin’s going to show what he’s made of. Six on him.” Gwaine cut in. 

Kael turned so that his back was to the magic users who hadn’t started yet. Pulling out a piece of charcoal and some spare parchment that he’d left in his pockets he clapped his hands. “I’ll manage those bets.” 

“Why should we entrust our gold to you?” The man of Bayards asked with a scoff. 

He straightened his spine. “I’m Prince Kael of Nemeth, you have my word on my honor that I will execute the managing of the bets to the best of my ability.” 

Sir White dropped six gold coins into his hand. “Put me down for Morgana.” 

Kael grinned and elbowed Mordred. Soon Mordred’s cloak was being used as a makeshift bag for the coins of the knights. Meanwhile Kael wrote down the men’s names on his parchment in columns based on who they were betting on. He felt a flush of excitement at the jockeying to lay bets.

It quickly became apparent that every man in the browns of Esciter was laying money on Morgana. Nemeth’s knights mostly wagered on Morgana, though a few of them broke ranks. Bayard’s men as well as Godwinn’s mostly wagered on Merlin, though there were a few that went with Morgana. Camelot seemed a bit split. Most of the younger knights wagered on Merlin, while the older fellows went with Morgana. 

“Who knew our spar was going to be this popular?” Morgana had a brow raised as she stood behind his shoulder. 

Kael flushed as he turned to his sister in-law. “Ah, well it’s a magic spar?” 

“Fair enough.” She reached out and ruffled his hair. Glancing up at the knights who were all awkwardly trying not to draw attention to themselves she spoke louder. “You’ll want to give us a bit more room than you’d give a traditional spar. Magic tends to cover a larger area.” 

Kael bounced as he beamed at his sister. “Good luck!” 

Flicking his nose she turned and moved back towards Merlin. “Ready to give a bit of a show?” 

“Nothing with the intention to kill.” He replied as he settled down from his movements. “No summoning of natural elements like lightning.” 

Morgana laughed. “You mean no summoning weather patterns I think? Also no permanent changes to the landscape or anything large enough to damage or endanger the castle.” 

“Indeed.” Merlin tilted his head cracking his neck. “Shall we?” 

“Let’s.” She smirked, eyes narrowed but twinkling as she threw her arm out at him, a great gust of wind flying towards Merlin. 

Kael watched as Merlin threw his own hands up breaking the wind before it struck him. 

Morgana had clearly expected that. She had already begun her next spell, her eyes a bright gold as a cyclone of fire began to form in between them. 

“She’s not using words.” Sir White murmured in awe from behind him. 

Eyes flaring bright gold, Merlin’s hands swung forward clapping together with a loud clap! The fire cyclone flattened before sputtering out. But he wasn’t done, flicking his hands out and upwards water began to seem to form from the very air itself. 

Morgana threw her hands towards the ground and began to murmur quickly. The ground began to tremble. 

Kael glanced down at the ground warily as he took a couple steps back. He grabbed Mordred’s shoulder and pulled him back with him. 

The water before Merlin finally went crashing towards Morgana. She brought her arms up a shield of shimmering air forming in front of her, the water crashing against it. The water made it to their feet. Morgana let out a bright and high laugh of joy as she began to form a massive fireball above her hand. 

Merlin gave a frightened look at the ground before jumping to the side, rolling across the ground he barely avoided the giant great spikes of hardened dirt thrusting upwards where he’d just been standing. 

Swearing darkly, Merlin began to chant while laying his hand on the ground from his crouch. Morgana threw her sphere of fire at the crouching man. Without blinking Merlin threw his free hand up a shimmering shield forming before him that the fire broke upon. 

The very grass beneath Morgana’s feet shot up twisting and curling around her legs tying her to the ground. Merlin didn’t wait, his hand shot to the side, a sword shooting into his hand from one of the knights’s sheaths. As soon as his fingers curled around the hilt of the sword, he darted forward to the immobilized Morgana. 

Grass was curling around her waist at this point. Morgana’s eyes caught the movement of Merlin closing the distance between them. Her hands lit up with pure light. There was a great flash as they were all forced to cover their eyes.

Blinking, his eyes tearing up, Kael watched in awe as the grass that had been imprisoning her turning to ash a sword in her hand. Where she’d gotten the sword he didn’t have the slightest idea. Morgana capitalized on the surprise her light show had given her. 

The two fell into a sword fight, though there was a crackle to the air. It was abundantly clear that Merlin wasn’t a swordsman and Morgana was. He used one hand to throw up a shield between them. 

Morgana’s teeth showed as she pressed her sword against the shield. A curling golden light wrapped around the blade of her sword. The shimmering shield began to have cracks forming in the membrane of it. An audible screeching sound as she pressed forward, eyes blazing. 

Merlin grit his teeth as great gusts of wind began to swell about him. It continued to build. The very air felt heavy with power. Kael could taste it on his tongue, like too sweet nectar. 

The shield broke, Morgana’s sword exploded and Merlin sent her flying backwards with a shove of wind or pure power, he wasn’t sure. She went tumbling across the grass. Kael wasn’t going to lose. “GET UP!” He shouted. 

Morgana did get up...using pure magic, she lifted herself up off the ground. She ignored the slivers of shattered sword in her face. In fact the golden light seemed to bubble from her skin pushing the metal out, her skin closing up before their eyes. “Overpowering you isn’t going to work.” 

She curled her fingers, as the hilt of a blade began to form in her hand. The light of magic began to turn a vibrant purple as a short sword formed in her hand. 

Merlin began chanting as the wind around him began to pick up around him, it whipped around him turning into a great tower of roaring winds. He raised his sword and dropped into a defensive position. 

Morgana joined him in chanting as purple knives began to bubble into existence in the air above her. As they finished forming they went flying towards Merlin in streaks of color. 

The wind ground against the magical blades, it decentigrated as Morgana crashed into Merlin. He managed to get his sword up in time to block the incoming blade of magic in her hand. Morgana kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling onto the grass. She followed knocking his sword out of his hand. 

Using her foot she crushed his hand down, and punched him across the face. Morgana brought her other hand, wisps of purple magic still about her fingers, crashing into his face. As she punched him again fire roared to life in her hand into a great javelin of flame. 

“Yield!” Merlin managed to get out as he spotted the flames. 

Morgana’s fist closed the fire flickering out. She used wind to push herself back up to her feet. Holding her hand out. “You’re more powerful than I was expecting.” 

Groaning Merlin let his head hit the ground. “Damn.”

Laughing she wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her glove. “Well fought.” 

Kael chuckled as he followed Mordred who’d darted for Morgana as soon as the spar had come to an end. He made sure to act like the makeshift bag of gold was weighing on him. “Congratulations sister.” 

Morgana hugged Mordred easily, kissing the crown of his head. “Thank you. Though if this had been a larger battle I wouldn’t have won.” 

“I’m not as confident about that.” Merlin groaned as he clambered up onto his feet. 

She laughed, “I had to push to get through that shield, a lot. I wouldn’t have lasted if we’d been using more fully formed spells.” 

Lancelot made a strangled sound as he slapped Merlin on the back. “That was with you holding back?” 

////

Bayard took a long drink from his cup as he examined the siblings in front of him. “I find it curious it is you two and not your father are here to speak with me.” 

“Well, our father wished for time with his first grandson before the charter meetings begin to take up his entire days. I’m sure you understand, afterall you’re a father as well?” Princess Mithian gave a bland smile. 

He glanced over to her brother, whose legend was growing frighteningly, yet looked like a joke of a man and warrior. But he did have a son, a wife, and war records. Still he doubted. “Going to let your sister do all of the speaking?” He raised his brow at the other man. 

Karac remained unruffled. “She does outrank me. It’s only proper.” He gave a half shrug. 

“Does your wife have you by the balls as well?” He scoffed at the boy. 

Instead of defending himself, the boy just looked fond. “My wife is my equal, neither of us has the other under their power like that.” 

“The legend growing around you seems more far-fetched with every moment I spend in your presence.” He took a long drink as he stepped away from the window and closer to the fire. 

Princess Mithian let out a sound of amusement. “Legend and truth, so difficult to parse out. Yet at the heart of every legend is a truth. You should be cautious at dismissing the word of others for nothing but legend without truth.” 

“You claim your brother truly is a champion, bringer of death, servant of the goddess of fate?” He smirked as he glanced at the boy. “He barely looks like he could lift a lance.” 

She cocked a single brow at him, holding his gaze as she spoke to her brother. “Karac, don’t you think the fire could be hotter?” 

Bayard was in the process of huffing when beams of fire shot from Karac’s eyes turning the fire from a smouldering pile of logs into a roaring tower disappearing up the chimney. He let out a bark of shock as he stepped back from the flames. Snapping his neck he looked at the man sitting there as if he’d done nothing. “You…” 

“Mind grabbing the dagger off of the table and turning it into a paper weight for me?” Mithian’s eyes were still hard and unwavering as she stared at him. 

He couldn’t help it as he watched the effeminate man vanish from his seat only to reappear holding a dagger. Karac didn’t bother looking at him as he crushed the dagger with his bare hands. Dropping the ball of twisted metal into his sister’s hand the man brushed his hands off as if he’d done nothing of important. 

Mithian tossed the balled up metal at him. “Tell me, how much truth are you willing to wager isn’t in those legends?” 

Bayard glanced down at the ball of metal he’d caught automatically. Turning it over in his hand he could see that his eyes hadn’t lied to him. While crushed it was recognizable as one of his own daggers. It hadn’t been a slight of hand. He swallowed as he looked back up at the princess. “You have a point to this?” 

“I see the point needs to be proved further. Stab my brother, I swear Nemeth will take no vengeance.” She waved to her brother who looked terrifyingly unconcerned at the prospect of being stabbed. 

He drew his sword slowly, waiting for one of them to tell him it had been a joke. Raising his sword he swung for the boy’s neck. Bayard’s arm shook as his sword snapped in half. 

“That was a strong swing.” Karac grinned up at him cheeky as can be. 

Mithian relaxed ever so slightly as she leaned back in her seat. “Now, shall we discuss what I came to discuss with you.” 

“You’re not serious...your brother is unkillable and you want to talk politics?” Bayard gaped at the woman. She couldn’t be serious? 

Her lips pulled into a deeply disconcerting smile. “Of course, how can I expect you to understand why this charter is important for you to be engaged in if you don’t understand the implications of it?” 

“You’re threatening me?” His shoulders stiffened, though he wanted to get away from these cursed people. What could he do? He couldn’t defend himself against someone like that. 

Mithian shook her head, a light laugh coming from her mouth. “If I was threatening you, you wouldn’t have to ask. No I’m informing you since your information network is clearly lacking based off your behavior at that initial meeting we were at today.” 

“My behavior?” He grit his teeth. 

She waved her hand. “Please, you want the charter to fail and gain treaties with Esciter after you’ve accepted you cannot conquer it easily. That would be a mistake. This Charter will happen, the question is if it will be four or five kingdoms accepting this agreement. So yes, you may succeed in gaining your independent treaty with Guinevere. But think of what happens when you become a weak nation? You may be powerful, but when our lands join together no one on this island will be able to stand against us. A day will come when you or your successor will sign onto the Charter for survival, and they’ll do it with no say in it.” 

“I have no interest in war with your nations.” His eyes narrowed. “Besides, why is this charter so assumed to be accepted?” 

Mithian tilted her head ever so slightly. “I helped write it, as did Godwinn. It’s Arthur’s project specifically. And you think Guinevere would choose you as an ally? You’ve attacked along her border, and she doesn’t take kindly to your practice of allowing slavery. She has friends and connections both in Nemeth and Camelot. It’s going to be four nations signing onto the finished Charter. So the question is if you wish to be a part of the future, or if you want to stick your head in a bog and sentence your kingdom to irrelevance?” 

“You think this isn’t threatening?” His teeth ground as he glared, he hated that she was right. If what she said was completely true he’d be forced to sign onto this Charter regardless of whether he wished to or not. 

Standing she gave him a sympathetic look. “If I was threatening you, I’d do it while handing you a lock of your heir’s hair and after having my brother kill your champion in a duel. He is our general, the leader of our troops should our nations ever be at war after all.” As her brother stood at her side she gave him a slight curtsy. “This has been a pleasure your majesty, I hope we become friends. But if we don’t, well I hope we do not become enemies, for your sake.” 

Bayard didn’t say anything till the door had closed. Turning he punched the wall. “FUCK!”


	17. Teething and Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm off for ComicCon today so not sure if I'll get friday's chapter up or not. But hope you all have a great long weekend.

Karac bounced, as they winced. “Hey Little One, it’s time to sleep don’t you think?” 

Sadly, Conner was having none of it as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs for no discernible reason. 

“Ok, what’s wrong?” They cringed at a particularly high pitched shriek. “You just fed an hour ago, you’re clean, your diaper’s clean, you’ve been burped. Please?” Holding their son to them securely they continued to pace up and down inside the room, bouncing lightly. “You’re gonna wake your mom.” 

The door creaked. “He’s teething, get him something to chew on.” Morgana groaned from the door. Dark circles were under her eyes. 

Karac felt a wave of relief at having something to do. Whooshing to the side of the room and grabbed a large brass ring they’d been given for him. Breathing on it they chilled the simple toy and prodded the chilled toy towards Conner’s mouth. 

He opened up and began to gum at it. It was like magic as his cries quieted. Karac let out a great breath of exhaustion. “Thank Rao.” 

“Never been called that before.” Morgana muttered. “Come back to bed, it’s cold without you.” 

Rubbing at Conner’s back they followed her back to their bed...their lovely magical bed. They missed sleep...so much. It was automatic as they laid Conner down into the bassinet. Carefully they made sure he was swaddled, and content as he gummed determidly at his metal ring. Leaning down they pressed a kiss to his head. “Please sleep Little One.” 

Trudging over to the bed they flopped down, face first. A low groan came from the back of their throat as they closed their eyes. Sleep, sweet sleep. Karac was vaguely aware Morgana lightly slapping them upside the head. “Shush…” 

They shifted slightly so that they were closer to her. She flopped an arm over their back. Karac felt the delicious sensation of falling asleep, Rao how they’d missed it. 

////

Arthur stared in disbelief as Bayard set a stack of papers down on the table. “You wrote up suggestions?” 

“That’s what this summit is for isn’t it?” Bayard looked up from his papers at him. 

He cleared his throat to give himself a moment. “Of course, which part do you most object to?” 

“The trade restrictions. Why should this charter limit what I can and cannot trade?” Bayard sounded deeply irritated. 

Rodor spoke up. “You mean the provision against the selling of humans outside of your own borders or times of war?” 

“Among other issues.” Bayard replied while shifting his papers before pulling out a copied section of the trade section of the charter. “My nation trades in metals, but this list of metals is incomplete. Then your provisions for wool. Why should I allow your wool to sell in my land without a tariff for crossing the border?” 

Guinevere spoke up. “He has a point.” She gave Arthur an apologetic glance. “Perhaps more general language for what is tradable with specific measures about what exceptions there are? It would cut down on the size and allow the charter to be adaptable over a period of time. Speaking of which, it needs a process for amendment in the future as things change.” 

“That is workable.” Arthur had to admit he wished they’d thought of that when they’d been drafting the thing. “All in favor of moving forward with Guinevere’s proposal?” 

Everyone raised their hands. 

He sighed, “Well let’s get to work on deciding exceptions to the tariff free trade products before we work the code.” 

////

Balan waved as he spotted the lady Morgana. “I was hoping I would see you today!” 

“Sir Balan?” She moved towards him. “Please say you have something that has nothing to do with turnips, iron, or wool.” 

He frowned. “Now why would I inflict something as dull as that onto a woman as lovely as you?” 

“Try telling that to those monarchs arguing over whether turnips not being tarriffed will negatively affect their economies or not.” Morgana let out a huff of irritation. “I’m free only because no one wishes to prevent me from checking on my son. Please, if you don't have anything pressing you’re more than welcome to follow.” 

Dropping into step with her he grinned at his good fortune. “Of course, I have to admit you’re either going to have to give me the key to your old books or you’re going to have to tell me what to do. I haven’t the foggiest of how to go about ordering for the Yule feast. Especially since there’s an unusual amount of monarchs here for the celebration.” 

“We haven’t celebrated Yule in Camelot since the purge. I’m afraid I can’t help you much with what’s required. You’re better off asking one of the Nemeth contingent or possibly Merlin.” She tilted her head looking thoughtful. “He has been learning everything he can about the old religion.” 

Balan shrugged. “I can get the specifics from them later. How am I supposed to get enough mead, wine, and beer? Do I send servants out to get holly for decoration?” 

“Not giving you my key to read my journals. But I can tell you how to get the supplies.” She gave him an exhausted smile. Without waiting for a reply she opened the door into her private quarters. “Mary, I’ve got him.” 

The Queen of Nemeth looked up from the rocking chair where she was holding a little baby. “Oh dear, it's good to see you.” 

“Has he been too fussy?” Morgana picked up the swaddled babe, bouncing him gently as she rested him against her chest. “You behaved for your grandmother little one?” 

Balan straightened at the sight of the mother in law of the woman he intended to seduce. She could ruin everything if she informed Morgana’s husband. He bowed. “Your majesty.” 

“Oh, my apologies. Mary this is Sir Balan. He’s taken over the seeing of the royal household here in Camelot and needed some help with Yule. You wouldn’t know anything that could be helpful for him?” She smiled fondly at the older woman. 

The Queen gave him a once over. “Yes I’m sure I can assist you. We can’t have this feast being anything short of spectacular afterall. Come sit, don’t just stand there.” She chuckled. 

He gave her a nod of obedience as he focused on the Queen. Best to give Morgana some small privacy while she situated herself to feed her son. Although. He frowned. “Is there some issue with your wet nurse?” 

“We didn’t want one.” Morgana replied, her gaze focused on her son’s little face as he nursed. 

Balan balked at that. What woman wanted to be chained to nursing a babe? For goddesses sake she was royalty!? “That’s...unusual.” He chanced a glance to the lady. She couldn’t truly wish for this could she? 

“It’s rather sweet.” Mary reached over and patted her daughter in-law’s knee. She faced him again. “Now first you have to know that it’s a several long day affair leading up to Yule itself. On Yule sacrifices must be made, and while the blood is used in ceremony and in offering to the gods; the meat of the sacrifices is used in the feast. Of course you’ll need to acquire a great log for Yule.” 

“How large exactly?” He rifled through his pockets for some charcoal and parchment. While getting the information hadn’t been why he’d waylaid Morgana, he wasn’t going to ignore the opportunity. 

The woman, with her greying hair smiled, her eyes crinkling. “Large enough to heat the entire great hall for an entire night. Of course you’ll need to acquire the traditional goat and boar sacrifices. A bear would be best for the chief sacrifice. Holly is traditional, and is a nice way to remind the court of Nemeth and Camelot’s alliance through marriage.” 

Morgana made a sound. “Mithian gets it from you doesn’t she?” 

“Of course she does. You don’t think she learned to look at details from her father?” Mary let out a sound of amusement. “But yes, holly, some nice tree branches to make things look green and fresh. You’ll want to look into entertainment. At least one jester. We’ll need music throughout the night. Oh and candied fruits are necessary.” 

////

Gwaine chewed on an apple as he watched the happenings below him. He’d found a nice perch on the stone walls looking over the training yard, and the windowed hallways looking out over the yard. Afterall it had been designed so that anyone of noble bearing, had easy access to the feats of training the knights performed. It made a great place to keep an eye on the visitors. 

He considered the various colors of the different knights and ladies all about. If he wanted to keep his head, he needed to find someone in Bayard’s court to endear himself to...A flutter of movement caught his eye. He grinned at the raven that landed on his knee. “Well hello there.” 

The bird cawed, ruffling its feathers, looking at his apple with a keen eye. 

Laughing, he offered his apple to the bird. “Go ahead, I expect you to give a good word for me to your lady.” He cocked his head to the side. “Or is she a princess now? I should ask someone about that…” 

Ignoring his words, the bird pecked a lovely bite of apple off. Swallowing it, the bird let out a loud caw. 

“Yeah, I feel you.” Gwaine nodded solemnly. “I should ask the lads out for a drink. That’s a good start to making friends don’t you think?” 

The bird snatched the apple and took off into the sky. 

Snickering he dropped down onto the grass and made his way to his friends. “Oy, Lads! Who wants to get drink at the tavern just outside the gates tonight?” 

Lancelot’s face paled. “I can’t, I leave for Esciter in a week. Too much to do between now and then.” 

“Oh come on, a nice night on the town? Just what you need to loosen up.” He dropped his arm around the man’s shoulders. “It’s your last week as a knight of Camelot before you become a knight of Esciter after all, and Duke. Look at that, becoming a noble for real.” 

“What’s this?” Karac asked as he approached their knot of knights. 

Gwaine refused to back down, even for a man he was finding he had a very healthy respect for. “Night on the town, some nice bonding between kingdoms.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Karac looked over his shoulder and raised his voice. “Escanor! Think you and some of the boys would be up for a night at the tavern?” 

The giant of a man let out a deep laugh. “Sure sire.” 

“Excellent.” Karac turned his attention back to them. “I do suggest you invite more than just our two kingdoms.” 

Gwaine nodded. “Of course. “Will you be coming with us Lord Ravenel?” 

“Ah..um..I’m afraid I’m not allowed entry to that particular establishment.” The Lord rubbed at the back of his head, his cheeks heating up. 

Leon let out a sound of disbelief. “Not allowed? You started a brawl that got Arthur, Kael and you all banned for the rest of your lives.” 

“How’d that happen?” Percy asked crossing his arms over his chest as he looked curious. 

Karac’s eyes hardened. “The former minstrel of the court implied I should poison Morgana till our marriage so that no bastards could come about. So I broke his face, and he should be glad that’s all I did. If he’d been a lord I’d have killed him in a duel.” 

“Oh damn, speaking of Lady Ravenel is she a princess or a lady now?” Gwaine asked curiously. Though he made a note not to tease this Lord too much. He liked his head being attached very much. 

“She’s princess of Camelot and a baroness of both Nemeth and Camelot.” Leon replied sounding mildly irritated. “It’s not that difficult Gwaine. Also a high priestess of the old religion. Referring to her as her highness would be correct. Though I believe some of the followers of the old religion may refer to her as priestess.” 

“Correct.” Karac gave a slight shrug. “Not that she’d be insulted if you made a mistake. It won’t be formalize properly till Yule. Whole ceremony bit of her position hasn’t happened which makes the whole thing a bit murky really.” 

Gwaine nodded. “Huh, makes sense.” Shrugging he dropped his arm from around Lancelot’s shoulders. “But come on, surely the tavernkeep won’t be that upset if you come in? You’ve got a legend now.” 

“Even then, Conner is teething. I can’t leave Morgana to care for our son by herself.” He smiled dopily. “He’s growing so fast.” 

////

Mordred slipped around a corner on his way to the kitchens. He was hungry and he had a feeling he could get Cook to give him a snack. If not, well he’d tried. And it would give him a break from those lessons in latin and greek that Merlin was making him take. Unexpectedly there was someone there. He let out a soft whoof of air. 

“I’m sorry.” A young boy, about his own age, with neat brown hair apologized. 

He blinked in surprise at the boy. “It’s alright.” 

“Who are you?” The boy asked, he had rather warm brown eyes. 

Mordred felt rather flat footed. “Mordred...you?” 

“Erec, nephew of Bayard.” Erc’s back straightened in pride. 

He wondered if he should particularly care about that? “I’m a druid.” 

“Oh, do you know where the kitchens are?” The other boy asked. 

Nodding he tried to speak. It took a couple tries. “Yes, I could take you?” 

“Great!” Erec beamed at him. 

////

Morgana sipped at her hot cider. “What do you think of the politicking?” 

“I believe we’re making surprising headway.” Mithian tickled at Conner’s tummy from where he was laying on her lap, happily gumming at his teething ring. 

She smiled at the sight of her sister in-law playing with her son. “Is it surprising when you threaten kings to make it so?” 

“Someone had to pull that man’s head out of his backside.” Mithian shot her a playful look. “I’ve found it's interesting now that there’s no point in continuing to pretend to be other than what I am.” 

Morgana hummed softly as she wrapped her fingers around her warm cup. “Try not to get yourself killed, people will try now that you’ve shown yourself to be a threat.” 

“I know.” She played with Conner’s toes, the baby giggling at the new game. Mithian smiled gently down at her nephew. “I’ve put the fear into them, now for the carrot. Men are remarkably predictable, they’ll believe the last impression because it suits them.” 

She snickered into her hot cider. “How are you going to get Godwinn to forgive you for essentially threatening to ruin his daughter’s life?” 

“I do believe Lancelot is taking care of that for the most part. That and I’ll be keeping an eye on the princess Elaine while she remains in Camelot.” The princess glanced up at her and winked. “She needs someone to look out for her.” 

Morgana gave a nod of agreement. “She seems like a sweet girl, and she’s young still.” 

“Please, we’re both young. And I doubt you were anywhere near as naive as that girl when you were sixteen.” She scoffed, turning her attention back to Conner her voice pitched up. “Your mommy is a smart lady isn’t she? Yes she is! Yes she is!” 

She watched fondly. “How about Bayard?” 

“That’s easy, he wants his raw ores to be sold. And it just so happens I have a feeling Guinevere would be interested in investing to create a strong smithing culture in Esciter. If I broker that deal I have a feeling he’ll look more favorably upon me.” Mithian grinned as she bent down and blew great large kisses on either of Conner’s cheeks. 

Morgana raised a brow. “Clever, and beneficial to anyone signing the charter for the economy of the other kingdoms to be promising.” 

“Of course, I’d be a poor servant of my kingdom if I didn’t see to it that all my actions benefited us.” She scooped Conner up, cradling him against her chest. “But enough about my political power plays. You and Karac will be at family dinner tonight?” 

She closed her eyes. “Yes, I think I might try and get some sleep once Conner goes down for his next nap.” 

“You do know that you and Karac are insane right? We’re royalty, having nurses so we don’t have to change diapers and be woken up at odd hours of the night is one of the perks.” Mithian shook her head fondly as she bounced Conner slightly. “Besides, you two have basically gone and adopted that druid boy.” 

“Perhaps, Karac and I haven’t talked much about it, nor have we talked to him about it.” She finished the last her hot cider. “But we have talked about raising our son. And we don’t want him to be raised by a stranger.” 

Standing up Morgana stepped over and gently scooped up her drowsie son. “Hey baby.” She kissed him lightly, as she breathed in his comforting smell. Humming she settled him against her. Reaching out with her free hand she laid it on Mithian’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you for this.” 

“Always.” Mithian smiled up at her. “Go get some rest. I have royals to make nice with. I’ll tell you all about it after dinner.” 

////

Gwen rolled her shoulders as she prepared to work with her axe again. It had been too long, honestly politicking would drive anyone to violence. She swung the haft of her axe up into her hands. “Ready Catigen?” 

“As ready as I can be your majesty.” The man replied as he looked at her warily as he hopped up and down on his toes. His swords raised as he readied to fight against her. 

She smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not Morgana.” 

“That’s not comforting.” He grumbled as he stepped forward and then lunged. 

Gwen raised her haft catching the blade and the twisted her axe slamming the rounded metal end of the axe into the side of her general’s face. 

He went down like a sack of dirt. Laying there for a long moment he looked up. Wincing he touched his cheek that was bleeding. 

“I’ve got this.” Karac laughed as he came jogging over. He helped the man up. “What do you say Gwen, would you mind having me as a sparring partner for a while?” 

She greeted him with a bright smile. “Of course, you wouldn’t happen to know why most of my men aren’t here?” 

“They’re out drinking with some of the knights from other kingdoms.” He brushed some of his hair behind one ear. “Friendly relations and all of that.” 

Gwen swung her axe up over her shoulder. “Still banned from the tavern?” 

“Still banned.” Karac laughed as he drew his own sword and dropped into position. “Ready when you are, your majesty.” He winked at her with a teasing grin. 

She grit her teeth and swung for him.

 

 

Groaning she glared up at the darkening sky above her. “Fighting you is like fighting a mountain.” 

“You’re doing really well.” He held out his hand. 

She rolled her eyes but accepted his hand and let him pull her up. “Don’t worry about being kind, I still have a long ways to go.” 

“You survived your first pitched battle.” Karac’s demeanor turned serious. “You’re a natural, and your training as a smith translates well into axe work. Don’t underestimate yourself.” He slung his arm over her shoulder. “Come on, you’re invited to family dinner.” 

Gwen felt her cheeks heat up. “You wouldn’t know if your mother is um…” 

“Trying to marry you to Kael?” He grinned at her. “She’d jump at the chance, but I think Mith and I explained that your heart was spoken for. You’d make a good sister though.” 

She let herself lean into her best friend’s husband and enjoy the easy friendship he offered. Stepping away she shook her head. “You’re just determined to start rumors aren’t you?” 

“You’re as good as family, they can just get accustomed to that.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I’m married to the most amazing woman on the planet anyways.” His face turned rather dopey. 

Snorting she laughed outright before linking her arm around his. “I’m glad you and Morgana have each other.” 

“You’re her best friend, I don’t know that she’d be the same person if she hadn’t had you. So thank you for being there for her.” Karac led her towards the water cistern. “That alone would be enough for you to be family to me.” 

She felt the warmth the family of Nemeth so easily invoked. “Take care of her after this winter. I’m going to miss her.” 

“Of course, and you can visit, and we’ll visit. Can’t have you separated from your godson now can we?” He nudged her lightly with a bright smile.


	18. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A year older and far happier! I got to spend five days with my girlfriend guys! I mean both of us only live two hours away from each other but we've both been super busy so it was just...god it was so nice. I'm a sap and it was lovely. Comicon was rad as hell! We got to get a photo with David Tennent and Billy Piper and it was so worth the line from hell. I'm taller than him and he was up on his toes using my shoulder to stabilize himself. I've been deeply amused by this ever since. 
> 
> Got to go to a ton of awesome fun panels, bought some foam swords designed for actually fighting with. Dark Horse has some comics coming out that I'm psyched about, we found all of the comics my girlfriend wanted. I only bought one vest and no jackets, so victory on self control! While standing in lines I managed to reread my entire draft so that was nice. So much queer content it was just nice to see our community represented. 
> 
> Black Panther is so good! Go see it! I've seen it twice now and it's beyond good. One of the best superhero films of all time. LIke top three of all time. Definitely the best Marvel movie they've made so far. Just everything about it is so good, and the music...oh my god the music!
> 
> Anyways, I'm a very happy very tired nerd. Hope you guys had a good long weekend as well! And I do believe this chapter is one you'll be excited for.

Godwinn stared at the man sitting across from him. “There is no going back once you sign this document. Do you understand what that means?” 

“Yes.” Lancelot swallowed before reaching out and picking up the quill. He carefully signed his name on the contract of marriage. Setting the quill down he picked up the red wax and dripped it besides his signature before pressing his new seal into it. 

He sighed, he hoped this was the right decision. Reaching out he pulled the contract towards himself and signed it quickly. “Treat my daughter well.” 

“Of course your majesty.” The man nodded solemnly. “I would never harm her.” 

Godwinn set his seal down onto the wax he’d poured while the other man spoke. Looking up he took in the young man. “You’ve moved up in the ranks. Live up to the titles you’ve been awarded and I will see you in two years time in my court. Don’t disappoint me.” 

“I won’t.” Lancelot stood up from the table. “I leave in the morning for my new duchy in Esciter.” 

Standing as well he stepped to the side board. “Do you wish a drink?” 

“No thank you.” The new duke spoke hesitantly. “I wished to see Elaine since it's my last night here in Camelot.” 

Godwinn waved his hand. “Of course, go say your goodbyes.” 

Moving to the fire, Godwinn rested his hands against the mantle as he looked into the fire. He hoped he’d done the right thing. The only two royals within twenty years of Elaine’s age that weren’t barely out of dresses, were Arthur and Kael. He wanted better for his daughter than wife in name, while her husband bedded his sorcerer. Any woman whom Arthur married would have to share. 

Then there was the boy Kael, that prince would be his pick for son in-law. Unfortunately there Rodor would hear nothing of arranging his children’s marriage. At least not with someone who’s position was as tenuous as his Elaine, or while the boy was so young. Of course he’d bent when it came to his bastard, but anyone with eyes could tell that was a marriage based on love. But the scandal of Mithian choosing her own husband. 

He didn’t look away from the fire at the sound of a knock. “Enter.” 

“Your majesty.” Gaius’s voice came from the door. “What has you looking like the weight of the world is on your shoulders?” 

Godwinn let out a long breath. “I just engaged my daughter.” 

“Lancelot is a good man. You should breathe easy, he’ll make a good and loyal husband to her.” Gaius assured him with a fond chuckle. “He’s well connected by his friends even if not by blood. Your dynasty will continue with him as a son in-law. It’s a wise choice.” 

His jaw tightened. “Those friendships are the only reason I’ve allowed this. If I’d engaged her to a foreign prince from the continent she’d have been expected to either leave for their lands, or he would expect to rule. I cannot allow my kingdom to fall into foreign hands. That man could never usurp her crown from her, husband or no.” 

“And yet we both know you chose him because he is an honorable man.” The old man shuffled forward before sitting down with a groan. 

Godwinn felt his age. “It was all so simple while we were young. Now this new generation is changing the world.” 

////

Rodor kissed the side of his wife’s head. “Karac, Kael, I wish to speak with you two. If you’d follow me.” 

“Oh you’re going to be breaking up family time dear.” Mary let out a sound of disappointment. She clucked at him. “Well go on then.” 

He sighed. “Thank you love.” Moving he waved his sons after him into his temporary study. As he entered he poured three cups of mead. Turning he passed a cup to each of his sons. “Drink.” 

Karac and Kael exchanged a curious look while they accepted their cups. Karac spoke up. “Has something happened?”

“I haven’t spoken to either of you properly in over a year.” He moved to his seat by the fire and sat down. Taking a drink from his cup he mulled over his words. “You’re a father now in your own right.” He looked at his eldest son. Shifting to Kael he continued. “And you, you’re growing into a man.” 

Kael grinned, his chest puffing up in pride. “I’m nearly as tall as Karac now!” 

“You are, and you both have responsibilities to Nemeth to be reminded of.” Rodor watched them both turn serious. “Kael, you’ll be spending your days with me for the rest of negotiations. I expect you to learn more of your duties as my heir.” 

Nodding Kael winced. “Negotiations are boring.” 

“And they will be your duty as king one day.” He refused to let his son make light of his duty. “I expect you to continue your time as squire, you have great deal to learn for when you return to Nemeth. It is your duty, your task to become the best man can before you return.” 

Kael’s eyes widened slightly before giving a sharp nod. “Yes father.” 

“Good, go back to your mother and sisters. I expect to see you before negotiations begin again in the morning.” He dismissed his son. 

Giving a slight tilt of his head, Kael turned and slipped out of the room. Both of the boys knew when he was acting as their father and when to follow his commands. 

“What’s going on?” Karac’s eyes were narrowed as he watched him. 

Rodor held his son’s eyes. “Tell me, when was the last time you considered the importance of Nemeth?” 

“What are you saying?” His son’s brow crinkled as he sat down stiffly across from him. “It’s my home, I’ve done everything for our people.” 

He gave a huff. “You have done a lot, you’ve been more than I could have hoped for when I first acknowledged you as my son.” Rodor felt a fond smile pulling at his lips at the memory of the awkward young child he’d taken in. “But you’ve failed to listen to the advice I gave you before you left Nemeth.” 

“You mean to dress worse?” Karac’s face scrunched up. “I won their tournament, I’ve gained more titles and names than I know what to do with. Surely our family is not to be laughed at regardless of what I wear. I have a son! Surely there is no fear of certain facts coming to light.” 

“You don’t understand.” Rodor shook his head. “Men don’t want to believe legends walk among them. You have to make them accept it. I never wanted that for you, but you’ve gone and established yourself as fae. Now you have to make them not forget it. I expect you to make a statement of it.” 

Karac’s jaw tensed. “You want me to what? Duel a man? Go and beat every knight into the ground? What are you asking me to do exactly?” 

“Either of those would work. But I’m asking you to act like the man I know you are. Nobody cares that you can dance and sew, that you love your son and wife.” He grimaced at his words, he disliked doing this, but it was needed. “You are my son, and I couldn’t be prouder or happier for you. But you’re not just my son. You’re my general.” 

Karac took a drink from his cup, his face troubled. “I haven’t forgotten that. I’ll see to it that the rest of this court is reminded of what I’m capable of.” 

“Good, and Karac, I am happy for you. Truly I am.” He was unbearably proud of his son.

////

Gwen pushed Arthur away softly. “We can’t.” 

“Right.” He panted as he opened his eyes, face flushed and eyes dialated. “That would be bad.” 

She pecked his nose. “We’re not Morgana and neither of us can afford the scandal.” Closing her eyes she leaned her head against his chest. “It doesn’t mean I don’t wish to.” 

“You two are gross.” Merlin teased from where he had dropped down once he’d lost interest. 

Arthur let out a slight noise of surprise. “Wait...what do you mean like Morgana?” 

“Oh darling.” Gwen moved back and smirked at him in amusement. “You didn’t think she’s the sort who put up with things like waiting for the legalities did you?” 

His face scrunched up into disgust while Merlin bent over laughing hysterically. “No...when!? They had one of the fastest engagements I’ve seen!” 

“Not long before the wedding.” She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his face. Slapping his shoulder she took a step back and dropped down onto Merlin’s lap. “You laugh, you’re not the one who had to help George get a non damaged dress into Karac’s quarters.” 

The sound Arthur let out could only be called a squawk. Merlin snickered into her shoulder. “The whole court thinks you’re bedding me on the regular. You’ve got no room to judge your royalness.” 

“Why that’s a good point Merlin.” She wrapped an arm around his neck as she smiled at him. “I mean that’s a hypocritical thing to be upset about. Just think what Morgana would do?” 

Merlin clearly was willing to play along as he grinned. “She’ll shock him if he tries to lecture her about propriety.” 

“You two are horrible.” Arthur grumbled. “If you two want to be like that, we have paperwork to work on.” 

Merlin let out a groan as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. “Marriage contracts are horrible. Can’t you two just do it? You’re the royal ones.” 

“I thought you wanted us to get married Merlin.” Arthur crossed his arms while raising a brow. 

He grumbled against her. “Prat.” 

Gwen huffed and ran her fingers through his dark hair. “Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can stop having to politely tell Bayard and Mary to shove off with their suggestions of marriage to suitable candidates.” 

////

Morgana rocked Conner by the fire. Corvus laying at her feet, letting out his slight snore. She looked over to where Karac had been moping since dinner. “Want to tell me what your father wanted?” 

“It no longer suits Nemeth’s interests for me to dance the line between legend and joke. He wishes for me to reinforce that I am more than just a human. But I don’t think...his suggestions will not help bring peace. I doubt Mithian would approve of them, but she won’t go against him if I ask her to. Not in the time I have till he expects me to do as I’ve been told.” Karac ran a distracted hand through his hair. “I cannot humiliate our hopeful allies, I already pushed far too close to that with Bayard for Mithian.” 

She frowned as she considered the power games. “Well, at least you recognized your father is wrong before you did something stupid.” Shifting slightly, she ran her fingers through Conner’s hair. “You need to utterly humiliate someone from Camelot or Nemeth so as not to bring insult.” 

“Who? It's not like dragging Arthur through the dirt will be helpful.” He gave her an exhausted look. “I’m not good at these parts. I protect my people, I defeat our enemies, I befriend those I can, I help with the physicians in my spare time, I work with the animals. But this?” His hands went up in a helpless gesture. 

“Balan.” Morgana grinned as she relaxed further into her chair. “He’s a friend of mine, he’s always been a good natured sort. Not to mention he has enough of a reputation of a knight from the border skirmishes of the last few years for no one to underestimate him. I’m sure he’d spar with you a few rounds without taking it badly. And I could always use a sparring partner who can fight against magic and can use a sword.” She raised a brow, honestly Merlin was more powerful than her magically, but hopeless with a blade. 

He cocked his head to the side and looked amused by something before it flickered away. “I can do that. Are you sure you’re ready to start fighting again properly? I know you fought Merlin, but you were really sore afterwards.” 

“That’s why I need to get back into it again.” She winced at the reminder of how her pregnancy had affected her physical prowess. Well, that would be changing. 

Karac’s mouth quirked up. “You’re sure Balan would get in the ring with me though? He’s always seemed rather keen on avoiding me.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” She hummed as she stood up cradling Conner to her breast. “He’s just been worried about his new duties. I’m sure you’re imaging it. I’ve never known him to avoid anyone except for the husbands of the women he was sleeping with.” 

There was the sound of rustling clothing behind her. “If you say so. Speaking of new people in our lives. What’s going on with Mordred?” 

“Ah, we need to talk about him.” She carefully laid her sleeping baby into his bed and pulled his red blanket over his swaddled form. Leaning down she kissed his forehead before standing and climbing into their bed. “He’s...special.” 

Karac gave her a soft smile as he slipped in next to her, pulling her gently against him, he was as comforting as ever. “I can tell that, he’s a nice kid. Doesn’t talk much, but he seems sweet.” 

“What I feel when I’m with him is...it’s something that could become what I feel for Conner.” She bit her lip, closing her eyes. 

He let a soft sound of understanding. “You wish to raise him, as part of our family?” 

“Yes.” She whispered, anxiety bubbling under her skin. 

Karac pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” She couldn’t help it as she snapped her eyes open to look into his kind blue eyes. “I more than anyone know that what makes a family isn’t blood alone.” 

“Thank you.” She leaned in and kissed him. Losing herself in it she finally pulled back. “I forgot for a moment you’re the kindest person I know.” 

He trilled lightly as he curled further against her. “If he’s family to you, he’s family to me.” 

They laid there for a long while. She was half asleep when an idea occurred to her. “Karac, I think I know how to give your father the show of power he wants.” 

////

Balan stared at Morgana in the soft early morning light, it was a dream come true in more than one way. She was beautiful as she asked him this favor. “You want me to hit your husband with a sword?”

“I know it sounds odd, but as my friend.” Morgana’s eyes were pleading, her lower lip pouting. 

“I’d be more than happy to spar without armor, with your husband. Want me to leave him in one piece for you?” He winked as he grinned at her. It could only be a good thing when the woman whose favor you craved requested you humiliate their husband publically. Already Morgana was proving to be a woman open to wooing. 

She smiled, happiness clear to be seen. “Don’t worry about leaving him in one piece. If he’s not in one piece, he’ll be the one I’ll blame.” 

“Well then, a favor from my lady for luck against a warrior as renowned as Lord Ravenel?” He winked, a smirk at his lips. 

Morgana paused as she tilted her head ever so slightly. “Good luck.” She seemed to be ignoring his request for a favor. “I have to speak with my brother, but I look forward to watching your spar with Karac.” 

He felt himself preen, he could show her that he was a far better man than Karac, as if that pretty fae man could show passion. Especially now that he had his kid, well Balan doubted that the man would even notice if he took his place in his wife’s bed. “I’ll be sure to give you a show worth watching.” 

“I’m sure you will.” She smiled before turning and leaving him standing there. 

Balan let out a sigh. She was beautiful, he’d complete any quest, any challenge, for the pleasure of her company. Whistling he made his way to his rooms. Some nice gloves, his gambeson and his sword. He let himself dream of possible rewards he could earn from the lady. Maybe even a kiss? 

 

 

Balan crossed his arms as he realized what his designated opponent was wearing. A simple shirt and a padded vest alone? He wasn’t even wearing gloves or a gambeson. The man was more prepared for a summer dance than a spar in the winter. Gritting his teeth he approached Karac who was surrounded by a gaggle of squires in practice gear. “I was under the impression we were sparring today Lord Ravenel?” 

“Ah, great!” Karac bounced on his toes lightly. “Yes, I wanted to teach the boys here how to fight an armed opponent without weapons or gear. That and how to aim for the best ways to incapacitate a man in battle. If you wouldn’t mind demonstrating with me?” 

“Of course, though I believed we’d be sparring formally?” He dropped his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Karac shook his head with a dopey grin. “Naw, if you wish to I’m more than willing to do so afterwards. The goal here is not to damage my vest.” He pointed to the decoratively designed green vest, that clearly showed his rank. He shifted his attention to the squires. “After all most of the armor your enemies wear protects the torso. And even if you strike the torso there are many bones your sword can be caught on.” 

“This isn’t a practice blade.” Balan pointed out as he drew his sword. “Sure you want me swinging for your throat?” 

He laughed. “You can’t hurt me, I’ll be fine.” 

“As long as you’re sure.” Balan grit his teeth in irritation. This arrogant, effeminate, fool was who got to marry a woman as divine as Morgana? He swung his sword in a clear and sharp arch for his throat. 

Karac bent back at the knees, the sword missing his neck by a hair's breadth. “Dodging is almost always better than blocking if possible.” He instructed as he sidestepped the next strike. “When you are facing one who has a longer weapon than you close the distance to take away their advantage.” He stepped in sharply, leaving them nearly face to face. 

Yanking his sword upwards he choked it, grasping round the balde with his thick leather gloves and driving the point of the blade across his throat. There was a screeching sound as the blade slid off his neck in a shower of sparks. 

Balan gaped as he stumbled backwards, “...how?” 

Karac ignored him speaking to the squires as if he hadn’t just had a death blow strike across his throat. “See, shorten your grip, risk your fingers and adjust the distance of your sword to push back the enemy that gets too close to you.” 

Balan brought his sword up, something was wrong. Striking his sword upwards he was aiming for Karac’s torso to force the cursed man back. In that moment he realized he believed that this man was truly fae. His sword stopped as Karac caught the blade with his bare hand.

“Aim for the inside of the arm joints. They will lose the use of their arm if you hit, and the armor will be weakest there.” Karac explained seemingly without care. 

Balan struck violently for armpits and elbows of the monster before him. Again and again his sword glanced off Karac’s skin as if he was hitting sheet metal. His arms ached from the force of his blows. It was like hitting stone. It didn’t matter the strength he put into his strikes, his arms took the force vibrating up them. 

Throughout it all that stupid easy grin stayed on his face. Karac laughed as the sleeves of his shirt fell off revealing unmarred skin. “See, Sir Balan is striking the weakest areas of the human body. Never give into frustration. Keep your blows clean and conscience. If you give into panic you will lose.” With that he stepped solidly into his space and struck him across the face with the back of his hand. 

Crashing into the ground, Balan tasted the metallic blood in his mouth. It had been like being by a hammer, no man was as strong and ungiving in their strikes. Fear ran through him, this man, fae, monster knew he desired his wife. This wasn’t a game. He was going to be killed. Scrambling to his feet, his knuckles turned white as he gripped his sword hilt. Bracing himself he lunged straight forward. No slashing, he put every ounce of strength and weight in his body into a straight stab. 

The sword point hit the open eye of the unflinching Karac. Shattering into shards his sword broke completely against the weakest part of the fae’s body. 

Balan couldn’t control his forward motion. He needn’t have worried of crashing into his opponent. Instead Karac lowered his shoulder and easily tossed him over his shoulder.

As he hit the ground he tasted dirt. 

“As Balan just demonstrated a rush of desperation is a foolish decision.” Karac instructed, his tone completely unchanged after what should have been an inescapable death blow. “Your sword can break if you drive it into the armor of an opponent. The metal will buckle. Your sword is thinner than most of the plate mail you will encounter.” 

He managed to get back up to his feet, sweat running down his face, dirt ground into his clothing, and the taste of blood in his mouth. “It seems we must end here then.” Balan prayed that he would be released to run. 

Laughing Karac stepped over to a weapons rack. “Hardly, if you don’t mind I’d like to show them how to dodge best with the war hammer.” He picked up the massive two handed weapon with a single hand as if it weighed nothing. “You don’t mind do you?” 

“No…” Balan swallowed, this was how he died. He should have listened to his father. “Are we starting right now?” 

Karac smiled, his teeth showing just a bit too much. “Now as you’ll see the tells of a swing are easier to see with a larger and more powerful weapon. However what you can see with a heavy weapon will be seen with smaller weapons. So pay attention.” 

Grunting he swung the hammer for the other man’s head. Balan wasn’t even surprised, just filled with dread as Karac side stepped the blow without even looking worried. He panted in exhaustion. This was the end wasn’t it?


	19. Morgana Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys my cat has forgiven me for leaving him here while I was at Con. I feel blessed and loved.

Arthur watched in amusement as Balan was both literally and metaphorically dragged before the entire court. “Perhaps your son will learn his lesson for once after this?” 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Lord Bruin sighed. “Though I admit, I hadn’t believed all of the stories till now. Karac’s a monster isn’t he?” 

He snorted. “Please, he’s a fae. He’s dangerous, but only to those that are foolish enough to make him an enemy.” Looking over to a pale faced Bayard he bit back a grin. “Are you surprised as well Bayard?” 

“No.” The other king let out a sound of annoyance. “No one gets that many titles without some truth to the legend. Though I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Arthur spotted Morgana approaching in her sparring gear. He smirked. “Here to aid in the absolute humiliation of Balan?” 

“Good day brother.” She smirked as she stepped up besides him. Leaning up she kissed his cheek. “I’m sure he’ll find a lady to soothe any injury to his pride.” 

He stared at her expression, it was far too satisfied. “You do realize he’s been attempting to court you don’t you?” 

“He’s been what?!” Lord Bruin exclaimed. 

Morgana’s lips curled. “Oh yes, he’s been rather blatant about it. I do believe it’ll be interesting to see how long it takes him to notice he hasn’t a hope.” She linked their arms. “Though I believe having his attention focused on someone who isn’t politically problematic for a while has been beneficial.” 

“Did my son do something to insult you?” Bruin prodded in a sort of muted horror. 

She waved him off. “Not at all, he’s someone I would count as a friend. But his actions with the other sex is...careless. Not to mention I’m aware of some of the things he’s said about my husband. It's as if everyone forgets that what my ravens hear, I hear.” 

The other nobles around them all stiffened. Arthur cleared his throat. “Sometimes I don’t know who’s scarier, you or Karac.” He cringed as Karac took a warhammer blow to the head as if it was nothing. 

“We disagree on that actually.” Morgana gave him a side glance. “We’ve argued on the topic while in Esciter. But I’ve been promised a spar after he’s done with the squires. After all it's difficult to find someone skilled in swordplay and capable of handling magic.” 

“I thought my son went and committed himself to a spar with Karac after this...display?” Bruin raised a brow as he shifted away from her. 

Morgana gave a pointed look towards where Balan looked like he was going to fall over. “I doubt he’ll be conscious by the time my husband is done with this lesson.” 

“You’re a cruel woman.” Arthur chided in exasperation. “He’s going to be traumatized by this.” 

“Well, if he hadn’t decided that he was a better man than Karac I’d have simply ignored his approach. But just because Karac doesn’t care if others show him the proper respect doesn’t mean I don’t.” She spoke with a certain undertone that was unwavering. 

Godwinn gave her a look of a sort of muted horror. “You’re the scariest in your marriage.” 

Arthur had to agree, though he wasn’t stupid enough to say that outloud. He returned his attention to the...thinly veiled torture happening to Balan. The poor man had finally collapsed...he half hoped the man wouldn’t manage to stand up again. “I think he’s done.” 

“Indeed.” Bruin sighed as he shook his head. “I believe that’s my cue to go find Gaius. That boy is going to require a sleep potion after that display.” 

Morgana reached out halting the lord. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention this conversation.” 

“If you wish.” Bruin gave her a careful glance and tilt of agreement. 

As he left, Arthur shifted. “Shall I escort you to the grounds? I need to get my men running laps anyways.” 

“Sounds delightful.” She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

He gave a polite smile to Bayard. “I’ll see you at our negotiations after the noonday meal.” 

“Of course Arthur, princess.” The greying man didn’t turn his attention away from the grounds below them. 

Arthur waited till they were out of earshot before speaking. “So, want to tell me what all that was about?” 

“Just reminding some people that just because Karac is kind, and clean shaven with nice clothing, that he is still not someone to be mocked.” Her face turned serious, the skin pulling around her eyes. “He’s a good person and people just treat him like a child because of it.” 

“Not anyone who’s spent time with him.” He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “I am happy for you, that you have someone like him to be with you. And I’m sorry I didn’t protect you from Uther. I know we never really talked about it, but I should have done something.” 

A slight, unnatural breeze rustled past them. “You should have, but it wouldn’t have changed anything. In the end you did stand up to him.” 

“It doesn’t change the fact I accepted his fits of rage as unescapable.” His voice turned thick, he hated himself when he remembered Uther’s hand wrapped around her throat. His sister’s throat. And he’d done nothing, a few steps away but he’d done nothing. 

Morgana stopped them. Facing him she rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t, we both can do better.” 

Arthur nodded and followed her out onto the grounds. He paused and looked at the falling snow. Frowning he looked around only to spot Karac blowing snow from his mouth. “Did you forget to mention something your husband is capable of?” 

“What is he doing?” She ignored his question and strode across the field. “Karac? What’s all this?” 

Karac beamed as she approached him. “You mentioned you were disappointed it hadn’t snowed yet. I wanted to give you something beautiful.” 

Arthur laughed as Morgana grabbed either side of Karac’s face and kissed him. Looking away, he walked over to his pale faced knights. “Well lads, I do believe it's time for us mortals to get to work.” 

////

Kael ignored Mithian as he noticed her in his room. He moved to grab his spare sword. It was under a pile of dirty gambesons. 

“You’re still angry with me.” She crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall. “You’ve been impressive at acting like you aren’t around mother, I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“I didn’t know you had it in you to abandon your family. I guess both of us are surprised.” He snarked as he attached his sword to his belt. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I promised to show Mordred how to hold a sword.” 

She reached out grabbing his shoulder. “Wait. We need to talk. You’re my brother, I’m not going to let this fester.” 

“This? You mean you leaving us in Esciter so you could run away.” His eyes narrowed. “Or do you mean thinking Morgana would cheat on Karac? Yes, that’s right, I heard you and Morgana talking.” 

Mithian paled as she dropped her hand. “Kael, I was stupid. I know that, mom and Morgana know that. Karac probably knows that even if I haven’t talked to him about it. Why is this such a problem for you Kael?” 

“Because! You always said family wasn’t based on blood but rather on love. But you turned on Morgana in a second!” His hands clenched into fists by his side. “So was that a lie?” 

“No, Kael no.” She moved forward and cupped the side of his cheek. “I got scared, I don’t like not being in control, so I acted badly.” 

Kael ground his teeth together. He glared at the floor. “You went against everything you always said mattered to you.” 

“Hey, no.” She stepped into him hugging him tightly. “Don’t you ever think that. You’re my brother, you’re the rightful heir to our family’s thrown. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that.” 

His shoulders shook as he leaned into her. “Don’t you dare ever do that again.” 

“I won’t.” She chuckled as she hugged him. 

////

Morgana giggled as she avoided a light tap from Karac. “I can’t believe you broke another sword!” 

“Hey! You’re the one who channeled whatever that was through it!” He laughed as he shouldered her. 

She smirked as she spun around, walking backwards. “I’ll have you know if you’d just dropped your guard it wouldn’t have exploded.” 

“I’d have won our spar if I hadn’t of blocked you from the metal shards.” He stuck his tongue out. 

Morgana felt her eyes glow as she turned his hair a bright, girly, blue. “Don’t be a sore loser. I won, which means you get the midnight wake up.” 

“Wasn’t the point to make me less effeminate looking?” Karac pouted. 

She leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll be sure to ensure your manliness is firmly established. But keep the hair for the night, it amuses me.” 

“Only if you clean up after yourself.” Karac grumbled as he followed her easily into their rooms. 

Raising a brow she stared at him. “That’s what servants are for love.” 

“You left a burp rag on the floor! And don’t even get me started on how disorganized your chest of linens is. Do you even know how to fold fabric? I mean I was raised as royal as you are, but servants can’t do everything!” Fond exasperation drawn across his face. “I mean honestly, I know we need to find a new ladies maid for you. But really?” 

Morgana slapped him across the shoulder. “Who here nurses our son and doesn’t have your fae abilities to keep the exhaustion at bay?” 

“Which is why I take two wake up calls to yours at night.” Karac agreed as he blew out in acceptance of the fight about to happen. His shoulders squared ever so slightly. “Is it really that hard to put things where they belong?” 

Her eyes narrowed, he wouldn’t dare. “I’m not a housewife.” 

“I never suggested you were.” He held his hands up. “But it's nothing I’m not already doing myself.” 

She stalked towards him, poking him in the chest. “If it bothers you so much why don’t you find a ladies maid for me, or handle it yourself. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I have duties as heir to Camelot right now, as the mother of your son, and as your wife and baroness of our lands. So excuse me if I don’t keep everything as neat as you like.” 

Karac winced. “And I love all of that about you. It's impressive everything you manage. But you know you have my assistance with any of that should you wish. In fact I’ve mostly been handling our lands. And I help with our son to the best of my abilities. In addition to that I’ve been having to reevaluate our knights here and work with the men from Esciter. We both have a great deal of duties. If you want me to find a ladies maid I can do that. But until she starts her duties if you could just not leave things on the floor.” 

“You…” Morgana closed her eyes breathing through her irritation. She knew he was being reasonable, but she still was rather irritated. And after their spar, he wouldn’t be open to more sparring, to get rid of her frustration. Snapping her eyes open she eyed him, damn her hormones had been worse after giving birth than before. “Fine, you’re right that’s something I can easily do. But I expect a new ladies maid by the end of the week. For now I need a hand with something.” 

Kara let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you, and I’ll handle it.” He cocked his head to the side, brow crinkling. “What do you need help with in our quarters?” 

“Your mother still has Conner and his next feeding isn’t for at least an hour.” She stepped into him. 

His eyes widened. “Oh.” 

////

Gwen waited as Catigen read through the drawn up proposal for a marriage between herself and Arthur. It was difficult not to chew on the inside of her lip, instead she was biting at the inside of her cheek. This was the test. If he didn’t approve there would be no marriage. Afterall her position as queen was far more important than matters of the heart. She watched as he finally set the parchment down. “So, what do you think?” 

“I think...it needs work.” He rubbed at his chin. “Of course everyone knows you need to marry properly. But a Pendragon King?” 

She clasped her hands in her lap. “What issues do you see with the match?” 

“Camelot and Esciter cannot have the same heir. You’ve addressed it somewhate but the second son should be born in Esciter. That needs to be made clear.” He picked up a quill and underlined the relevant passage on heirs. “Till you have a second son, Conner Ravenel should remain heir. He’s the son of a goddess, the people will not wish to lose that.” 

Gwen could see his point. “We’ll need to work on the section about ensuring the sovereignty of both our nations then?” 

“Yes, also the wintering in eachothers kingdoms on a rotating system by year is good.” Catigen nodded in approval. “I’m not great politics, I’m a simple man. But what’s this bit about a castle between your borders?” 

She cleared her throat. “Yes, we thought that building a physical sign of our alliance would give it greater credence. It also would make an excellent place to put the round table and host future summits of kings. Since it would be on three nations borders it could be a true gathering place without one nation being held superior to others. An independent city and fortress for all those inside of this alliance to benefit from.” 

“That sounds good but...I mean if you’re wintering with each other why the joint castle at the border?” He frowned, thumbing over his mustache. 

“It's more for the charter being negotiated than the marriage to be frank.” She leaned back in her seat. “But it also gives us a location to spend some weeks together throughout the year without having to leave the borders of our own nation. And as you can see it's set up so that for any tournaments in either of our countries the other is expected to attend.” 

Catigen nodded. “It’d work but...you do know this King of yours is fucking that sorcerer of his.” 

“I’m aware.” Gwen bit at her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Thought it did give them negotiating room, it made the marriage appear completely political. “It doesn’t change the fact that Esciter would be untouchable with this marriage.” 

He nodded slowly. “There is that...but is it alright for a queen to marry a king? I mean begging your pardon everyone knows a king outranks a queen.” 

“Ah that’s on page six.” She flipped through the papers before showing the relevant addendum. “Awarded titles. Within Camelot I would be treated as a foreign queen and all respect afforded to that position. Within the court I would hold the rank of princess consort. While in Esciter Arthur would be treated as a foreign king and all respect afforded to that position. Within our court he would hold the rank of prince consort. It's a mostly ceremonial role, but it would give both of us leave to sit on council meetings and to hold lands.” 

“So you wouldn’t be making yourself second or giving power in Esciter to this Pendragon pounce?” Catigen leaned forward knocking on the table. “You’re our queen. We don’t need or want this foreign arse.” 

Gwen had to resist reminding him she was born in Camelot. Instead she smiled. “So in your opinion do you believe a contract between King Arthur and myself could be pursued politically over the next year?” 

“Yes...don’t know why you want it. Isn’t that prince Kael about the right age?” His face scrunched up. “At least he’s not taking it from his sorcerer.” 

She smiled as she reached out laying her hand over her general’s. “I don’t think Kael has a personal sorcerer. And he’s a squire still. Morgana and Conner are more than enough politically to hold our nation to Nemeth. It would be redundant to marry into that family.” 

“Alright...if what you say is true the people should accept it.” He frowned as he pushed the papers away from him. “You’d want to have it known that you’re in negotiations over it to ease people in.” 

“I can do that.” She stood and took his hand. “Thank you for giving me your advice. It means a lot that I can count on you General.” 

He blushed rather violently. “You’re the best damn thing to happen to our country in my lifetime. I’ll follow you no matter what.” 

Gwen squeezed his hands lightly before giving him a slight nod and leaving the room. She needed to get away from the abject devotion some of her men had for her. It gave her some small measure of understanding. Moving forward she left the office, her shoulders relaxing as the door closed behind her. 

“You wanna marry Arthur?” Her brother Elayn asked, his arms were crossed. “He’s a stuck up royal idiot who sticks it into guys.” 

She glared at her brother. “You should learn to keep quiet about things you don’t understand. For your information I’m more than aware. If you ever speak badly of Arthur or Merlin I’ll send you back to Esciter. I wouldn’t even be alive without either of them. Arthur is why our father has a marked grave. Merlin is the reason I wasn’t burnt at the stake. Morgana is the reason I had a roof over my head after father died. You don’t get to criticize any of my friends.They’ve been more family to me than you have.” 

“I’m sorry.” He looked away sharply. “I want better for you than him.” 

Gwen closed her eyes, she knew it wasn’t her brother’s fault. It also wasn’t his fault she was exhausted from constant politics. “He’s the best thing for me. I’ll be happy with him, but most importantly my people will be.” Perhaps someday she could trust him with the truth, but not now. 

////

Arthur wondered about his sister’s sanity sometimes. There was making a statement, and there was the condition Karac was currently in. The garish and girly blue hair together with his typical clothing made his effeminate look worse than usual. But taking away from that image were the scratch marks peeking over the back of his collar. There was also the very distinctive bruise on the side of his neck. Karac was also holding little Conner, who’s big blue eyes were looking around.

“Damn, he looks like he’s had fun.” Gwaine guffawed from his side. 

He sighed, this was going to be circling in the rumor mill for ages. Raising his voice he tried not to glare at Morgana. “Would you please turn your husband’s hair back to its natural color please?” 

“Don’t you think he looks fine like this?” She moved to Karac’s side. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Arthur could see the envy practically wafting off the other men there for dinner. “Just change his hair.” 

“I want a new sword for my birthday this year.” She raised a brow, a smirk growing on her face. It didn’t help her hand was still in Karac’s hair...he looked embarrassed but pleased. 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed. “Fine, I’ll get you a nice sword for your birthday. Would you turn his hair back now?” 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Her eyes burned gold, blue hair turning blonde once more. And finally her hand left his hair. She smiled up at Karac. “Handsome as always.” 

Holding his hands out, Arthur cleared his throat. “Please, let us eat.” He dropped his hands and made his way to the head table. The large table filled easily, though there were still a lot of looks being sent to the table off to the right where the Ravenels were sitting.

“Your son has been making a statement.” Bayard grumbled as he cut into his dinner. “As if I doubted his abilities after he turned one of my finest daggers into a paperweight.” 

Rodor paused where he’d been spreading butter on his slice of bread. “My son did what to your dagger?” 

“Ask your daughter.” The demeanor changed of the old man. He perked up surprisingly. 

Arthur cut in before they old men could devolve into yet another argument...why were the three old kings grouchy. “I’ve been considering an addendum to our charter. What if we add a yearly tournament every summer between the planting and harvest? Of course only in years of peace when our knights are not required in the field.” 

“That would be interesting. Rotate the kingdom it takes place in every year.” Bayard said before taking a bite off of his knife. 

Godwinn made a sound of agreement. “Perhaps a contest for the right to host it?” 

“No.” Gwen’s lips were pulled up. “In a world where fae and goddesses seem to roam freely I believe something less arbitrary would be beneficial. Unless any of us want Karac or Merlin being the champion of their respective kingdoms?” 

“It seems you are the wisest of us all.” Rodor let out an amused huff. “I certainly would send my son to win the rights to that tournament.” 

She grinned, giving the old man a wink. “And when your grandson is grown I have every intention of seeing to it that he does his training in Esciter.” 

“Yes I heard you granted him a Baronship inside your borders.” Rodor raised his glass. “To a meeting on something as interesting as a tournament during negotiations tomorrow.” 

Arthur grabbed his own glass and raised it gladly. “Here, here!” 

The other easily followed suit. As they set their glasses down Bayard sighed loudly. “If I gave up selling slaves outside of my own borders I get to host this tournament first. And we get to avoid arguing about it any longer.” 

“I do believe we’ve made our first bit of headway in days.” Godwinn held out his hand to the other king. “I can support that.”


	20. Alison Melwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....slightly spoilerish question. Should I tag this fic as having a major character death if it's not like a main character I'm going to be murdering? Like is that a better safe than sorry sort of situation? Or a wait and let you guys murder me after it happens sort of thing?

Balan groaned as he lowered himself into the hot water. “That bastard is unstoppable.” 

“Perhaps attempting to court a fae’s wife was a poor decision?” Gwaine remarked from where he was playing a card game with Leon. 

Leon spoke up. “We did tell you it wouldn’t end well.” 

“He doesn’t act like a jealous sort. They have a son, shouldn’t they both have lovers on their own now?” He let out a hiss as he aborted moving his arms. 

Gwaine whistled. “I have some bad news for you. That fae pretty boy clearly is more than adequate as a lover. The lady Morgana is clearly pleased by her marriage. It's vaguely disgusting how all over each other they are. I mean she had her hand in his hair in the middle of the great hall.” 

“Maybe she was worried he’d realize she actually is interested in my overtures?” He perked up, everyone knew you had to suck up to the jealous husband. 

Leon let out a snort. “Please, they’re in love. I’ve never seen a couple as happy they are. I mean they had a kid as less than a year after being married. I imagine they’ll have a whole herd of little ones all things considered.” 

“Gotta admit the man is a stud.” Gwaine leaned back in his seat, rocking the chair back, before setting his feet up on the table. “I mean he had to have knocked her up the first week of marriage. And clearly the good lady isn’t complaining about what he’s providing.” He folded his hands behind his head. “Admit it man, you read into her simply being friendly as romantically interested in you.” 

Balan glared at his brothers in arms. “I don’t think I was imaging anything when I kissed the lady Morgana when she was fifteen.”

Leon made a choking sound as he dropped his hand of cards. “You can’t repeat that, ever.” 

“Why not? It’s true.” He considered crossing his arms, but they were still burning from swinging weapons at Karac. 

“Because Karac may just intimidate you like he did yesterday but he’s just not the jealous sort. But if actual rumors start he’s not going to be your problem. Mithian will be. You’ll be dead before you even know you’ve mucked up.” Leon got a slightly dreamy look on his face. “She’s amazingly competent.” 

Gwaine stared at Leon in clear disbelief. “You’re insane…” He shook his head. “But he’s got a point. You fruitlessly chasing after a woman clearly in love with her husband is one thing. If anyone even dreamed you might have some grounds for it it’ll become politically...advantageous. Mithian might not even be the one to get to you first. If you haven’t noticed Alison Melwa is terrifying and anything that looks bad for Camelot has a tendency to disappear.” 

“I’m an important member of court!” He protested, no one was going to assassinate him. His father wouldn’t let that stand.

Leon looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Balan, you’re doing some of the work of a queen. You’ll be replaced as soon as Arthur marries. You have male relatives so no ending of a line problems. And if no one knows it was murder it won’t matter.” 

“You’re serious?” He looked back and forth between the two knights. “That’s not…” 

Gwaine let out a long sigh of sympathy. “You’re an idiot.” As the door opened, Gwaine glanced up. “Sorry about this Balan.” He stood up grabbing a surprised looking Leon and hauled him out of the door.

“Wait, Gwaine! Who just entered?” Balan ignored his aching bones and muscles and twisted in the tub to see a last flash of red as Gwaine and Leon ran for it. Standing in the doorway was Lady Alison Melwa. He nearly swallowed his tongue. “M’lady!” He jerked back round, his hands covering particular areas. “What is a lady like yourself doing here? I’m not descent.” 

She chuckled. “Please, we both know you don’t mind ladies seeing you in a lack of dress.” Alison continued her way into the room, the door shutting behind her. 

“Here to lecture me about my love of the lady Morgana as well then? Did it make Camelot look bad or something like that?” He swallowed down the sliver of doubt his friends had planted in his head.

Alison laughed as she moved further into the room. “Please, a harmless failure to court a lady is nothing. Even if you’d bedded her at worst it would have led to a duel with Lord Ravenel for real. She’s not a queen, if she had a lover it wouldn’t matter so long Lord Ravenel didn’t make it one.” 

“Oh...why are you here then?” He grumbled, hunching his shoulders forward slightly. 

She pulled a thick packet of parchment and dropped it on the table. “Why, informing you that we’re getting married.” 

“What!?” Balan yelped! The water sloshed about from the sudden jolt of horror. 

Waving him off, she sat down and poured herself a cup of wine. “I need a surname not contaminated by a treasonous brother. Not to mention your land makes you my equal in wealth if not power.” 

“I’m not marrying you.” He snapped. 

Alison tossed a towel to him. “Dry off would you.” 

He caught the towel automatically. Grumbling he clambered out of the tub and began to rub himself down. To hell with embarrassment. If she was going to walk into his chambers while he was bathing, she would just have to deal with seeing his dangling bits. “Why on earth would I marry a heartless woman like you?” 

“Because you don’t have an option.” Her lips pulled into a grin that was disconcerting. “You don’t care for marriage which makes the fact I don’t either less of an issue. I hardly care about your romancing of various court ladies. In fact as long as you share the pillow talk you have, I’d encourage it. It would make an advantageous political union for both of us.” 

Balan’s face scrunched up as he wrapped his towel around his waist. “I have no intention of marrying unless I’ve come to love a woman.” 

“You’ve said on more than one occasion that love cannot be truly found in a marriage.” She took a pointed sib of her cup of wine. 

He grabbed a shirt off the top of his wooden chest. “Well, it will be a rare woman indeed I marry then.” 

“You see the problem is that you think what I have on you is that attempted courting of a married woman of a royal family.” Alison waved her hand. “When in fact what I have on you is the late Lord Candor.” 

Balan frowned, crossed his arms and faced the lady. “What are you talking about? The traitors head rotted on the front gates of Camelot. I have nothing to do with him.” 

“You bedded his wife when you were a new member of court.” She smirked ever so slightly. “It's amazing what the magic of Merlin can do. He was more than happy to do the bloodline spell on Candor’s young son. I wonder if your father could save you if it got out the boy is your son by blood?” 

He blinked. “What?” 

“You weren’t careful.” Shrugging, she took another sip. “Now if that information got out, well the late Lord’s younger brother would be forced to challenge you for his family's honor. Of course at his age he’d choose a champion. Who do you think he’d choose?” 

Grinding his teeth, Balan grabbed pair of underpants. He stepped into them pulling them up. “One of his house’s knights. I’d win and it would go away. It's not like it would end the house’s line.” 

“You’re being purposely obtuse, it doesn’t look good on you.” Alison poured a second cup of wine. “They’ll look for a knight who can win. And Nemeth is trying to make a point. They’ve gone from a tiny country surviving at the whim of Camelot to a power on this island. Of course they’re overreaching and attempting to ride off Karac’s reputation. Which means when news gets out, well Mithian and Rodor will be very keen for him to volunteer to represent him.” 

Balan choked. “You...it would be a duel to the death.” 

“And he’d have no reason to show you mercy after you courted his wife. The jealous sort he may not be, but that doesn’t mean he won’t take the opportunity to kill you.” She glanced at the cup of wine before her. 

He dropped down into the chair across from her, grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp. “I will die.” 

“If it gets out.” Alison pushed the contract towards him. “Take this to your father and I’ll see to it that you survive. It would be a good life. So long as your trysts benefit my ability to gain information I’d even assist you. You should weigh your options. If you choose not to I’ll be going to Mithian with my information. I’m sure she’ll see the opportunity it is.” 

Balan ran a hand through his hair. “You have no heart.” 

“I learned that it was only way long ago.” Her voice lost it's sharp edge. “You were never going to marry for love. And you were never going to be faithful. You get to keep your passions and I gain the political power I want. Think it over.” 

////

Arthur watched his small council passing around his proposal of a contract between himself and Gwen. “Thoughts?” 

“It’s beneficial to Camelot.” Lord Bruin said slowly. “She’s also old enough to begin to produce heirs immediately whereas the girl we were looking into would need at least two years before that would appropriate.” 

Merlin gave him a wink before clearing his throat, catching the attention of the other Lords. “We know she’d be favorable to Camelot’s interests as well. She was born in this kingdom afterall.” 

“There is no issue with your position as the King’s...companion?” Alison questioned, her face curious rather than accusatory. 

Arthur cut in saving Merlin before he could say anything. “It's hardly unusual for a monarch to have a companion. Besides she needs not worry about bastards.” 

“A good point.” Sir Kay nodded. “The provision that the first heir belongs to Camelot is a wise one. I could stand behind this.” 

////

Morgana noticed Karac’s face scrunched up as he sat in the window, Conner curled up on his chest, soaking in the sun. “Do I want to know what you’re listening in on?” 

Gwen looked up curious from where she had been writing letters for Godwiff. “That’s still amazing how well you can hear.” 

“The small council approves of your match with Arthur.” Karac smiled over at Gwen. Turning his attention to Morgana he winced. “Alison Melwa is forcing Balan to marry her.” 

She blinked, tilting her head back she laughed. “I was wondering when a woman would manage to twist him into a marriage.” 

“Not his father?” Gwen asked from her seat. 

Morgana shook her head. “Lord Bruin is weak when it comes to his son. I’ll have to go encourage Balan not to do anything stupid. He’s not that bad really.” 

“Of course you think that, you enjoy messing with people.” Gwen pulled a piece of parchment to herself. “Now what do you think of the negotiations regarding the Charter so far? I’ve never been around, let alone involved in anything like this.” 

She smiled at her friend. “It’s going better than I think anyone expected it to go.” Morgana tossed a snack at Prat, who was preening on the arm of her chair. “I believe the Charter in its simplest form will be accepted. Now that you’ve agreed on a method for amending it later on, it will be approved much faster. In broad strokes it will likely be a loose trade and military alliance. Within ten years it’ll much more cohesive. It's an important step towards a unified front for our island.” 

“You make it all sound so simple.” Gwen held out a piece of fruit to one of the ravens with green fabric wrapped around its leg. 

Morgana smiled, there was a constant stream of ravens and crows about Camelot. She’d made a loose connection with all of them so that if they found anything interesting they could alert her. Only one flock of crows and a handful of ravens that she was properly linked to, it kept things reasonable and prevented headaches. “It's outlandishly complicated as you know. But between you, Arthur, and Rodor you hold the power to pull Godwinn and Bayard in your direction.” 

“I’m fairly sure Bayard is cooperating because Mithian had me threaten him.” Karac piped up from the window. 

Gwen coughed. “Is that normal?!” 

“No.” Karac looked thoughtful. “I think...she’s lost her advantage, she’s trying to gain influence and establish herself with this alliance. And I’m a scary weapon for that sort of thing.”

Morgana gently gave Prat a soft prod with her thoughts. The bird gave an annoyed caw before fluttering over and landing on Karac’s shoulder and nipping at his ear. “She doesn’t think of you like that.” 

“I know.” His lips curled in amusement. “Mithian used to drag me around when we were kids. She was always up to something, sneaking treats from the kitchen. Always had a plan and marching orders.” He huffed in clear amusement, his eyes crinkled around the side. “She’s just scarier now.” 

Gwen shook her head. “Do you think her threats will make negotiating harder?” 

“Not likely.” Karac nuzzled against the top of Conner’s head. “She’s always been a fan of offering people what they want, and using the threat to make sure they accept it. Usually within a week or two they’ve realized she makes an excellent friend.” 

Morgana had to concede the point. She’d watched Mithian use a threat to lead a person right where she wanted them. “So, how’s everything going with Arthur?” 

“I’m not sure if there is a word for what we’re trying.” Gwen blushed. “But it's...Arthur and Merlin are a pair. You can’t have one without the other.” 

“Oh a triad.” Karac piped up. “That was not uncommon on my home. Though there were many forms it could take.” 

Gwen stared at him. “You’ve heard of such a thing before?” 

“Of course, humans are very odd when it comes to a lot of things really. It’s perfectly ordinary.” He shrugged. 

Morgana leaned her head against her palm. “Only you darling.” 

////

Kael tapped his nose as he looked at the two boys who’d been following him around all day. “So how do you two feel like completing your first quest?” 

Modred and Erec nodded enthusiastically, their spines straightening. 

He grinned, having minions was fun. “Our mission is to steal Sir Elyan’s sword. Mordred you are in charge of the theft. Erec, distract the knight. If you can bring me the sword before super I’ll get you both some honied dates.” Kael dropped his hands on his hips. 

“Yes Sir!” Erec bounced while sharing a bright grin with Mordred. The two of them took off like shots. 

Kael chuckled as he watched them disappear out of sight. He picked up an axe and headed over towards Brunhilda, he bet he could convince her to spar with him. He was going to strangle someone if his dad made him sit through more diplomatic talks. He needed to find a way to avoid becoming king. Maybe he could have a kid and just give the throne to them? Rodor had to live long enough for that to be possible. 

Brunhilda spotted him. “Oh no, I’m not sparring you kid. I know that look. Why don’t you go run laps like a regular squire?” 

“Because it's boring.” He let his lower lip tremble ever so slightly, his eyes widening. “I’d owe you ever so much if you helped me.” 

She smacked him upside the head. “I’m not falling for that again. You may not be fae but you need help like The Morrigan needs a crystal ball.” 

“Please! You’ll be my favorite!” He carefully tried to fold his shoulders so he seemed smaller. 

Brunhilda flicked his nose. “That’s not going to work. You’re as tall as your brother kid. Go run some laps to burn off some energy, and maybe I’ll run you through some shield drills.” 

“Fine.” Kael grumbled as he turned and took off at an easy jog. He wished he could really push it. But the rule was only in private, and only with Karac to supervise. Though if he ran a few laps he’d be able to do something fun! 

He laughed as he noted a raven gliding above him. It was high above, but he could see the white lace wrapped around its legs. Huh, he was pretty sure it was Wart. But then again he couldn’t keep track of all of the various birds. “Wart?” 

The raven gave a croak before landing down onto of his head. 

Kael laughed outright, he’d gotten the right name then. “Can you tell Morgana that I’d like to borrow my brother from her?” 

Wart gave a croak before taking off and circling above him. 

He huffed, he should see if he could convince some of the birds to help him out at pranking people. Surely Morgana wouldn’t mind? He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his father. 

“Kael!” Rodor stood on the wooden walkway above the large open training courtyard. 

Turning off the track he sped up to a quick run, for a human, towards his father. He grinned as he skidded to a halt in front of him. “Father! Do you need something?” 

“Come, walk with me.” Rodor gestured for him to fall into step with him. 

Kael swallowed, the last time this had happened his father had been upset with Karac. “Of course.” He fell into step. 

They walked in silence till they came out into the garden, or what the winter had left of it, all dead shrubs and trees sleeping for the spring. Kael felt uncomfortable as he waited. 

Rodor folded his hands behind his back as he looked up at the sky. “I’ve tried to be a fair king, a just king. But I’ve also tried to protect our people and because of that I’ve made deals with devils.” 

“You mean Uther.” Kael said darkly, his jaw tightened. 

His father nodded slowly. “But not just him. I’ve been a weak king, letting others command me. But Nemeth is no longer weak. Our kingdom deserves a better king than I, and it will have it with you. I believe that. But for you to be the best that you can be though there is much for you to learn.” 

“That’s why I’m Karac’s squire.” He watched his father’s face. 

Rodor gave him a slight smile. “Yes, but it won’t be enough for you to be king. I expect you to spend another three years as a squire. After that I’ll send you to Ireland. You would do well to spend time in their various courts. Learn what you can, gain relations as best you can. At the same time we’ll be looking into the matter of your marriage quite seriously. Your time in Ireland can be a way to meet prospective brides. If you haven’t found one to your liking by the time you’re twenty I’ll send you to Brittany.” 

“Won’t you need me in Nemeth?” He swallowed thickly at the idea of being separated from his family. 

His father turned and faced him, his face was serious. The lines around his mouth apparent. When had his father gotten old? Rodor spoke slowly. “Your sister and brother will hold our kingdom together.” 

“Why do you sound like you’re worried about dying? You have years left.” Kael pulled back, something was wrong and he wasn’t sure what it was. 

He raised a single brow. “I’d think your nephews brush with death would have reminded you that death comes for all of us. You’re old enough to be preparing yourself for the day the throne is yours.” 

“But...you’re healthy?” His voice wavered. 

Rodor ruffled his hair. “I’m healthy, but it doesn’t change your duty.” 

“Right...was there anything else?” He needed to talk to Mithian. Something was wrong and she would know whatever it was.

Rodor seemed to read his nervous energy. “Go on, I doubt you wish to hear the ramblings of an old man. After super I have a meeting with Bayard, I expect you to be there.” 

“Of course.” Kael paused. “I love you.” 

 

 

“Mithian!!” Kael burst into her room ignoring how she and Leon separated quickly, their cheeks pink. “We need to talk!” 

Mithian brushed down the front of her dress, straightening it. “Have you never learned how to knock?” 

“Family doesn’t knock for family...well except with Karac but that’s just since he went and got married. I already can’t unhear things, I don’t need to have to try and unsee anything.” He shuddered at the reminder of why a lead circlet was wise to sleep with when in the room adjacent to his brother. 

Leon cleared his throat. “I should go.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Mithian grabbed his hand. “Kael what on earth is so important?” 

He glanced at Leon, but well the knight was going to become family wasn’t he? “Father’s been talking about the future. He just pulled me aside and laid out his plans for my training till I’m twenty. Is he sick? Is something wrong?” 

“Oh…” She trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. “A year ago there were more healer visits to their rooms than is...typical. But since Morgana and Karac’s wedding there’s been nothing of note. He may have been ill. Perhaps it scared him?” 

Kael bit at his lip. “Something was off.” 

“I’ll speak to him, but I haven’t heard anything concerning. You shouldn’t worry.” She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “Now get out of my rooms please.” 

He shot a glare at Leon over her shoulder. Smiling he switched his attention back to Mithian, he touched her hand lightly. “Please let me know if you find out anything.” 

“Of course.” She squeezed his hand.


	21. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We're so close! Like so close!

Karac looked up as Mithian strode into their room. “Do I want to know?” 

“You look terrible. Conner have a rough night?” She raised a brow as she took in the chess game. “Also whoever is playing Nemeth is going to lose in two moves. You really ought to choose the Camelot pieces on occasion.” 

They were too tired to care. “You play Morgana at some point. Do I need to know anything?” 

Mithian huffed, her lips curled in amusement. “You’re hopeless. Yule and the signing of the Charter is coming up. I wished to speak to you about your family dressing in Nemeth’s colors for the event.” 

“Morgana will want to stand with Gwen, you’ll want to talk to her about colors.” Karac buried their face between their hands. “How does he have such powerful lungs?” 

Her voice had a grin to it. “Don’t you remember Kael when he was a baby?” 

“He was a sweet baby!” They protested weakly, it was a fair point. 

The door creaked open as the side door into the room opened a crack. A sleepy looking Mordred trudged into the room, his feet dragging. “Morning…” He mumbled while rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. 

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” Karac reached out pulling the kid into a half hug. They brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes. “We’re going to need to cut your hair soon.” 

Mordred dropped his head on their shoulder. “Conner.” 

“I’m sorry little one. You could share Kael’s quarters with him if you want to, till Conner is sleeping better?” They rubbed at his back, poor kid deserved a solid night's sleep. 

He snuggled closer against them, shaking their head. “Like my room.” 

“Well, if you ever need to, I promise you won’t hurt Morgana’s or my feelings. Your health is important ok?” Karac kissed the crown of Mordred’s head. “Promise you’ll let us know?” 

“M’kay.” Mordred let out a sigh before turning and climbing into the chair by the fire and curling up.

Mithian picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Mordred. “Is Conner alright?” 

“He didn’t want to sleep. Fussed everytime we set him down. I took him flying around the third bell. It helped.” Karac scrubbed at their face before standing up and pulling on a brown jacket with black trim. As they laced up the front they looked towards their sister. “Is the clothing the only thing you needed?” 

“Mother wants more time with her grandsons.” Mithian winked at them. “Also I found a solution to your need for a ladies maid.” 

Karac blinked. “You know of someone that Morgana wouldn’t chew up and spit out?!” 

“Exactly, just steal Gwen’s. I hear Sefa is a lovely girl, she has roots with the druids so magic won’t be an issue. And she’s fully trained by someone who knows Morgana. Just offer her money, and throw out the magical connections for the druids.” Mithian shrugged. “Just tone down the whole….” She frowned as she looked at them. “You know what, go talk to her while you look exactly like that.” 

Their brow crinkled. “Why do I feel like that was an insult?” 

“It was.” Mithian laughed as she grabbed their arm and hauled them to their feet. “Go bribe a ladies maid for your wife.” 

////

Merlin whistled as he ground some beetles up for a potion of potence. It was surprising how many lords were in need of such a thing. He doubted they’d take it if they knew what was in it...fools. He patted himself on the back for not blindly taking potions. One look at a magic book was enough to let him know never to take one if at all possible. Merlin cocked his head to the side. “Gaius, do you think Morgana knows what was in those potions you used to give her for her visions?” 

“Possibly. Why do you ask?” Gaius looked up from where he was carefully labeling the potions to go out that afternoon. 

He considered the ingredients. “Think we’d survive if we told her about the juiced spiders?”

“Let’s not tell her, just in case.” Gaius chuckled as his quill scratched across some parchment. 

Merlin considered his options. “Maybe just leave the recipe in her room?” 

“You’ll have to protect me.” His mentor spoke with a slight thrum of amusement to his tone. 

He went to reply only to feel someone approaching. Merlin glanced to the door and reached out with his magic, swinging it open. As Sefa, Gwen’s maid, entered he smiled. “Did you need something for Gwen?” 

Sefa gave a timid somewhat hesitant nod. “Some oil to scent her rooms? Sir Elyan dropped the vile and it wouldn’t be right for her rooms not to smell nice.” 

“I’m sure we can find something.” Gaius stood up, waving the girl in. 

Merlin let out a yelp as a blur came flying into the room. Karac came skidding to a halt. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, his hair a mess, and there was spit up on his sleeve. For the normally immaculately put together man it was slightly alarming. 

Karac was completely focused on Sefa. “Could I convince you to work for Morgana instead of Gwen? I’ll double your pay, anything you want.” 

“What?” Sefa squeaked. 

The lord nodded. “Morgana needs a ladies maid, you’d be closer to the druids. And you’re originally from Camelot aren’t you? You’d be able to stay closer to home. Please, I’m desperate.” 

Merlin dropped a hand on Karac’s shoulder. “Are you ok?” 

“Conner’s been fussing. I’ve been taking as much of the night wake ups as possible, but I can’t keep going with that. How do humans do this?” There was a slightly hysterical edge to his voice. 

Carefully, Merlin pulled Karac down onto a bench. “When was the last time you slept?” 

“Three days ago.” Karac groaned. “And my father needed me to run to Nemeth to handle a minor dispute yesterday. And Conner sleeps best when he’s being flown. I’m so tired.” 

Sefa made a sound of alarm before sitting down besides Karac. “You poor dear. Of course I’ll help. I’ve always loved babies. I’m sure Gwen won’t mind.” 

////

Mary cooed as she shook the tiny rattle for Conner. “He’s a doll.” 

“So you and Rodor would be willing to take him for a night? I think Karac is about to keel over. He’s been taking on too much, his whole ‘not human’ stubbornness.” Morgana shook her head fondly, though she stopped to yawn. 

She looked to her newest daughter. “Are you tired dear?” 

“I shouldn’t be, Karac’s been taking most of the night shifts.” The girl pushed some hair back.

Mary frowned slightly. “Would you like me to have some cake brought up. Maybe some meat pie?” 

“Not today, my stomach's been a bit weak….” She trailed off, her eyes widening. “No…” 

Her lips curled up as she realized what the girl was beginning to suspect. “Can you confirm if that’s the case?” 

“Yes.” Morgana’s eyes flared gold before they fluttered closed. 

Mary was holding her breath as she watched. Leaning forward she kissed Conner’s nose. 

Then Morgana’s eyes were flying open. “Well...that’s…” 

“Pregnant?” She prodded gently. 

“Yes, very early.” She snorted slightly. “Far earlier than when I was informed last time.” 

Mary hugged Conner, her heart filling with joy for her family. “That’s amazing. Oh you and Karac are just lovely.” 

“I...we’d agreed on more children in the future. But this is...it’s so soon.” Morgana looked at Conner, her baring nervous. 

She scooped Conner up from her lap, and stood up. Walking over she sat besides her daughter in-law. “Oh honey, you’re going to be fine. You and Karac are already doing a magnificent job with Conner here.” She watched amused as Conner reached for his mother. 

Morgana lifted Conner into her arms, laying him against her breast. “I wasn’t aware I’d been leaking so much magic...I really need to learn to control my magic.” 

“It’ll come with time.” She wrapped her arm around the girl. “You’re young, you’re starting a family. This is a time for joy, children, being in love.” 

“Thank you.” The girl leaned into her. “I’m not sure what I’d do without your family.” 

Mary pressed a kiss to the side of the girl’s head. “You’d be just fine. But family is there to make things easier. And you’ll have family both on Karac’s side and your own. Your brother, Gwen, they will be there for you. It’s easier the second time as well.” 

“I’ll have to get a wet nurse won’t I?” Morgana’s voice was soft as she ran her fingers through Conner’s hair. 

She chuckled. “If he’s still breastfeeding by the time the new baby comes then you likely will.” 

“Did you use a wet nurse?” Morgana looked at her curiously. 

Mary laughed. “Of course. I suckled my own babes for the first weeks, but then I passed them to a wet nurse. Kael of course required one as well.” 

“Do you think Conner will start showing his faeness soon?” Morgana’s eyes glowed, a small toy appearing in her hand that she passed to the small babe. 

She shook her head fondly. “My dear he’s already showing it. He’s alive, healed far faster than any human child. His growth has already caught up from his weeks of illness. Yes, he’s already showing his otherness.” 

////

Gwaine chewed at his apple as he watched the moping Balan. “Still pretending you aren’t a lucky bastard?” 

“What do you want?” Balan shot a glare at him out of the corner of his eye. 

He huffed in amusement. “Come on, let’s get you properly drunk. You’re going to get to marry a girl who actively wants you to bed others. I’d think that was your dream come true?” 

“I’ll be nothing but her tool.” The knight grumbled in irritation, though he did allow himself to be pulled out of his chambers. 

Gwaine flicked his hair behind his ear. “You’ll have your independence.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Balan glared at him. 

“Please, you tried to seduce a fae’s wife. Your punishment is a little humiliation and a marriage that will give you as close to your ideal future as possible.” He smirked at the man. “I’m afraid I don’t see what I’m supposed to be pitying you for.” 

Dragging his hand down the side of his face, Balan let out a low hiss. “I wanted my freedom, it's all I wanted. And now I’m to be married to a woman who betrayed her brother to be eaten by a dragon. A dragon Gwaine!” 

“He deserved it.” Gwaine waved off. “Just stay useful to her and you’ll have your freedom. It's a good lot.” 

“I thought...I thought Morgana returned my affections.” He waved his hands. “Why would she choose a man who barely appears to be one?” 

It took him awhile to formulate a response. “Balan...she was never interested in you. She flirts, it's basically breathing for her. I don’t even know her well and I know that much. Maybe not while at war, but here, at peace? You were always destined to fail. I mean how did you miss the manner in which she and Karac revolve around each other?” 

“He’s just so….french!” Balan burst out. 

Gwaine punched him in the shoulder. “You’re an idiot. He’s just approaching a year of marriage and he has a son. Those high collars he’s always wearing aren’t for fashion either. Man knows his way around a woman, clearly. He’s practically handed Morgana power, freedom, and he protected her from Uther if the rumors are to be believed. Don’t kid yourself, you never had a chance.” 

“We’re getting drunk.” Balan’s eyes narrowed. “But I refuse to accept he’s...he’s not like us.” 

He shook his head. “The man’s fae.” 

////

Bayard looked down at the latest copy of the charter. It was going to change their world. He knew who they would elect as high king, to control unified military interests. It had never been a question really...but he disliked giving Arthur that much power. “Tell me Aglovale, any idea on how to prevent that boy from being elected high king?” 

“No.” His knight and guard Aglovale replied. “Guinevere is spread too thin trying rebuild Esciter and she’s the only other viable option.” 

He shook his head. “I have too strong an enmity with Camelot to dream of being given the position myself. Godwinn is too weak, Rodor maybe?” 

“He’s long since stopped leading his own men into battle.” Aglovale shrugged. 

Bayard took a long drink of mead. “Which would mean giving too much power to the Ravenels. They have a disturbing amount of power in three kingdoms.” 

“It was a smart marriage.” The knight shrugged. “Support Arthur now, and you can support Guinevere later. Besides, your son may take the title in another ten years.” 

He rubbed at his chin. “True, it would seem the way we gain power on this island is going to change.” 

“You’re at the table.” Aglovale pointed out. 

Bayard opened his mouth to reply when he heard a stifled giggle. He scowled as he stalked over to his wardrobe. Grabbing the handles he swung both doors open. He recognized his nephew Erec instantly, standing behind him was a boy of about his age with dark hair. “Want to tell me what you two are doing in my rooms?” 

“Nothing!” Erec grinned up at him, it the guiltiest look Bayard had ever seen. 

He reached in and grabbed both boys by their ears and hauled them out. “Right, this time try not lying to my face.” Dropping them he crossed his arms staring down at their guilty little faces. 

The dark haired boy elbowed Erec in the gut. “Hiding from Sir Elyan.” 

“Oh, and who are you?” Bayard raised a brow as he looked at his nephews new friend. 

The boy’s eyes were an eerie blue as he looked up at him from behind his fringe. “Mordred, I help Merlin with his books and things.” 

“You have magic?” He remembered something about a boy that Morgana and Merlin were politely fighting over. If so his nephew knew how to pick his friends. 

Mordred nodded. 

Bayard sighed. “So why are you two hiding from sir Elyan?” 

“We stole his sword and hid it in the kitchens. Cook got really angry at him for leaving things where they didn’t belong.” Erec tipped his chin up defiantly. 

He chuckled, “I see. Well go hide somewhere else, you should know better than to hide in a king’s chambers. Get on with you.” 

They both nodded hurriedly before darting away. 

Bayard laughed outright as they managed to trip over each other before the door closed after them. “Well, at least someone from our kingdom is having a good time here.” 

“Sire...he had your crown.” Aglovale pointed out gruffly. 

////

Morgana smiled as she found Karac snoring as he lay face down on their bed. She sat down carefully on the side of the bed. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair. Scratching along his scalp she gently brought him back to wakefulness. “Love, we’re required at supper in an hour.” 

“Hmmm…..” His lips curled up, though his eyes remained closed. “Still have time.” He mumbled. 

She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. “I’m afraid there’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

“Do we have to?” Karac cracked his eyes open, squinting up at her, his mouth pulled into a pout. 

“Yes, this isn’t something I think you want to wait on.” Morgana leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Come on, your mother agreed to take Conner for the night. You can sleep properly tonight.” 

He let out a long sigh, rolled over and sat up. Rubbing at his eyes he yawned. “Is something wrong?” He blinked at her, his hair sticking up to one side. 

“I believe the manner we’ve been having sex might be...slightly unwise.” She winced, why was it so hard to tell him? 

Karac’s eyes turned serious. He looked her up and down, clearly looking for any bruising or possible harm. “What happened?” 

Reaching out she caught his hand, curling their fingers together. “I’m fine, you’ve never hurt me. But the way I’ve been using magic while we’re...intimate is...well it might not be as wise as I’d thought.” 

“It equalizes us? You can reduce my strength.” He frowned, his brow crinkling. “Of course if you don’t wish to of course you should stop. But I thought...well I thought you prefered it that way over the amount of care it took before we were married and realized magic helped….?” 

Morgana smiled. Using her free hand she cupped his face. Pulling him to her she kissed him. It was familiar, safe and warm. Puffing against his lips she ran her thumb along the curve of his ear. “I do enjoy being able to mark you, for you not to have to hold back or treat me like I’m made of glass. But we’ll have to speak to the druids about things. I know we weren’t exactly planning on it so soon…..” 

“Planning what?” His eyes flicked across her face. 

She kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m pregnant, again.” 

“You’re pregnant?” He glanced down to her stomach before back up to her face. His whole face lit up. Reaching out he caught her face between his hands. Laughing he fluttered kisses across her face. 

Morgana closer her eyes and relaxed. It was a good thing.

Karac pulled her into a tight hug. “That’s amazing!” He pulled back, his eyes widening in alarm. “Oh Rao! We’re going to have to get so many things ready. And with Conner...we may have to get a nurse to help. We’ll have to speed up the refurbishing of our castle in Gedref! We’ll need the space with two babies and Mordred. We could invite mother to live with us for a year or two? Surely she’d like that?” 

“Love.” She caught him, interrupting the full on babble he was descending into. “We’ll be alright. I already spoke to your mother. She was the one who realized I was showing early symptoms. We really will have to get a nurse. Without you we’d already be lost.” Chuckling she pecked him lightly on the lips. “We both have too many duties to see to, for us to do this without aid. And thank you for thinking of Mordred.” 

He sighed in relief. “Oh good. I could go without sleep unless I was meditating in the sun regularly.” Carefully he pressed the palm of his hand to her stomach. “Of course I thought of Mordred, he’s yours. I assumed you wished to speak of officially adopting him into our house.” Karac shrugged with a silly little hug. 

“You’d do that?” Morgana had known of course that the Nemeth family had been more than accepting of the boy. But this? She hadn’t expected that, though she supposed she should have. 

Karac brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “You love him, he’s a sweet boy who needs a family. Going from no children to three in under two years is a bit much.” He chuckled. “Besides, mother already has the tailor finishing up a jacket for him in Nemeth’s colors for Yule.” 

“We’ll have to ask him. He’s old enough to make that decision on his own.” She bit at her lip, he’d want to be a legal member of her family wouldn’t he? 

“Hey, he already is living with us. He loves you.” He huffed in amusement. “We’re insane. We have a baby, you’re pregnant and we’re going to adopt an eight year old.” 

Morgana giggled, it was ridiculous. “Well what else would we expect? We’re a witch and a fae.” 

“I’m happy.” He cupped the side of her face. “Well, I’m tired and constantly terrified something will happen to Conner. Not to mention I was never expecting to find myself holding power in Camelot, Nemeth and Esciter. But I love you, I love our family, and I couldn’t have dreamed up anything better.”


	22. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I really like this chapter. It was just...the sections were easy to write. Also it dawned on me why Balan is so obnoxious in this! I mean I did write him to be irritating as fuck, but not this hated. But then I remembered, in this one he doesn't really have another antagonistic force worse than him to minimize his douchery. For instance if Uther was still around he'd feel far less awful.

Mithian sipped at her hot cider. “Thank you for the invitation to take my midday meal in your quarters.” 

“I assumed it was the correct time to begin a proper dialogue with you. I’m sure you understand why I wished to wait till now.” Alison Melwa waved a servant over with a flick of her wrist, plates of pottage with thick slices of venison were placed before them. 

She watched appreciatively as the servants vacated the dayroom as soon as their lunch was laid out for them. “Of course, you wished to meet as equals. Quite smart of you.” 

“Excellent, intelligent conversation is so rare in a world run by men.” Alison shook her head as she brandished her fork and knife. “I assume we both want to have an...advantageous partnership?” 

“Of course.” Mithian took a bite of her pottage. She considered their positions, to offer a hand or wait for the gauntlet to be thrown? Humming as she chewed she waited to see what Alison would offer. 

Alison didn’t disappoint. “Since Arthur will become High King by Yule, Nemeth intends to put forward Kael for the position when he’s older yes?” 

“Indeed. Till such a time Nemeth is happy to support our friend and ally.” She gave the other lady a nod of acknowledgement. 

Sipping at her cider, Alison paused. “You know that Bayard means to raise Guinevere to the position within two years yes?” 

“In years of peace Nemeth is likely to support Guinevere, afterall she is our friend and ally as well. Though in years of war you can rest assured our support will lie with Arthur. I assume we can count on support for Kael in say ten years for the position?” Mithian raised a single brow. 

Alison’s lips quirked up. “Of course. Thoughts on the inevitable union between Guinevere and Arthur?” 

“That in three generations Nemeth, Esciter and Camelot will be a single nation.” Mithian enjoyed this batch of pottage, it was lovely. 

Huffing Alison waved her fork. “Of course, it's the true aim Arthur had for these talks. If Bayard and Godwinn are too foolish to know that it is their own business.” 

“A noble goal to be sure. Though it will only move forward in that the three royal lines are intermarried. This marriage negotiation needs to be...changed appropriately.” Mithian picked up her cup of cider. “Do you agree?” 

“Exactly.” The other lady sighed in relief. “With magic there are ways to ensure things work the way we wish.” 

Mithian’s face pinched slightly. “There are costs to some pieces of magic.” 

“Nothing as extreme as Uther forcing a barren women to give birth to an heir.” Alison scoffed. “I suggest that we use house Ravenel to join our nations.” 

She paused, now that was an interesting proposition. “You mean to leave Conner as heir to Esciter. The Pendragon line remains in power in Camelot. Unite the two houses and with them the two nations already brought close by the marriage of Guinevere and Arthur. The child of the union of house Ravenel and Pendragon marries into Nemeth’s royal family and their heir would inherit all three. It would leave three great houses.” 

“It requires only two political matches as well. Such things are easy enough. Afterall I believe any children of Arthur and Guinevere will be close to the son of the Ravenels. A formal arrangement may not even be necessary.” Alison took a long drink of her hot cider. 

Mithian nodded as she worked through the intricacies. “I’m willing to have a word with Guinevere on the subject. You would move Camelot’s small council in the appropriate direction?” 

“Of course.” Alison raised her cup. “To a united future.” 

“To a united future.” Mithian tapped their cups together with a pleased grin. Well, that had gone exceptionally well. “For such an intelligent woman I find it strange you’d wish for a man like Sir Balan for a husband?” 

Alison let out a soft snort. “Please, I have no interest in risking my independance in a marriage to any man. Nor do I have any desire to deal with any man’s feelings of ‘love’.” She shivered visibly in disgust. “No, better to marry a man I own. He doesn’t have the backbone to challenge my authority. His proluctivities will even be beneficial once he comes to no longer loath me. Which will be as soon as he finds some pretty thing to pursue again. Meanwhile I will be free to bed whom I wish for both pleasure and business.” She smirked over the brim of her cup as she raised it to her lips. 

Mithain cocked her head, that would be effective. “Well I wish you luck, perhaps hire some lady to give him a ride? He’s been upset and mopey. If he does something stupid my brother will kill him.” 

“An excellent suggestion. I was wondering about your thoughts on Godwinn?” Alison set her cup down turning the conversation back to business. 

////

Arthur kept writing his letter, despite the sound of a knock on the door. “Come in.” He didn’t bother looking up, he knew who it was and she could wait while he finished writing this. 

“Too busy to even greet your sister.” Morgana snarked as she swept into the room. 

He snorted. “Please, what was it you wanted? And why bother with official channels?” 

“I’m pregnant.” She replied. 

He choked, his fingers snapped his quill in half. Looking up, wide eyed, Arthur gaped at her. “You just had a baby?!” 

“I know you never had the talk with our father. But when two people love eachother very much and engage in sexual intercourse it can result in pregnancy. Do you need more details little brother?” She smirked down at him. 

Arthur spluttered while raising his hands in defence. “I know how babies are made! Don’t tell me anything that means I have to try and stab Karac with my magic sword.” 

“Oh so cute and innocent.” She pouted, her voice far too amused, as she reached out messing his hair up. 

He batted her hand away. “But really you’re with child?” 

“Yes.” Morgana’s face turned soft, her smirk turning into a smile as she pressed a hand to her stomach. “It’s still early yet so we’re not announcing it formally for another two months. I realized I had family to tell privately though.” 

Arthur couldn’t help it, he beamed. “Of course you do.” Standing up he did what Merlin would do; he stepped forward and gathered up his sister in a hug. “Congratulations.” 

She hugged him back, her fingers curling in the back of his jacket. Pulling away she raised a brow. “You’re being too nice. What do you want?” 

“Well, Arthur is good a strong name.” He grinned down at her enjoying the fact he was taller than her. It had been a high point of his teen years when he’d surpassed her in height. 

“Ass.” She slapped his shoulder stepping back. 

He shrugged. “Just saying, It means king and bear! What could be better? And if you did that I might not have to name one of my future kids Arthur II. No one wants a day when there’s an Arthur VIII.” 

“True.” Morgana snickered at his face. “Goddess save us from that.” She glanced down. “I think...Gorlois is a good name if I have another son. Karac suggested it this time but I didn’t feel ready for it. But I think I might be now.” 

Arthur reached out resting a hand on her shoulder. “It would be a good name.” 

“Still there is time before we’ll know gender, or if the it's a sure thing.” She shook her head, breathing in. “So what’s this about you and Gwen leaving my son as heir to Esciter?” 

He swallowed, a trickle of sweat running down his spine. “I um...how’d you hear about that?” 

“Who’s my sister in-law?” She raised her brow. 

“Ah.” Arthur refused to accept he’d squeaked. “See the thing is that heirs are...not sure a thing. And Esciter basically worships you. The advisors think it would go over better if Gwen didn’t have her heir be, well, a Pendragon.” 

Morgana sighed. “You didn’t bring it up to me?” 

“I was!” He protested. “At least once it was more certain of a thing.”

She poked his chest. “You owe me, and your nephew.” 

“Yes?” Arthur definitely squeaked that time. 

////

Mordred screeched to a stop to avoid running into Queen Mary. 

“There you are, I was just about to come find you darling.” Her face was warm and filled with kindness. 

He ducked his head. “Your majesty.” It was still odd to have a bedtime and to be noticed by people. 

“Oh none of that hogwash.” She waved off before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Just call me grandma or grandmother if you’re feeling formal.” Happily she pulled him into a room along with her. “We’ve got to make sure you’re new clothing for Yule is tailored properly.” 

Mordred blinked rapidly...this was...what? “Um…” 

“You’re a darling boy. Chin up, you’re part of our family now.” The Queen patted his cheek. “How do you feel about cake?” 

////

Karac caught Kael’s incoming blow with the shield. “Well done, but you need to pull back just slightly more after you make a hit to imitate the energy that rebounds for humans. They can’t absorb that much without it moving. Also that’s how you break a sword.” 

Kael nodded sharply. “Again.” 

They grinned as they raised their shield properly. As their brother’s sword archd through the air they caught it and mimicked the human reaction to taking the blow. ”Better. Drill that feeling on the logs.” Karac dropped the shield while reaching out and mussing up Kael’s hair. “Once you’ve mastered this we’ll begin jousting.” 

“Jousting!?” Kael’s entire face lit up. 

“Yes, you’re ready.” Karac grinned. “Now go make sure you’ve mastered the slight pull back on the logs.” They waited till Kael was busy at running through the drills. Smiling they turned on their heel. Spotting Elyan they raised their hand. “Sir Elyan!” 

The knight lowered his sword from where he’d been running drills with Gwaine and Leon. “Lord Ravenel?” 

“Please, just Karac.” They strode over easily. “I doubt Gwen has spoke of it with you but have you arranged for clothing in the colors of your house for Yule?” 

Elyan stared at him for a long moment. “What?” 

“You’re a member of a royal house now. You’ll be expected to wear the colors of that house. For instance my house’s colors are black and red. But for Yule I will be wearing the colors of Nemeth, green and black. Morgana will be wearing the red of Camelot with black instead of gold for Nemeth. It will mean a lot at this event.” They sheathed their own sword as they shared a look with Leon. “I’m sure Leon and I could assist you in finding something suitable.” 

The man’s shoulders drooped. “You’re serious? Why does color matter?” 

Leon sheathed his sword and patted the man on the back. “My friend it means everything with this many parties of royals. You’re lucky your colors are brown and yellow.” 

“He’s right.” Karac nodded. “I’m sure we can find something in time for tomorrow.” 

Elyan snapped his neck back and forth between them. “I’m just a knight?” 

“Your the brother of a Queen.” Karac dropped a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Come on, we don’t have time to waste if you’re too look appropriate.” 

Leon laughed outright as he slung his arm over Elyan’s shoulders and grinning over at Karac. “We can’t have you making Gwen look bad.” 

“Exactly.” Karac winked at Leon. It would be fun to give a crash course in royal fashion to the poor man.

////

Godwinn ran his finger down the charter. “Did you expect this of your King?” He looked up at Merlin. 

“I always knew he would be great.” Merlin replied, a pleased flush to his face as he looked down at the completed treaty. 

“This is a thing of beauty. Five kingdoms united in trade and war. There is no one who will be capable of standing against us. Tomorrow when we sign, we change the balance of power.” He shook his head. “I never would have guessed when I first met him. Nor when I heard that he’d murdered his own father.” 

Merlin’s spine straightened. “He’s a good man and a great king.” 

“He is. This piece of parchment is...a work of art. I never imagined I would see the world change with my own eyes like this.” Running his finger down the beautifully written work he considered it. “I’m obsolete, but this is enough of a legacy to leave my daughter I think.” 

////

Balan felt like death. How was organizing a feast this much stress? He stared at the cook in irritation. “Look, you won't’ get the meat to cook till after the morning sacrifices. Right now that meat is alive and shut up in the dungeon because no one wants a live bear in the stables.” 

“That’s not enough time!” Cook dropped his hands on his hips. “They won’t be bled in time, or gutted.” 

He looked to the ceiling and prayed for patience. “They’ll be gutted and bled for the sacrifice! You said it was enough time to make the meal.” 

“I didn’t know you meant meat that had been living till the start time for the cooking!” The cook waved a ladle. 

Balan ground his teeth. “If I get you an extra butcher for the day would that help?” 

“Three extra butchers to get the meat from creature to pot.” Cook bargained. 

His hand twitched. “Two is the best I can do.” 

“Fine, now get out of the way we have prep to be doing.” The man nearly hit him with the ladle as he waved him off. 

Slapping the cooking implement away he grumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen, finally. He was going to kill someone if these problems kept coming up! How in the hell had a fifteen year old Morgana been handling this for two years already?! It just wasn’t...it wasn’t feasible! 

“Balan!” 

He snapped his head round and paled, his spine straightening. “Morgana?” 

“I was hoping to run into you. If I could have a word?” She gestured to a quite alcove with a window. 

Balan frowned slightly but finally nodded. “Did you require something?” 

“I wanted to see if we were still friends.” She came to a stop by the window, the sunlight streaming down across her feature. It highlighted her beauty. “I hadn’t expected your pursuit of me to go so far, or to cause so many problems.” 

His teeth clicked together. “Did you ever consider it?” 

“No. I love my husband with my whole heart. You should have accepted that and moved to a lady more interested in your advances.” Morgana gave him a look of pity. 

It irked him, but he nodded. “We used to flirt and I took our rapport as interest. You must know how beautiful you are?” 

“I do, always used it as a weapon. But that’s the difference between you and Karac. You looked at me and forgot I was a person. He has never done that, even when I was irritated and angry with him in the beginning he always saw me as a person.” She gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “You saw me as a person when I was a girl and not someone you found particularly attractive.” 

Balan opened his mouth and then closed it. “Perhaps I haven’t grown as much as I had thought I did.” 

“You’re a good person Balan.” She faced him, looking straight into his eyes. “I know you were never a threat to me or any woman you’ve lusted for. In the future I’m sure you’ll have many lovers and you will treat them all well. It's who you are. But don’t forget that the women you bed are people beneath their appearance.” 

He rubbed at the back of his head. “Should I expect your husband to be warning me off properly soon?” 

“No.” Morgana huffed, her eyes crinkling round the edges. “He thought it was funny that I didn’t seem to know. I believe he was planning on bringing it up next time I have to inform him that a lady didn’t drop her handkerchief on accident. He pouted when I had to inform him I’d been aware.” 

Balan held up his hand. “What was that training exercise in intimidation and pain?!” 

“That? Oh he doesn’t realize how disheartening it is to fight a fae. He was having fun. I’ve only seen him truly, furiously, angry once. He stabbed her through. But the first time she angered him he ripped her arm off and burned half her face into a twisted visage. Morgause was a high priestess who threatened Conner’s and my lives.” Morgana looked like she was going to pat his shoulder only to halt the movement and drop her hand back to her side. 

He scoffed. “He never believed me a threat did he?” 

“No.” She didn’t pull the punch. “He had no reason to. We have shared a bed every night that we’ve been in the same place since our marriage. I technically have my own room but, well Gwen has been staying it.” 

Balan let his head fall back. “Well at least one of us enjoying their time in bed.” 

“Well from what I’ve heard you’ll be enjoying your bed soon enough.” Morgana snickered. “Alison may not want you in her bed, but she does want you in someone’s bed. So go find a lady a who wants someone to save them from an unhappy marriage bed.” 

He chuckled. “Thanks. And I’m sorry. I failed as a friend didn’t I?” 

“You did.” She didn’t bother sparing his feeling, though she looked amused and softer round the edges. “I’ll be leaving the court for Gedref after Yule. Next time I’m in Camelot maybe we can attempt to be friends in truth?” 

“I’d like that.” He bowed his head. “Well, I’m off to make sure Yule happens. I’ll take my leave then my lady.” 

////

Mary rocked in the old wooden rocking chair, Conner asleep in her arms. She smiled down at his little chubby face. “Isn’t he the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” 

“Indeed my love.” Rodor spoke, his voice rough as he knelt before her. “Our family is grown isn’t it?” 

She looked up from Conner and to her husband. “Yes. Mithian will be wed this summer, Karac has a son and another child on the way, with a beautiful wife. Kael is so big and he’s becoming such brave and kind boy.” Mary chuckled. “Karac and Morgana even went and took in a foundling.” 

“Are you sure we should take Conner for the night? You already sleep with difficulty.” His voice was soft and cautious. 

Mary leaned down kissing the forehead of her grandson. “I wanted what we have my entire life. I refuse to miss a single minute of it for the time that I have left.” 

“You could still have time.” His hand rested on her knee. 

She leaned back in her chair, it rocked back and forth, back and forth. “I can feel it creeping over me. The pain is worse, my breast is hard and red. It leaks and the skin is rough. Exhaustion drags at me even in moments like this one. Even a short turn about the garden leaves me short of breath. No, I don’t have long.” 

“What am I to do without you?” Rodor’s voice cracked. 

Mary brought her chair to a halt. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against her husband, partner, and companion for the majority of her life’s head. “Love, you will stay and care for our family. You will watch our son grow into a man. Our daughter marry, our third grandchild born. When you’ve seen to our family for as long as you can you will join me.” 

“I don’t know how to live without you.” His voice was hoarse. 

She brought his hand up to little Conner’s cheek. “You never will have to find out. Afterall my heart will be in every member of our family.” Mary smiled tightly as she leaned back. “Now come, we have a holiday with our family to look forward to. Not to mention you’ll be signing a charter that secures their futures.” 

“You were always the strongest of us.” Rodor let out a sound of discomfort as he leveraged himself back up to his feet. He held out his hand. “Come, dinner is upon us.” 

Mary accepted his hand. “Don’t tell the children, they’re lives are so bright. They deserve to enjoy their happiness without grief for what days I can give them.” 

“You know they’ll hate us for not telling them.” He cautioned. 

She stood, letting him pull her up. “They’ll find out before the end, aftall they’re smarter than either of us. And someone convinced me to let our daughter to become a spymaster.”


	23. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm flying down to California tomorrow to help with family at a god awful hour tomorrow. Which means I'll only have airport internet when I'd usually post...I'm doing that. So congrats tomorrow's chapter! 
> 
> This part of the three fics in this series was oddly enough the hardest to write. The politics of the treaty was the main...conflict I guess you could say plot wise. But Karac and Morgana aren't as involved in it so it ended up taking second stage. Which left this one much more personally focused than the first two in the series. I found it challenging to write because as much as I would have loved to just write political discussions(you have no idea how many I had to delete), but it wouldn't have worked for keeping our main characters our main characters. 
> 
> The last chapter which will be posted Monday(my relatives do have internet), is the shortest chapter. The fourth, and last installment of this series isn't written yet and I'm working on some other projects at the moment so you're going to have to wait a month or so before I pick this one back up. I know I talked about maybe doing a fifth part, but I realized the two plots for four and five could easily be done in the same fic. So four parts only I'm afraid. I promise part four ends happier than this one is going to. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys! You have no idea how much it means to be able to write silly crossovers like this and still have you guys stick with me.

Karac sat up straight in bed. “Kael.” They whooshed out of bed, barely pausing long enough to make sure the blankets were laid around Morgana; before they were down the hall and sweeping into their brother’s room. 

They slammed the door shut behind them, cursing as they saw a terrified Kael sitting straight up in bed. His eyes were squeezed shut, but the lids of his eyes were glowing, a slight wisp rising up from his tear ducts. 

Carefully they touched his shoulder. “You’re safe, just breathe. The burning will go down. Just keep breathing and let yourself relax.” 

Kael’s hands were fisted in his blankets, sweat beading across his face. His teeth were clenched. “I can’t make it stop?!” 

“Yes you can.” Karac held firmly onto his shoulder. “It’s just your heat vision kicking in. In through the mouth, out through your nose. It’s going to be alright.” 

His jaw ticked, but he breathed in and out. The heat and glow coming from his closed eyes began to dissipate. Finally he cracked an eye open. His shoulders slumped. “Thank Rao.” 

“See, you’re in control.” They used their eyes to light a candle. Moving they sat down on the side of the bed facing their brother. “We knew this would be starting soon.” 

Kael ran a hand through his hair, his face distressed and upset. “I could have hurt someone!” 

“You barely burned the stone at all.” Karac’s face turned beet red as they accepted the conversation that was going to have to happen. “You were having a nice dream?” 

It took a second, and then Kael’s face as red as their own. “W...wh..what?!” 

“That’s what triggers it to begin with. Till you learn to control it whenever you are...aroused you’ll lose control.” 

“But you lose control of it when you’re furious!” His eyes were wide as he looked like he wanted to run for it. 

Karac winced. “The constriction in the eyes in arousal and anger are...similar enough that it can...cause the same issues.” 

“What do I do?” Kael’s eyes were firmly planted on the wall. 

They sighed. “You’ll wear your circlet of your rank at all times. It’s lined with lead and it will keep your vision from kicking in. Once this week is over and we leave for Gedref we’ll work on controlling it.” 

////

Merlin felt a wave of magic as the druids sang, welcoming in the rise of the first of the twelve days of Yule. He could see the soft morning light of dawn lighting up the sky in pinks and yellows. His own magic was loose and flowing about. He wasn’t quite sure what it was being guided into doing, but it was certainly doing something. 

Holding an athame in one hand he approached the massive ram that had been brought in for the first sacrifice of the day. A cringe ran through him as he remembered what had to be done. Pushing down the disgust, he stepped forward and raised the athame above the the tied down animal on the altar. 

Pressing his hand down onto the neck he cut into the chest. There was a crack as the enchanted knife sliced through the ribs. Reaching into the carcass he lifted the still beating heart. Merlin ripped it from it’s chest setting the heart in the iron bowl that was waiting for offerings. 

Next he cut out the liver. Moving down the sheep he swallowed thickly before slicing off the balls of the ram. Peeling the skin off of the testies he held them up before forcing himself to take a bite from the still warm organ. It was slimy as he swallowed the foul mouthful. Dropping the rest of the testies into the bowl he sliced the throat open. 

Reaching out with his magic, he severed the ropes that had been holding the ram down. Lifting the animal in the air he held it above the alter, it's blood running down and filling the grooves in the stone. The blood continued to run till it was channeled down into the bowl and into the ground beneath the altar. 

 

 

“That was disgusting.” Arthur’s nose was wrinkled up as he waited for him to enter their rooms. “I’m not kissing you till you’ve washed your mouth out.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who has to eat the roast heart and liver pie at dinner tonight. Which will include the balls.” 

“Why did we return to the old religion?” He asked as he gagged. 

He let out a sigh. “Because there’s power in it, dolt. Also we didn’t know exactly what it meant.” 

“Yeah well, these rituals are disgusting.” Arthur groaned as he slung his arm over his shoulders. 

Merlin preened slightly under Arthur’s arm. “Yes, well, we’ve invoked the blessing of the god of the harvest. Tomorrow the god of the hunt, and so on and so forth. Maybe you’ll hunt better than Princess Mithian with all these blessings.” 

“Yes well, I didn’t have a sibling I could shoot with crossbow bolts for fun as a child.” He protested as he hauled them towards his quarters. 

He grinned. “Keep telling yourself that your royal pratness.” 

“Royal pratness.” Arthur grumbled. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.” 

Merlin snickered. “I’m telling Gwen you called me pretty.” 

////

Bayard signed his name at the bottom of the Charter. Setting the quill aside he took a step back as Guinevere stepped forward to add her name. She signed in a neat and elegant script before passing the quill to Rodor. It was silent in the large chamber as every noble, dignitary, and person of any station who could possibly fit was pressed in to watch the signing of the Great Charter of Albion. 

He knew he was a part of history in this room. The Roman empire fell, but their names were remembered. Bayard watched with sharp eyes, the same as the rest of the room as Arthur stepped up last signing his name at the bottom of the parchment. The young king set the quill down and turned. “Friends, let us celebrate a new era of peace and friendship between our great kingdoms.” 

The room erupted into cheers. Bayard couldn’t help it, he slapped Godwinn on the shoulder. “Well, looks like our reigns will be defined by this.” 

“Peace, I think that is a good thing to be defined by.” The old king replied. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Who’d have thought.” Bayard wasn’t surprised at the light of the sun streaming through the windows giving Arthur a golden crown of light. Well, the future would be interesting wouldn’t it? 

////

Morgana kissed Conner’s little nose as she handed him over to Sefa. “If he needs anything just send for Karac and I.” 

“Yes, your highness.” Sefa giggled as she made a silly face at the baby in her arms. “Don’t forget to lace the front of your dress.” 

Karac laughed as he walked over, his fingers easily lacing up the front of her dress. “I’ve got it.” He pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “You look lovely, love.” 

She reached up brushing one of his locks of golden curls behind one ear. “I’m not the only one.” Morgana was impressed by his jacket that was in Nemeth’s colors only with ravens embroidered in black instead of griffins. She ran a hand down the front of thick fabric. “You look handsome tonight.” 

“Are you ready?” He ran a hand down her arm before joining their hands. His eyes were concerned and warm. 

Morgana squeezed his hand gently. “I am, ready for your wife to officially outrank you?” 

“We both know you’re the better politician.” He shrugged easily, a lopsided grin on his face.

She pulled him along, glancing over her shoulder she gave a last look to Conner. “I really do mean it. If he needs anything just send for us.” 

“Go on your highness, your lordship.” Sefa curtsied while smiling at them. 

Morgana pulled them out of their room. She smiled as she spotted Mordred looking very handsome in his little green jacket with black ravens that matched Karac’s. “You look so grown up.” Stepping forward she caught his face between her hands. 

Mordred’s cheeks heated up, though he leaned into her touch. “You look nice.” 

“Thank you.” She gave his cheek a last pat. “Well, let’s do this shall we?” 

 

 

Morgana stood besides her family, the court of Nemeth. She watched her brother, Arthur’s face as he stood before the great feasting hall full of guests and court. He raised his hands. “Today it brings me great pleasure to present my sister, the Lady Morgana Ravenel of the Pendragon family line as my heir.” He waved her forward. “If you would approach.” 

She stepped forward. Making her way towards Arthur she gave him a little smirk before kneeling onto the pillow that had been set out for her ahead of time. 

Arthur lifted a crown of woven silver. “I, Arthur, King of Camelot and protector of the realm, hereby name you Morgana, Princess of Camelot and heir to the throne.” He lowered the crown onto her head. “Rise.” 

Morgana stood up, accepting his hand. He carefully turned her to face the court. Raising their hands he raised his voice. “I present your Princess!” 

////

Gwen smiled as Arthur offered his hand. “Are you asking me to dance your majesty?” 

“Indeed I am, your majesty.” His lips were pulled into a smirk as she laid her hand into his.

She let him lead her out onto the dance floor. “So, how was that heart and liver pie of yours?” 

“It was disturbingly delicious.” His face pulled into something..complicated. “What do you think of Yule celebrations?” 

“I’m enjoying them.” She grinned at him as she spun into the line of other dancers. They planned to announce their engagement on the twelfth day. It would be...it would be a good way to welcome in the new year. 

He laughed as he came back back to her, their hands meeting between them. “Good! I believe my Sorcerer needs to be dragged out to dance at least twice tonight.” They switched directions, their free hands meeting as their formerly joined hands separated. 

“I’d be pleased to dance with your sorcerer.” She winked at Arthur as they leapt together with the rest of the dancers on the floor. “I believe your sister is enjoying herself tonight.” Gwen gave a pointed glance towards where Karac and Morgana were dancing as closely as the dance allowed. 

Arthur sighed. “Well, at least she’s happy. And will be out of the court and not scandalizing everyone after Yule.” 

Gwen was tempted to ignore propriety and politics and just to kiss him as she saw the kindness and love as he spoke of his sister. Instead she hoped he could just see her love for him in her face. “Well I do believe you should dance with your sister before she runs off early with her husband.” 

“I will.” He spun them lightly. 

////

Kael grabbed a giant plate of candied nuts and began to pile up figs and carob onto it. Taking a large bit of apple he held it in his mouth as he stuffed a large loaf of bread under his arm. Scooping up a large pitcher of mead he toddled over to Mordred. Dropping his arm holding the mead around the kid’s shoulders he led them out of the feasting hall. He hummed happily as they made their way back to their chambers. 

Glancing over his shoulder he winked at Erec who came darting out after them, a large bowl of custard in his arms. The three of them managed to avoid much notice, as they made it to the warm sitting room in Karac’s floor. He dropped the mead onto the low table and the put down the rest of his haul. Chewing his bite of apple he grinned. “And we’re free!” 

“Why did they toast so much?” Erec grumbled as he set his custard down on the table. 

Kael shrugged. “Because old people are boring and they all have to one up each other.” He smiled as he trotted over to Sefa. “I can take my nephew.” 

The servant passed over a wide awake and curious looking Conner. “Alright, I’m going to go get some laundry out of here. But you keep an eye on him your highness.” 

“Of course.” He bounced Conner in his arms. Looking down he smiled at his nephew. “We’ll be just fine won’t we?” Kael winked at Prat who was perched on the bookshelf, no doubt Morgana was checking in with Conner off and on. 

“Alright then.” Sefa gave a last look before bustling into the bedroom to gather up sheets and things. 

Mordred let out a low sound of pleasure as he bit into some carob. “I love carob.” 

“It’s delicious.” Kael agreed as he walked back over. “What do you guys think of making a fort and eating our prizes inside of that?” 

“Wouldn’t Corvus just take it down when he comes to check on Conner after his doggy nap?” Mordred asked curiously. 

Erec made a sound of disagreement. “We just make sure the opening is big enough for the dog?” 

“No carob to Corvus or he’ll fart all day tomorrow.” Kael wrinkled his nose up in disgust, it had been foul. 

Mordred gave a curious look to the snoozing dog by the fire. “Maybe a nest of pillows so any farts aren’t trapped?” 

“Good idea.” Kael passed Conner over to him. “You can help with magic while Erec and I work right?” 

“Of course.” Mordred stuck his tongue out while he shifted Conner. His eyes flickered gold, the fire growing ever so slightly. 

Erec let out a sigh. “I wish I had magic.” 

“Even those without it can learn some of it.” Mordred offered while nudging his friend. 

Erec shook his head. “It’s better for me to have natural magic users to work with. I haven’t got a drop of magical talent. Or at least that’s what uncle’s sorcerer said.” 

“No moping!” Kael cuffed the kid upside the head. “We’re making a fort, and eating treats, drinking mead, and going to have a grand time without any boring adults or having our cheeks pinched by old ladies.” 

Both boys shuddered at the thought of being fawned over by the older members of the court. 

////

Mithian sipped her wine and leaned against Leon. She laughed as she watched Karac spinning around the floor with Morgana. The two of them were practically floating. “How do they have enough energy to still be dancing?” 

“Well her eyes have been gold and it’s Karac.” He shrugged easily. “I’m more amused that Arthur danced a song with Merlin.” 

She chuckled. “That was adorable, they both tried to lead.” Reaching out she plucked a chunk of pomegranate and popped some into her mouth. “I enjoy feasts, though I find little interest in my favorite part of such things tonight.” 

“You have eleven more nights of feasting for the season.” Leon offered. “But what is your favorite part?” 

Mithian’s lips curled up. “Why, getting secrets out of the inebriated lords of course.” 

“Oh, and why are you uninterested in that tonight?” There was a huff of amusement in his voice. 

She glanced over to where he father and mother were in conversation with Bayard. "My father is keeping something from me. I don't think it's serious, not like Kael does, but there's something...off about his behavior."

"If it's not serious than why worry?" Leon asked.

"Because my father doesn't keep secrets from me. And even if he tried, he'd have to get it past my network. If I wished to know what he'd eaten for breakfast six months ago a detailed account would be pulled from some record somewhere and given to me before I retired to my chambers tonight. So for him to not only keep something from me, but do it successfully..." Mithian looked at her fiance. "If you were going to keep a secret from me, how would you do it?" 

Leon cocked his head to the side, his face turning thoughtful. “I’d get one of the lads to do all the leg work. If I wanted to buy you a gift, to surprise you I would have one of my knights go and purchase it for me.” 

“For someone else...someone close to you… Smart” Her eyes narrowed. “What if were more serious? An illness, perhaps. How would you hide that from me?” 

He huffed. “I’d have one of my knights summon Gaius. Then, as the concerned commander I’d go to see what Gaius’s diagnosis was. Of course once we were alone in the closed room I’d be the patient, not my knight.” 

“Someone close…” Mithian straightened as tiny things she’d been ignoring snapped into place. A minor illness, caught by her father's manservant and passed to her mother's lady maid… Standing she touched Leon’s shoulder. “Thank you, remind me that I owe you a prize for helping me.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Slipping through the feasting and merrimaking, she made her way to the head table. Mithian easily dropped into the seat besides her father. "I've had a sudden thought."

Rodor gave an amused hum, use to his daughter's random declarations. "And what thought is that?"

"I think it's time I find you a new manservant," Mithian said, keeping a neutral face. "There's a terrible illness going around that yours seems unable to keep at bay. Mother's lady maid as well, now that I'm thinking about it."

Her father’s frame froze for that short second that told her she’d hit gold. With a slight shake he reached out pouring a chalice of wine and pushing it towards her. “It was a pesky little thing, but no, both of our personal servants are healthy and hale now. No need to replace loyal service without just cause.” 

“I keep a second manservant who can step into place if something compromises my primary one.” Bayard remarked. 

Mary replied, her face rather pale. “I’m afraid my husband has had the same manservant ever since Kael was born. Something about good luck that he was there that night.” 

“He invoked the old gods for our family.” Rodor protested. “Besides, he was a young lad and will out live me. Will make a good steward for Kael when he wears the crown.” 

Mithian’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Something that surely won’t be for many years.” 

“Oh, of course not, dear.” Mary reached over patting her hand. “Your father has a great many years left in him.” 

Bayard roared in a loud laughter aided by perhaps a bit too much wine. “Us old folks won’t be leaving you youngsters all of the power just yet. Takes more than a little age to take us out.” 

“Exactly.” Rodor held up his chalice clanging it against Bayards before they both drank deeply. 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with that handsome knight of yours?” Mary asked her, reaching out and patting her cheek. 

Mithian paused as she noticed the make up on her mother’s face that wasn’t perfectly amplied any longer. The heat of the room letting her lack of color show. “Are you well mother?” 

“Of course, how could I be better?” She looked fondly over to where Karac and Morgana had finally stopped dancing and were instead quietly whispering in each other’s ears. “My babies are happy, with good lives ahead of them. I’ve never been so well as I am in now.” 

Mithian reached out catching her mother’s hand. It was clammy. “Mother, why don’t you accompany me out to the balcony for some fresh air?” 

“Oh, I’m quite happy here, darling.” Mary’s smile turned slightly forced. 

Her hand tightened around her mother’s ever so slightly. “I insist.” If her mother was ill she should not be at a large and boisterous feast. 

Mary opened her mouth to reply, but her jaw went slack and then she collapsed. 

Mithian lunged forward to catch her mother, only just saving her head from hitting the table but not much else. There was a whoosh as Karac zipped to her side, his eyes wide and panicked.

She tried to open her mouth to say...something. Only for any words to be cut off as she helplessly watched her mother began to shake violently, her limbs twitching without meaning.


	24. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I'm in California helping with family and will be her till mid April. As such my friends I'm going to work on stuff and not update anything till I get back. I think it'll be good for me. That said when we return to this series it picks back up ten years later. So for instance Conner is a ten year old kid, Mordred is eighteen, Kael is twenty four and the age Karac was back in part one of this. The time jump is part of the reason I thought this was a good place for a break. So I'll see you all in part four!

Karac woke up with a crick in their neck. Cracking their eyes open they looked up at their mother. They smiled gently as they saw her looking back at them. “Hey.” 

“Would you mind putting a blanket over your sister? She fell asleep in that awful chair by the fire.” Mary ran her fingers through Kael’s hair, he was asleep, his head against her chest. Her voice was hoarse, the weakness to her frame plain to see. 

They nodded. “Of course.” Getting up from the chair they’d reserved for themselves by their mother’s bedside, they moved over to the fire. Adding a couple logs they turned some of the coals over. Hopping up to their feet, they unfolded a blanket and wrapped it around Mithian’s shoulders. 

“Darling…” She looked at them with so much love, so much pain. 

Karac rubbed at their eyes. “I’m fine. Do you want something warm to drink?” 

“That would be nice.” A sigh of exhaustions came from Mary. “I am sorry to do this to you, no child should lose two mothers.” 

They swallowed thickly. “I haven’t lost you yet.” Forcing a tight smile they moved over to her bed and heated up the mulled wine from the night before with their eyes. Lifting it up to Mary’s mouth they held it there. 

Mary’s free hand clasped over her hand. “My strong boy.” She murmured before sipping at the warm drink. It didn’t take long before she had had enough and let her head fall back. 

Karac set the cup aside before sitting on the bedside. “So, what shall we read to Conner today? Morgana will be here soon. I know you two have been up talking at nights, but I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. She’ll be here with Conner and Mordred after they’ve all woken up.” 

“Hmmm….” Her eyes closed. “I love you, my babies.” 

They reached out brushing some of her brittle hair behind one ear. “Would you rather sleep some more?” 

“I’m cold, could you get me another blanket?” She murmured. 

Karac felt the weight of fear. The room was much too warm already. Lifting the lid of the chest they pulled out another thick blanket. With careful movements they laid it out over their mother, their frail human mother. “There, nice and warm.” 

“My miracles.” She trailed her fingers through Kael’s hair as he snored softly against her. Her mouth pulled into a soft smile. 

They lifted the book of poetry they’d been reading the night before. “What do you think of some more verse? Something of flowers and spring mayhaps? No, what about something with some fight in it?” 

“So good to me.” Mary’s eyes opened slightly, a certain glazed quality to them, though her mouth was still in a warm, familiar smile. 

Karac reached out holding her hand. “You are the one who has been far too good. Without you Kael and I would be lost. This whole kingdom would be lost. You’ve built our family with so much love.”

They waited, but Mary didn’t reply, just closing her eyes. Her fingers kept moving through Kael’s hair. Accepting that she wasn’t well enough for much more conversation they cracked open the book and began to read. “Hwaet. We Gardena in geardagum, peodcyninga, prym gefrunon, hu oa aepelingas ellen fremedon. Oft Scyld Scefing sceapena preatum,” Karac’s words died out as they sensed a change. 

Flicking their eyes up to Mary’s face they frowned. “Mom? Mom!” The book fell from their hands as they lunged forward, their hand falling to the side of her face. “Mom!?” 

“Wha?” Kael picked his head up before his face paled. “MOM!” 

Karac snapped their head round towards the door. “GET THE PHYSICIAN!” 

They grabbed Kael yanking him back as the room flooded with people. It took all of their strength to keep the sobbing and screaming Kael back and out of the way. Out of the corner of their eye they saw Rodor stumbling into the room, his face pale as he hit his knees, a sound of pain leaving his throat. 

Karac just held onto their brother, they held on and heard nothing but the horrible silence where their mother’s heartbeat should have been. 

Mithian was shaking their shoulders. “Get him out of here.” 

They just nodded and hauled Kael out of the room. He fought, his elbow slamming into the side of their face. But Karac didn’t let go. They kept their arms wrapped around him till they were down the hallway. Away from the awful noise with a silent heart. Their ears were ringing from Kael’s desperate screams. 

Dropping their head to his shoulder they gasped out the truth. “She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone.” 

“No! She’s not gone, she’s not allowed to be gone!” Kael’s voice cracked as he began to sob. 

“She’s gone.” Their eyes squeezed shut as hot tears burned down their face. 

////

Morgana found the siblings up on the battlements. She didn’t know what to say as she saw their red eyes. Kael had his knees hugged against him as he sat curled up on the edge of the stone bulwarks. He looked...lost. Besides him, head buried in his shoulder was Mithian, her legs hanging off of the edge. But Morgana’s eyes were stuck on the hunched back of Karac. 

He was just standing there, leaning against the stones looking blankly out at the fields beneath the castle. It was as if he wasn’t really there. 

She knew they had to have heard her steps. It was...it was unavoidable tragic. She walked to her husband and wrapped herself around his back. Morgana pressed her front into his back, her arms wrapping around his front. “She was the most impressive woman I’ve ever met.” 

They all stayed there in silence, nothing but the sound of the wind whistling around them. The cold was biting, but none of them seemed to notice it. Mithian finally spoke up, her voice was a rough croak. “She only ever wanted a family.” 

“She had a great one.” Morgana agreed. She bit down on her lip, swallowing any words of comfort. What comfort was there to offer? Mary had been the closest thing to a mother she’d ever had. Even if it had been brief. “She embroidered a blanket for the new baby you know? Helped me make some little dresses for Conner now that he’s crawling.” 

Karac shivered against her. “She considered you a daughter.” 

“What do we do without her?” Kael’s voice sounded wrong full of pain and helplessness. 

Morgana tightened her arms around Karac as he spoke hoarsely. “We remain the family she gave and made us.” 

“El Mayarah.” Kael croaked.

Mithian’s voice was soft. “Stronger together.”


End file.
